Uptown Girl
by jaimed1968
Summary: Loosely based on the song 'Uptown Girl' by Billy Joel. A wealthy playboy, a former captain of the Army and a Ranch foreman all vie for the love of a backstreet mechanic, but she is not as she appears. Who will win over her untamed heart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own 'Inuyasha' nor 'Uptown Girl' by Billy Joel. I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I have in writing it.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh…Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh…Up town Girl_

The song played over the speakers of the well reputed automotive repair shop, as he walked in. His silvery hair was cut short, stylish in an expensive way, working well with his rugged good looks. As the leather creaked with every step of his black oxfords, the youth moved closer to the front counter of the maintenance shop. He slid his hand casually into his dark brown Dockers, fumbling for the keys to his car. Glancing over his shoulder out of the huge front window, he spied his pride and joy, a cherry red 1965 Ford Mustang convertible. A tear came to his amber eyes as he thought of all that he'd put that car through and thus the reason for the visit to the mechanic's shop. Turning back to the counter, he eyed the grimy, heavy set man as he moved closer, second guessing his decision to bring in his car for a tune up.

"What can I do for you, Young man?" the aforementioned grease monkey asked.

Gathering his wits about him, the young man replied, "I need to have a tune up on my car."

"You've come to the right place. What kind of car is it?" the grease monkey commented as he turned back to the computer he was working on to form the ticket for the car.

"It's a Ford Mustang."

"Year?"

"1965."

"Engine?"

"289."

After a few minutes and some clicking on the keyboard, the heavy set man said, "I'll get my best mechanic on your vehicle. However, it won't be done until next week. I'm sorry for the delay."

A look of shock crossed the young man's face as his white, dog like ears flattened to his skull as his anger rose, "What do you mean 'next week?' I thought that a tune up at this place took only a couple of hours!! What's the hold up?"

Taken aback by the irritated gentleman before him, the heavy set men took a dirty rag from his back pocket and ran it over his face to help disperse the sweat that suddenly appeared on his skin as he replied, "We only have one mechanic that works exclusively on cars, such as yours. If you would like, we can provide you with a loaner vehicle until yours is finished."

The bile rose in the young man's throat at the implied insult of the offered loaner car compared to his beloved Mustang. "Do you know who I am?!" he roared, drawing the attention of all the people, both customers and mechanics, to his argument with the grease monkey.

As the furry of the young man flowed across the counter, the heavy set man, crouched as close to his computer behind the safety of the counter as he replied, "Yes, Mr. Inuyasha Taisho. It was because of your valued business that I offered the loaner vehicle. I'm sure that some arrangement could be made to get your vehicle worked on to be done in a day or so, but I would have to talk with the head mechanic and … busy." He purposely blurred the last part in the description of his lead mechanic, not wanting to incur more rage from the young Taisho.

"Well then get him out here so that I can explain the situation," Inuyasha exclaimed, his temper knowing no bounds as his agitation with the grease monkey increased.

As if on queue a lithe mechanic in extra large grease covered overalls walked up to the desk, wiping the grease from his hands as he asked, "Is there a problem, Chuck? I heard some yelling all the way into the parts trailer out back." A grease covered Cubs had covered the head of the mechanic, pulled low over his face, obscuring any facial features to the casual observer. Through the back of the hat, long grease and dirt covered hair hung down his back, hanging in a pony tail to the waist of the coveralls.

Addressing the mechanic, Chuck replied, "Mr. Taisho, here, has brought in his car for a tune up. He was rather upset that you're booked and wouldn't be able to get to it until next week. I tried to explain your workload, but he insisted on speaking with you."

Taking a peek from under his hat, the lead mechanic assessed the young man. With a shake of the head, the mechanic addressed Mr. Taisho, "I do apologize for the inconvenience in regards to your Mustang. I'm actually ahead of schedule and will be able to work on it first thing tomorrow morning. If you would like, we could have one of our mechanics give you a lift home, or would you prefer to call for a ride?"

As his anger ebbed at the words of the mechanic, he quickly thought of his options, "Sesshy is probably at his girlfriend's house, making out. And Kikyo is probably out with friends. I know my parents wouldn't set foot down here, even if they were home. I guess that leaves…"

He turned to the lithe mechanic as he replied, "I'd prefer to get a ride home. But I will not pay for it."

A sly smile crossed the hidden face of the lithe mechanic as he replied, "I wouldn't expect you to, Mr. Taisho. This is a service that we provide free of charge. Now if you would please take a seat. I'll have one of the 'guys' take you home as soon as one gets done with what they are doing."

A low growl of discontent escaped the young man's throat at having to wait any longer in the retched place. If it hadn't been for the extremely high recommendation of his friend Miroku, Inuyasha would never have thought of bringing his car to the Rojo Lobo Auto Shop.


	2. Chapter 2

After ten minutes, a lithe female in denim cargo pants and a baggy T-shirt came out from the back room, brushing her wet, waist length strawberry-blond hair into a high pony tail. Her blue eyes gazed out at the still irritated hanyou as she addressed Chuck, "Has he said much since I explained the situation?"

Chuck chuckled as he replied quietly, "No, he's just sat there, fuming silently to himself. I did forget to get the keys to his car. Would you mind getting them so that we can pull his car into your bay, Jade?"

As another sly smile crossed her face, Jade replied, "I'll have him drive home in his car and I'll bring it back. That way, we can at least leave him with some dignity and I can get a feel for the car." Turning back toward the waiting area, her blue eyes locked with amber ones as she approached Inuyasha. He stood from his chair as she approached, extending a hand to the young woman.

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho, and you are…" he said as the shock of the woman's natural beauty befuddled his brain. His gaze traversed her body from her rich blue eyes that spoke volumes, to her perfectly kissable lips. As they traveled across her torso, he glimpsed a slight curve of 'can't complain' sized breasts to a slim waist. Due to the bagginess of her T-shirt and jeans, he was unable to discern her body type, but what he was able to see, he was pleasantly surprised. "Better looking than even Kikyo and this looks all natural, nothing fake about her."

Grasping his hand firmly in hers as she shook it, Jade slyly replied, "Jade Solobo. If you would like, we can take your car to your place so that I can drop you off."

After he relinquished his grip on her hand, a smile crossed his face at the thought of a pretty girl in his car. "I'll drive, if you don't mind," he said, leading the way to the cherry red Mustang convertible.

As the perfect gentleman, Inuyasha held the passenger side door open for Jade, and closed it, once she had taken her seat. Quickly, she took note of the attention to detail that went into the care of the vehicle from the supple leather upholstery to the dirt free dashboard. Heck, even the floor mats looked as if they had been recently vacuumed.

Inuyasha slid into the driver's side seat, also buckling his seat belt as he started the Mustang. Once he revved the engine a couple of times, he hit the clutch, and ground the gears as he pulled out of the parking lot. Jade cringed as the gears screamed each time he shifted gears. Her sensitive wolf demon ears lay back as far as they could, to escape the punishment but the horrific sound would not leave her.

She turned to the driver and asked over the shrill sound, "When was the last time that you checked the transmission fluid?"

Inuyasha turned toward the pretty girl, noticing for the first time her demon ears, curiosity peeking more and more at the person behind the girl that sat next to him. Unable to discern what she had asked due to the penetrating sound of the transmission, Inuyasha replied, "Don't you just love the purr of the engine?"

Jade shook her head in a negative fashion as she leaned closer to his ear. Practically yelling, she again asked her question, "WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CHECKED THE TRANSMISSION FLUID?"

A look of confusion crossed his face as he glanced back at her, "Transmission fluid? I didn't know that it even existed. Where would I find that?"

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she put a hand to her face, trying to fend off the inevitable headache that this car was going to cause. "What an idiot," she thought crossly, "Can't even take care of his car."

Luckily, Jade noticed an Auto Zone parts store on the next block and instructed Inuyasha to pull in. Once they had parked, Inuyasha turned off the car, relieving Jade of most of her pounding headache. As the engine wound down, Jade quickly exited the car, asking Inuyasha to pull the latch for the hood. Quickly, he complied as she raised the hood and secured it. Carefully, Jade checked the transmission, oil and power steering fluid. Taking his time, Inuyasha just stared at the raised hood of his car as he thought, "What is she? How does she know about cars?"

Finally, after a few minutes had passed, he exited his beloved car and moved toward the engine, noticing Jade pulling out a dipstick from near the radiator. She placed it gently across her hand, where a clean rag lain, as she closely inspected the end. Furrowing her brow, Jade wiped the oil dipstick clean and returned it carefully to its home. Picking up the pen and paper from the air cleaner, Jade quickly jotted down a few numbers. Inuyasha glanced at the note pad, trying to discern the information, but the mechanics scratches were as foreign to him as hieroglyphics.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as she pulled another dipstick from the engine.

Going through the same motions with the transmission fluid dip stick, she replied, "I'm checking the fluids in your car. When was the last time this thing had an oil change?" as she returned the transmission dipstick, and removed the power steering cap.

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair as he replied, "I honestly don't know. I normally don't do my own maintenance. I guess that I'll have to speak with the butler about being more on top of the maintenance program." He gazed a bit longer than necessary at the woman draped over his clean engine compartment, noticing for the first time her deep tan and muscular, yet feminine arms with dainty fingers and close clipped claws. Despite the bagginess of her T-shirt, he clearly saw how it tightened across her back and shoulders as she continued to reach over his engine, checking more of the auto parts for wear, tear and part numbers.

As he gazed at her prone figure, he thought, "I could just take her now and to hell with Kikyo!!! She's never looked this radiant before, the natural, healthy glow of her skin is more than I think I can handle!" Quickly he bent over Jade, brushing his lips gently against the soft exposed skin of her neck, kissing her with want and need as he pressed his muscular physique against her slim body.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost as quickly, Inuyasha found himself thrown forcefully to the ground; a sharp, intense pain radiating from his solar plexus. His eyes searched for Jade's blue ones as he took a slow, agonizing breath. Once their eyes locked all he saw was vivid green fury flaming from her once blue orbs.

"How dare you!!!" she bit out, almost growled from clenched teeth. "How dare you take advantage of my position?"

Slowly, Inuyasha regained his footing as he replied, softly, almost in embracement, "I'm sorry. I just don't know what over came me." Crimson covered his cheeks as he chastely thought of the kiss, and the sweet exotic scent of ginger and citrus upon her skin, mixed with those of grease and anti-freeze. Slowly he opened his eyes from his thoughts as he gazed into her face, still seeing the fury as it slowly ebbed. "I won't let it happen again," he continued, hoping that he'd not offended the young woman.

Behind her furious exterior, Jade thought of the hanyou's bold move in pure shock. "No one has done that in a long time. I just wish that he hadn't of done that," she thought as she placed her hand gently to the juncture of her neck and left shoulder. Beneath the cover of her T-shirt, lay the courting mark of her beloved, fading from the last time they'd seen each other.

Turning back toward Inuyasha, fury still evident in her face, Jade replied, "Ever touch me like that again and not only will you have to find a different mechanic, but they'd be scrapping you off the pavement after my boyfriend got through with you." Slowly, she moved past him toward the entrance of Auto Zone, as she stated, "Now, if you will excuse me. I have to fix your car before we even get to your home."

Stunned, Inuyasha moved aside for the furious woman as she moved past him. He could still feel her wrath emanating from her body. "Shit! What was I thinking?" he thought, mentally cursing his lack of self control. Turning slowly he followed her into the store, keeping his distance, for fear of incurring more wrath.

Jade approached the counter, feeling the adrenaline rush subside as she moved farther away from Inuyasha, and her urge to kick the living day lights from his mongrel body. "What can I do for you Jade?" a handsome guy behind the counter asked, drawing her from her mental image of her hands around Inuyasha's throat in a chocking motion.

"I need a full tune-up kit for a '65 Mustang, Shippo," she replied to the short, red headed guy behind the counter. "As well as two quarts each 10w30 and transmission fluid, if you don't mind."

Quickly Shippo gathered the information for the car, as Jade grabbed the fluids. Once he tabulated the parts, he turned back to Jade, "Do you want them now or just have them delivered to the shop?"

Looking back at the Mustang, she replied, "Have the parts delivered. I won't get to it until the morning anyways. I will, however, take the fluids now, seeing as I don't think it will make it back to the shop without it."

A wicked smile crossed Shippo's face as he spotted Inuyasha looking extremely out of place and uncomfortable in the auto parts store. "Who's the prick?" he asked.

Jade looked over her shoulder as she replied, "That's Mr. Inuyasha Taisho, the owner of that wonderful Mustang out there. Such a pity, he's a complete idiot when it comes to the car's maintenance. Speaking of which," she commented as she turned back to Shippo, "Could you tell me if you have the parts for a new transmission? With as non-existent that the transmission fluid was and the screaming of the components, I fear that he's done serious damage to the transmission."

"Sure, let's see, is that a three-speed or four-speed?" he asked as he typed into the computer.

Jade thought for a moment, before Inuyasha came up and answered Shippo's question. "It's a manual four-speed transmission," he replied. Shippo looked at his face as a brief look of shock passed through his eyes.

Returning to his computer, Shippo suddenly scowled as he replied, "It looks like I don't have the parts in stock, but we can order them."

"What's the bad news, Shippo? I can hear it in your voice?" Jade asked, picking up on the slight tremble of his voice.

Shippo turned toward Jade as he replied, "It will take at least two weeks before I can get them shipped. Apparently they were having problems with that particular transmission and they are being rebuilt, but only on a minimal demand."

Jade furrowed her brow as she thought about what he had said. "Great, just great, this car is going to be more of a problem than I thought," she ruminated inwardly; as she shook her head at the massive headache she was going to have over the Mustang. "I'll get back with you tomorrow after I get her up on the rack. Once I'm able to see how much damage has been done, I'll call for the transmission or just parts," she advised Shippo, seeing the look of shock cross Inuyasha's face from the corner of her eye.

"That will be fine. It will give me a chance to do more research, through some different parts places and see if I can get it in faster. Do you want to pay for the oil and transmission fluids now or just put it on the shop's account?"

Cradling the fluids in her arms, Jade replied, "Go ahead and add it to the account. I'll see you later, Shippo. Will you be at the bar?"

"You know I will. It's Friday night and you owe me a game of pool," he replied, winking at the wolf demoness as she exited the store with the rich hanyou following behind her as a love-sick puppy. Shippo shook his head as he thought, "How is it that even though she's taken that guys fawn over her like that?" Quietly, he returned to his computer, searching for a transmission that would help ease some of her problems.

Once Jade had reached the engine compartment of the Mustang, she carefully unloaded the bottles of oil and fluid from her arms. Taking another grease rag from one of the numerous cargo pockets of her jeans, Jade removed the oil cap and started to pour the motor oil into the engine, careful as not to spill any oil on the pristine engine. She felt Inuyasha move closer as she administered the fluids to the car, still noticing the look of shock on his face. "What's on your mind, Mr. Taisho?" she asked, not taking her eyes from the engine.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were the lead mechanic?" he asked angrily.

She removed an empty oil quart and added the second before she turned to reply, "I didn't feel that it was any of your business. Besides, it's not my fault that you couldn't tell that it was me in the overalls. If you've changed your mind about the tune up, let me know now so that I can have your charges rung up," she countered, just as angrily for the implications that he left unsaid.

Seeing the defiance in her eyes, as well as anger, Inuyasha turned his head aside as he replied quietly, almost to himself, "No, I would still like for you to do the tune up on my car. From what I overheard back there," gesturing back toward the auto parts store, "You know more of what you're doing than any one. Just hurry up and let's get out of here." He stormed back to the driver's side of his car, leaving Jade to her work in silence.

After she added the two quarts of transmission fluid, she rechecked the levels for both the oil and transmission, content that they would last at least until she was able to get the car back to the garage. Disposing of the bottles back in the store, Jade quickly lowered the hood of the car and returned to the passenger side of the car, strapping in without a word to Inuyasha.

He started the engine, noticing for once that the grinding from the transmission was considerably lower as he pulled back onto the road toward his home. Inuyasha glanced at the gorgeous girl in the seat beside him, noticing the serene look upon her face, with closed eyes. Sighing he turned his attention back to the road, thinking about the taste of her skin on his lips. "That was pure heaven! To bad she's taken, though. But then again, she said she had a boyfriend, which means that there may still be a chance for me," he thought as a sly, conniving smile crossed his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha thought of various ways to win over the back street mechanic as he made his way toward the "Snob Hill" portion of town where all the ritzy, mammoth mansions dotted the tree covered hills. For Jade, the drive was anything but enjoyable. She also thought of the kiss from the man next to her and the longing that it ignited. "Why do you have to be so far from me, mi amor? I wish that you were here right now, to take away my longing. If only to be wrapped in your arms for a moment, would be worth the wait for you," Jade thought as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

As Inuyasha pulled into his estates drive way, the smell of the lone tear wafted to his nose. Casually he glanced at the still form next to him, noticing a light rim of tears along the edge of her eyes. Coughing lightly, to get her attention, Inuyasha quietly asked, "Is there something wrong, Jade?"

Startled by his words, Jade opened her eyes, quickly wiping the tears away with the back of her hand as she replied, "No, nothing that a game of pool won't cure." She gazed at the enormous house as Inuyasha pulled up to the front steps. "So this is your home?" she asked, not really showing any enthusiasm of the spectacle before her.

Looking at the house, Inuyasha just huffed before exiting the car. "Yeah, if that's what you want to call it," he said more to himself than Jade. As he was about to open the passenger side door, the front door of the mansion slammed shut, drawing his attention to a lone, pale raven haired woman storming toward him. When his eyes locked on her almost onyx eyes, the wrath that emanated caused him to cringe.

"Ki…Kik…Kikyo!! When did you get here?" Inuyasha stammered, fairly scared of the woman before him.

Plastering a fake smile across her crimson lips, Kikyo replied, "I've been waiting here since noon. Had you forgotten that we were supposed to have lunch together, Yasha?" She quickly ensnared the confused hanyou into her arms, glaring daggers at Jade as she exited the Mustang to lean against the car.

As the scene unfolded before her, Jade smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest, thinking of the trouble that woman was going to cause for her rich client. "Guess she's the girlfriend from the way she's all over him. Serves him right to be dating the gold digger, Kikyo Arcilla-Perraton, the richest bitch that ever was," Jade thought as she reflected on her previous encounters with the woman.

Mentally shaking her head, Jade recalled the last time she'd seen the wench. It had been four years ago after they had graduated the most prestigious high school money could pay for. She'd been the quiet, lonely girl who had few, if any friends out side of the 'geek squad.' Jade was an outcast from the popular kids because of her desire to be alone all the time. Heck, even the guys thought of her as a weirdo because of her interest in being a mechanic and dealing with the great outdoors.

Drawn from her memories by the disgusting sounds of lips smacking in the pursuit of tonsil hockey, Jade cleared her throat and moved toward the driver's side of the Mustang. Inuyasha tore his lips away from Kikyo as he glanced toward the gorgeous red-head about to enter his car. "Um…yeah, I'll just take this back to the shop and get started on it tomorrow," Jade said as she slipped behind the wheel of the powerful muscle car.

Kikyo furrowed her brow as she saw what she perceived as a threat entered her beloved Yasha's car. "Who is this, Yasha?" Kikyo inquired as venom spilled through her question.

Inuyasha, looking a bit sheepish toward Jade replied, "This is Jade Solobo of the Rojo Lobo Auto shop. She's going to be doing a tune up on my car." He quickly moved away from his girlfriend and moved toward the driver's side of the Mustang, wanting to speak with Jade before she drove off.

As Inuyasha moved toward the driver's side door while Jade turned the engine over, "Hey, Jade," he called out as he leaned over the door. Jade turned into his amber gaze as he continued, "I trust you with my car, after what I overheard at the parts store."

Placing one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the shifter, Jade flashed Inuyasha a smile as she replied, "I know you do. I'll give you a call about the transmission after I get her on the rack. Once I've seen what kind of damage has been done, I can give you a quote on parts and labor costs."

"That will be fine. I left my cell number with the big ugly guy at your shop," he replied as he moved away from the car, heading reluctantly back toward his girlfriend. Jade smoothly shifted into gear, slowly moving down the driveway away from the bitter lovers.

Kikyo watched with envy as she saw Inuyasha get a little to close for comfort to Jade as he spoke with her. Clouds formed in her mind of evil thoughts, deeds and actions as she continued to see the way Inuyasha looked at the mechanic. Bolts of lightning sizzled with the need to kill something as Kikyo realized that Jade posed a threat to her precious Yasha, a threat that would take him and his inheritance away from her greedy mitts. As Inuyasha stood up, moving away from Jade and his car, Kikyo had just one thought on her mind, "Kill the rival to keep my… _Precious_!" An evil laugh escaped her lips as Jade started the engine of the Mustang, moving it smoothly into gear and drove away.

As Jade drove off with his beloved car, Inuyasha thought, "Why did I ever agree to date Kikyo? She's not really my type and all she ever wants to do is spend money like there's no tomorrow." He sighed as he turned back toward the pale woman, seeing a look of evil cross her black eyes briefly before being replaced with her usual dull expression. "I really need to dump this chick, for my own sanity," he continued to think as he moved toward the front door of his home. Kikyo, quickly moved to his side, lacing her arm through his, entwining her fingers into his, oblivious that she was the only one making an effort to show some form of love.

As Jade sped back to the auto shop she felt for the first time the shimmy and shack of the powerful car in her hands, shaking her head, Jade thought of the abuse that the car had been through. From the feel of the steering wheel in her hands, it kept pulling to the right, suggesting that it was out of alignment. When she applied the breaks, a slight, almost inaudible squeal sounded, denoting worn break pads. The check engine light flicked on and off, denoting even more problems. Jade made mental notes of all the ailments of the car as she pulled back into the auto shop. After a few minutes, the door to her bay opened, revealing a tall, bald headed man motioning for her to pull the car in. Once the car was correctly positioned on the lift, Jade exited the vehicle, pulling the keys and moving toward her fellow mechanic.

"So, was it as bad as he made it out to be in the office?" baldy asked as they shut the garage door, closing up the shop for the evening.

Jade smiled a bit as she recalled the temper tantrum that Inuyasha had in the shop earlier that afternoon. "No, Renkotsu, all his hot air left after I explained the situation. I'll be in tomorrow morning, to work on it. From what I've been able to tell, just from the test drive, the poor thing is in need of more than a tune up, but I'll do that to," Jade replied as she dropped the keys at the front desk on the ticket Chuck had printed out earlier. She scribbled a note on the ticket for the cost of the oil and transmission fluid she had to add at the parts store as well as a few more notes with question marks about the transmission, breaks and alignment.

Renkotsu looked at the ticket as he commented, "With all that money his family has, you would have thought he would take better car of his car. Are you headed over to the Wolf's Den?"

Lost in thought about the poor condition of the Mustang, Jade looked blankly at Renkotsu, not recalling his question. "What did you ask?"

"Are you going to the Wolf's Den for some pool and darts?" Renkotsu asked, pushing the clipboard with Inuyasha's ticket onto the counter.

Jade, pulled out of 'mechanic' mode quickly shook her head, trying to clear all maintenance related thoughts from her mind. "Yeah, I owe Shippo a game after I beat him the last time we played. He's out for blood. Give me a few minutes to finish this up and I'll follow you over there," she replied, quickly finishing her comments on the ticket and putting the clipboard onto her currently uncluttered work bench.

After about ten minutes, Renkotsu and Jade exited the auto shop, flipping the 'closed' sign and locking the door behind them. Both mechanics quickly slid onto the two waiting black Harley cruisers parked by the front door. Although they looked identical, body wise, Jade's bike had silver trim and intricate tribal designs along the gas tank and fenders, where as Renkotsu had red and orange flames. They donned their helmets and raced toward the far side of town, near the railroad tracks to a low sprawling building with a large number of bikes and trucks parked out front.

Author's note:

Just an explanation of Kikyo's last name. From the English to Spanish dictionary at www. freedict. com, the word 'clay' is- arcilla and 'bitch' is perra. I thought it was rather appropriate seeing as she's a real psycho witch in this story. The '-ton' at the end of perra was Chris' idea, seeing as he felt that it would imply a note of wealth, like Paris Hilton. I hope that you like it! Remember to review, and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they locked up their bikes, Jade led the way into the Wolf's Den Bar and Grill. Jade motioned for the one of the bartenders for drinks as she moved toward a small group of people grouped around the pool tables at the back of the building. She tapped the shoulder of one of the women as she spoke in her ear.

The girl moved away from the group, following Jade to a vacant table not that far from the pool table. Once seated and the ordered bottle of Pepsi arrived, the brunette haired woman asked, "So what is the big deal with that tantrum we heard earlier?" as she took a swig from her beer.

"That was Mr. Inuyasha Taisho acting like the spoiled rich brat that he is," Jade replied, looking at her life long friend, Sango.

Seeing the distant look on Jade's face, Sango probed further, "So, he took you to his home?"

Downing almost half of her Pepsi, Jade replied, "Yeah, and I got to meet the future Mrs. Inuyasha Taisho, none other than Kikyo Arcilla-Perraton. She's such a bitch, it almost makes her handicapped. But that wasn't the worst part."

"You mean there's more?" Sango asked, leaning in closer to be able to clearly hear her friend over the din of the nearly packed bar.

Blushing slightly, Jade related to Sango about the unsolicited kiss and her reaction by throwing him off of her. A look of shock crossed Sango's face as she replied, "What a perv! He's almost as bad as Miroku!"

At the mention of the hentai, Jade asked, "Are you still seeing him? I thought that once he found out that you worked as a mechanic that he dumped you, seeing as you're not of his social status?"

Blushing slightly and averting her eyes, Sango replied, "We worked it out, once he figured out that I loved him for him, and not his money. His family nearly disowned him when they found out that we were engaged." A huge smile crossed her face as she showed the 14 karat diamond ring to her friend.

Jade examined the ring with a critical eye, nodding her approval of the union. "So when's the wedding?"

Returning to her hand to her beer, Sango replied, "We were thinking this next spring, but I'm still unsure of everything. It seems like we only just met. If it hadn't been for that auto accident and you sending me with the wrecker, I never would have met him. I would be so honored if you would be my maid of honor."

Taken aback by her comment, Jade quickly replied, "Of course I would be your maid of honor. We should get together this weekend and go over some bridal magazines to get an idea of what you would like for a wedding. You know the dress, cake, etc. Once we get a general idea, then we can bring Miroku into the conversation, to get his input as well."

Sango smiled, whole heartedly at her best friend, grateful for having been there for her during the last few years. "I'll bring the pizza and we'll do it at your house. How's that sound?"

"Good to me," Jade replied, looking back over to the recently finished game of pool to see the carrot topped Shippo sitting on the edge of the table. Downing the rest of her Pepsi, Jade excused herself from the table, grabbed a pool cue and moved toward the fox demon.

A sly smile crossed the fox demon's face as he spied Jade moving toward him with a pool cue in her hand. "I see that you've come to have a rematch. Shall I rack them or you?"

Jade moved toward the pool table, reaching for the rack as she gently grabbed the colored and striped balls in her hands. "Seeing as you're the one who issued the challenge, Shippo, I'll rack them so you can break them," Jade replied, carefully placing the balls in the triangular rack. Once everything was set, Jade removed the rack, allowing Shippo to take the first shot. After about an half hour or so of playing pool, one of the bartenders approached the little group of friends, carrying a tray loaded with beer and Pepsi bottles, as well as some pretzels.

After off loading the try, the young wolf demon commented, "Jade, are you working tonight?"

Looking up from her prone position over the pool table, about to make the winning shot, Jade replied, "Ginta, when I'm here, I'm always working. He'd have my hide if I wasn't." She returned her attention to the black 8 ball sitting precariously on the edge of the cup, just asking to be sunk. Aiming a little low on the cue ball, she struck it with just enough force to knock in the 8 ball, but left the cue on the table. She turned back to the Shippo who sat pouting at the table laden with drinks and snacks.

"I don't know how you manage to beat me every time we play," Shippo commented, sullen at the thought of having to pay for her drinks, yet again. "That makes three times this month, Jade. What's your secret?"

With a sly smile, crossed Jade's face as she replied, "If I told you all of my secrets, Shippo, then I wouldn't get any free drinks. Although, seeing as I'm working as a bouncer tonight, I get my drinks for free any way." She turned back toward the bar, noticing for the first time the number of patrons at the establishment.

With Ginta and his brother Hakkaku as the proprietors, the Wolf's Den Bar and Grill was the best bar in town. They held Karaoke about twice a week with live music on Saturdays. Unfortunately, for Jade, Fridays seemed to be the worst night for working as a bouncer, for not only did you have the regular crowd, like her little group, but you also had those who just wanted to get drunk after a hard weeks work.

Suddenly, as if on queue, the sound of flesh being struck, a high pitched scream and the heavy thud of a body hitting the floor, announced that the drunks had arrived. Jade moved swiftly through the crowded bar, noticing a muscular male glaring at the woman at his feet. Anger radiated off the heathen as a strong aura of alcohol assaulted Jade's nose. He reached down, grabbing the woman roughly by her long almost black tresses. He pulled her toward him, until his face was only a few inches from her tear stained face. The beginning traces of a black eye marred her pristine, almost angelic face. A look of pure terror crossed the young woman's face as her attacker glared at her.

"You're a worthless piece of shit, bitch. I've never been so humiliated in my life! What were you thinking when you refused to have sex with me? Don't you realize that I'm the most wanted man alive?" the drunkard roared, nearly deafening Jade as she made her way toward the enraged male and his hapless victim.

"But…I don't want to have sex with you," the young woman replied in a mere whisper, afraid of the man holding her roughly. "I don't even know who you are."

"I'm the infamous Naraku, the most sexually wanted man alive," he yelled, drawing the attention of the bar.

Jade tapped the vile man on the shoulder, noticing that he stood at least a foot if not more taller than her mere 5'4" height. As he turned to glare at the person stupid enough to disrupt his tirade, he took note of the young woman before him and her lack of fear at his presence. "What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?" he growled, failing to notice her demonic appearance.

Unfazed by his height, musculature and obvious evil, bad-ass attitude, Jade replied with authority, "The lady said she didn't want to have sex with you. From what I've seen you're harassing her and I would kindly ask you to leave this bar before I throw you out."

Naraku tilted his head back, releasing an evil laugh that drew the attention of every patron, silencing every other noise in the bar, even the juke box took a break to see the outcome of the brawl that was sure to ensue. Turning his attention back to the woman who just threatened to throw him out, he tossed the wounded girl to the floor, causing more harm to her lithe frame. "Now then, you and what army are going to throw me out?" he sneered, cracking his knuckles in anticipation of bringing the pain.

Just one question I have to my reviews, Who should Kagome's ex-boyfriend be? The choices are- Koga, Hojo, Miroku or Sesshomaru. Sorry, not Inuyasha, like you would have thought. I'm working my way toward that pairing, but I need to know who you vote for so that I can incorporate it into the story. Thanks for the reviews in advance.


	6. Chapter 6

Outside of the bar, a back Ford Explorer pulled into the parking lot. "Are you sure that this is a good idea, Miroku? I feel a little guilty for having lied to Kikyo about being ill, just to go bar hopping with you," Inuyasha whined as they exited the SUV.

Miroku looked over at his anxious friend, knowing that he'd just saved his comrade from another miserable, boring dinner party with Kikyo and her click. "Trust me, Inuyasha. This is the best bar in town. They supply the tastiest stakes, served your way. The beer is always flowing from around the world and it's all reasonably priced," he replied, trying to quell the nerves of the hanyou.

"I guess, but if I get found out by Kikyo, then I'm blaming you, you know," Inuyasha countered, looking still uneasily at the front of the bar.

Once inside, the first thing they noticed was a huge group of people clustered around a couple of others. Carefully, Miroku and Inuyasha eased their way into the crowd, moving toward the front for a better view. At first all they saw was the tall, dark haired man, facing off against the young strawberry-blond woman, and then Miroku's eyes landed onto the dark haired woman lying on the floor, vaguely recognizing her, but unable to remember her name.

Unsure of what he was seeing, Inuyasha leaned toward Miroku as he asked, "What's going on?"

In just hushed tones, Miroku replied, "This guy is going to get bounced out of here. Watch and wait. This won't take very long." He crossed his arms as he silently rooted for the wolf demoness, followed by Inuyasha.

Jade relaxed her body as she saw him make his first move, a right hook followed by a left cross. Easily dodging the hastily thrown punches, Jade quickly dropped the vile person with a swift kick to his head from her years of Muay Thai kick boxing. As Naraku lay on the floor, dazed from the kick to his head, Jade approached his supine form as she said, "Now get out before I call the authorities. You are now trespassing on private property, and are no longer welcome here." She turned toward the injured girl who was holding a bag of ice to her black eye, sitting at the bar with Sango as Ginta and Hakkaku with two others assisted removing Naraku from the bar.

As Miroku and Inuyasha assisted the wolf demon brothers with removing the limp form of Naraku from the bar, Inuyasha exclaimed, "Who the hell was that? She showed no fear in fighting this scum, despite the height difference!"

Ginta looked at the hanyou, with a 'are you stupid' look on his face as Hakkaku answered matter-of-factly, "That was Jade, our undercover bouncer. If it gets to rough for the regular guy, she steps in."

"Oh, is she a regular here?" Inuyasha asked, sounding a little overjoyed at the news, once they threw the offending scum into the parking lot near his supposed vehicle.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked questioningly at each other over the sudden interest of this hanyou toward their beloved 'sister.' "Um…she does come in quite often with her friends, but only on Fridays is she ever a regular," Hakkaku replied, until he felt the sharp stab to his ribs from his brother.

"We'd best get back in there to settle the crowd, nice to have met you," Ginta continued as he led the way back into the bar, squabbling with his brother about keeping Jade as their secret bouncer a secret.

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku as he commented, "I've never seen a fight end that fast before. What is she?"

"Well, I know that she's three quarters wolf demon, but other then that, not much else. She knows my fiancé, Sango," Miroku replied, also heading back into the bar, followed closely by the even more curious hanyou. Once inside, they moved toward the vacant pool tables and ordered some drinks as they played pool, glancing occasionally toward the bar where the injured woman and Jade were.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Jade asked as she moved closer to the injured girl.

With her good eye, the young woman looked at Jade, contemplating her next move. "I guess I'll be fine, he just startled me is all. Thanks for taking care of him. Now I just need to get a lift home, he, unfortunately, was my ride here," she said.

At that time, Ginta moved over to the trio of women as he heard her plight, "I'm sure that we can arrange a ride for you, ma'am. After what you went through, it would be at no cost, consider any of your drinks this evening on-the-house for all your troubles."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that. You don't need to call me ma'am. My name is Kagome…Kagome Higurashi," she replied, thankful for the friendliness of the people who had come to her rescue.

Jade furrowed her brow for a second, trying to recall a past memory. Finally it dawned on her. "Did you graduate valedictorian from Shikon Academy about four years ago?" Jade asked, with a bit of enthusiasm in her voice.

Kagome blinked her good eye a couple of times, a look of pure shock adorning her bruised face as she replied, "Yes, I had, but how would you know?"

"I graduated with honors the same year. We were classmates, Kagome," Jade replied. A bit of a smile crossed her face at the few 'good' memories from her four years at the horrific school that her parents insisted that she attend.

Kagome looked closer at the woman before her, noticing for the first time her demonic look, although it was barely noticeable. Her slightly pointed ears and inquisitive eyes spoke volumes as to her wolf demon heritage, but with a hint of human in there as well. Suddenly it dawned on Kagome that she had known this woman from high school and had considered her as a close acquaintance during their time in school. "Acacia… Acacia Matador… is it really you?" Kagome whispered, not really believing that the woman before her was her friend of long ago.

Jade smiled as Sango took a confused look at the question, having heard the name before, but only in reference to the daughter of the most prestigious and obscenely wealthy orthopedics and psychology doctors in the area. She placed a hand gently on Kagome's shoulder as she replied, "I've changed a bit since we were in high school Kagome. I go by Jade now, Jade Solobo." Carefully she pulled up a bar stool next to Kagome, as the others also found chairs, wanting to get to know their new friend.

"So what brings you to this wonderful town, Kagome?" Sango asked from her chair on the opposite side of Jade.

Pulling the ice pack from her face, being able to look both women in the eye, she replied, "I came here to get away from my past. After I graduated high school, my parents forced me into a college that I hated because it was their alma mater, expecting me to be top of my class there as well. However, I had other, more rebellious ideas and got thrown out in the first year. Since then, my parents basically disowned me, until I came to my senses, as they called it. Ever since then, I've been going from one job to another. I came here to see if I could reconnect with my old boy friend, but I've not been able to get up to his estate to see him." A rim of tears began to form under her eyes as she thought of her lost love.

Jade looked at her long lost friend as she asked, "How long are you going to be in town for?" as she reached over the highly polished bar, to pull a wad of napkins for the now crying woman.

Taking the proffered nose wipe, Kagome wiped her tears from her face as she replied, "I had hoped for a few days, but now, I'm thinking that it wouldn't be so bad living here for a while. I just need a job."

Feeling a sharp pain to her ribs from Sango, Jade glared at her fellow mechanic. In response Sango kind of gave her a 'give her a job' type look that was not lost on Jade. Taking a breath, trying to find the right way to address Kagome, Jade stated, "I own an auto shop on the other side of town. We've been short handed for the past few weeks. Would you like to help out?"

Taking a hesitant breath, almost fainting at the proffered opportunity, Kagome replied, "You know that I'm not a mechanic, Aca…er…Jade. What good would I be at an auto shop?"

"You would be perfect as a secretary. This would help free up one of my mechanics to actually do their job, instead of helping customers. Either Sango or I could show you the ropes on Monday. How 'bout it?" Jade countered.

Kagome thought a few minutes more before he finally responded, "It's better than trying to ask my parents for money. When do you want me to start?" After a few more minutes, the two haggled over the hours, pay, benefits, of the new job. Once both parties were satisfied, Sango offered to drive Kagome back to her hotel room as the bar patrons began to leave for the evening.

Slowly, Kagome took her new friend up on the offer as Jade began to look over the crowd, noticing for the first time a silver haired young man leaning over the nearest pool table with a tall, short brown haired youth holding a pool cue and a cold bottle of beer. She tilted her head toward the brown headed guy, acknowledging his presence; as Jade turned her eyes back to the man shooting pool. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she anticipated a confrontation with the silver haired man. Quickly, she moved toward the entrance of the bar, wanting to avoid Inuyasha at all costs.


	7. Chapter 7

As she slid onto the seat of her bike, Ginta exited the bar, tapping her on the shoulder. "I hope that you have a safe trip home, Sis. Thanks for dispatching that bastard, Naraku. He's been in here all week for one reason or another. Hakkaku called the cops and we filed a report. I know that 'Big Brother' would be proud of you, protecting his investment like this," he commented, taking the woman into a brotherly hug.

Pulling back from the wolf demon, Jade replied, "It keeps me in form. Since getting out of the Army due to the accident, this and daily exercise ritual are the only things that keep me in fighting condition. Tell 'Big Brother' that I need him home soon. It's getting harder to throw off the demons and hanyous that I'm taken and not to mess with me. I've come close to putting three in the hospital so far and I can't afford it."

A smile crossed the young wolf demon's face as he replied, "I'll do that. From the last time I talked to him, he was coming back from Ft. Irwin and something he called NTC. I'm not sure what that is but it sounded nasty the way he described it."

Jade smiled at her fond memories of NTC in the hot desert of California. Quickly she kissed Ginta on the cheek in a sisterly fashion as she released her helmet from her bike. "I've got to get going. If anything happens let me know. I should be home all evening and at the shop around 8am trying to get that damn Mustang out as fast as possible."

Quickly Jade donned the helmet as Ginta waved to her. She pulled her cruiser onto the highway and headed toward the mountains. With the glare of her head light on the road, Jade thought of all that had happened in the last twelve hours or so. "What am I going to do if there is more wrong with that car than just a tune up?" she thought, wishing that Inuyasha had taken the threat and went to a different auto shop. Just from her test drive, she'd detected more issues than just the transmission and she was beginning to think that she'd never be rid of the car or its owner anytime soon. A growl escaped her lips at that realization as she continued her way home, deep in thought.

As Jade had walked from the bar, toward the door, Inuyasha glanced to where she had previously been at the bar, noticing the woman whom had been hurt by the vile creature, Naraku. He looked back at his friend as he thought, "She looks so familiar, why is that?"

Miroku, also looking at the woman at the bar next to his beloved Sango, was thinking the same thing as Inuyasha. He tossed back his brew before he roughly sat it down on the table to get Inuyasha's attention. Once the amber eyes met his, Miroku asked, "Why does that chick look so familiar, Inuyasha? Do we know her from somewhere?"

Inuyasha, concentrating on the yellow striped 9 ball as he replied, "She kind of reminds me of Kikyo, actually, but I know what you mean. Maybe Sango can give you some information, seeing as she's sitting over there, talking with that chick." He struck the cue ball, striking the offensive 9 ball into the corner pocket as it struck the solid green 6 ball into a the red striped 11 into the left side pocket. As he chalked his cue stick, walking around the table for his next play, Inuyasha continued, "Maybe you can also get some more information on that Jade character. I'd like to know more about the mechanic that's working on my car."

Miroku shook his head as he read between the lines of what Inuyasha meant. Luckily having grown up with the silver haired hanyou, Miroku was well versed in Inuyasha-ese. What he had actually said was, "I want to know more about that woman who I want to have a romp in the sack with." Yet again, he did put the old Miroku spin on it and over perverted the whole meaning. Seeing that his chances of winning the game of pool were quickly diminishing, Miroku commented, "I'm going to get another beer. You want one?" as he leaned his cue against their table.

"No, I'm good. Besides, I'm suppose to be your designated driver, remember," Inuyasha called from over his shoulder as he calculated the best approach to the offensive black 8 ball.

Miroku left the pool table and his friend as the two became quit intimate as Inuyasha leaned his body against the cushions of the pool table for a rather tricky shot since the 8 ball was nearly surrounded with Miroku's solid colored pool balls. Laughing inwardly to himself about his poor pool skills, Miroku continued toward the bar, making a bee-line straight to his fiancé. He wrapped her into a warm loving embrace as he captured her lips in a hungry kiss, shocking both Sango and Kagome.

"That was a welcoming 'hello,' Miroku," Sango commented once the broke the lip-lock for air. "I didn't see you and Inuyasha come in. How long have you been here?"

Moving to stand behind her, with one arm on the bar and the other around her waist he replied, "Before Jade took that creep out. And who do we have here?" He gently took his hand from around Sango's waist to grasp Kagome's gently.

Kagome lowered her eyes to the polished wooden floor of the bar as she replied quietly, "Kagome… Kagome Higurashi."

Miroku narrowed his eyes a bit as he looked a little closer at the injured woman before him. Then it dawned on him, "You dated Inuyasha Taisho's older brother, Sesshomaru when you were a freshman in college?"

Kagome's head shot up to lock her chocolate eyes with his violet ones, searching for something, anything as she hesitantly replied, "Yes, we dated for a while at college, that was until I got kicked out. I was hoping to meet up with him while I was in town, but how do you know me?"

Miroku, at the urging of a shape pain to his ribs from Sango, released Kagome's hand as he replied, "I saw a picture of you once when I was at his home a while back. With a little persuasion, I was able to get a name from the stiff prick." He casually motioned for Hakkaku to give him another beer as Kagome processed his information.

"I wonder if he would still be up to seeing me," she thought inwardly as she replaced the melted ice pack with a fresh one that Hakkaku left her as he gave Miroku another beer.

Miroku gave Sango a kiss as he mentioned that they should get together later that night. He returned to the now finished game of pool, seeing that Inuyasha had effectively cleared the table of all the remaining pool balls. Once Miroku gave the information to Inuyasha of the mysterious girl's identity he kind of smirked at the thought of his jerk of a brother ever loving anyone other than his current girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

The two men set up a new game of pool as Sango and Kagome took their leave of the bar. The girls hopped into Sango's Ford F-150 pickup truck as Kagome gave the young woman directions to the hotel she was staying at.

"I greatly appreciate this, Sango. You know that I could have easily called a cab," she remarked as she climbed into the huge truck, sliding onto the bench seat and buckling her seat belt.

Sango looked at the young woman as she replied, "I know, but we offered to take you home. Besides that if anything was to happen to you after that whole Naraku thing, Jade would have my head as well as the Solobo brothers for letting you out of our sights. I don't mind really in fact," Sango replied as she pulled her truck from the parking lot, headed toward the far side of town, near the business district where all the hotels, auto dealerships and the Rojo Lobo Auto shop resided.

Within a matter of about fifteen minutes, the two women pulled into the parking lot of the Barato Motel, which according to the sign was 'the best deal in town.' Sango looked over the sleazy motel and the hair on the back of her neck raised as she thought, "What a dump. If this is the best we have to offer people, I wonder what the worst is." A gasp from Kagome brought Sango from her thoughts of the decay of the hotel as she asked, "Are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome pointed a hand toward one of the doors of the hotel. The door lay open, huge holes appeared on its face as it hung by one hinge, looking to both women as if it had been kicked it. "Did you leave the door like that when you left?" Sango asked once she pulled the truck near the room, eyeing the door suspiciously.

A look of confusion crossed Kagome's face as she looked toward her temporary home. "I know that it was locked before I left for the bar," she replied quietly as she slid from the bench seat of the large truck. Sango, leaving the truck running, also exited the vehicle, moving with Kagome, with a continued sense of foreboding as they approached the open door. Once both women saw the condition of the hotel room, Kagome put her hands to her mouth, trying to recover from the shook of seeing the room thrown around, clothes were thrown everywhere in various stages of mutilation, the furniture was overturned and lay in pieces. Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw what remained of her meager life torn to shreds.

Seeing the distressed look on Kagome's face, Sango quickly embraced the girl, leading her carefully back to her truck and cell phone. After a few minutes and a short phone call to the authorities, a couple of squad cars pulled into the parking lot behind the Ford F-150 as the manager of the motel came out to answer questions. Once a report was filed, and suspicions were voiced, Sango drove Kagome back to the bar, unnerved by the amount of destruction that had taken place.

Fifteen minutes after they left the Barato Motel, they pulled into the nearly empty parking lot of the Wolf's Den Bar and Grill, save for the black Ford Explorer and a couple of bikes, Sango turned toward Kagome as she asked, "Where will you be staying now?"

Tears streamed down Kagome's face as the same question raced through her mind since leaving the motel and the tattered remains of her life. "I… I do… I don't know. All I had was in that room, besides my junk car," she sobbed, covering her face with her hands, crying uncontrollably.

Sango reached over, pulling the sobbing girl into a warm embrace as she thought about the whole situation. With the ransacking of Kagome's room appearing to be an isolated incident, according to the cops, Sango knew of only one individual who fit the bill and he was probably out for blood. Both women entered the nearly empty bar to seek the advice of the Solobo brothers.

As Sango and Kagome arrived at the Barato Motel, Jade was pulled from her thoughts on maintenance issues dealing with the cursed Mustang at her garage, realizing that she was almost home. Taking a deep breath, she pulled onto a slight gravel trail, barely visible along the tree covered road side. After a minute or so of careful driving, Jade pulled her precious bike into a two car garage, thankful for the cover that it provided during the winter. After she lowered the garage door, she made her way into the two story cabin overlooking the quiet valley. Once the front door was open, Jade was greeted by two house cats. Both males were litter mates, although their appearances begged to differ. One was a medium haired black and white tuxedoed cat with golden eyes, where as the other was a long haired orange tiger with a white on his muzzle, all four paws and under belly. They were her guys, Murray, the black one and Junior, the orange one, and unfortunately, for Jade, both were under foot.

Once the front door swung closed, Jade locked the dead-bolt and door knob before she moved up the stairs to her bedroom loft. She shed out of her baggy work T-shirt and equally baggy cargo jeans to reveal a very slim, built figure with long muscular legs. Rummaging through her dresser drawers, she quickly grabbed a pair of sensible cotton underwear and a huge oversized T-shirt. Murray and Junior followed their mistress from the front door to her bedroom, watching her every move as if they were little Miroku's in fur. Luckily for Jade, they were unable to voice their admiration of her almost perfect body.

After acquiring a clean set of clothes and two towels from the linen closet in the bathroom below her bedroom, Jade stepped into the spacious shower to wash away the smell of stale smoke, oil, grease and anti-freeze. Her quick shower at the shop earlier in the day was just to get the initial layer of grim off her body. As she washed her hair, the layers of stress rolled off her frame as the dirt, oil and water rolled off her body. Once her hair was clean, she moved toward soaping down the rest of her body, cleaning the days filth and worries away with each pass of the luffa. However the closer she moved toward her right ankle, a look of melancholy crossed her serene face, for on her ankle the marks of a recent surgery were the only remaining evidence of her horrific accident that ended her promising military career.

_Flash Back- 18 months ago, Ft. Riley, Kansas_

With her silver bars gleaming from her collar and beret, Jade moved through the motor pool with a purpose. The mechanics dressed in fatigues stood at attention as she passed, awaiting the 'at ease' command from her as she passed, making her way toward an M113 Armored Personnel Carrier track where she'd been summoned by the lead mechanic.

Once she approached, the Sergeant in charge looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Great… just great… not only do I get stuck with a lieutenant, but I get stuck with the only female in this whole damned unit!" he thought.

Ignoring the look on his face, Jade asked pointedly, "What seems to be the problem that you've had to call Support, Sergeant?"

After a few minutes of spewing mechanical terms that he felt were over her head, the disrespectful sergeant finished his editorial as he state, "The engine compartment is too small for my guys to fix the problem. We needed some one, ma'am, such as your build and expertise, to fit in the compartment to fix it."

Jade moved closer to the vehicle, noticing for the first time the amount of space in the engine compartment was rather small and that she could fix the issue with little if any problems her larger companions could do. Once she climbed into the compartment, she quickly spotted the problem, calling out for the tools to fix the issue. As the tools were passed to her, the remaining soldiers left for final formation, leaving the fresh lieutenant to the arduous task of fixing their track. With the realization that she was going to be late to formation, as well finally registered, Jade moved to exit the track, however as she slid her right leg out of the compartment, the hatch to the engine compartment hinge's gave way, causing the hatch to crash down onto her ankle with full force and hundreds of pounds of weight. Jade screamed in pain as the hatch finally came to rest on her mangled ankle; however no one heard her screams of pain.

_End Flashback_

Barato- Cheap in Spanish, trying to denote a really sleazy hotel, you know the cockroach infested ones that even you wouldn't want to stay in.

Still looking for ideas for the following scenarios:

Kagome and Sesshomaru's meeting- their reaction to each other as well as her reaction to his pending nuptials and any future situations that may arise before the end of the story.

Naraku and Kikyo- Their actions that result in their demise, either figuratively such as imprisonment or actual as in death, any suggestions are needed.

Inuyasha and Kagome- How should these two hook up? Any and all suggestions will be appreciated.

Thank you for your reviews of my story and I appreciate every one of them.


	9. Chapter 9

As the screams of her past raced through her head, Jade realized that it was actually the ringing of the phone. Caught in a trance, she exited her shower, wrapped in a bath towel as she searched for the phone. By the forth ring, Jade answered the phone, "Hello, Solobo residence."

"Jade, this is Ginta. I'm sorry to have bothered you at this late hour, but we have a problem," the voice on the other end of the line replied.

Furrowing her brow, Jade asked, "What do you mean, problem?"

"Sango offered to take Kagome back to her hotel after you left. Once they got there, they noticed that her room had been ransacked and now she has no where to go. We were wondering if she could stay with you until she either finds a new place or they catch this bastard."

After some serious consideration, knowing that Kagome had gone through so much, Jade replied, "I have a spare room that she could borrow. What do you want me to do, come down there and get her or is Sango bringing her here?"

"I'll have Sango bring her up there. As remote as your place is, even the authorities' feel that she'll be safer there," Ginta replied, giving a 'thumbs up' sign to Sango and Kagome who were seated behind him.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for them," Jade replied as she hung up the phone. Quickly she dried herself and dressed in the T-shirt and underwear, then added a pair of shorts for decency. She made her way into the full basement of her home, making sure that one of her two spare bedrooms was ready for guests. Once all was in order, Jade moved back up the stairs to the first floor, settling on her couch to watch some TV before Sango and Kagome arrived.

As Jade curled onto the couch, pulling her legs under her body, Murray and Junior scurried to their places on the couch, Murray laid on the back of the couch, behind Jade, purring in her ear, as Junior cuddled as close to her feet as possible. Both cats knew something bothered their mistress, but didn't know what. Jade grabbed the remote, turning on her TV and satellite dish to the Military Channel.

As the program about Pearl Harbor played, Jade thought back to her 'accident.' "If it wasn't for those damned faulty hinges, I'd still be in right now," she thought angrily.

_Flashback_

Jade awoke in a stark white room. The beeping of the heart monitor, matching the beating of her heart was the only noise to be heard. Slowly she turned her heard toward the open door on the left side of the room to see an empty hall. Then she turned it toward the right, seeing the orange twinkles of lights against a black backdrop of night.

Turning her head back to its original position, Jade sighed as she thought, "At least it's not that damned engine compartment." As the thought struck her, Jade moved a little into a sitting position trying to catch a glimpse of her injured limb. Unfortunately it had been covered, as was the rest of her lower body. Carefully she tried to wiggle the toes of her foot. As minute of a movement it was akin to liquid fire. Unable to bear much more, she screamed, similar to a wounded animal. Several nurses rushed into her room as tears streamed down her face and whimpers wracked her body.

As one of the nurses administered morphine to the injured woman, another quickly left to get the doctor, advising him of the returned consciousness of the lieutenant. Once the morphine kicked in, Jade laid back against her pillows, trying to calm her racing heart as the doctor finally arrived. "I see that you're awake, Lt. Matador. How are you feeling?"

Jade turned her face toward the Major, seeing the kind look on the older man's face. "Except for the excruciating pain when I wiggle my toes, sir, I feel fine. How long will it take for my ankle to heal before I can go back to my post?" Jade inquired, again noticing the sad expression on his face.

Taking a hesitant breath, the Major explained, "Ma'am, the damage done to your ankle is so extensive that we've had to call in an expert on demon anatomy. From the looks of it, your military career is over… I'm sorry."

As the realization of the situation sunk in, Jade bleached to a ghastly shade of white as she asked, "You… you didn't…"

"Call your father, Dr. Vincent Matador. Yes, unfortunately we had to, Lieutenant. He is the only expert on demon physiology that includes extensive orthopedics knowledge. Dr. Matador will be doing the surgery on your ankle in the morning," the Major replied.

Jade lay heavily against her pillow, dreading the encounter with her father. As the doctor left her room, a woman dressed in highly expensive cloths rushed into her room, throwing her body in a loving yet frantic embrace over her daughter. "Oh Acacia, how could you have done something so foolish?" the woman wailed, soaking Jade's gown with a torrent of tears.

Wrapping her arms around the distressed woman, Jade spoke soothingly, "Its okay mom. It was an accident cause by faulty parts. It was bound to happen to some one, I just was that person is all."

The distraught woman, looked her daughter in the face as she replied, "You should never have been in the Army in the first place! What were you thinking?"

"Mom, I did this because it was something that I knew I could. You know why I did this. Where's dad?" Jade countered, as the anger at the same old argument arose.

As if on queue, Dr. Vincent Matador strode into his daughter's hospital room, holding her medical record as he perused the information. His full wolf demon blood showed in his features from his pointed ears to slightly protruding fangs. His claws tapped several times on the chart as his brow furrowed at the information presented.

"When you do something, you do it well, don't you sweetheart?" her father asked, as he gazed at his daughter over the chart with his twinkling blue eyes.

A smile crossed Jade's face as she replied, "Sorry dad. I was just doing my job."

Seeing that there was more that Jade wanted to say, Dr. Matador looked at his disheveled wife as he commented, "Honey, why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. It was a long flight and you've barely eaten anything all day."

A sigh escaped her crimson lips as she replied, "I guess you're right, Vince. I was so distraught after we got word of Acacia's accident that I didn't realize I hadn't had any food. Do you want me to bring something back for you?"

"No, I'll get something to eat a little later. I need to examine my patient first and get a better idea of what happened so that I'm prepared for surgery tomorrow," he replied, flashing a loving smile to his half demon wife.

"Okay," she commented as she moved from the room, her auburn tresses flowing behind her as she exited the room.

Turning back to his daughter, he commented, "Hard to believe that your mother is the best psychologist around, and yet she can't handle her own daughter getting hurt." Dr. Matador flashed Jade a smile as he raised the edge of the blanket, revealing a tightly wrapped ankle with slightly swollen toes protruding from the top.

Vince hissed at the condition he saw as he gently probed the swollen ankle, feeling for the bones that consisted of her ankle. Once his prodding was complete, he covered the foot again, to look at his daughter. He noticed a look of great pain on her face and in her eyes. It was her eyes that drew him to sit next to her. Jade's normally blue eyes had changed to a vivid green as the pain coursed through her leg, causing her to clench her jaw in an effort to not cry out.

Carefully he pulled his whimpering daughter into a loving embrace, as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner. "There…there…everything is going to be okay, sweet heart. I'll make you as good as new." As tears slid down her face, Jade cried as she had not done in a long while.

Once she had been sufficiently calmed, Jade laid back against her pillows, wiping her nose with an offered tissue. "Thanks, dad, I needed that," she said as she looked into her father's face. "I'm sorry if I have disappointed you in my decision to go into the Army, like mom. It's just that I knew that I'd be able to make a name for myself here without being over shadowed by you or mom," Jade continued, searching her father's face for any hints of disappointment.

As he smiled at his daughter, Vince replied, "I'm proud of you, as well as your mother in you commission. She was glad that you became an officer, knowing that you were smart and all. Your mother just has a hard time dealing with changes such as this. Besides your grandfather would be proud of you as well, if he was alive. He always knew that you'd have made an excellent leader as well as a warrior."

Jade embraced her father again in a huge as she thought fondly of her maternal grandfather, a full blooded Sioux warrior. She had loved the stories he had told her about the past and how she came from a great line of warriors. Despite the efforts of her mother, Jade had entered the Army right out of high school, with the help of her father and grandfather. However the day she graduated, her grandfather passed away, never being able to see her get her lieutenant bars. A solitary tear slipped down her face as she thought fondly of the man.

_End Flashback _


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Due to an error that was noticed by kougayurizoku, that I fixed this chapter, and added an explanation. The chapter speaks for itself, so I hope that you enjoy. If you see any more errors, please let me know so that I can fix them and get your input. Thanks again for reading my story and a special thanks to kougayurizoku for helping me with my error. Now on to the story.

A sudden knock on the door rousted Jade from her memories, causing her to wipe a stray tear off her face with the back of her hand. As she answered the door, she caught sight of Sango and Kagome. With a smile across her face Jade commented, "Come on in, Ginta told me that you were coming."

Sango smiled as she replied, "I hope that you're up for some company," as she jerked her head slightly back toward the drive way.

Jade's eyes widened as she saw a black Ford Explorer pull up to the garage. She glared daggers back at Sango as she hissed, "Who invited them?"

Sango raised her arms in defense as she replied, "Miroku was still at the bar when we got back from Kagome's hotel room. When they heard about what happened they figured that they would tag along for 'protection.' I told them that it wouldn't be necessary, but Miroku insisted, as well as his friend."

Jade shook her head as she countered, "Don't they know who I am? What I'm capable of?"

"No, they don't, and I didn't have the heart to tell them. Beside, Jade, I figured a few more people for protection wouldn't hurt, seeing as the destructive nature of this bastard," Sango replied.

Jade looked to Kagome who had not spoken a word since they arrived. She saw how frightened and weak looking Kagome appeared. Resigned to the fact that she was about to have a house full of guests, Jade sighed in defeat as she swung the door open a little farther to admit the girls into her home. By then Miroku had approached loaded down with what appeared to be containers of food.

"Who's hungry?" he asked as he strode through the open door, brushing past Jade, Sango and Kagome, toward the kitchen.

Sango and Kagome followed Miroku into the home, as a fourth person appeared, slightly apprehensive and unsure of himself. When Jade saw who it was, she hung her head in utter defeat and cursed a blue streak toward Sango's fiancé. "Are you coming in or not?" Jade asked, hoping that he'd refuse.

He looked up, noticing for the first time the drop dead gorgeous woman before him. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as she saw her long, tan legs to the mid thigh shorts that covered her rump and the oversized T-shirt that hung off her like a tent, denying his ability to fawn over what he perceived as an equally tan and muscular chest and arms. Realizing that he was ogling her, Jade consciously crossed her arms over her chest, turning toward the others as she left the door open for the mesmerized hanyou.

As she walked away, Jade called over her shoulder, "Get in already and don't let the cats out or you'll be chasing them all night."

Bringing Inuyasha back from his stupor, he quickly entered the lavish yet simple home noticing the comfortable setting of the living room. He glanced at the walls and the book cases surrounding the television, noticing a couple of pictures of some military personnel. Inuyasha glanced closer toward one that showed a picture of Jade and a handsome captain in desert camouflage.

When his eyes set on the captain, he cursed under his breath. "So this is the infamous boyfriend. I should have known that damned mangy wolf was involved in this," Inuyasha thought as he looked closer to Jade. He picked up the picture, scrutinizing it a little harder at the name tape on her shirt. "Matador?" he said to himself, and then it finally dawned on him where he knew that name. "I'll be damned."

_Flashback- 8 years ago_

"Why do I have to be here?" Inuyasha whined as he and Sesshomaru, dressed in tuxedos and bow ties, followed behind their parents. He pulled at the tight collar of his white shirt.

Sesshomaru glared over his shoulder as he curtly replied, "You, despite my best efforts to prove it wrong, are a Taisho by blood. Because of Father's status in this town, he has a certain image to maintain, which means that we have to wine and dine all the influential people in town. Now quit complaining."

"Humph," was all Inuyasha said as he continued to follow the trio into the ballroom of the Arcilla- Perraton Mansion. As his parents moved toward the hosts of he party and Sesshomaru moved toward a group of his high class friends, Inuyasha looked around the ball room, noticing a group of his friends from school.

As he moved toward his friends, oblivious to his surroundings, Inuyasha bumped into someone, knocking them onto the ground with a thud and a whimper. He turned to the whimpering mess on the floor, noticing the swirling satin blue fabric of the formal dress the young woman was wearing. "I'm… sorry. I didn't see you there," Inuyasha apologized as he moved closer, offering the whimpering girl his hand.

Her strawberry-blond tresses hung in her face, having worked loose from the elegant bun it had previously been in, hiding the tears that flowed down her face. Taking the offered hand, the young woman glanced briefly into Inuyasha's eyes, azure meeting amber as she quickly accepted his assistance. Despite his dislike of being at the party and dressing up in the monkey suit, the beautiful, albeit slightly wilted flower before him made it a little brighter.

A slow smile crossed the young woman's face as she noticed the handsomely dressed man helped her back to her feet. "Thanks," she replied once she had regained her footing. Slowly, she reached up, loosening the rest of her crimson gold tresses from their prison, allowing the tresses to rest at the curve of her rump. Once she smoothed her dress, trying to remove as many of the wrinkles as possible from the full length skirt, the young woman moved away from the awestruck Inuyasha. That was until he noticed the hiking boots peeking out from under the hem of the skirt as she walked toward a vacant table, near a secluded corner.

"Damn it. She was perfect until the boots. Who in their right mind would wear hiking boots to a fancy dinner?" he thought as he continued walking toward his friends.

A couple of them were snickering as he walked up; obviously they had seen his little display of being helpful. "What?" Inuyasha inquired gruffly as he approached.

"You should have left her there, Yash," Muso, Kikyo's older brother, replied.

"Yeah," Seikai Monje agreed, "That's the freak daughter of Doctor and Doctor Matador. She's a freshman at Shikon Academy. And from what I've been told by my little sister Tsubaki, who's in the same grade, Acacia keeps to herself and has no interest in doing things normal girls do like shopping, gossiping, etc."

Abi Ave, the lone female in the group commented, "I found out from Onigumo Demonioarana that she's even in his auto shop class, and to think that she's the only female that they've EVER had in that class. The teacher thought that it was a mistake, that she was added to the list as a joke, until she refused to leave." The group laughed at the misfortunate young freshman, as Inuyasha spied her from across the room, sitting alone at the table in the corner, her head resting on her crossed arms of the table, alone and miserable. He almost felt sorry for her, but then again it was kind of funny, seeing as she was such a freak, that even he joined in the laughter.

_End Flashback_

"It's Acacia Jade Matador, that little freak of a weirdo from all those high class parties my parents kept insisting that I go to when I was younger. Why hadn't I realized that before?" he said to himself, unknown to have been overheard by the woman of whom he'd been drawn to.

Jade looked at Inuyasha as he scrutinized her picture with her boyfriend, wishing that she'd known in advance about the guys showing up. She would have put her picture away, knowing that it held more to her past life, with the military, than her future. As she walked up, gently taking the frame from Inuyasha, she asked, rather curtly, "Finding anything of interest, Mr. Taisho?"

"I realized that I remembered you from all the high class parties I had to attend, after I saw this picture. Glad to see that you've made something of yourself. But why aren't you in the Army anymore?" he asked rather softly. One look in her eyes, at the pain that crossed them, and he wished that he had never asked.

Jade turned to the bookshelf, putting her picture back where it was as she stiffly replied, "There was an accident that resulted in my honorable discharge. But it is nothing that you need to concern yourself with." She quickly moved back into the kitchen, assisting Miroku and Sango to dish up the steak and potatoes dinner that Ginta and Hakkaku had so graciously sent with the guys. Jade realized that despite their over protectiveness, that the brothers had been looking out for her and Kagome by sending the guys with the food. "I'll have to box their ears for this one. They should have known better," she thought as she carried her loaded plate back to the couch.

The others followed suit with Inuyasha getting the leftovers and followed them into the living room. Between the coffee table and a few TV trays, everyone had a seat and their plates, enjoying, for the most part, the company of the others. Over a little small talk, they learned more about Kagome and the extensiveness of the damage done to her room at the hotel. Jade had promised to take the young woman back to the hotel to pick up her car the next morning on her way to the shop, seeing as she still had an unruly Mustang that still needed to be worked on.

As the dinner came to a close, Jade curled back onto her couch, pulling her feet under her rump, Miroku noticed the barley healed scars on her right ankle, and asked, "What happened to your leg, Jade?"

Slightly taken aback by his unexpected question, Jade replied quickly, "An accident with a heavy piece of equipment is all. My father repaired it almost as good as new." From the way she replied, all knew that there was more to it, however they quickly dropped the subject as they noticed the soft, barely noticeable snoring coming from the other end of the couch. Each in turn glanced at Kagome as she had snuggled deeper into the couch, feeling, possibly for the first time that night, safe.

Miroku slowly moved her carefully into his arms, carrying her bridal style down the stairs to her awaiting room, per Jade's directions. While Sango assisted Miroku with putting Kagome to bed, Jade and Inuyasha quickly cleaned up the dishes from dinner. Jade carried the leftover steak scraps to the edge of the wood line from her home, giving the wild critters and a few stray wolves a little treat. Once she came back into her home, Jade entered her basement, not liking the idea of being left alone with Inuyasha.

As she entered the second bedroom, closely followed by Sango, Jade asked, "So are they staying as well?" referring to the guys.

"I don't see what harm it would do," Sango replied as she assisted Jade in making up the second bed for herself and Miroku.

With a sly smile across her face, Jade replied, "I kind of figured. But where am I to put 'him?' He's not sleeping with me!"

Sango laughed a bit as she replied, "I'm sure that would go over well with either of you and your overly protective cats, besides there is always the couch." Jade smiled as Sango fluffed a couple of pillows before escorting Miroku back up the stairs. Jade followed after a few minutes, making sure that her spare bathroom had enough towels for the morning showers the following day.

After checking on Kagome, who was sound asleep in her room, Jade returned to the main level of her home, grabbing a cup of hot chocolate that had been made up previously. Before entering her living room, Jade grabbed a spare blanket and pillow for Inuyasha and placed them on the couch were Kagome had previously been sitting.

As they spoke about the situation with Naraku, Miroku stated, "We'll spend the night, in case he followed us out here. I'm not sure what he is capable of, but from what Sango described of Kagome's hotel room, he's a nut job."

Plastering a fake smile of gratitude to her face, Jade replied, "This is really unnecessary, Miroku. I have an extensive security system that is so impenetrable that even a flea couldn't get through. Besides that I've been combat trained for situations similar to this and know every square inch of this property like the back of my hand."

"That's immaterial, Jade, we are doing this whether you like it or not. I don't want to have the mechanic that's working on my car get killed because of pride," Inuyasha replied, putting an end to the argument. He got up from his chair, to put his empty cup in the dishwasher as the others stared after him. Sango glanced back at Jade as she saw a flash of vivid green cross her blue eyes.

Placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, Sango soothed, "He's just concerned about everyone's safety, Jade. Let him be and they'll be gone in the morning."

Turning toward Sango, between clenched teeth, Jade replied, "He had better be, or I'll kill him myself." Jade got up from the couch and moved up the stairs to her lofty bedroom.

Sango shook her head as she smiled. "That I wouldn't put past you," she thought, as she recalled her earlier conversation at the bar about Inuyasha's bold move and the kiss that ensued. With Miroku following behind her, Sango led the way into the basement after they said their 'good nights' to Inuyasha, leaving him with the living room couch as company.

As she slides under the covers, Jade overheard the 'good nights' said between Miroku and Sango to Inuyasha as they made their way into the basement and their room. After a few more sounds from the living room, denoting the coffee table being move a little ways from the couch, all was quiet in her home. Jade slide her straight blade hunting knife from her nightstand to under the second set of pillows on her double sized bed. Snuggling into the layers of bedding, Jade felt her two cats jump onto her bed, realizing for the first time that both were scarce throughout the evening. Junior curled his long body into a ball at Jade's back as Murray took his customary spot on her hip, never leaving it unless she rolled over.


	11. Chapter 11

With all the normal and additional snores coming from the living room, Jade soon fell into a deep sleep, thinking about the benefits of her accident, despite what it had done to her military career.

"If it hadn't been for the accident, I never would have met him," was her final thought with a smile as she slipped into a deep slumber.

_Dream/ Flashback_

He sauntered into the hospital room, his berate under his arm and a bouquet of flowers ranging from sweet peas and columbine to a couple of black iris, Jade's favorites. The bouquet of flowers obscured his face from Jade as he asked, in a rough, sexy voice, "May I come in?"

Shocked out of a deep sleep, resting from her early morning surgery, Jade looked around before her eyes settled on the flowers and the person behind them. "Um… sure… you can come in… I guess," she commented, pushing her self into a sitting position on the bed. As the camouflage dressed male came into the room, Jade realized that it was one of the officers from her unit. "Captain Solobo, why are you here?" Jade finally asked once she saw the name tap on his lean chest.

Once the flowers were placed on the bedside stand, Captain Solobo turned toward the injured Lieutenant as he replied, "I came to visit you. Is that a crime?" His ice blue eyes bore into Jade's azure ones as he moved toward the bed.

A lump formed in her throat as Jade quickly tore her gaze from his. She'd seen him on numerous occasions around the fort, motor pool and parade grounds, but never had she been this close to the ruggedly handsome Captain. From his ice blue eyes to his wolfish good looks, Jade noticed for the first time that he was a full blooded wolf demon. "What the hell is he doing here?" she thought, but as an after thought, "Man is he hot!!!"

"I guess if you wanted to visit, that it's not a crime, sir. I'm just a little curious as to why you're here," Jade replied, trying to cover her shock of his appearance in her room.

As he moved closer, taking a small seat on the edge of the hospital bed, Captain Solobo looked at the young woman as he replied softly, "I was concerned about you, is all. Lt. Matador. After head count, we noticed that you never came back from assisting 3rd squad with the track; so I went to see what was taking so long. When I saw all the blood on the ground, and your leg hanging from the closed hatch, I feared for the worst." The Captain took Jade's hand in his as he recounted his story of finding her in the track, hurt, bleeding and unconscious.

"Once I was able to get you out, I ran the whole way to the hospital, getting you into the emergency room as fast as I possibly could. From what I was told, if I had been even fifteen minutes later, you would have bled to death," he continued, quivering as he thought of how he had almost lost his secret love.

Jade edged closer to the quaking man as she pulled him into a loving embrace. "I didn't know that you did that for me. Why didn't you call for an ambulance or help even?" Jade inquired softly, realizing through his actions the Captain's hidden love and desires.

With the closeness of her body, his heart rate increased, as he breathed in her scent. Although it was still laced with her blood, iodine, and oil, he could clearly smell the ginger citrus of her body wash. He moved slightly to gaze into her eyes, mere inches away from his face as he replied in a mere whisper, audible for her ears only, "I did it, because I love you…Jade."

Shock crossed Jade's face at the admission of love from a man she barely knew. Quickly she let go of the Captain as she tried to make sense of it all. "You… you love me?" she stuttered. Still not sure of what she had just heard, thinking that the anesthetic her father used during the surgery messed with her brain.

Taking both of her hands in his, Captain Solobo edged closer to Jade, looking deeply into her eyes as he replied, "I fell in love with you from the moment I first saw you during the hand-to-hand combat training a few weeks back. Seeing you stand up to a guy twice your size and taking him down without breaking a sweat. I've never seen any of the other females do that. I can tell that you're strong, agile and smart, not to mention knock down gorgeous."

Jade looked deeper into his eyes, seeing that he spoke only the truth, but still unsure of how to take his sudden and unexpected profession of love. After taking a few minutes to gather her thoughts, Jade replied, "I'm… flattered… sir, but… we're bound by military law to not have a relationship. I'm sorry." She gently tried to pull her hands from his vice like grip as she spoke her mind, wishing, just a bit that he'd take the hint.

However, as thick skulled as ever, the good Captain pulled her closer to him, a mere hair's breath away from his face as he replied, "You and I both know that you're not returning to your post. With a little luck we can get you transferred to the reception battalion quickly so that we can be together." He moved the last few breaths away from her lips as he claimed them for his own, softly sealing any complaints or reprimands that he knew would cross them.

As the kiss grew longer and deeper, Jade quit fighting the powerful demon, losing her self into the passionate kiss, forgetting her military bearing. She pulled him in for a closer embrace, wanting to feel more than just his lips against hers. Once they pulled apart, Jade realized their rather indecent position, as she had lain back against the hospital bed with Captain Solobo sprawled across her torso. Seeing their predicament, crimson flushed both parties' cheeks as the Captain sat up, placing his hand over hers, and entwining their fingers together. "Well… that was unexpected," the Captain commented, gazing lovingly into the hanyou's eyes, wishing that he could have done more. "So when do you get out of this joint?"

Still in a daze from the kiss and the unleashed feelings it caused, Jade lazily replied, "I'm not sure. You'd have to take that up with the doctor. I know he said a time frame, but I was so out of it that I don't remember."

"Oh," he replied, slightly disappointed at the comment.

Applying slight pressure to his hand, Jade replied, "I'm sure that it will be tomorrow. I know the doctor personally, I think that I can pull a few string." The Captain glanced at the woman as he spied a smile across her face.

"I'd love to be able to take you out to dinner, once you're out of here. You know real food." Both chuckled at the horrid hospital food, seeing as she hadn't had anything for the past 24 hours due to her surgery and having missed lunch the day before.

Jade shook her head slightly as she replied, "Tell me about it. I had what they told me was chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy. The only thing that I recognized on my plate was the green beans, and even they looked like they were wiggling. I can't wait to get out of here and go to Hunan Palace in JC to get some hot and sour soup."

A look of pure ecstasy crossed her face as she mentioned the soup, seeing an opportunity to get into her good graces, the Captain asked, "Would you like a cup? I'm sure that I can get some for you."

"You'd do that for me?" Jade asked, still not fully understanding his feelings for her, or hers for him.

With his signature smile across his face, the captain replied, "Anything for you." After a chased kiss to her lips, the Captain stood up from his place on her bed and moved toward the door, waving a hasty good bye.

"Wait, Captain Solobo…" Jade cried out, hoping to catch the wolf before he got to far down the hall. Sticking his head back into the door frame, Jade asked, "I don't even know your first name."

"Koga," was all he said before heading back down the hall, leaving the pondering wolf demoness to her thoughts.

_End Flashback/dream_

As the images of Koga leaving her hospital room played through her mind, Jade softly cried out his name from her sleep. Tears streamed down her face at the thought of her loved one leaving her, yet again crossed her troubled mind. The dream, as many others of him, played continuously through her thoughts, never leaving her with any peaceful sleep. His return to the post after a week or two of leave always killed her deeply each and every time he left. The last visit was over three months ago, prior to his trip to NTC and Ft Irwin. She tossed and turned more, throwing the poor cats into disarray as they scrambled for purchase on the writhing mass on the bed. Jade cried out a little louder, thrashing more and more, unconsciously shaking upon her bed.

On the couch in the living room, Inuyasha awoke with a start at the smell of tears, then a call for a loved one. As his ear flattened at his rivals' name, Inuyasha thought, "Great, just great. I fall for the one woman that Koga has already claimed as his girlfriend. What were the odds of that happening? That damned wolf always gets what he wants, even when he's not here!"

Hearing the distress from Jade's loft, as well as the smell of fear, and pain wafting in the air, he begrudgingly threw the blankets off his near naked form, save for a pair of boxers. His chiseled chest, arms and legs reflected the full moonlight as it flooded through all the windows of her home. The silver of his hair shown as a beacon in the night, similar to a lighthouse on a rocky coast, as he ascended the stairs to the lofty bedroom, a shocked look crossed Inuyasha's face as he saw the rumpled mess on the bed and the thrashing woman of his desires.

"To think that bastard has done this to her. Even in his absence she's drawn to him, dreaming of him. It's disgusting," he thought to himself as he edged closer to the bed, noticing for the first time the two cats at the foot of the bed. Both had their ears flattened against their skulls, mouths opened as they growled and hissed at the intruder. "So, she wasn't joking about the cats. I guess they are more protective of her than he is. Go figure." He moved toward the far side of the bed, sliding carefully under the blankets, so as not to awaken the still sleeping woman.

Once he settled into the bed, Inuyasha pulled the sleeping, whimpering woman into his chest, letting a low growl reverberate there as he soothed Jade in her distress. Once against his chest, the soothing rumble calmed her nerves, even though she was sound asleep. In a moment of confused, unconscious weakness, with her nose pressed to the smooth skin of Inuyasha's chest, Jade breathed in deeply, still enwrapped in her dreams, "Mm… Koga… you smell… different."

A slight furrow crossed Jade's brow, as Inuyasha's temper flared at the mention of the mangy wolf. All he did in reply was to continue the soothing growl, lulling the woman back to sleep. Once her breathing evened out and she had rolled over, with her back to his stomach, Inuyasha pulled her into him, spooned against her back.

After the thrashing woman had been calmed, Murray and Junior returned to their mistress, still growling at the intruder. Murray assumed his position across Jade's flank, forcing Inuyasha's arm from her hip to her chest, much to his delight, while Junior moved onto Jade's pillow, his face mere inches from Inuyasha's. Both glared at the hanyou intruder, green and gold eyes, locked onto amber ones, daring him to make any inappropriate moves on their beloved mistress. Realizing his precarious situation, and the lethal claws and fangs of the cats deterred him from enjoying his up close and personal position with Jade. He moved his hand over the blankets, resting it across her chest, but through the blanket cover to appease the protective felines.

Once his left hand was settled, his right slid under his pillows, in an effort to provide a place for it while he slept. When his forearm brushed against the large hunting knife under the pillows, his eyes widened slightly as her words from earlier began to sink in, finally, a few hours later. That was when his eyes traveled through the moonlight room, noticing for the first time the various weapons adorning the low a-frame like ceiling. On one wall hung various types of rifles, shotguns, hand guns, and cross-bows, while the other, behind him, were different types of swords, from ancient bronze replicas, to a magnificent Scottish Claymore, a few well decorated katanas, several sai, fighting staffs, and bows.

"I guess we should have listened to her when she said that she could handle that criminal bastard herself. But then again, I have a feeling that Miroku had other things on his mind when he offered to come up here. I'll have to speak with him in the morning about this," he thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the ginger citrus body wash wafting about her body, wishing that he could taste it again, but afraid of the 40 claws and two mouths full of teeth mere inches from his unprotected body.


	12. Chapter 12

Carnac- Mmmm, lets see. The answer is road kill.

Ed- Road Kill? What kind of answer is that?

Carnac, as he opens the envelope, looking at Ed- I don't write the answers, I just say what they are. The question is, What will Inuyasha be in the morning?

Disclaimer- I do not own 'Carnac the Magnificent or Ed McMahon' they are the property of NBC, I do own the lines, and thank 'Sweetheart' for her suggestion of Inuyasha in the morning. It was priceless.

At 6:30 am, Jade's alarm clock began to beep its annoying alarm. She slammed her fist onto the off button, begrudgingly moving from her warm spot on the bed. Through half closed eyelids, Jade saw the green digits on the clock, cursing the clock for having woken her from a wonderful dream. As she laid back on her pillow, Jade thought back to the dream, how close she actually felt to her beloved, despite the distance that separated them, completely oblivious to the arm draped over her chest. "It felt so real," she thought, "It's as if he was actually here, comforting me in my time of need." Seeing the minutes tick away on her clock, and knowing that she needed to get out of bed soon to work on the mistreated Mustang at her garage, Jade tried to ease out of bed.

As Jade slide toward the edge of her bed, away from the warm spot of comfort, a whimper from behind her and a strong arm curled around her chest, effectively pinning her to the spot on the bed. Jade's eyes widened in pure shock as low growls from both her hip and pillow responded to the whimper from behind her. "Where do you think you're going?" a sleepy male voice questioned from behind her, causing Jade to stiffen even more.

Slowly she reached for her hunting knife from under the second set of pillows, only to have her hand touch the smooth, muscular arm of the person in her bed. As quick as lightning and to the protests of the cats and male, Jade shot out of bed, grabbing a hand gun from off her wall. She whirled, aimed and cocked the weapon in one fluid motion to the unexpected company. Jade's eyes widened even more when she saw that it was none other than Inuyasha in her bed, and that he appeared to not have a shirt on. Her heart beat raced even faster at the well toned torso, chiseled abs and breath taking physique.

As he saw the play of emotions cross her face did he see the weapon in her hands. In a defensive move, Inuyasha sat up on the bed, allowing the blankets and sheet pool around his waist, placing his hands up in a way that said 'hold on a minute.' "Wait a second, Jade. You don't want to do that!" he cried out, not wanting to provoke the irate and confused woman before him.

Quickly Jade verified with one hand that she was still clothed as she kept an eye and gun trained on the intruder to her room. Knowing what she was thinking, Inuyasha replied, "No, we didn't do anything compromising." Seeing a look of relief cross her face, he thought quietly to himself, "Not that I wouldn't have liked too."

Carefully she lowered the pistol as she asked, in a mere whisper full of venom, "Then what are you doing up here, Mr. Taisho?"

Taking a look at the woman of his desires, Inuyasha thought a minute before he explained, "You were distraught last night. Apparently you were dreaming because I could smell your tears, and you had cried out. I came up here to comfort you. Once you had calmed down, however, I was unable to leave you, for fear that you'd cry out again. I didn't mean to startle you."

Unable to contain her fury any further, Jade aimed her pistol at the hanyou once more as she growled through clenched teeth, "If you value your life, sir, you will get out of my bed and out of my room, NOW!"

Seeing this as a 'no win' situation for himself, Inuyasha bolted from her bed so fast, that she nearly missed it. Lowering the weapon, she cursed Miroku for offering to help with protecting Kagome, as she cursed Inuyasha for refusing to leave. "Koga's going to be furious if he ever found out about this. He can't stand that mutt," Jade thought as she placed the pistol back on its hooks on the wall.

Unbeknownst to the hanyou, the guns on her wall were left unloaded. If she had grabbed the Smith and Wesson .357 magnum 'Highway Patrolman' he would have been dead. That she kept loaded in a holster hanging off the headboard of her bed. It had been a gift from the past Christmas from Koga, knowing that she like firearms and weapons almost as much as him. A smile crossed her face at his thoughtfulness as she quickly dressed in her work cloths of the baggy cargo pants and oversized T-shirt.

After she was sufficiently clothed, Jade descended the stairs from her loft to see that Inuyasha had thrown his clothes back on, had folded the blanket he'd used most of the night before and moved about her kitchen scrounging for food.

As she entered the galley like kitchen, he glanced at her as he stood with his head in her pantry, looking for sustenance. "Don't you have any ramen?" he growled, still upset over being woken up what he considered to be ungodly early.

Brushing past him to the bathroom, Jade retorted, "If I don't care for it, then why would I have it in my house? You surely don't live here." Inuyasha glared at her as she slammed the bathroom door shut in his face.

After a few more minutes, Jade emerged from the bathroom, feeling a little more refreshed after brushing her hair and teeth. She moved toward the front door, grabbing her sweatshirt and her keys as she reached for her helmet. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha bit out, still a little upset over no ramen for breakfast.

Glaring over her shoulder at the irate hanyou, Jade bit out, "To go work on your car. Why else do you think I'd be up this damned early?"

"Oh, do you think that you could drop me off at my house, seeing as my ride is still asleep?" he asked, almost too soft for Jade to hear.

Given the opportunity to get him out of her house, Jade smiled inwardly to her self as she growled a bit before replying, "I guess, but I only have one helmet. Do you have any objections to riding on the back of my bike?"

Inuyasha's ears perked at the mention of a motorcycle. "I'd love to. When are you leaving?"

Giving him an 'are you that stupid' look, Jade replied, "Now." She took a pad and pen from a cargo pocket as Inuyasha grabbed his jacket. Jade left a note for Sango and Miroku telling them where she was at and that she'd taken Inuyasha home. She also mentioned for them to give Kagome a ride back to the hotel to see if she could get her car and then meet her at the Wolf's Den later for lunch.

After Jade left the note where she was sure the trio would find it, she led Inuyasha to the two car garage to her beloved motorcycle. Jade swung on, adjusting her helmet as Inuyasha settled in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jade growled a little louder through the helmet, warning the hanyou to keep it professional as she started the engine and backed the bike from the garage. Once she was down the driveway and onto the hard road, Jade opened up the throttle, flying like the wind down the mountain road toward the distant town and 'snob hills' area.

Inuyasha leaned as close to her body as he could, keeping his head near where her helmet covered ear would have been as he enjoyed the wind in his face. If he'd have thought about it, he'd have had his tongue hanging out, lapping up the wind, but he fought the urge every change he got. Within about fifteen minutes, Jade pulled into his estates' driveway, and up to the front door. Inuyasha grudgingly swung off the Harley, leaving the warmth of Jade's back as he moved toward the front door.

Jade flipped up the visor of her full face helmet as she called out to him, "Once I get her on the rack, I'll take a look at the transmission. I'll give you a call if I find anything."

"Thanks," Inuyasha replied, sad to see her go, but also glad that she was devoted to her job in getting his car fixed. Once she flipped the visor back in place, she revved the engine and speed down the drive way, failing to notice the dark Cadillac Escalade pulling out of another driveway from behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha watched as Jade's bike moved out of sight down the road, followed by the dark SUV before he turned back to his home. A sigh escaped his lips as Inuyasha thought about his night with the mechanic. "Man, I wish that I'd been able to do more than comfort her. To have her scream my name in ecstasy would have been perfect," he thought wishfully as he wandered down the halls into the immaculate kitchen. After searching for a few minutes, Inuyasha found his beloved ramen and heated it up. Once it was heated, he sat at the table, reading over the morning's newspaper as his older brother wandered into the kitchen.

Inuyasha glared at the full blooded dog demon as Sesshomaru poured himself a cup of coffee. Without so much as a look at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru asked, "What's your problem?"

Going back to his noodles, Inuyasha growled, "You."

With a raised eyebrow, Sesshomaru finally looked at his brother. After a few sniffs of the air a look of amusement crossed his face. "You spent the night at a wolf demon's home. A taken hanyou at that and in her bed no less. You must be desperate to not have any sexual relations with that clay bitch you have running after you."

Inuyasha shot his brother a death glare as he finished his ramen. "What's your problem? Haven't been getting it from your wind witch lately?" Inuyasha shot back, growling at his arrogant brother.

A slow smile crossed Sesshomaru's face at having hit a nerve. "Like I would tell you of my sexual experiences with Kagura, mutt. I at least have the decency to take a woman who has not been spoke for, where as you screw anything on two legs," Sesshomaru countered as he systematically continued to drain his coffee cup, ignoring the jab at his manhood and relation with Kagura Viento, his fiancé.

Placing his now empty bowl on the kitchen table, Inuyasha glared at his brother as he replied, "Well at least I have the decency to tell my ex that we're through before I start dating someone else. If I remember correctly you never officially broke it off with Kagome before she was thrown out of college. I also recall that you had something to do with that as well."

Sesshomaru glared at his brother as he asked, "Why would you bring her up all of a sudden, little brother? She's history and you know it."

"Is she? I happened to have seen her at the Wolf's Den Bar and Grill last night, nearly getting the crap beat out of her by some bad ass named Naraku. If it hadn't been for my little mechanic saving her ass, it would have ended badly for Kagome," Inuyasha spat at his brother.

Sesshomaru downed his first cup of coffee, only to pour a second as he calmly commented, "I'll deal with Kagome later. As for you, Inuyasha, I'd best warn you, if it was for your own good, to avoid your bitch. She's in heat and wanting to make you a proud father." A smirk crossed the demons face as he saw a look of horror cross his half brother's face. "I seem to have hit a nerve with this one, more so that his bit about Kagome," Sesshomaru thought as he waited for his brother to stop impersonating a fish out of water.

At hearing this most recent bit of news, Inuyasha just stared blankly at his brother in disbelief as he asked, "When did you see Kikyo?"

"She stopped by earlier to see if you were over your illness from last night. I told her that you weren't here and she went ballistic. After her little tantrum she stormed out of here and left. I've not seen her since," he replied coldly as he finished his second cup of coffee.

As Sesshomaru turned to leave, Inuyasha asked, his voice full of concern as he knew that her tantrums normally ended in a violent act, usually ragged claw marks down his back after a wild romp in bed, "Do you know where she went?"

"Nope, and I really don't care. She's not my psycho girlfriend, and I hope that for your sake that she's never a part of this family," Sesshomaru replied, taking his leave of the kitchen as if it were something to be despised, still deep in thought about Kagome's sudden appearance.

A number of thoughts flashed through Inuyasha's mind as to the whereabouts of his psychotic girlfriend ground all other thoughts to a halt. "If she's mad at me, then where would she go? What would she do? Who will get the brunt end of her fury?" he thought, shivering at every possible response. He grabbed his cell phone from its place on his hip, trying to call her cell in an effort to try and explain his absence. When all he got was the voice mail, Inuyasha left his message, hoping that she'd call back. Unbeknownst to him, his cell battery died shortly after his call, leaving no way for anyone to get a hold of him, especially Jade, for whom he feared the most.

As Inuyasha heard the news of his psychotic girlfriend and her tantrum, Jade pulled into the parking lot of the Rojo Lobo Auto shop. Once she removed her helmet, she locked up her bike as she opened the front door to the shop. Quickly she dressed in her coveralls, not wanting to get as grease covered as she usually did, seeing as she was going to take Miroku, Sango and Kagome out for a relaxing lunch. She grabbed the clip board with Inuyasha's ticket on it as she lifted the rack up so that she could work on the car.

After a few hours of work on the transmission, Jade was able to safely say that not that much damage had been done, and that her immediate interventions prevented further problems. Once she placed a call to Shippo at Auto Zone, and found that he would have the parts by Monday, she placed a call to Inuyasha's cell, leaving a message to have him call her back at his earliest convenience. She lowered the rack and raised the hood of the Mustang, beginning her work on the engine for the tune up he'd originally ordered. As she moved to replacing the spark plug wires, the distributor cap and fuel filter, Jade failed to notice the door of the shop open and close on a day that the shop normally didn't operate, seeing as it was the weekend.

With the music of Queen's 'Another one Bites the Dust' blaring in the back ground from the radio a mysterious dark haired woman came up behind Jade, brandishing a crow bar. At the last second, hearing the swoosh of the implement coming toward her, Jade flipped over onto her back, forcing her left arm into a defensive block, taking the brunt force of the weapon. As the bones in her forearm shattered from the impact, Jade saw the fire burn in brown eyes, as she glared into Kikyo's enraged face.

"How dare you!! How dare you take away my… PRECIOUS!" the enraged woman screamed. She raised her weapon again as Jade used a free leg to push her away from the car and her supine form. Blood flowed down her arm, tickling her fingers as it dripped onto the floor. Circling the injured woman, Kikyo continued her rant, "Bitch, you slept with my precious, made him lie to me so that you could have a good rut with him. You did this to take him AWAY FROM ME!!!" she screamed.

Once the pieces started to fall into place and Jade realized who the crazed woman was speaking of, she nearly laughed, if the situation had not been so grave. "I don't even want Inuyasha, Kikyo. You're gravely mistaken by his actions. They are one sided on his part, since I'm already spoken for," Jade replied, trying to reason with the enraged woman as she pulled the edge of her coveralls and tee shirt down to show the courting mark from Koga upon her neck.

"That's immaterial," Kikyo replied, "For all I know, Inuyasha put that on you some time ago. Now you will die for your interference." She took a few tentative swings at the hanyou with the crow bar; each was either blocked by her good arm or missed and struck a tool bench or vehicle, indiscriminately. As the blood continued to flow down her arm, Jade's vision began to blur and her movements became slow, allowing Kikyo to get in a few good hits, cracking numerous ribs, leaving huge two pronged gashes on her left shoulder, upper arms, as well as numerous minor cuts and bruises.

Suddenly the door to the shop opened, startling Kikyo from her blind rage as a rough male voice called out for Jade. "Oh shit," she thought as she looked at the wounded woman before her, "What have I done?" She dropped the bloody crowbar at Jade's feet, moments before the injured woman dropped to the ground, unconscious. Kikyo ran out the back door, leaving it open as the foot steps of heavy boots sounded on the concrete floor when no response was heard.


	14. Chapter 14

When he saw the trail of blood moving away from the Mustang parked on the rack closest to the office door, the male hurriedly followed the crimson trail. Shortly he saw the feet of his desired lying near another vehicle some twenty feet into the shop. He checked for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief for having found one, and then he grabbed the cordless phone from her waist as he called 911. Once he was sure that the paramedics were on the way, as well as the cops, he went back to his beloved, kneeling near her prone figure, speaking soothing words as he tried to calm his own nerves.

After a few minutes, the cops and ambulance arrived, taking Jade to the hospital once they had her strapped to the gurney. The concerned male, unable to accompany her, stayed with the cops, to answer as many questions as he could, such as how he found her, who he was, what caused him to arrive at just that time and if he had seen anything out of the ordinary.

From the authorities point of view, seeing the way the man stayed near Jade when the paramedics arrived, the blood, crowbar and a lack of eyewitnesses to his sudden appearance, they held the good Samaritan for questioning at the station, using the old idea of a lover's quarrel as the his motive. This kept him further away from his love, leaving a multitude of questions with no answers as to what happened, why did it happen and who is actually responsible for her condition, running through his mind a the cops tried to make him out to be the bad guy. After placing his lone phone call for help, the Good Samaritan paced the interrogation room as a caged animal, wishing that he'd arrived sooner so as to save his beloved as he ran his fingers through his rather short, scruffy hair.

"Why is it that I'm the one who always finds her like this? Destiny… karma… or just rotten luck?" he thought, as a smile crossed his face of the first time he had saved her.

_Flashback-_ The day of Jade's accident

He strode toward the M113 that 3rd squad had been assigned to work on as he cursed a blue streak about their lack of answers when final formation was one officer short. "What do you mean 'you don't know where Lt. Matador is, Sergeant? She had been sent, per your request, to help with that vehicle. You're here and she's not. I have a feeling there's more to this than you're saying," Koga yelled, clearly irate at the Sergeant and his squad of soldiers. It was common knowledge that the Sergeant of 3rd squad detested the young Lieutenant because she was a female. Hell, she actually knew more about maintenance than most of the guys in the unit, much to everyone's chagrin, and Koga didn't like the feeling he was getting from the Sergeant.

"Like I said, sir, she insisted that we make it back to formation, saying that she would be done in a few minutes," the Sergeant lied, trying to convince Koga that he hadn't abandoned the young woman to working on the track by herself.

Still glaring at the NCO, Koga growled, "If I find anything incriminating when I get to that track, Sergeant, which suggests otherwise, you'll be given an Article 15 as well as be demoted to the lowest possible rank I can think of before this is over. Do you understand me?"

The Sergeant paled considerably as the threat was made. "Yes, sir, I understand fully," he replied as fear rolled off him in waves. The Sergeant knew that the hinge on the engine compartment hatch had been acting funny for the last week and had actually ordered replacement hinges earlier in the week. He hoped like hell that they didn't give way, or the Article 15 would be the least of his worries.

With the Sergeant and his squad waiting in the Ready Room back at the office, Koga had moved his way quickly through the motor pool, toward the M113 when a slight breeze floated across the Kansas hills, bathing his nose with the scent of wild grasses, flowers, oil and blood. At the last scent, Koga stopped as he turned his nose to the wind one more time. "Blood… was the right? Yep, it sure was… and a lot of it," he thought. As swift as lightning, not hiding his ability to move like a tornado he reached the track in a matter of seconds, taking in for the first time the horror of what had happened.

"Lt. Matador?" he called out, hoping that the blood he saw on the ground had been there for a while, despite the slick, fresh appearance, as he approached. As he got a little closer to the engine compartment, he barely noticed the mangled foot hanging precariously from beneath the hatch, swaying in the gentle breeze. "Lt Matador, are you all right?" he cried out again, clearly shaken by the appearance of her damaged ankle hanging from the track. When he did not receive a response, Koga gently lifted the engine hatch, taking in, for the first time the look up close of the woman of his desires.

Her pale complexion denoted a great lose of blood, as she breathed very shallowly. Seeing that she was still alive, being able to hear her weak heartbeat with his wolf demon ears, Koga grabbed her around the waist with one arm, pulling her into his chest as he held the hatch with the other. Once she had been extricated from the compartment he laid her on the ground, trying to get any response from her that he could.

"Come on, Lieutenant, wake up," he called out, nearly choking on his words as she remained silent, almost rag doll like in his arms. Koga gently shook the young woman as he continued, "Please wake up, for me… Jade. I need to know that you're okay. I need you in my life… I love you." He whispered the last part, almost as if he was afraid that she would awaken at the mention of his love for her. After several more seconds, and a lack of response from her, he picked her up, bridal style in his arms as he ran the miles to the emergency room of the post hospital.

Like the demon he was, Koga burst into the Emergency room with his unconscious cargo as he called out for a stretcher. When the Emergency room staff saw the state of Jade, they quickly pulled her into a recently vacated room, checking her vitals, administering medications and getting as much information as they could from Koga. Once she was stabilized, Major Pendergrass from Orthopedics came into the room. With a glance at the forlorn face of Koga, the Major knew that the Captain had fallen for the young woman in the room. Quickly he collected a little more information from Koga before ordering a series of x-rays on the ankle.

With Jade heavily sedated, she was wheeled from the room, leaving Koga to contemplate his next move. He knew that as close as he was to her when he carried her from the track that he'd never want to leave her side. The smell of her blood hung heavily in the room, stirring his inner demon. He glanced down at the hem of his BDU top, and saw her slightly dried blood staining the once tan colored uniform a dark brown. A smile crossed his face as Koga thought of his love's blood on his shirt, a souvenir of his 1st encounter with her. Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the head nurse of the Emergency room walk in.

After clearing her throat, the nurse commented, "Captain Solobo, if you had been a few minutes late in getting the Lieutenant here, she would have died. She owes you her life."

The color drained from his tanned face as he sputtered, "She… she could have… died?"

With a shake of her head in acknowledgement, she replied, "From her blood pressure that we 1st got when she arrived, Lt. Matador had lost a significant amount of blood. I'm not sure how you were able to do it, but by getting her here as quickly as you did, we were able to get her stabilized. Major Pendergrass will be in shortly after he reviews the x-rays."

As she turned to leave, Koga spoke up, "When can I see her again?"

The nurse turned back as she replied, "They'll be taking her up to the surgical floor after they are done with the x-rays. Once they have her settled into her room and the sedative wares off, you'll be able to visit with her."

Looking a little defeated, Koga slumped back in his chair as the nurse left, to be replaced with Major Pendergrass. He looked up at the sound of boots against the tiled floor, seeing the strained look on the Major's face. With his heart in his throat, Koga asked, "How bad is it, sir?"

"I'm not going to sugar coat it, Captain. The damage done to Lt. Matador's ankle is not something that I'm qualified to fix. We'll be calling in a specialist that deals with demon orthopedics. I can effectively say that her military career is over. No matter how much surgery has been done, her ankle will never be to military standards again. I'm sorry, sir," he replied, feeling as forlorn as the Captain across from him.

_End Flashback_


	15. Chapter 15

The door to the interrogation room slammed open, to reveal a very exasperated detective and his partner. As the detective came in, he exclaimed, "You're free to go Mr. Solobo. With the assistance of Ms. Guerrero we were able to check your story out. Thankfully Ms. Matador installed surveillance cameras throughout the shop. It will not be long before we apprehend the real attacker. I'm extremely sorry for having detained you like this, sir."

Relief washed over Koga as he realized that he was free to go, to be with his beloved. As the detective offered to give Koga a ride back to the Rojo Lobo Auto shop, Ginta entered the station, intercepting the trio. A smile crossed his face when he saw his elder brother, however one look into his azure eyes belayed Ginta from giving his brother a welcoming hug. In those eyes, he saw pain, hurt and memories of a similar situation not that long ago. Ginta reflected on the phone call from the police station. When the news of Jade's assault reached his ears, he quickly notified Sango as well as her fiancé, Miroku, who just also happened to be the best lawyer in town. Within four hours of the assault, Sango had turned the surveillance tapes from that morning over to the authorities, as well as going to the hospital to be with Jade as support. Miroku had advised Koga to not say anything to incriminate himself to the authorities. Because of the gravity of the situation, the surveillance tapes were quickly perused, exonerating Koga as the prime suspect.

Once Koga caught up with Ginta he said, "Let's get to the hospital. I want to be there when she wakes up." Without another word, the two quickly entered Ginta's old Chevy S-10 pickup. They worked their way toward the hospital, each deep in thought of the young woman who had graced their lives with her presence.

Inuyasha paced the kitchen several times after he saw the news of Jade's assault on the local news at noon. Inside his mind he cursed his thoughtlessness and stupidity of not having cut things off with Kikyo sooner. "If I had dumped her sooner, Jade wouldn't be in the hospital now!" he thought. With balled up fists, he punched the wall closest to him, leaving a deep indentation in the highly polished wooden beam that graced the wall. Blood flowed down his fingers as he slowly flexed the rest of his hand, making sure nothing was broken. Cursing his thoughtlessness again, he grabbed a kitchen towel, wrapping his hand as he exited his home, determined to make things right with Jade, to explain himself to her.

Quickly he entered the garage, mentally cursing himself that his beloved Mustang as in the shop. Noticing the keys still in his brother's silver Corvette, Inuyasha vaulted behind the wheel of the convertible. He turned over the engine and squealed tires as he raced out onto the driveway and down the street, one person on his mind as he drove to the hospital.

Kikyo wandered through the bad section of town after she escaped the auto shop. She quivered and shook as the rage and adrenaline of the assault disappeared from her body. Now all that remained was regret, shame and a bit of loathing toward her target. "This is all her fault," she thought as she entered a really sleazy looking bar. "If she had just stayed away from him, I wouldn't be on the run like this," she continued, blinking a couple of times as the smoky dark interior assaulted her senses. Slowly Kikyo moved toward the grim covered bar, ordering a stiff shot of tequila, downing it in one swallow before ordering a second.

Noticing her rather high class appearance, several of the bar patrons moved toward her, hoping to get a little of the rich girls 'favors' before one in particular moved to her side as if he were a phantom. Naraku stayed by her side, glaring his hate filled eyes toward the others, warning them to come no further. Taking the hint, the rest of the slim moved back toward their drinks, pool tables and dart boards, ignoring the vile man and the high class witch.

"Thanks," Kikyo grumbled to the stranger beside her, never turning her head from the shot glass in front of her.

Naraku smiled venomously as he replied, "My pleasure, Miss Arcilla-Perraton. Although, I'm more interested in your handy work on the mechanic wench than your favors, you would say."

Kikyo turned her onyx eyes toward the man at her shoulder as she replied, seething with hatred, "How did you know it was me?" She took notice that the vile man before her stood a good foot taller than her with long greasy black hair and harden steel colored eyes. His chiseled features of his face were rugged and handsome, more so than the softer features of her precious Inuyasha. As she stood in his presence, the sudden urge to lock lips with this vile man crossed her mind as well as her body. Suppressing the urge of her body took effort as she waited for his answer.

Naraku smiled slightly as he saw the look of passion cross her face in a fleeting motion, as well it being suppressed. "I saw the news, as well as a brief description of the woman who assaulted Ms. Matador. I'd lay low if I were you, although, I have a proposition for you," he replied, seeing a look of disappointment cross her face as she had hoped to have gotten away, Scott free. "Seeing as we have a common enemy, I suggest that we combine our efforts for one final attack," he continued, taking a calculated risk as he explained what happened to himself at the Wolf's Den Bar and Grill.

A sly, evil smile crossed Kikyo's face as she agreed to assist Naraku in his efforts to regain his pride and to rid herself of the vile person who would take away her 'Precious.' "Let's disgust this at a better place than this. Shall we say… the Barato Motel over on 5th?"

An equally sly smile crossed Naraku's face as he replied, "I already have a room there. Let's go." He pulled a ten dollar bill from his wallet, leaving it on the bar with the now empty shot glass as he escorted Kikyo out to his waiting vehicle. "Now I get laid and have that bitch taken out. Two for the price of one, got to like them odds," he thought as he glanced at the raven beauty on the seat beside him

After cranking the engine over of his '77 Dodge Monaco, as well as several colorful words the car sputtered to life, allowing the duo to escape the bar where the authorities were headed after the bartender called them. Like Naraku, he had watched the news and seen the surveillance video, recognizing her as well, even if they hadn't given her name. Heck the reward that was being put up by the Matador family was worth crossing Naraku. It would keep him out of the area for years to come, if you get my drift.

Once Inuyasha pulled into the hospital and parked his brother's car he entered the welcoming entrance doors. As he approached one of the admission ladies, Inuyasha said, "I'm looking for a friend of mine, Jade Solobo. I heard that she was taken here after an incident earlier today."

The admission lady pulled up her computer as she looked for the information in question. "Sir, we don't have anyone by that name here. I'm sorry," she replied with a cheerful smile on her face.

Flustered, Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair as he racked his brains for the information that he needed. "Could it be listed under a different name, sir?" he asked, seeing the distressed look on the young man's face.

Then it dawned on him as he listed to her question. "Yes… yes, it may be under Acacia Matador. Is she still here?"

Once he got the information from the kind admissions person, Inuyasha raced for the south elevators that would take him to the third floor. As he entered the elevators, he thought, "I wonder what she'll say when she sees me? Will it be 'get the hell out,' 'you rotten piece of garbage,' or 'I'm going to kill you?' I'm hoping for the second one at least. That will give me a chance to work my way back to her being able to trust me." He leaned against the elevator wall, waiting for it to arrive at the 3rd floor so that he could make amends with Jade, for whom he had deeply fallen in love with, even if she had not returned his feelings.


	16. Chapter 16

Unfortunately for Ginta and Koga, their day just couldn't get any better. While trying to get to the hospital at the far side of town from the police station, a traffic accident involving a semi tractor-trailer rig and a SUV happened right in front of them. The semi was trying to make a right hand turn onto another busy road from the left lane, clearly signaling its intentions as the impatient driver of the SUV zigzagged from behind Ginta's truck to pass, then in front of him again, pulling up to the blind passenger side of the semi. As the light changed from red to green the semi driver began making his turn, failing to notice the SUV, which equally failed to see the truck broad side him, almost taking the whole roof of the SUV off with the trailer. So now Ginta and Koga, as eye witnesses gave their accounts to the cops while the accident was slowly getting cleaned up. About half an hour after the accident happened, Koga glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time as they waited by Ginta's truck.

"How much longer are they going to be so that we can get out of here?" he barked, getting irritated at all the things that had kept him from his beloved Jade.

Ginta looked at one of the officers who had been directing traffic around the accident site, seeing that he had let in a couple of good sized tow trucks into the accident scene. "Looks like it won't be much longer. If they can get the trailer out of the way, we should be able sneak out of here," he commented. After hearing a very audible angry sigh followed with a continuous low throat growl, Ginta looked over at his brother as he continued, "Don't worry, Koga, I'm sure that Jade's alright. She's in the capable hands of her father in repairing her arm. I'm almost positive that seeing you will make her day so much brighter as well. It's been rather hard these past few weeks from telling her that you're coming home to stay. I'm sure that she'll be tickled pink at that news, and then you two will finally be able to tie the knot, officially."

Slowly a smile crossed his handsomely rugged face as Koga replied, "You're right, Ginta. I should just be thankful that he lives here, instead of some where else. I'm still thankful that he was able to get her ankle fixed as well as he did, it really made her feel like she left the Army on a good note, instead of in disgrace. It's just that I had some plans tonight, which involved her being with me instead of a hospital."

Realizing what Koga was hinting at, crimson covered Ginta's cheeks as he replied, "To much information, bro… way to much information. I would prefer not to know the details, if you don't mind."

Koga glanced at Ginta out of his right eye as he thought about his plans with Jade. "If I can't do them tonight, then it will have to just wait until she feels up to it. I just hope that it doesn't take too long," he thought as he fantasized about her naked body writhing in ecstasy under his body, screaming his name as she reached one of her multiple peaks. A depraved smile graced his face as he continued in his thoughts as one of the tow trucks pulled the mangled SUV from the right side of the trailer, allowing the truck driver and a wrecker operator access to the trailer to see if they can get it off the semi tractor.

Once Inuyasha exited the elevator, he approached the nurses' station, asking for directions to Jade's room. He quietly stuck his head into Jade's slightly darkened room. The glare of the TV threw the room into an unnatural glow as the darken night sky hung outside her lone window. When he saw her fragile body laying on the hospital bed his heart became lodged in his throat, causing him to choke at the scene before him. She lay, slightly elevated in the bed with her bandaged left shoulder and arm resting gently against her chest. Her crimson gold hair spilled across the stark white pillow, framing her pale face, accentuating her pale pink lips and slightly rosy cheeks. When his eyes fell upon her lips, all he could think about was how they beckoned to him, "Kiss us. Let us taste your lips against ours." He moved closer to the bed, drawn to Jade by not only her stunning beauty, but as well as a hint of her sweet blood, which had seeped from her repaired wounds into their bindings.

As blood lust over powered the young hanyou, Inuyasha carefully bent over the edge of the bed, not wanting to startle the weak girl as he inhaled her scent once more. Despite the use of iodine to clean the wounds on her arms for surgery, and the ever present smell of dried blood, Inuyasha clearly identified the ginger citrus scent of her body wash, the same scent from earlier that morning as well as the day before. He remembered the kiss, and how it tasted on his tongue and lips. Wishing for a repeat, as well as to ease the pressure of his inner demon, Inuyasha bent closer to her exposed neck, letting his tongue trace a the line of her jugular vein it ascended from her right collar bone to just below her ear.

A sigh escaped the sleeping girl's lips at the gentle ministering of his tongue, causing Inuyasha to repeat the move one more time. Getting the same response a second time emboldened him enough to lean a little farther over her, catching her lips with his own. At first, unconsciously she pulled back as his gently claimed hers, but as the kiss continued, she began to pull him into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Seeing that she was beginning to enjoy the kiss more and more, Inuyasha let a low growl emanate from his chest in a loving manner as he gently ran his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for admittance to her juicy mouth. He nipped at her lower lip, in frustration with being denied this opportunity, but never let his lips leave hers.

When Inuyasha nipped her lower lip, Jade's eyes shot open like a fire cracker. Flames surged in them when she saw that the one kissing her was not her beloved Koga, as she had thought in her dream that she had just been pulled out of, but the arrogant mutt, Inuyasha. With her jaw locked tight, Jade growled as much as she could, despite her weakened state. What little came out through her clenched jaws, however only seemed to encourage the hanyou to deepen his kiss. Slowly, she moved her uninjured arm to place it against his chest. As she summoned up what little remained of her strength, Jade unclenched her jaw, allowing access to Inuyasha's sensitive tongue, which invaded her mouth with abandon. Suddenly, she bit down on his tongue, causing him to pull back in agony as she used the momentum of his move to push him off of her. With her lips no longer locked with his, Jade growled even deeper, glaring at the arrogant man before her as she remember her reason for being in the hospital in the first place.

"Get your filthy ass out of my room NOW, Inuyasha!!! It's because of that Bitch of a girlfriend of yours that I'm even here!" Jade screamed for all she was worth.

Inuyasha, recovering from the shock of her assault on his tongue, being pushed off her body as well as her actually using his first name replied back quietly, almost as if in defeat, "I know. It's my entire fault."

Slightly taken aback by his admission, Jade, still glaring daggers replied, "I should hope so."

By then Sango and Miroku had rushed into the room, as Inuyasha explained, "When I got home, my brother so politely informed me that she had been there. I had no idea that she would go after you, Jade. I never thought that she was capable of such a heinous crime. Can you ever forgive me?" He moved closer to her bed, risking laying his hand upon hers as he continued, "I've made my mistakes in this situation, and I've come to ask for forgiveness. I'll even pay all the medical bills, seeing as I was partially at fault for this, no questions asked and I want nothing in return."

Jade looked into his amber eyes, seeing the emotions of pain, hurt, and anguish at the actions of his girlfriend had caused. She knew that he was as much a victim of this as she had been, mentally rather than physically. "I accept your apology, Inuyasha. Would you just do me one favor please?"

Barely able to believe his ears, Inuyasha glanced back at her as he replied, "Anything, you just name it."

Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, Jade replied, "Please quit coming onto me! I'm taken by Koga and nothing you do will ever change that. Please, as my friend, quit making moves on me. I don't want to see you in a similar bed down the hall from me if Koga was ever to get his hands on you."

More pain crossed Inuyasha's face as he realized what he was being asked to do. After a few minutes and the nervous looks between Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha replied, "I will quit coming onto you, Jade. I don't want to lose your friendship, nor your maintenance expertise."

With a smile of satisfaction across her face, Jade replied, "That's good, now if you will excuse me, I think that the anesthetic dad used is still making me rather groggy. I'd like to speak with Sango before taking another nape." Inuyasha and Miroku took their leave as Sango moved closer to her bed. Jade looked into her friends' confused eyes as she said, "Thanks for being a witness to that. If he ever touches me in such a way again, remind me to punch his lights out, because I doubt that I'll remember this conversation."

Sango gave her friend a slight smile as she said, "Don't worry about it. From the look on his face, you have nothing to fear. I do hope that you're feeling better later on when they bring up your dinner. You look famished."

A slight smile crossed Jade's face as she commented, "I could eat. If I remember correctly, I was supposed to take you, Miroku and Kagome out to lunch. I'm sorry about that."

Taking Jade's hand in her own, Sango replied, "Don't worry about it, Jade. The guys took care of Kagome while we were up here with you. You can take us out to lunch another day, after you're feeling better." With a half hearted smile, Jade snuggled a little deeper into her bed, falling asleep minutes before Koga arrived.

4


	17. Chapter 17

As the drama at the hospital took place, Kagome pulled her red, beat up Chevy Cavalier in front of the Taisho Mansion. "What am I doing here?" Kagome thought as she looked through her cracked windshield up at the elegant home. "Will he even remember me, or is this a waste of my time?" Kagome thought as she laid her head gently on the steering wheel, trying to stifle the torrent of tears that threatened to fall from her brown eyes. She placed her hand, gently on a small ring that hung off the thin silver chain around her neck, the only gift he had ever given her.

Kagome fingered the ring one more time as she recalled her first encounter with Dean Sacerdotisa. "That was the day he gave me this ring, asking for my hand in marriage," she sadly recalled.

_Flashback- the Dean's office of Hakurei University three years ago_

"Please sit down, Ms. Higurashi," the kind, elderly Dean Kaede Sacerdotisa said as she gestured to a vacant chair before her desk. Kagome, with Sesshomaru in tow, took the offered chair, nervous as to the reason for being called in front of the dean. Kaede looked at the young couple, knowing that what she was about to say would hurt the young woman, greatly, causing a black mark on her almost flawless permanent record.

"For what reasons have you summoned Kagome to your office, Dean Sacerdotisa?" Sesshomaru inquired, eyeing the elderly woman suspiciously as he set his powerful gaze on the dean.

Kaede looked at the open file before her, refusing to look the demon in the eye as she replied, "It has come to my attention, Ms. Higurashi, of a series of events over the past week that are unacceptable at Hakurei University and highly against school policy."

Kagome visibly blanched at the implications of the dean as she stuttered, "Wh… what are you talking about, Dean Sacerdotisa?" Kagome took solace in the strong grip of Sesshomaru's hand over hers as she continued to listen to the elderly Dean.

Locking her gaze to that of Kagome, the dean replied, "It was brought to my attention from Mrs. Janes, ye History 111 instructor that a paper ye recently submitted had been copied off a popular website, and had not been ye work at all, thus being plagiarized. This school has a zero plagiarism policy that ye signed when ye came here last fall."

The look of shock then rage crossed Kagome's face as she replied, "I worked hard on that term paper! I would never chat like that! Let me see this paper that you say I turned in!!"

Dean Kaede showed the young woman the paper that had been turned in. As both Kagome and Sesshomaru perused the paper, both became livid as the extent of what happened became evident. Sesshomaru handed the paper back to the dean as if it were a piece of trash. "This is not the paper, Kagome wrote, ma'am. I proofread her paper before she turned it in and this is obviously a forgery. Kagome's paper was on the pros and cons of the Civil War, not the debate of the Emancipation Proclamation," Sesshomaru commented as the dean retrieved the paper.

"That may be, Mr. Taisho. However the mater at hand is that this paper has been widely distributed, Ms. Higurashi's name was on the paper and it was turned in for credit. This is a direct violation of the plagiarism policy, Mr. Taisho and Ms. Higurashi. I can have ye thrown out for this, but due to the generosity of the teacher, she is giving ye a second chance by turning in a different paper. Ye will get a full letter grade deduction and put on probation. Any thing out of the ordinary will result in ye expulsion, Ms. Higurashi. Take this chance to clean up ye act or ye will be thrown out. Do ye understand me?"

Kagome slowly nodded her head as Sesshomaru gently squeezed her hand giving her a little of his immense strength and love. Once the dean excused them from her office, Sesshomaru led Kagome out of the offensive building, back toward her dorm room. "I just don't understand who would do this to me?" Kagome cried as she clung to her boyfriend's arm, seeking more strength and warmth from his tall, muscular frame.

"I'm unsure of the answer myself, Kagome. This seems to be an isolated incident, so let's make the best of this and get your paper turned into Mrs. Janes as soon as possible. The sooner we put this behind us the better," he replied as he pulled his lithe girlfriend closer to himself as his mind systematically searched for answers as to who would have done this to his beloved and what they would gain by having her expelled.

_End Flashback_

Kagome fingered the ring one more time for needed strength as she exited her humble car. She smoothed the wrinkled black skirt that she had borrowed from Sango, seeing as all of her remaining clothing had been destroyed by the vile being who had broke into her hotel room. "Thankfully I always wear my necklace and ring, or else they would be gone as well," Kagome reflected as she moved closer to the massive twin doors. As she pressed the door bell, her heart raced a bit faster, anticipating her encounter with the ever stoic dog demon.

As the door swung open, Kagome looked from her clenched hands into the waiting red eyes of her long time room mate, Kagura Viento. "Wh… what… what are you doing here?" Kagome stuttered, clutching at her necklace.

Leaning against the door, kind of sultry like, Kagura replied, "Why that's a nice 'hello' to you too, Kagome. I happen to live here, with my fiancé. I might want to ask you the same thing, seeing as you're on my doorstep."

Taken a bit back by her roommate's sudden appearance at her ex's home, Kagome replied, "I had something to give back to Sesshomaru. Is he home?"

"Like, I would tell you if he is," Kagura snorted. "The fact of the matter is, Kagome, he doesn't want to be seen with you, considering your past history, with you getting kicked out of college, disgracing the Higurashi name and bringing him down with you. Sesshomaru has finally realized that he never loved you. In fact, once you left he turned to the only thing that he knew and that was me. I guess I should be thankful that you never showed your face around Hakurei University again."

Unbeknownst to the two women, Sesshomaru had moved into the hallway near the front door. As he overheard the two women, he thought back to his last encounter with Kagome and the hurt in her eyes at his betrayal.

_Flash back- the day Kagome got expelled three years ago_

Kagura, Kagome's room mate came to Sesshomaru, tears lining the edge of her eyes as she hurried toward him. "Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru," she called out, pain and anguish laced through her voice.

With amazing speed he moved toward the wind demoness as he grabbed her shoulders, "What's wrong Kagura? Has something happened to Kagome?"

Gently, Kagura wiped the tears from her eyes as she replied, "When I was at the gym, finishing up my aerobics class. I came into the locker room and saw Kagome putting something into her gym bag that looked like leaves of some sort. I'm not sure what they were, but I'm afraid that she's been doing drugs." She wrapped her arms around the sturdy torso of the demon lord as she cried, "She's not been herself lately. I'm so afraid for her."

A look of shock crossed his stoic face as Sesshomaru questioned the wind demoness, pulling her from his chest as to look her straight in the eye, "Are you sure of what you saw?"

Kagura blinked a couple of times as the steady inquiring amber eyes of Sesshomaru before she replied, "I saw her myself, take some of the green stuff from the bag and smoke it. It was the most sickening sight I ever saw."

With his mind made up, Sesshomaru gently pushed Kagura away from him as he moved toward the door. As he walked out the door, Kagura called out, "Where are you going, Sesshomaru?"

"I have to take care of Kagome, before it's too late," he replied coldly, without even looking at the woman behind him. Sesshomaru exited his dorm room, in search of his fiancé, Kagome. "Please let what Kagura say be a lie. I know Kagome well enough that she wouldn't do something as stupid as drugs, and yet she has been a bit different since the plagiarism hearing," he thought quietly, praying that he was wrong.

An hour later, he had found her carrying her gym bag toward her car. "Kagome," he called out, grabbing her attention before she got into her car.

Kagome turned toward her towering boyfriend, a smile on her face at the unexpected visit. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing up here at this hour? Aren't you suppose to be in chemistry lab?" she asked, placing her gym bag on the hood of her car so she could embrace her lover.

Sesshomaru drew Kagome into a tight embrace, breathing deeply her scent as his mind searched for the offending odor of the drugs Kagura claimed she had seen Kagome with. A hint of the odor wafted near by, but not from his girlfriend's body. He pushed Kagome away from his person as he grabbed her gym bag.

Confused at the turn of events, Kagome looked on as Sesshomaru tore into her gym bag. "Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing?"

Finally he stopped his assault on the gym bag, pulling a small plastic baggie out, holding it between two claws as if they were tweezers. Holding the baggie to Kagome's face he asked, "Do you mind telling me what this is?"

Kagome's eyes bulged slightly at the bag of weed her fiancé held between two claws. "Th… th… that's… that's not Mine! You have to believe me, Sesshomaru! I don't know how that got in there," Kagome cried out, moving toward him as he glared at her.

"How can you lie to me, Kagome, after all that we've been through? Why do you lie to me?" Sesshomaru inquired, venom, anger and pain etched his words as he spoke, the meaning as sharp as daggers piercing her heart as she comprehended what he said.

Tears fell from her chocolate eyes as she saw the pain cross his amber ones as she replied; almost too quietly for even his sensitive ears to pick up, "It's not mine, Sesshomaru. I don't even know what that is that you have. To me it looks like a bag of parsley, but from your reaction it's more then that. I guess that if you don't even know when I'm speaking the truth about this, then I guess that you don't know me as well as you think you do." She pulled her eyes from his, before the tears fell, leaving the salty tang in the breeze as she hopped into her car, and drove off, leaving a very confused demon lord holding the incriminating bag of weed.

_End Flashback_


	18. Chapter 18

"That was the last time I saw her," he thought sadly, wishing to have been able to see her again, before she packed up her things and left. Kagura had contacted the authorities after he had left his apartment to speak with Kagome. The cops saw him with the bag of weed in his claws, as Kagome drove off. They confiscated the weed and arrested him. That was the first and last time he'd been cuffed. Luckily for him, his parents' lawyers were able to place all the blame on Kagome, who never showed for the trail and was subsequently kicked out of Hakurei University. He never knew what happened to her after she left. Sesshomaru regretted every minute of what he put her through and her lose from his life.

As he listened closer to the conversation between Kagura and Kagome, the urge to go to his lost love nearly overpowered his powerful self indifference. He kept his position at the end of the hall, holding his anger in check as he overheard his current fiancé speaking to his ex-fiancé, his eyes changed from hard amber to crimson as she continued.

"You see, Kagome, I always get what I want," Kagura commented as she continued to hold the door, glaring at her former roommate.

Confusion crossed Kagome's eyes as she asked, almost afraid of the answer she was about to receive, "What do you mean?"

Letting go of the huge mahogany door, Kagura advanced toward Kagome as she replied, "You had Sesshomaru. It was just a matter of time before he grew bored with you and threw you away like so many other girls before you. But you were different. He didn't get bored with you. Instead the bastard proposed to you. I couldn't stand it any more and so I arranged for some misfortune to befall you. You played right into my hands, Kagome, leaving Sesshomaru holding the bag and never coming to his aid, or even defending yourself when the evidence was against you."

Shock crossed Kagome's eyes as reality set in. "It was you? It was you who set me up? But… why? What was the point of being such a hateful person?" Kagome asked, hurt and betray evident to even the hidden demon lord.

"Isn't it obvious? Are you that stupid not to have figured it out?" Kagura asked, shocked that as smart or as naïve as she was that Kagome hadn't connected the dots. "Let me spell it out for you. Without you to be there, Sesshomaru turned to the only thing that was left and that was me. I guess that after you left, I filled in the space in his heart that you had vacated. We've been dating ever since. In fact, we're engaged to be married this spring. I should thank you for disappearing. Now just go back to that rock that you crawled out from under and never come here again." Kagura moved back toward the open door, leaving a bewildered, hurt and confused Kagome standing on the front stoop.

Tears fell in torrents as the shock of the whole thing hit her full force. Kagome grasped the ring and yanked the thin silver chain that held it to her neck, throwing it at the door as she screamed, "Here, you might need this, bitch!" As she scrambled off the stoop to her car, tears fell as rivers down her cheeks, blurring her vision as she scrambled into the driver's seat. Some how, she wasn't sure how, Kagome started the car, and screamed out of the drive way, driving down the road toward the only place she knew people still liked her, the Wolf's Den, without getting into an accident, killing any body, or wrapping her car around a telephone pole.

With a satisfied smirk on her face, Kagura saw with satisfaction that Kagome was effectively gone, closed the door and turned, right into the hard chest of her demon lord. "Se… Sessh… Sesshomaru, I didn't hear you come to the door," she stammered, a bit surprised at his sudden, stealth like appearance. "How long have you been there?"

"I was here long enough, Kagura. Would you mind explaining to me in excruciating detail exactly what you did that caused Kagome to leave in such a fashion? I'm curious as to the whole story," Sesshomaru replied, coldly. As he saw her flinch under his gaze, he continued, "And I will know if you are lying to me. Don't think that your words will excuse what you did to me or her. I just want to know the truth before I kick your sleazy ass out of my presence."

Kagura's head shot up as the words registered. "But… we're to be… married, Sesshomaru. The invitations, all the arrangements… my wedding dress… they've all been made and paid for. You're going to throw that all away?" she cried, hoping against hope that what he implied was a lie, although he was never known to have lied in his whole life, well… maybe… just a little white lie here and there, but that was against Inuyasha which really wouldn't count in his book.

"Arrangements and orders can be cancelled. Apologies sent. As for what you did to Kagome and subsequently me is unforgivable," he replied as icily as possible. He turned down the hallway that led to the kitchen, as Kagura followed meekly in his shadow, the ring and broken necklace left on the stoop where it had landed. Sesshomaru made a mental note to pick them up later.

Once he took a seat at the marble bar, after pouring himself a stiff drink, he looked around the exquisite kitchen, noticing for the first time the damaged beam adorned with dried blood. Slightly curious, seeing as Kagura had yet to enter the kitchen; Sesshomaru approached the beam, taking a light sniff of the dried blood. "Inuyasha," he growled through clenched teeth as he recognized the mixed blood of his brother. It was at that time as well that he saw the update on the news of Jade's condition and the flight of a mysterious dark haired woman from the Rojo Lobo Auto shop. Sesshomaru clenched his hands into fists, knowing that Inuyasha was somehow behind this whole mess, digging his claws into the palms of his hands, spilling his own blood.

"What the Hell is wrong with that mutt!" he growled, as Kagura slowly made her way into the kitchen, taking notice of the even more perturbed demon lord. When he caught her scent, his blood boiled even higher. Not wanting to deal with her anymore that evening, Sesshomaru turned toward the sliding glass door, as he maliciously said to the wind witch, "Get your things, and get out. Leave your ring on my desk. When I get back, you had best not be here…" He left the kitchen, leaving the remainder of his sentence unsaid, hoping that she wasn't stupid enough to betray him yet again.

Quickly Sesshomaru moved toward the extravagant garage, wanting to get away from his home that now felt akin to a prison. His eyes turned crimson when he saw his precious Corvette missing from its parking spot, black skids showing that it left at a high rate of speed was all that was left. He cursed his brother yet again for his frustrations, as he moved toward his second favorite vehicle, a silver and black custom chopper that he had purchased from Orange County Choppers earlier that year. As he pulled the chopper out onto the road that ran past the mansion, he opened up the throttle, pushing the V-twin engine to its limits as he roared out into the country, wanting to escape all that he'd seen and heard in the last little bit.

As the chopper screamed past the last home on the lane, Sesshomaru thought, "He'd best have my car back in its spot, before I get back, or there will be hell to pay. If he knows what's good for him self, he'll top off the tank as well."


	19. Chapter 19

As Koga and Ginta entered one of the two south elevators at the hospital, he punched the button for the third floor. The doors closed on his elevator as the second ones opened, revealing Miroku and Inuyasha as they headed toward the exit. Miroku looked at his long time friend, a quizzical look on his face as the walked toward the southern entrance.

Unable to take the penetrating gaze of his friend anymore, Inuyasha huffed, "What is it?"

"What happened between you and Jade, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, unable to contain his curiosity anymore.

Inuyasha turned toward Miroku as he replied, "Nothing that would concern you. If you don't mind, I have to get Sesshomaru's car back before he realizes that it's gone. I bet that I'll catch hell if he realizes that I took it without asking, not like he'd let me borrow it anyways."

With his signature, perverted smile plastered to his face, Miroku commented, as he elbowed Inuyasha a bit, "Oh, come on, Inuyasha. You've told me about all your other conquests, what makes this one so different? Did she play hard to get? Or was it something else?"

"Look, it wasn't what you think. I came onto her and she turned me down. End of story. I really must be going," Inuyasha replied a little harsher than he wanted to admit. The pervert was getting on his last, few remaining nerves and he really wanted to hit something, preferably soft and squishy since his hand hurt like hell from when he hit the solid wooden beam in the kitchen.

Putting his hands in a defensive position, Miroku commented, "Hey lay off a bit will you. I'm sorry to have pried. It's just that I know you well enough that you would want to take every advantage with Jade and I know for a fact that you didn't spend all night on her couch last night."

At the last statement, Inuyasha had his hand around Miroku's throat, pinning him to the nearest wall, much to the dismay of several of the hospital workers, who quickly left the vicinity, most likely to call for security. "What did you say?" Inuyasha spat out at him.

"I… I… I said… that I know… you… didn't spend all… night on… her couch," he choked out, breathing as best as he could with a constricted air way. As Inuyasha relaxed his grip slightly, Miroku explained, "I got hungry… went upstairs and was rummaging thorough her fridge… I noticed that the couch was empty… that's it."

Getting right into Miroku's slightly beet red face, Inuyasha said, threateningly, "If you ever speak that again, friend or not, I will rip out your liver and force feed it to you. Do you understand me?" He tightened his grip a little on Miroku's throat as he completed his threat.

"Perfectly," Miroku gasped out as two security guards slowly walked up to the two men. Inuyasha removed his hand from his friends throat as one of the guards inquired as to their business. After a few minutes, both men left the hospital, warned against further violent acts. Inuyasha hopped into his brother's silver Corvette, deep in thought as he pulled back onto the road, heading toward his home, hoping that he was able to get a hold of Kikyo and get her to the cops before anymore blood was shed.

Miroku looked at his friend, worried about the consequences of his actions with Jade. Despite his curiosity as to how far Inuyasha had gotten with the wolf demoness, he was more concerned for the wrath it would cause if her fiancé ever found out about it. He had purposely refused to say anything about Koga to Inuyasha, or even Jade for that matter, seeing as it was lawyer, client confidentiality. "I hope that this doesn't end badly," Miroku thought as he saw Ginta's pickup in the parking lot, parked next to his black Ford Explorer. "I see that he's out. I wonder if he's seen Jade yet," were his last thoughts as he hopped into the Explorer and headed toward the bar for a well deserved drink.

As Koga exited the elevator, Ginta pointed toward Jade's hospital room, knowing that the longer he delayed his brother, the more keyed up he got. Ever since they had entered the elevator the hairs on the back of Koga's neck stood on end, with a trace scent of a familiar adversary lurking about. A low growl emanated from his throat as he continued the ride to the third floor and his beloved Jade.

Koga approached the door way of Jade's slightly darkened room, noticing the glare of the television threw it into an unearthly glow. Jade had returned to the depths of her dreams as the effects of the anesthesia her father had used wore off, despite the fact that it was a couple hours after her surgery. He'd used enough to knock out a full grown Clydesdale, seeing as how strong her demonic side was.

As he slowly advanced toward her supine form, his gaze remained on the flow of her crimson gold hair across her stark white pillow, framing her slightly pale face. The pale pink lips looked as innocent as he saw them quiver a little, apparently from a slight chill that flowed around the room. Slowly, he pulled his eyes from her face down her elegant neck toward her bare left shoulder, glancing at what remained of his courting mark. Although her shoulder was covered in numerous layers of wrap, Koga knew that her demon blood would have her shoulder healed in a day or so, but what bothered him was the brace adorning her left arm. Unlike a full blooded demon, Jade's body took longer to heal broken bones. "Damn, that must of hurt when she tried defending herself," he thought, as he moved closer to the hospital bed that held his beloved. He figured that it would be at least a month before her arm didn't require the brace anymore. "Not that it would hamper my plans," Koga thought as a depraved smile crossed his lips.

The hairs at the back of his neck refused to lie down, despite his some what calmer demeanor, being closer to his beloved. The scent of his arch rival had nearly faded to nonexistence with the sweet scent of Jade's blood, sweat and body-wash. Koga tenderly took her right hand in his larger one, squeezing it gently; as if he was afraid that this was all a dream and that he was still locked in the interrogation room.

Jade moaned a little in her sleep as he applied the slight pressure to her cold hand. Koga smiled as the sound escaped her lips, "She's at least conscious, compared to when I found her earlier." A tear slipped down his chiseled cheek as he spoke in a soft love filled mere whisper, "I'm back Jade and I will never let anything like this happen to you again. I swear it."

Slowly, he lowered his lips to hers, gently applying pressure on the soft tender skin, barely able to breathe, as he kissed her. With the need to supply oxygen to his screaming lungs, Koga inhaled deeply. As the scent hit his sensitive nose, his eyes shot wide open in shock, confusion and betrayal. "It… it can't… be?" he thought quickly, refusing to believe his nose. Gingerly he took a second whiff, which confirmed what the first had told him. "How could she… cheat… on me… with… HIM," was his next thought as he pulled away from Jade. His dreams of being with her shattered as he continued to look at her angelic face. He let go of her hand and quickly exited her room, his heart in a thousand pieces as a lone tear made its way down his stone cold face.

Ginta looked at his brother as he strode into the waiting room, noticing the stoic look on his face. "Is there something wrong, Koga? Has something happened to Jade?" Ginta asked, concerned for the young wolf demoness.

"No, she's still asleep. Hopefully she'll be awake soon," Koga replied, devoid of the emotions that he should have had for being able to be with his beloved. Koga turned toward his younger brother, as the question as to Jade's fidelity raced through his mind. "Has she been around that mutt Taisho?" He growled out, threatening his little brother into telling the 'truth or else' in the way it was delivered.

Ginta turned to face Koga from the magazine he'd been reading, shock crossing his face as he replied, almost afraid of the answer he was going to give, "Yeah, I think he took his car to her shop yesterday due to the over whelming praise of your lawyer, Miroku Jurista. He couldn't keep quiet about what a deal the Rojo Lobo Auto shop was and that the mechanics there were the best. Why do you ask?"

Slumping back into his chair, Koga scoffed, "Nothing, I just thought that I caught his awful scent here is all. Maybe he was visiting family." Koga's brow furrowed at the information Ginta gave him, but the nagging scent of the mutt on his beloved Jade was more than just a mere coincidence. "That still doesn't explain what his scent is doing on her lips. If he's been sniffing around her, then he'll pay," he thought, as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation of wringing the neck of the mongrel.


	20. Chapter 20

A half hour later, when dinner was being delivered, Sango entered Jade's room, carrying a backpack of Jade's things. Seeing the tray of food sitting near the bed, Sango wrinkled her nose at what the hospital passed for food. "No wonder people want out of here so fast. Even I would prefer to starve over eating that," Sango thought. She glanced toward her dozing friend, noticing a slight smile across her lips. "I can only wonder what she's dreaming about. Now to wake her up," she thought as she moved toward her sleeping friend.

Gently, Sango shook Jade's uninjured shoulder; as she called out, "Jade… Ja… de… Time to get up… dinner is served…" After a few more shakes, a low disgruntled moan escaped Jade's lips.

"Give… me a few… more minutes… mom," Jade called out, trying to snuggle deeper into the blankets of her bed.

A smile graced Sango's lips as she saw how futile it was going to be getting her friend out of bed. That was until she thought of something that would rile her friend enough to wake her up. Leaning closer to her reluctant friend, she whispered, "Inuyasha said that he had a wonderful time at your house last night and couldn't wait for a repeat later."

Jade's eyes opened in a flash, changing quickly from azure to vivid green then back as she saw the look of amusement on here friend's face. "You're a bitch, Sango," Jade replied as she sat a little straighter in the hospital bed.

Sango flashed Jade a devilish smile as she replied, "I know. Anyways, they brought your dinner a little bit ago and I brought some clothes for you to go home in." Sango pointed toward the 'food' and then toward the backpack sitting on the only chair in the room. Jade glanced at the tray of what the hospital tried to pass of as fine dinning. She blanched as she tried to identify the food on the plate, noticing that a couple of the dishes appeared to be… moving… if that was possible.

Jade looked from the tray of rations that even a starving dog wouldn't eat toward her best friend as she inquired, "You said that you brought clothes for me to leave in?"

"Yeah, while you were taking your latest nap, your father came in and said that you could leave as soon as you were awake enough to sign the discharge papers. He said that everything looks good, and that he will be back in a little bit to see how you're doing." With a sly smile, Sango grabbed the backpack and pulled out a Subway bag of Jade's favorite sandwich, a six inch meatball sub with pepper-jack cheese, spinach, tomatoes, pickles, banana peppers, black olives and thin sliced onions on Italian herb and cheese. "I snuck this up for you, with your father's blessing. He said that even he wouldn't eat the food here," Sango said as she handed Jade her sandwich.

Jade dug into her meatball sub with such fever that you could almost hear her growling as she gobbled down the food. Within a few minutes, all that was left of the meal was a few, albeit minute crumbs from the bread and a smidge of tomato sauce at the corner of her mouth. Leaning back, against her pillows, licking the few remaining tomato stains off her fingers, Jade replied, "That was the best, Sango. Now if only it had been a foot-long, it would have been perfect, seeing as I hadn't eaten anything at all today."

Sango threw a balled up pair of socks at her friend as she replied, "If I had known that you were that hungry I would have. Once we get you out of here, we will stop by Subway and pick you up another one. How's that sound?"

Jade stretched a little as she replied, "Good to me, but I might get something else first." About that time, Dr. Vincent Matador strode into his daughter's hospital room holding her chart and a few other papers. Jade smiled brightly at her father as he approached. "Thanks for patching me up again, dad," she commented as he looked at the brace adorning her left arm, making sure that it was secure and non-binding.

"Jade, I had a hard time trying to convince your mother in not coming down here to give you a piece of her mind. What happened this time?" he asked as he wrote a few things in her chart.

Running the fingers of her right hand through her tangled hair, Jade replied, "I was working on one of the cars at the shop, trying to get it out of my hair as fast as possible and this crazed woman came up and attacked me. Unfortunately she got in a couple of good swings before I passed out, apparently. After that I don't remember much of anything." Jade furrowed her brow a little as she quickly took into account the fact that she was the only one at the shop when the attack took place. With a quizzical look on her face, she turned back toward Sango as she asked, "How did I get here?"

Sango, trying to hide a bit of smile that crossed her face, as she replied, "Kikyo was scared off by a stranger that came in to the shop. Apparently you left the door open and with the vehicles out front, he thought it was open." Jade glanced at Sango, seeing a look that said that there was more than what she was letting on. As she was about to say something, to force more out of her friend, two more people moved toward the door, slightly hidden by a large bouquet of flowers.

"Can we come in?" one male asked as the other peered from around the flowers.

Spotting the nervous look of the white spiked Mohawk of Hakkaku, a genuine smile crossed Jade's lips as she replied, "Come on in, guys and join the party!" Ginta placed the elaborate vase on the bedside table, Hakkaku moved toward the woman in the hospital bed, trying to avoid looking at her nearly exposed chest.

"How are you feeling, sis?" Hakkaku asked after he leaned forward and embraced the young woman.

As Hakkaku pulled back, allowing Ginta to get in his hug, Jade replied, "I feel like I got the crap beat out of me." Ginta pulled back as well, allowing Dr. Matador a chance to examine the wounded left shoulder. With a little help from Jade, who leaned forward, he unwrapped the wounded shoulder, revealing two nasty deep puncture marks, roughly ½" to ¾" wide and a good two inches deep. Everyone gasped slightly as they saw that the wound was dangerously close to her collar bone.

Dr. Matador placed a reassuring hand on his daughter's good shoulder as he said, "You're lucky. She missed the subclavian vein as well as the clavicle. Unfortunately, she messed your arm up pretty good. The blow shattered your ulna and radius into four separate pieces. With a few screws to hold them in place until your body begins to heal, they will be as good as new. I suggest taking it easy for a few days to let your body's natural abilities of healing to take effect. The brace is to help stabilize the arm until we remove the screws in about a month, after that you'll be as good as new."

Jade smiled a bit as she asked, "What exactly do you mean by 'take it easy,' Dad? I have jobs that require my attention both at the shop and the bar. I can't just push them off on someone else."

The elder wolf demon looked at his defiant daughter as he replied, "I know you well enough that I've instructed the boys here to keep you out of harm's way, for at least a few days, to allow the mending to start. Just no bouncing for a week at least and take it easy at the shop as well. I know that you have a few cars to work on, personally, and I will allow that, however, as with the bouncing not for at least a week."

Jade groaned as she thought of that mistreated Mustang that was still on her rack at the shop. "Damn it! That means having HIM around, pestering me about when he can have his precious car back. Aaaaaahhh!" she thought inwardly.

A smile crossed Sango's lips as she saw the look cross Jade's face of pure misery. "Well, I think that Koga would be more then willing to help out at the shop," she thought, "as long as it's with Jade by his side, I'm sure that he'd work on Inuyasha's car. I just hope that he doesn't realize to what extent he's played a part in her injuries."

Dr. Matador finished writing some things into Jade's medical chart as he looked over at his daughter, slightly shaking his head about the last time he'd had to 'patch her up.' "At least Koga found her again, or this would have been a funeral he'd have come home to instead of possible wedding," the good doctor thought as he finished his discharge paperwork.

Handing the discharge paperwork to Jade, the doctor commented, "I want you to take it easy Jade. Follow these discharge instructions; take the Ibuprofen when you need to. If you need anything give me a call." He gave his daughter a quick peck on the cheek briefly before excusing himself from the hospital room, a sly smile on his face as he recognized the musky scent of Koga barely noticeable on her cheek. "He must have been here already. Better give the boys a heads up or else the surprise will be blown," he thought. Quickly he returned to the hospital room, seeing that Sango was helping Jade out of bed to change into more appropriate 'street' clothes, he gripped Ginta's upper arm, pulling him from the room as he said, "Now boys, you should allow her some privacy to change so that she can go home."

Ginta and Hakkaku both turned toward the elder wolf demon, eyes wide in terror at his implications. They glanced back toward Jade, who held the top of her hospital gown against her chest as best she could with her brace encased arm as she used the other to lean on Sango. Both males quickly left the room, their tails between their legs as if they had been scolded for having their hands in the cookie jar.

Dr. Matador took one last glance at his daughter, making sure that she was out of bed okay before he exited himself and closed the curtained door behind him. Gripping both males firmly by the upper arms, Dr. Matador guided them a little farther down the hallway as he said, "If he plans on keeping his surprise a surprise, he needs to stay away from Jade."

Ginta looked at the doctor as he replied, "He was concerned for her, seeing as he hadn't been able to come with her to the hospital. I'm not sure how long he stayed with her, but, seeing as we've all been around him lately, we've been trying to mask his scent as much as we can wit the flowers and the food. I hope like hell that it works or he'll have our hides."

"You tell him that if he was to harm one hair on your head, Ginta, that he'd have to deal with me seeing as I know that he saw Jade and that it would be due to his own stupidity that she caught on. Now, when you take her home, be gentle. I don't want her to be jostled too much. Will there be some one to stay with her tonight?" Vincent asked as he saw the all too familiar blush cross the brother's cheeks. "Never mind, I should have figured as much. Thanks for giving her a ride guys, I really appreciate this. I also know how important she is to you and Koga as well."


	21. Chapter 21

As the doctor spoke with Ginta and Hakkaku, and Jade dressed with the help of Sango, Koga pulled the new Ford Ranger extended cab pickup into the Taisho driveway, his knuckles white on the wheel. "I can't believe that I'm even here," he thought angrily. "I'd rather be with Jade when she woke up, but I have to do this. He's not screwing this up like he did the last time." Koga parked the truck, looking up at the mansion with as much disdain as he could muster. It had been quite a few years since the last time he had been here.

Slowly, he got out of the truck, thinking back to the last encounter he'd had with Inuyasha. "It's been almost six years since I had to 'explain' things to him. You would have thought that he'd have my scent implanted in his brain after the beating he took the last time." Koga cracked his knuckles in remembrance of the last encounter all those years ago.

_Flashback- 6 years, Graduation Day from Shikon Academy_

Koga, wearing the green cap and gown of the Shikon Academy graduating class advanced toward his white dressed counterpart, Ayame Florosa. Her vibrant red tresses hung in twin pigtails with her ever present pale purple iris adorning the left one. In the white of the cap and gown, she looked almost as perfect as a goddess, to the wolf demon.

"God, how ever did I get so lucky for her to say 'yes' when I asked her to go out with me?" Koga thought as he fought his way through the crowd toward his girl friend. He failed to notice however, with whom she had been speaking with while awaiting his arrival.

As Koga reached out to take her shoulder, another, clad in matching green crossed her shoulders, pulling her into a loving embrace, oblivious to his advancement. Koga stood wide-eyes as he saw the silver tresses of Inuyasha flow down Ayame's shoulder. When his amber eyes locked onto Koga's azure ones a smirk crossed Inuyasha's face, much to the shock and anger of Koga.

"Well… well… Look who finally showed up. I thought that you were off with one of the other cheerleaders, jock, under the bleachers perhaps," he said, pulling Ayame into his chest even further as she quaked against his strong frame obviously distraught over something.

Koga growled deeply in his chest as he closed the distance between himself and the arrogant dog demon. "Take your paws off my Girl!" he growled as he put his hand on her shoulder, pulling Ayame forcefully from Inuyasha. She squawked a bit as she was pulled roughly into Koga's rock hard chest.

"What, the mangy wolf is mad?" Inuyasha taunted, his eyes blazing with fire as he stared down the blue eyed demon, opening his green clad arms wide in a 'bring it on' motion. Koga shot forward, pushing the bewildered Ayame between himself and Inuyasha as he roared at the mutt.

Suddenly, a hand, as if made by steel, clamped onto his shoulder from behind, holding him in place, as a cold, emotionless voice sounded, "Let's do this at a different place and time, boys. This is neither the place nor time for you to settle this. It is to be a happy occasion, where others besides yourselves are looking forward to graduating. Settle this after the ceremony."

Inuyasha looked over Koga's shoulder at his elder brother, noticing the red tint in his eyes at having to break up the inevitable fight. Moving his eyes back toward Koga, Inuyasha replied, "He's right, flea bag. We're here to graduate. Let's pick this up later when there are a lot less people to witness the ass beating that you're about to receive."

Shaking off Sesshomaru's hand from his shoulder, Koga glared daggers at Inuyasha as he countered, "Name the place and time, mutt face and I'll be more than happy to oblige your death wish."

Once the place and time was set, the trio of graduates took their place on the podium awaiting their little pieces of parchment known as their diplomas. Once the last diploma was handed out and the final words of encouragement were given the graduating class of Shikon Academy all stood in one huge mass of bodies, human, demon and hanyou alike, throwing their caps into the air, swinging their respective girlfriends, if they had one, in the air before rushing off to the after graduation parties.

An hour after the ceremony ended, Koga drove to the Taisho residence in his beat up old rusted blue and white Bronco, looking completely out of place parked on the concrete paved driveway and manicured lawns. Dressed in a black tee shirt and faded blue jeans, Koga eased out of the driver's side of his Bronco and advanced toward the little group that had gathered near the far side of the lawn. He recognized a few of the group, Miroku Jurista, Shippo Zorro, Sesshomaru, Muso Arcilla- Perraton, Seikai Monje and Onigumo Demonioarana. Heads turned toward Koga as he approached, a few had smiles on their faces, while the others just glared at the wolf demon.

"About time you showed yourself, mangy wolf," Inuyasha sneered. "We thought that you wouldn't show, considering the yellow stripe that runs down your back." The others of the group laughed, while Sesshomaru remained stoic as ever. The only reason he was even present was in case paramedics needed to be called, he would be able to cover up what happened before his parents found out. Self preservation was essential to him, considering his rash, loose cannon of a half brother.

Koga glared at the mutt, cracking his knuckles as he commented, "How would you know about my yellow strip, mutt? Have you been ogling my fine physique after gym and had wet dreams about it?"

Inuyasha growled then lunged at the wolf as the implications swirled around in his mind, blocking out all sensible thought. Anticipating the move, Koga sidestepped the attack, brining his knee into the mutt's groin, dropping him to the ground in a pile of writhing flesh. As the body of the mutt fell, Koga brought his knee up once more, breaking the sensitive nose of Inuyasha, flooding his senses with his own blood. Inuyasha screamed in pain as his nose was broke, forgetting the throbbing ache of his crotch, he bolted off the ground, tackling Koga to the ground as his teeth sunk into the thick muscle of his shoulder as a pit bull, refusing to let go. Koga grunted as they landed hard onto the ground, being pinned under the weight of Inuyasha who was viciously attacking his shoulder. Using the strength of his muscular legs, Koga knocked Inuyasha loose from his body and shoulder, throwing him a few feet into the dirt. Both males quickly regained their footing and clashed together again, fists flying, blood going in every direction as the slug fest continued, being egged on by the group of spectators.

As evenly matched as they were, despite one being only half demon and the other full, the fight continued well over an hour before Koga saw a minuscule opening. Taking it, he feigned left, drawing Inuyasha into the perfect follow up of a right cross, straight into his jaw. Inuyasha dropped like a sack of Idaho russets on the now trampled and blood covered ground. Koga leaned over the hanyou as he said between labored breaths, "Take this… as a lesson… leave what's mine… alone… If I ever see… you sniffing around… my girlfriend again… you'll be lucky… to be alive." Slowly he staggered back to his Bronco, refusing the assistance of either Shippo or Miroku, whom he had considered to be his friends.

_End flashback _

"That was over Ayame, the whore," Koga thought as he got out of his brother's truck. "Not even two days later, while I was nursing my wounds that he gave me, she came into my room, smelling of sweat and sex from that damned mutt. I threw her out on her ear, and went into the Army right afterwards. I should find her and thank her for that, for if I hadn't been in the Army, I doubt that I ever would have known about Jade."

Koga moved with a purpose toward the huge mahogany doors as he thought about his beloved Jade in the hospital bed, covered in that mutt's stench. His blood boiling, Koga knocked on the door, harder than was necessary to get the attention of some one in the house. Suddenly the door opened and Koga stared into the brown, red rimmed eyes of Kagura. "What the hell do you want, wolf?" she spat out, leaning on the door, glaring at Koga.

"Hello to you too, bitch, I'm here to see the dumb ass, Inuyasha. Is he here?" Koga replied, biting out each word at the wench whom was his distant cousin by marriage.

Moving away from the door to allow Koga entrance, Kagura replied, coldly, "Hell, if I know. His bro took out of here like a bat out of hell a while back." Kagura moved toward the stack of suitcases at the foot of the stairs, grabbing a couple as she made her way up the elaborate stair case.

"I see that you're out on your ear again," Koga smirked, seeing the dagger filled glares Kagura through at him as she moved farther into the mansion, leaving him to his own devises.

Koga looked around the foyer, noticing the multitude of gilded mirrors, marble statues of the lord of the manor and his off spring. As he admired a rather interesting crack in the tiled floor, Inuyasha appeared from the hallway that led from the kitchen.

Spotting the wolf, Inuyasha growled, "What do you want?" drawing Koga's attention to his person.

"I came to tell you to stay away from Jade," Koga growled in response, the hackles at the back of his neck raised.

Inuyasha twisted his lips into a sneer as he replied, "She deserves better than you, flea bag. You're beneath her in social status and you know it. How you're family ever managed to get you into Shikon Academy is a miracle."

Koga moved as lightning to stand nose to nose with Inuyasha as he countered, his voice full of rage, "How dare you throw that in my face, mutt. If it hadn't been for your family obliterating what little wealth my parents had, forcing them to sell their shop for a fraction of the actual value, we'd be on even status and you know it." He stopped a second, as a thought crossed his mind. Moving back, crossing his arms with a smirk of his own on his face, Koga replied, "Well at least I'm a full blooded demon, where as you're just half. You'll never be better than me. I at least made something of myself, where as you're still tapping that money tit of mommy and daddy dearest."

Inuyasha lunged at Koga, who quickly side stepped the attack, allowing the enraged hanyou to slide across the floor, toward the large front doors. "I'm not here to fight, although I'll be happy to give you a repeat of the last fight we had," Koga commented as he cracked his knuckles. "But I have a date to get to and I'm sure that she'll be glad to see me."

Koga moved past a glowering Inuyasha as he exited the house. Before shutting the door behind him, Koga looked back at Inuyasha as he emitted a low, barely audible growl, "Heed my words mutt. Leave Jade alone or you'll be in that hospital in ICU with only hours to live, if I don't outright kill you on sight. You screwed up my last relation ship because you always wanted what I had. You won't get Jade, ever." With his words sounding in Inuyasha's ears, Koga turned and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving a completely shocked Inuyasha staring at the door, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Did he… Did he… just threaten…me?" Inuyasha thought, staring at the mahogany doors as if they would tell him the answer to his question. Footsteps on the creaking stairs drew him from his thoughts as Kagura returned to the foyer with bursting at the seams suitcases with her belongings.

"Sounds like you two knew each other," Kagura commented as she deposited the loaded luggage at the foot of the stairs.

Inuyasha turned toward the wind witch, a questioning look in his eyes as he took notice of the suitcases. "Where are you going? I thought that the wedding was in two weeks?" he asked, not really caring about the witch or his annoying brother.

"I guess he never found you. The bastard kicked me out over that whole Kagome thing from a few years back. Apparently he didn't find the truth as amusing as I did," Kagura replied coldly gathering up the now fully loaded suitcases and headed toward the front entrance, and her waiting car. "Would you be so kind and open the door for me?" she asked, knowing that he probably would tell her to jump in the lake.

Surprised at the sudden turn of events, Inuyasha opened the huge front doors for Kagura as she left his home. As she carried the luggage down the stairs, a glint on metal from the stoop caught his attention. Carefully, Inuyasha picked up the broken necklace and the engagement ring. Kagura saw the ring and anger filled her as she focused on the girl responsible for her eviction from the luxury that she'd grown to love as her own. Inuyasha placed the necklace and ring into his hand and turned, closing the door behind him, leaving Kagura on her own, with no place to go.


	22. Chapter 22

As the doctor finished speaking with the Solobo brother's, he continued his rounds of the surrounding patients. Ginta turned toward his brother as he commented, "I hope that she's still a little groggy after the surgery. I'm not sure how we're going to get her to the bar without her sniffing out his scent."

Hakkaku looked at his brother as he thought a minute or two. Suddenly, as if a florescent light bulb just sparked to life Hakkaku spoke, "I have an idea. There's a gas station across the street. I'll go get an air freshener and that should help mask his scent."

Ginta patted his brother on the back as he replied, "You're a genius. Why didn't I think of that? Just don't make it too obvious, like pine. Try something that will be subtle but not too over powering. We don't want to get sick on the scent on the way 'home,' you know."

Hakkaku smiled devilishly as he took off toward the elevator, knowing that his big brother' plans for their sister was going to be in jeopardy if he didn't do something to fix it. With his plan in hand and a few bucks to spare, Hakkaku raced to the convenience store, picking out the appropriate air freshener of old leather. Returning with his precious air freshener, he placed it in Ginta's pick up, thankful that it wasn't as potent as some of the flower scents that were hanging at the store as well.

Once the boys had left the hospital room with Dr. Matador, Jade allowed Sango to help her onto her feet. "Thanks for stopping by my place for some clothes. I really appreciated that," Jade commented as she let the hospital gown fall to the floor, baring her back to her best friend.

"What else did you expect me to do? Let you go home in the dressing gown? I'd never hear the end of it, trust me, if I'd let you go home in the clothes that you had on, either. They were covered in your blood, after all. I'll take them to the cleaners on Monday and have them cleaned for you," Sango replied as she handed her friend a faded blue button-down sleeveless shirt, strapless bra, and a pair of blue denim shorts.

With a little manipulation, Jade got the bra on, after begging for help from Sango, who eased the uncooperative garment into place, trying to reduce as much embarrassment for Jade as possible, as well as avoiding the numerous bruises across her ribs as possible. Once that was in place, Jade eased her injured left arm into the shirt, drawing it up and over the wrapped shoulder, taking care not to touch the healing marks, then drawing her other hand through the other hole. Quickly with the deft fingers of her right hand and a little assistance from her left, Jade was able to get the shirt buttoned up, except for the last two buttons, allowing a healthy amount of her cleavage to show.

As with the shirt, Jade quickly pulled the jean shorts up her shapely legs to rest on her hips. The shorts themselves were plain and came to mid thigh on Jade as she worked on the button and zipper, giving anyone the great view of her healthy tanned legs. With a little more assistance from her injured arm, Jade was able to button her shorts and zip the fly. Sango looked at her friend, amazed that even as injured as she was that Jade still managed to look drop dead gorgeous. Pulling a hair brush from the backpack, Sango quickly brushed the young woman's hair, pulling it back into a high pony tail, like she normally wore, letting it fall to the curve of her rump in a great thick tail. She slipped on a pair of her well worn hikers, allowing Sango to help her tie the laces, securing them to her feet.

Once the two began to gather what was left of Jade's belongings, Ginta and Hakkaku rapped on the door. "Are you decent, sis?" Ginta asked as he slowly entered the room, shielding his eyes from any inappropriate flesh he may see.

Seeing the wolf coming into her room, like a scared pup, Jade smiled as she replied, "You can remove your hand, Ginta. I'm decent." Removing his hand, Ginta looked at Jade, and nearly had to pick his jaw up from the ground.

Hakkaku, on the heels of his brother, ran into the shocked Ginta, knocking him down into a tangle of limbs with Sango, who was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. As Hakkaku helped Sango to her feet, his eyes landed briefly on Jade as well, resulting in the same jaw dropping reaction as Ginta. Jade, seeing the looks on the two males realized, a little to late that she was dressed a little more 'hot' than she was used to. As Jade thought a moment or two about Sango's choice in wardrobe, a slight furrow crossed her brow. "Sango, where did you say you got these from?"

Sango, feinting innocence, replied, "They were in your closet, way in the back by the Christmas stuff, you know the 'what the hell was I thinking when I bought this' section of your closet."

Jade shook her head as she did recall, some what vaguely the section in question. But that only brought up more questions. She turned toward her best friend, eyeing her suspiciously as she asked, "Where exactly are we going once we leave here? Home right?"

Sango, Ginta and Hakkaku stiffened slightly, almost enough for the average human to see it, but Jade caught on to it fast. "I don't know what you're talking about Jade," Sango feigned innocence. "You were the one who suggested going someplace to get something to eat. I know that the guys," motioning slightly toward Ginta and Hakkaku, "were worried about your health. I'm sure that they would be more than happy to take you back to the bar for some good food before taking you home. I was headed over there to meet up with Miroku. He had a hard day at work, seeing as he was representing the auto shop in this whole mess."

Ginta and Hakkaku took a deep breath at the mention of the lawyer. They thought that she would surly misspeak and say that he'd helped exonerate their brother of the charges in Jade's injuries. As she continued with mention of the auto shop, they realized that he was also on retainer for the Rojo Lobo as well and the began to breath again.

Taking all that took place between Sango's tale and Ginta and Hakkaku's reactions, Jade knew that something was up. However, the growing headache, due to lack of substantial sustenance was threatening to drop Jade to her knees, so she ignored the inconsistencies and allowed the trio to lead her out of the hospital, toward Ginta's waiting truck. Once she had been carefully deposited onto the front seat, between the two brothers, Jade leaned against Hakkaku's shoulder, allowing her eyes to close into an easy slumber at the closeness of her surrogate brother, who had encircled her as best he could with his left arm, careful as not to put any pressure on her shoulder.

Despite her desire to be with Koga, the scent of either of the brother's was enough to calm her nerves, allowing for an easy rest. Jade knew that if anything had happened to Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku would make sure that she was well looked after. They already considered her as one of them, even allowing, with Koga's blessing, to use their last name as her own, severing most of her ties with her family to make way for a new family.

Ginta pulled out of the hospital parking lot, carefully shifting between the clutch, brakes and accelerator as smoothly as they could. Personally he wished that they were in Hakkaku's new Ford Ranger, extended cab pickup. It was an automatic and didn't require as much thought when pulling into and out of traffic. Once Hakkaku had arrived at the hospital, after closing the bar early for a private party later in the evening, Koga had grabbed the keys from him and strode out of the hospital, flames adorning his azure eyes.

As he pulled up to the first of many stop lights before reaching the Wolf's Den, Ginta heard the tell tale sound of Jade having found a comfortable spot and had fallen asleep. He turned toward Hakkaku, who had rested his head against hers, breathing in the mixed scents of shampoo, the ginger-citrus body-wash, blood, iodine, and a tiny, ever so miniscule scent of Koga. Hakkaku caught the slight smile on Ginta's face as he saw the position that he was in with Jade. Ginta, through the use of whimpers and such, said, "If he saw you like that, he'd kill you."

"No, he'd just be really jealous. Then he'd be demanding that he take my place, which he can have," Hakkaku replied, in the same fashion. Both laughed lightly, not wanting to awaken the young, injured wolf demoness. They continued the fifteen minute drive to the bar in silence, with the low thrumming of the diesel engine and the barely audible background noise of the tires on pavement. Neither brother wanted to speak, in fear of awaking their precious cargo.


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome helped Miroku, Shippo and Mitch, Shippo's girlfriend get the Wolf's Den ready for the 'Welcome Home' party for Koga. Ginta and Hakkaku told the group that they were going to pick up Jade at the hospital and that they would be back in about an hour or so. Kagome had been in shock of the attack and felt rather sad for her new friend. "Why did this happen?" she thought as she helped Mitch hang streamers from the wooden beams.

"Hey, Kagome, could you raise your side up a little? I'm having a hard time trying to get this even," Mitch called out, pulling Kagome from her thoughts. Glancing at the red headed, emerald green eyed fox demon, Kagome smiled lightly, thankful for being welcomed with open arms in to Jade's clique, no questions asked.

Shippo came over, his arms loaded down with a waiter's tray stuffed with place settings. Seeing the precarious position of his girlfriend on the barstool, he called out, "Mitch, do you need a hand? I'll be more than happy to assist you, my love."

Mitch locked her emerald eyes onto her boyfriend as she replied, rather curtly, "You're not much taller than me. I'm doing fine by myself." A smile slid across her face as she saw his face contort to one of disappointment. Anchoring the unruly end of the streamer to the beam, Mitch jumped down to her dejected boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she whispered in his ear, "Thanks for the offer, although, I have other plans for later this evening, which may require your… assistance."

Once the implications of what Mitch suggested registered in his addled brain, his equally green eyes shot open and his lips moved into an 'o' position as Mitch tenderly kissed his cheek as a slight blush crossed it. Spying the couple, Kagome sighed as she thought about how she used to have someone that made her feel that way.

"Why did things turn out so badly between us," she thought. A tear escaped her brown eyes as she thought back to the betrayal of her old room mate. "I hope that they both rot in hell. Him for believing the lying bitch over me and her for manipulating everything to her advantage," Kagome thought bitterly, as she drew her hand into a fist, digging her nails into the palm of her hand.

Miroku approached Kagome, cautiously, seeing the tears streaming down her face and the look of disappointment, anger and betrayal played across her face. Quietly he cleared his throat, trying to get her attention, without scaring her. At the slight noise, Kagome wiped the tears from her face and turned toward the sound. She saw the look of concern across his handsome face as she took notice of him.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked, moving a little closer to her, in case she needed a shoulder to cry on.

Kagome, uncertain of how to take the lawyer, replied cautiously, "I've been better. Just trying to work out a few things in my mind is all. Thanks for the concern." She continued to help get the tables set up for the party, placing red and white checkered table clothes on the tables so Shippo and Mitch could put down the place setting.

Miroku moved toward the table, assisting Kagome as he commented, "If you ever need legal advice, give me a call. For Jade's friends I normally work pro bono, seeing as if it hadn't been for her, I would never have found the love of my life."

A sly smile crossed Kagome's face as she replied, "I'll keep that in mind. Now we'd best hurry or else everyone will show up and nothing will be done." Quickly the four friends got the rest of the bar ready for the party. A live band had been booked in advance and they were setting up as Ginta and Hakkaku pulled into the parking lot.

Once the truck had stopped and the engine turned off, Ginta and Hakkaku looked at the sleeping wolf demoness. She looked so peaceful, lying there nuzzled up to Hakkaku, blissfully unaware of her current surroundings. The brothers looked at one another as they contemplated what the next move should be. Easing out of the drive's side, Ginta moved toward Hakkaku's side, helping to ease Jade into a more manageable position.

Being the stronger of the two, Hakkaku pulled Jade, carefully across the bench seat into his arms. He eased her head against his muscular shoulder, as he carefully picked her up, bridal style and moved away from the truck, afraid that she would either wake up from being jostled or if he'd accidentally brushed her injured shoulder against the open door of the truck. With a little luck, he avoided both scenarios and moved toward the front door of the bar. Ginta opened the door to the bar, hushing the others as Hakkaku brought Jade in, moving toward the back office and a rather comfortable couch.

Seeing what Hakkaku intended, Ginta moved quickly toward the office, opening the door for the two and getting the blanket and pillow from a storage closet for the sleeping girl. Once Jade was placed comfortably on the couch, both Ginta and Hakkaku left the office, leaving the lights off so that she could regain her strength. To them, they saw how much the fight with Kikyo as well as the surgery had taken out of their friend, for she looked frail lying on the huge couch. Never had they seen her in such a state, with her normal healthy tan a ghostly pale. They knew that Koga wanted to see her, had actually had really big plans for her, but seeing her like this, frail, helpless, they feared that he would be devastated.

Koga drove the long way back from the Taisho mansion to the Wolf's Den a million thoughts going through his mind from the fight with Inuyasha over Ayame all those years ago to his current girlfriend being in the hospital after being brutally attacked by some one. "What is it with that mutt? What does he always seem to ruin every good relationship that I have? Is it some kind of sick, perverted game to him?" he thought, as he pulled into the parking lot, noticing a number of vehicles parked helter-skelter as if they just drove in than parked. Shaking his head, Koga turned off the truck and leaned back against the seat, still in thought about the cur's scent on Jade. It had been faint, but definitely there, as if put there on purpose. "What does it mean? Did she… cheat on… me?" he thought as a knot of raw emotions that he'd not felt for years gripped his stomach. As he blocked the thoughts from his mind, Koga eased out of the truck and headed toward the door.

Miroku got every one to hide as Koga made his way toward the door of the bar; the lights were dimmed as the guests scurried for cover. "What the hell?" Koga called out as he opened the door, "Why are all the lights off?"

Suddenly, as if on cue everyone jumped out of their hiding spots, yelling 'Surprise' as the lights came on and the guests swarmed Koga. With pats on the back and a few words of thanks, Koga made his way toward the culprits of the party. Ginta, Hakkaku, Miroku, Sango and Shippo all tried to hide their ecstatic faces under the glare of the azure eyes. "You knew all about this and never cracked?" he growled out, slightly menacing.

Hakkaku ran his hand through his Mohawk as he replied, "You told us not to tell Jade, Koga. You never mentioned not telling anyone else as long as they kept it from her." Startled by his brother's logic, a huge smile crossed Koga's face as he gripped the younger wolf in a rib cracking huge. Looking around at the number of guests and the amount of time that it took to gets the party going; a genuine smile crossed his face. "I see that you have been busy since leaving the hospital. How's Jade doing?" he asked, a little hesitant, trying not to be overzealous in news of his girlfriend.

A slight smile crossed Ginta's lips as he replied, nodding toward the office door, "Why don't you go look for yourself, bro?" Taking the hint, Koga quickly moved toward the door of the office, easing it open ever so slightly as if afraid of what he'd find. As the door inched open, on rather squeaky hinges, mind you, Koga revealed the lone couch, covered with a lumpy blanket. With a quizzical look on his face, Koga slipped into the office, moving stealthily toward the couch, careful as to not trip over any other object. With his excellent night vision, Koga was able to make out the sleeping figure on the couch. His breath caught in his throat as she slept, oblivious to his presence or surroundings.

A smile crept across his face as he knelt down before her, brushing a stray hair from her face. "She could sleep through the rifle qualifications and heavy artillery fire out on the ranges, and yet be the first one to wake up at the drop of a hat," he thought. Slowly, he eased toward her, placing a chaste kiss upon her cheek, gently sniffing her to see if his nose had betrayed him earlier. Now all he smelled was her unique order as well as something else… a meatball sub with the works. With a smile on his face, Koga left the sleeping girl as he returned to the party.

Deep in the throws of sleep, Jade watched as Koga turned his back on her, leaving her half naked in a pile of broken glass as she reached out to him, tears trailing down her face as he walked out on her. "Why… why is this happening?" the dream Jade cried out, pulling the broken picture of them to her chest, unaware of the shards of broken glass, penetrating the delicate skin of her breast, spilling her own blood for the man who walked out on her…

As the tears slid down Jade's cheek as she lay in the office of the Wolf's Den, the young woman's senses awoke to the rhythmic sound of a bass drum beating through the walls, and the smell of a lodge pole pine fire permeating the air with its delicious scent. Slowly, she opened her eyes, afraid that her nightmare was reality, and that she had lost her beloved Koga. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit office, seeing as the only light was the soft orange glow of the parking lot lights and the full moon outside. Carefully, as not to jostle her left shoulder anymore as normal, Jade eased into a sitting position, the soft wool blanket draped over her to provide a bit of protection from the slight chill that enveloped the office.

"What am I doing here?" Jade thought as she tried to recall her last waking moments earlier in the evening. Suddenly it dawned on her, "Ginta and Hakkaku… they must have been called back to the bar for some reason, and instead of leaving me out in the truck, they brought me into the office. That was nice of them, now if only I could get one of them to take me home so that I can get something to eat and more sleep." Sliding from under the blanket, carefully getting off the couch, Jade picked up the blanket and folded it as best she could with only one good arm and the other in a brace. As she moved both her arm and shoulder, pain began to creep in waves from a dull ache to a more intense throbbing sensation. "Damn it… I need to take some of the hydrocodone that dad prescribed. But that makes me feel ill as well… Damn it… This really sucks… I hope that bitch shows her face so that I can make her go through what I am!!!" Jade thought as the pain increased. Despite her relatively high tolerance for pain this was getting beyond what even she could handle.

Slowly, as not wanting to blackout from the pain, Jade worked her way toward the office door, using the desk and walls for support. Carefully, she eased the door open, and was blasted back a few feet from the crowd of people and the roar of the music. Regaining what little composure she had left, Jade moved out the door and toward the pool tables, nearest the door. As the pain increased, tears streamed from her eyes, covering her flushed cheeks, turning her eyes green, as she chewed on the inside of her cheek, trying her hardest to not cry out, trying to find the help that she needed to ease the pain.

Suddenly, a strong arm was around her shoulders, guiding her toward a nearby table, as a rough yet handsomely familiare voice called out soothingly, "Don't worry, we'll get you all fixed up." Unable to take much more of the pain, Jade closed her eyes, allowing the somewhat familiar stranger guide her toward the table. Carefully, she was pushed into a waiting chair, where she placed both arms, much to the protest of the left, on the surface to lay her head down upon. The strong arm left her shoulder, momentarily, before returning a few minutes later, pushing a glass of water and a small bottle of pills toward her. Raising her head briefly, as it whirled from the intense sounds of music, combined with pain, Jade's eyes fixed on the water and medicine. With fervor, she grabbed the bottle with her brace covered arm, twisting the child proof lid with her right. After removing one of the hydrocodone, she slipped it into her mouth chased by the whole glass of water.

Closing her eyes to the waves of pain induced nausea, Jade returned her head to the table, once she returned the cap to the medicine. The strong hand that guided her to the table returned to her back and shoulder, providing reassurance that she was going to be okay. As the medicine began to take effect, Jade heard the scrap of metal against the wooden floor as a chair was moved toward her. Suddenly, she felt a second hand against her bare shoulder, rubbing it in a comforting manner, similar to the way that Koga used to comfort her after her physical therapy sessions so long ago. A lone tear slid down her face as she recalled her nightmare that pulled her back to consciousness.

Seeing the tear, the kindly 'stranger' wiped the tear away, despite his own mixed emotions at seeing her in such a state. "No more of that now, this is to be a happy occasion, Jade," he spoke in hushed tones, meant for her ears alone.

As the words began to register, through the lessening pain in her head, Jade raised her head, ever so slightly to look at the gentleman sitting beside her. When her pained green eyes met azure orbs, she forgot the pain in her left arm and shoulder and launched herself at her beloved. "Koga…" she gasped out in a mere whisper as she tackled said wolf into the wall nearest where they were sitting, her arms around his neck and her head against his shoulder.

With a smile on his face at her reaction, Koga wrapped his own arms around her lithe frame, avoiding her shoulder as best he could as he replied, "How I've missed having you in my arms, love. But who ever did you piss off to get the crap beaten out of you like that?"

Jade pulled back a bit to look into his eyes as she processed what he said. Then it dawned on her. "You… you were the one who found me?" she asked, hesitantly as she recalled the fight from earlier with Kikyo.

"It never fails, I'm gone for a bit, only to come back and find you in a pool of blood and injured," he replied, taking her face into his larger hand, rubbing away the tears that moved down her cheek. A smile graced his lips as she leaned in for a long awaited kiss.

As their lips were a mere hairs breath away, Sango and Kagome came over, exclaiming, "Jade… you're awake!!" Cursing slightly under her breath, Jade looked at her two friends, grateful for their concern and yet pissed that they had interrupted what she had considered something of the utmost importance to herself and beloved.

She turned from the straddled position on Koga's lap to sitting across his legs to face her friends. "Hey guys. So what's going on?" Jade asked, keeping a healthy grip on her beloved, afraid that if she turned her attention away from him that he'd vanish like a mirage.

"We're throwing Koga a 'welcome home' party, silly," Sango replied, taking Jade's former seat as Kagome pulled one from a nearby table. From the look of confusion on Jade's face, they knew that she was well out of the loop as to the reason for the party. Motioning toward Koga, Sango mouthed the words, 'tell her.'

Catching the blatant hint, Koga turned Jade toward him as his charming, signature smile graced his lips, he explained, "I'm home to stay Jade. These past three months I was able to resign my commission at the end of my tour of duty. Instead of going to NTC with the unit, I was clearing Ft. Riley to be here with you."

As the words sunk into Jade's medicated brain, she tightened her grip on Koga, nearly crushing him in an unexpected bear hug, with her good arm. "I wish that you had told me, Koga. I would have been more than happy to have helped you come home," Jade explained.

"After talking with Ginta and Hakkaku over the past month, I realized that I would be selfish if I'd asked you to do that. I would be taking you way from your shop," he explained, a soft blush covering his cheeks as he continued to breath in the scent of her hair, becoming lost in memories of the past.

Pulling away from him slightly, Jade locked her eyes to his as she replied, "I would have taken the time off, honey. It's not like I don't deserve to pull rank at the shop and leave when I can. That's one of the perks of being boss." A smile graced her lips as she leaned in for yet another kiss.

As before, with a hair breathe away from her beloved, another distraction came, in the form of two plates of food plopped down on the table. Looking over at the plates of sizzling steaks and pile of fried golden brown, thin sliced potatoes and onions, Jade's stomach suddenly roared to life, expressing it's desire for sustenance. Begrudgingly she slid from her perch on Koga's lap to another chair, next to him as she began to inhale the medium rare prime rib and the side dish. With a little help from Koga, who had kindly cut the meat into bite sized pieces, without getting stabbed with her fork or knife in the back of the hand, Jade finished off her meal in record time. As the food began to digest, Jade leaned back in her chair for a moment, enjoying the flavor of the lodge pole pine steak and the bacon grease fried potatoes and onions as it mixed on her tongue.

"Compliments to the chefs," Jade finally commented after a little bit. Ginta and Hakkaku thanked her as they continued serving the rest of the guests of the party. Jade glanced at the other patron of her table, noticing that as she had cleaned her plate that the guests increased to include Miroku, Shippo and Mitch.

With a final bit of meat eaten, Koga also purred in contentment at the steak. As a quizzical look crossed his face, he asked, of no one in particular, "Why does this steak taste so awesome?"

Ginta, hearing the question, moved toward his brother as he replied, "It's an actual lodge pole pine wood fire that we've moved to grill our steaks. Jade shared this from one of her many trips up to her grandparent's place near Challis over this past spring. We found that by adding a little salt and pepper was all that was needed to give it that right amount of flavor. It's been a hit ever since." Ginta flashed Jade a smile of appreciation as he moved to grab her empty plate.

Leaning toward Koga, Jade huskily commented, "It tastes even better over an open fire by a lake after a hard day of hunting."

"Is that so? Well then, we'll have to try that out later," Koga replied as he finished his steak and potatoes dinner, savoring every bit as if it would be his last. Considering the rations that the fort Chow Hall considered 'food' or the Meals-Ready-to-Eat (MREs) that tasted similar to shit, not that he'd ever tried feces before, this was heaven on a plate. He remembered that Jade's cooking was out of this world and appreciated that she had helped her brothers bring in more customers for their food. If there was one thing that Koga had learned from going to the bars off base was that a drunken soldier is usually a hungry one and if the food was edible they normally came back.

A while later, feeling a little tired, Jade excused herself from the table, having enjoyed one of Koga's favorite deserts of homemade peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream. Slowly, she moved toward the office of the bar, wishing to resume her nap on the couch from earlier, when a strong hand gripped her arm, pulling her into a rock hard chest. Without looking at the man who had claimed her, she asked, "Can you take me home? It's been one hell of a day. All I want to do is to curl up and go to sleep, that is… if you don't mind."

"You read my mind, Jade. Let's get out of here. I'm sure that the others will understand," Koga replied, his voice tickling her ear as he spoke. Carefully he guided his beloved toward the front door, avoiding anyone from jostling her as they left. Kagome came up to the couple as she collected the desert plates, before they exited the bar.

"Jade… I'm going to stay and help Ginta and Hakkaku clean up after everyone has left. So you don't have to wait up for me," she said, collecting yet another plate from a near by table.

Turning toward her friend, Jade replied, "I'll keep the porch light on. Did Sango give you the spare key from the cabinet this morning?" With a nod of acknowledgement, Kagome left Jade and Koga, heading toward the kitchen.

Feeling that there was a need for explaining Kagome's situation, Jade turned toward Koga about to open her mouth, when he placed a single finger across her lips, sufficiently silencing her. "I know that you offered her sanctuary after a run in here at the bar. The guys filled me in while we waited for you to wake up from surgery," he explained. Slowly, they exited the bar, heading toward Hakkaku's pickup. Making sure that Jade was secure in her passenger seat, Koga moved to the driver's side, deep in thought about what had taken place that day. "I hope that this day ends soon. I'm not sure how much more I can take. All I wanted to do was be with my girl," Koga thought as he got into the truck, heading out toward Jade's home, which he happened to share with her.


	24. Chapter 24

Okay, seeing as I've got a few reviews from my favorites out there, you know who you are, and so I'll go ahead and post the next chapter. It's a filler chapter, sorry. So let's see, for the summary... limes... salt... maybe some tequila... Hey, I think I'm looking at a recipe for a margarita. Ooops, sorry, but yes some limes and a little pain. I hope that you enjoy.

As Kagura pulled her car into the parking lot of the Barato Motel in her Pontiac Sunfire, cursing Kagome for showing up and ruining her wedding plans with Sesshomaru. "If the bitch had only stayed away a little longer, then I would be Mrs. Sesshomaru Taisho, instead of out on the streets like some piece of garbage," she thought crossly. Once she acquired a room at the dump of a motel, Kagura moved toward her room, noticing the beat up green Dodge parked not far from her door. A look of recognition crossed her face as one name came to her mind, Naraku.

She moved closer to her door, realizing that another farther down was opening up, revealing the man she detested nearly as much as she did her former roommate. Catching her gaze on his person, Naraku looked at the wind witch as he smirked, "I see that you're out on your ear as well, sweetheart. Care to join me and Kikyo for some dinner?"

Looking at her ex-boyfriend in disgust, Kagura snorted as she replied, "When hell freezes over, maybe. I see that you're up to your old tricks again, Naraku. What kind of game are you playing this time?" Kagura leaned against the door of her room as she crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for his response.

With a sly smile, Naraku replied, one word that explained everything, "Revenge." Moving toward his ex, Naraku trapped her against the frame of her door, placing both of his hands on either side of her head as he continued, huskily, "It's been so long, Kagura. I've missed your smell, the taste of your lips against mine." Quickly he claimed her lips, crushing them in his kiss of heated passion and desire.

Kagura fought against his crushing strength, but the sensations that his kiss brought to her body won over her, and soon she was meeting him, kiss for kiss, in a struggle of supremacy. Suddenly a slamming door brought the two to their senses. Seeing the look of desire in her eyes, Naraku took her hand, and gently guided her toward his room, and other waiting mate. "Soon… soon this will be very… very interesting," he thought as he opened his door, to reveal Kikyo, laying on the bed, waiting for him to return from his trip to the store for food, only to have him bring back some one else instead.

Slowly, Kikyo rose up from the bed, covering her nakedness with the rumpled sheet that had previously been discarded in earlier exploits. "Who is that?" she demanded, hurt that he'd bring in someone else to their little party, but noticing the look of lust in her eyes as well, which kindled an emotion that she'd never felt toward the same sex before.

Taking stock of the tension in the room, Naraku motioned toward Kagura as he replied, "This is my ex, Kagura Viento. Kagura, this is…"

"Kikyo Arcilla-Perraton, the woman wanted for assault of Acacia Matador," Kagura continued. Taking stock of the sudden look of desire directed toward her person from Kikyo. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Kagura began to fidget by moving from one foot to the other, rubbing her legs together to try and ease the tingling sensation that she suddenly felt as well in her nether regions.

As the scent of arousal hit Naraku like a sledge hammer, he quickly turned toward the two women, discarding his button down shirt as he took stock of the situation. As the smile of lust and desire crossed his face, he thought with a chuckle, "This will be more than interesting… Two women… a case of beer… and I'm a very happy and pleased man." Quickly taking charge of the situation, Naraku moved toward Kagura, hooking her chin with a single finger, drawing her gaze from the barely covered Kikyo to lock her lips into a kiss full of the lust and desire that he felt building when he saw her again. His hands moved over her torso, removing her shirt in one fluid motion as Kikyo came up behind Naraku, lips trailing kisses down his broad back. As he moved the two women toward the queen sized bed, Naraku thought greedily, "This will be very pleasing indeed."

At the Taisho mansion, lost in thought as to what Jade had asked him at the hospital, as well as Koga's unexpected visit, Inuyasha walked right into his brother. Being brought back to reality, with Sesshomaru's hand around his throat, Inuyasha was pushed roughly into the nearby wall, feeling it give as the enraged dog demon before him flexed his claws for further assault.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, taking my car… my CAR without asking?" Sesshomaru growled out between clenched teeth.

With his own claws on his brother's wrist, Inuyasha gasped out, "I… needed… to get … to the hospital… to explain… to Jade…"

"So this is about that bitch you slept with last night? Were you trying to cover your ass by trying to keep her quiet about the whole thing with Kikyo to keep in her good graces? Is that it?" Sesshomaru asked, coldly as he tightened his grip on the struggling hanyou.

Using his legs, Inuyasha kicked Sesshomaru in the groin, only to be deflected by a leg of his own, inflicting a great deal of pain into the struck muscular thigh. Although it hurt like hell, Sesshomaru wasn't about to break his stoic façade in front of his idiotic brother. Instead he tightened his grip as he demanded, "I want to know the answers to my questions, mutt. Now tell me what this really about?"

Struggling for more air, working his claws into those of steel around his throat, Inuyasha tried to explain, "I… didn't… have sex… with Jade… Kikyo… attacked her… I needed… to apologize… for what… happened."

As the news registered that Inuyasha was trying to be the better man, than what Sesshomaru had originally expected of his arrogant brother, he eased the grip around his neck, lowering him back to the floor. "I see… however, that does not excuse you from taking my car without asking," Sesshomaru concluded.

Inuyasha rubbed his neck where Sesshomaru had grabbed his neck, luckily for him, it hadn't been his acid claws or he'd have been dead. Looking at the somewhat pained face of his brother, Inuyasha replied, "I'm sorry to have taken the car, I needed to make things right between me and Jade. Although, Koga's back in town and on the war path, I'm not sure if it will help or not my talk with Jade, that is."

With a shack of his head, recalling the last time the wolf demon graced their door step that caused Inuyasha to be in bed for a week, allowing for the mending of a few broken ribs, broken nose and a broken arm. Luckily for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had been studying to be an EMT before his ultimate release from college over the whole Kagome fiasco. He replied, "You were a fool for going after his girl again. I would have thought the last time you messed with Ayame would have taught you to quit sniffing around his women."

"I'm guessing that it had been a while since she last saw him, seeing as his scent wasn't that strong on her," Inuyasha replied, moving toward the refrigerator and the ice machine for a bag of ice for his neck. As he filled a bag of ice, he commented, "I saw Kagura packed her bags and left. Am I to assume that the wedding is off?" 

With a quirk of his eyes brow, Sesshomaru replied, "Yes, the bitch can rot in hell for all I care. She ruined the only true relationship that I ever had with the woman of my dreams with lies and deceit. I'm not even sure if Kagome would ever want me back after all these years." He moved toward the bar, near where Inuyasha had taken a seat nursing his neck.

Seeing the look of vulnerability, and not liking what he saw, Inuyasha replied, "If she loved you enough to come all the way out here to see you, then I think that she may be willing to make up for lost times. There will be hurtles that you'll have to face, seeing as you were the one who refused to listen to her when she said that the drugs were not hers, as well as the whole having our lawyers accuse her of such. But you need to speak with her, to see where things stand between you two." As he reached into his pocket, Inuyasha's fingers brushed the broken necklace and the ring. Carefully he pulled both out of his pocket and handed them to Sesshomaru. "Here, I think that these belong to you."

Sesshomaru took the jewelry from his brother, looking intently at the ring that had meant so much to him when he had given it to Kagome. "She kept it? Even after all I had done to her…" he thought, lost into his memories of the past, when he had given her the ring.

Seeing the look of longing in his brother's eyes, Inuyasha casually replied, "I know that she's staying out at Jade's place. That's the reason that I was even out there last night, Sesshomaru. It was to help protect her from being attacked again."

Looking once more with steel amber eyes, Sesshomaru asked, "Could you elaborate as to what exactly happened that caused your presence at Jade's home?" As Inuyasha explained the details of his encounter with Naraku, the assault of Kagome, the ransacking of her room, although that was with less detail, and then finally coming to the rescue of the damsel in distress by taking her to a remote location and providing protection, Sesshomaru listened very intently, growing in anger as each detail was given.

"So basically your crush on Jade had nothing to do with the protection of Kagome?" Sesshomaru inquired as he digested all that had been said.

A slight blush coved Inuyasha's cheeks as he replied, "Well… I had to keep Miroku from taking advantage of her vulnerable state… although Sango was also there, so I think that he had other things on his mind. I did go… to quench my curiosity as to who Jade was. Unfortunately, that was when I found out that she was Koga's girlfriend… after she called out for him in her sleep; apparently she was having a nightmare. Her cats however are another story. I didn't do anything more than just hold her, because of those damned cats. They were protective of her, and I mean very protective."

A slight smile crossed Sesshomaru's face as the image of Inuyasha being denied sexual release by two ordinary house cats. As the image played before his eyes a soft chuckle escaped his lips as he tried to repress the urge to laugh his ass off at his brother's plight. "I would have loved to have seen that," Sesshomaru thought as he left the kitchen, to go to his room and think about how best to get back with Kagome. At least be able to talk with her and explain that he had been as much a victim of Kagura's deceit as she had been. As the brothers moved toward their various rooms, deep in thought Koga and Jade pulled into the drive way of her home, thankful for the end of one heck of a rotten day.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the hardest chapter for me to have written. I thank my friend SangosBestFriend445 with helping me on this chapter. Now please read the warning, and remember, You asked for this chapter. Enjoy.**

**CAUTION: Drool buckets may need to be deployed in order to catch the drool and/or tears of this chapter. Please be forewarned. **

Koga and Jade enter the cabin, one deep in thought of the day's events, while the other thought about the 'Welcome Home' party. Koga hung up his coat on the coat tree near the door as Jade moves toward her refrigerator for something to quench her thirst. "You want a drink?" she asks, as she uses her uninjured arm to open the fridge.

As Koga moves toward the relaxing allure of the couch he shrugs, "Sure." Jade nods and tosses him a cold soda. Koga relaxes into the cushions of the couch, when an all too familiar scent reaches his nose. "Inu-kisoku? Why would…is HIS scent… here?" Koga thought as he pondered the scent. He shrugged it off for the moment, thinking that his nose has been playing a cruel trick on him, as Jade eases herself beside him. Leaning back against the soft cushions, wishing that the dull ache in her shoulder would go away, Jade looked toward Koga, an unopened Pepsi in her hand.

Jade, noticing Koga's change in mood from deep in thought to tense, cocks an eye brow. "Koga… what's the matter?" she asks, placing her drink on the table near the couch, turning her body, to look deeper into Koga's cerulean eyes, trying to figure out what was bothering him.

Koga bites back a scowl as he replies, "Uh… nothing." He turned away from her, hiding the ebbing fury as he continued to inhale the mutt's stench.

Jade smiled, as she tries to find another comfortable position on the lumpy couch, "Good." Koga shrugs, still deep in thought about the cur's disgusting odor as it wafts from the cushions.

Jade sighs with contentment at having found the perfect spot on the couch as she smiles at Koga sweetly. "Koga, would you mind getting me some ice? My arm and shoulder are starting to ache again," she asks of her beloved, batting her watery blue eyes at him as she pulls her lower lip into the perfect pout, making it a little hard for him to resist.

Koga rolls his eyes as a sly smile crossed his lips. He hoped up and gets the ice tray. Once again, that all too familiar scent reaches his nose. "What the hell? Inu-kisoku's scent is everywhere?!" Koga growls, but not loud enough for Jade to hear as he gave the plastic ice tray a slight twist to drop the ice into a bag.

As he grabbed the bowl of ice and dumped them on her lap, Jade jumped up off the couch in shock and surprise as the cold wet ice hit her tanned legs. "Ah! Koga…, what the hell… is wrong with you?!" she screamed, tossing all the ice onto the floor, scattering it every where.

Koga growled and whips around to face Jade. "You know," he grounds out as he points an accusing finger at her.

Jade cocks a brow, crossing her arms as best she can across her chest, "I do?"

Koga growls even louder. "Is she really that… dim-witted?" he thought for a moment. Then he saw the genuine look of confusion cross her gorgeous face. "Might as well let it go for now," he thought, as he just smirks at her. "Oh, nothing except the fact that you haven't kissed me tonight," Koga replied, with a fake hurt look on his handsome face as the hurt worked its way into his voice.

Jade chuckled and leaned in close, wrapping her arms carefully around his neck and back, "Well… we'll have to fix that now, won't we?"

Koga's smirk grows wider as Jade lips meet his in a heated kiss. Koga taking extra care to work around her left arm and shoulder as he maneuvers his love back toward the couch. Once Jade was placed on the couch, he slowly straddled her hips easing a little of his weight onto her lap and the rest on his legs. With her lips locked to Koga's, tasting the musky flavor of his lips, Jade eased her arms to his shirt, tugging at it to release it from his belted jeans. Seeing that she was about to succeeded in ripping it off him, Koga broke the lip lock, leaning back a bit to remove his shirt over his head, tossing it casually behind him onto the floor, revealing his incredibly tanned and tone body.

Koga let Jade marvel for a little longer, before brining his lips down to hers again, casually working his deft fingers on the buttons of her shirt. Button by excruciating button the shirt revealed more and more of her equally tanned and toned, albeit slightly bruised chest and strapless white bra. Minding her broken arm, and wounded shoulder, Koga eased the shirt from her frame as she moved toward him, helping to get her shirt off. Jade returns his gentle, yet eager kiss with fervor as she runs her hand down his VERY toned chest.

Koga smirked, with one fang protruding from his bottom lip, as he bends down carefully and nibbles gently on Jade's earlobe. Jade giggles a bit, before she plants small, usually meaningless, but in this case not, kisses along the side of the wolf-demon's neck.

Koga groans, ready to stop with the supposed foreplay, and get on with the real festivities of the night.

With an almost animalistic growl, Koga attacks Jade's lips once again, and Jade practically melts under his touch. Koga moved his hands from Jade's body to the buckle of his belt, and begins to unbuckle his belt, when Jade pulls away from his lips. "Wait... not here," she says huskily, as her eyes wander up the stairs to her bedroom above. Koga nods, thinking the same thing.

After regaining his footing, Koga reaches down to gather her in his arms, picking her up bridal-style with her good shoulder to his chest. Jade yelps in surprise and delight. Careful as not to further injure his precious cargo, Koga moves with grace and speed up the flight of stairs, toward the lofty bedroom of his love, and his desired continuation of the events from the living room. He moves her toward the bed, oblivious to the mussed up blankets and sheets, or the squawks of the rousted cats as he sets her down on the bed gently, near the middle.

Once again, resuming their position, as well as actions from the couch, using his sharp claws, Koga swiped the button off her shorts. While paying heed to the rest of her body with his mouth, Koga used his other hand, to slowly slide her shorts from her waist, down her hips.

Jade bites her lips in anticipation. "How many times, in the past three months, since his last visit, had she dreamed of this moment? Ten… Twenty… Thirty…" Hell, right now she didn't care; much less remember the actual number.

"Koga..." Jade purred, as Koga started to nuzzle her neck, enjoying being this close to his beloved.

Jade basked in this pleasure and attention, when suddenly Koga's eyes snapped open. "What in flying hell? Inu- kisoku 's… scent… HERE too?!" he thought, as his eyes bled red with anger at the audacity of the damned mutt.

With a fierce growl, Koga jumped off the bed… off a half naked and thoroughly confused Jade. Rolling onto her right shoulder, with a mixture of emotions crossing her face from shock to disappointment, Jade looked at Koga, seeing a similar play of emotions on his handsome features. "Koga… what's the matter… you've been acting weird all night!" Jade asked, love and concern pouring out of her as she spoke.

Koga growled audibly as he pointed a clawed finger at her, accusingly. "You know damn well, what's wrong! Inu-kisoku's scent is ALL over this place! What… the…Hell have you been doing while I was gone?!"

Jade sat up with a look of utter horror and shock gracing her features. "Koga, what are you trying to say?" she uttered, barely above a whisper, afraid of the implications that laced Koga's words.

"I'm saying that you've been screwing around with that damned mutt behind my back!" Koga snarled.

Jade frowned, knowing what was coming next, wishing that she'd never accepted to take the said mutt's abused car into her shop. Moving toward, Koga on hand and knees, Jade tried to explain, "Koga, it's not what you think. Please… let me explain…"

"What is there… to explain?! That you… had… a good time? That you… LIED… to me? That you betrayed… every ounce of… trust I had for you?!" he interrupted her, his voice steadily rising with each question until it was nearly a roar of anguish and pain.

Jade quickly slid off the bed to stand across from Koga. "Koga… Please, listen to… me!" she pleaded, as she walked towards Koga slowly, taking tentative baby steps, slowly becoming very afraid of her beloved wolf demon.

Koga backed up with each step she took towards him. "No! The evidence is here, Jade! You can't cover it up! His scent is on your bed… On YOUR BED!!! What does that tell you?! Huh?!" He roared, shaking the armaments on the walls, causing an eerie rattling sound, as he waved his arm over the even more rumpled bed.

Jade felt the back of her eyes sting as she took another timid step towards the raging wolf demon, fear of loosing him surging through every fiber. Reaching out to him, Jade pleaded, "Koga, please..."

Koga growled as he retreated, this time down the stairs of the loft, back into the living room. Jade followed him down the stairs, tears threatening to fall from her azure eyes. "Koga, wait… Please… Hear me out!" she cried, the fear of him leaving slowly becoming a reality.

"Shut UP!" he bellowed, suddenly throwing everything that was on the coffee table onto the floor, shattering various small figurines and pictures into pieces of broken glass and rubble. Jade watched him in horror as the pain of his actions broke her heart, as the hurt crossed into her eyes. "Koga..." she cried out trying to reach the enraged wolf with her voice.

Koga's growls get even louder and soon turn into howls of hurt and betrayal. "I mean… HIS scent is everywhere… on the couch… in the kitchen… on the bed… Hell, he's even on your neck… ON YOUR NECK!! How pray tell do you explain that?" Jade can hardly utter a word before more objects come crashing at her feet.

"Damn it Jade! I thought we had something here! Something that wouldn't be tainted by some half-breed mutt! I thought this was love!"

Jade lets go of the almost long forgotten tough girl facade as two tears come trailing down her cheeks. "Koga, it is..." she tired to explain, only to be cut off.

"No it isn't! You wouldn't have done this, had it been!" he roared, as he grabbed his discarded shirt from the floor, shaking it free of any broken glass.

Slowly Jade walked up to Koga as he threw his slightly mangled shirt back on, hoping to somehow stop his rampage, she tentatively reached her hand out toward his shoulder to comfort him… Only to have it smacked away by one of his clawed hands, causing her to bring back her hand and hold it to her chest, rubbing it to ease the pain. "Koga… Please… Just listen to me… for one minute!" she pleaded, torrents of tears trailing down her face.

Koga only growled and threw more objects toward her from the book shelf near the door, shattering on the steps, against the wall, and at her feet, causing broken bits of glass and pottery to cut deep into her unprotected legs. Failing to notice the blood seeping down her legs, ignoring the pain that wracked her body, Jade took a tentative step toward Koga, trying in vein to stop the inevitable.

"Fuck you!" he said, barely above a whisper, his throat sore from all the yelling, as he threw one more thing at her before storming out of her door… out of her house… and maybe her life… forever.

Jade watched as her boyfriend left with glassy eyes, tears running down her face as twin rivers before the pain in her chest, at the loss of her true love, consumed all rational thought. As an incredibly loud sob escapes her suddenly chapped, dried lips as she collapses on the floor, among almost every broke shard of glass and pottery, imbedding them even deeper into her already bleeding legs, oblivious to the physical pain.

She released another heart wrenching sob as Jade reached for one thing in particular that the raging wolf demon had thrown. A picture… It was the one of him and her… six months ago… right before her medical discharge. Things were so... much better then. When not on duty, the two were inseparable. He'd made sure that she wanted for nothing, helped her with her physical therapy to get back the use of her ankle, and loved her with all his heart.

The tears continuously trail down her cheeks, as she holds the picture close to her chest, causing more glass to cut into her skin, as her shoulders quaked with each sob. Oblivious to the shards of glass cutting into her side as she curls up into the fetal position, holding this picture close to her. She'd never let go to what they had, what they meant to each other. This way, if Koga decided to leave her for good, she'd still have a part of him with her… the part that loved her… the part that didn't think she betrayed him… the part that didn't hate her.


	26. Chapter 26

Kagome drove the 15 minutes to Jade's home about an hour after the party ended, helping Ginta and Hakkaku clean up the bar before going home. It was the least she could do seeing as she had just met the wolf brothers. Something about them told her that they were willing to help her get over the whole Naraku thing, as were the rest of Jade's friends. As she drove, nearly being side swiped on a particularly dangerous curve by a blue Ford Ranger, Kagome thought back to a conversation that she had with Mitch, earlier in the evening.

_Flashback_

"What am I suppose to do? Just sit back and watch the bitch take him for the ride of his life based on lies and deceit?" Kagome asked as they started cleaning the mountain of dishes that had accumulated after Jade and Koga left the party.

With her arms covered in soap suds to her elbows, Mitch replied, "I'd tell him what kind of witch he's about to marry, or else just stand up during the part of the ceremony where they ask 'is there anyone who objects?' That would be so crushing, especially the look of utter horror on her face as she realizes that the gig's up."

"Mitch… that is so brilliant. I wish I'd thought of that," Kagome replied ecstatically as she rinsed the dishes that Mitch was washing.

"Now we just need to figure out where and when the wedding is taking place and… crash it," Mitch replied with a sly, evil smile crossing her lips. Both girls laughed hysterically at the down fall of Kagura at their hands.

_End Flashback_

"That would be so perfect," Kagome thought as she pulled into Jade's driveway. Taking notice that the porch light had been left on as promised, Kagome parked near the garage, noticing the lack of another vehicle, although the garage doors were shut, didn't seem to bother her. Kagome moved toward the front door, removing the spare key that Sango had given her earlier. As she looked at the door, to enter the key into the lock, Kagome noticed the door ajar, and what appeared to be glass on the floor.

"Oh no… the cats…" Kagome thought as she quickly rushed toward the door, pushing it back and then gasping as she saw Jade lying among the broken glass, blood seeping all over the floor, showing that she had been there for a little while.

Quickly, Kagome rushed toward her friend, calling out to her as she brushed aside some loose strands of hair from her neck, checking for a pulse. Thanking God that she'd found one, Kagome gently nudged the young woman, careful as not to get cut on the glass either. "Jade… Jade…" she called out softly with each nudge. "Jade… please wake up… Jade please… you're scaring me… Please… Please wake up," Kagome called out again, feeling the sudden rush of fear that this was caused by Naraku.

Slowly, Jade began to respond to Kagome's pleas as the pain in her legs, chest and arm, from where she fell into the glass increased to unimaginable proportions. Cries wracked her body as Kagome eased her into a sitting position, allowing most of the glass to fall back onto the floor, covered in her blood. Kagome knelt amongst the broken glass, careful as not to move too much to cause injury to her self, to take Jade into a caring embrace, as she ignored the blood as it seeped into her shirt. Jade sobbed against Kagome's shoulder, wishing that all that she'd been through in the last few hours was some horrible nightmare that she could wake up from.

After a few minutes, much to the protest of Jade's body, Kagome eased the girl off the glass on the floor, moving her toward the couch, careful not to drag any of the sticky glass with them. Once she had Jade comfortable on the couch, still clutching the picture to her nearly bare chest, Kagome grabbed the phone and began dialing the only number that she could remember off the top of her head…Sesshomaru. Why she didn't call Jade's father or… hell even 911 is a mystery, but then again she was in such a state of panic that she forgot the number to 911. As the phone rang a few times, before an emotionless voice rang through the line, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, for the voice of the stoic dog demon gave her a little bit of comfort, easing her troubled mind as she knew that despite what had happened all those years ago, that he would help her… for old times sake.

"State your business with this Sesshomaru, or I shall hang up on you," his unnerving voice stated again, drawing Kagome back to the situation at hand.

"Umm… yes, Sesshomaru… I'm not sure if you remember me or not…" Kagome sputtered out before being cut off, much to her irritation.

"Kagome… is it really you? I've not heard from you in ages," he replied, rather shocked at being called at such an unearthly hour, much less by his ex-fiancé. Hearing a bit of distress in her voice, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, as he headed toward his enormous closet as the conversation continued.

Looking over at the distraught and injured Jade, seeing the blood begin to dry on her various cuts, Kagome replied, "Yes… and I need your help. I'm staying…"

"I know that you're staying with Acacia Matador as well as the reason why. What kind of help do you need… financial… criminal… tell me, please so that I may be of some assistance," he continued, interrupting her yet again as he pulled a tee shirt and jeans from the closet, throwing them on.

Unable to really explain what happened to her friend, Kagome replied with a bit of a sigh of frustration, "It's Jade. She's been badly hurt and I don't know what to do. Can you please come and help me? I'm scared because she's hurt and I don't now why."

Hearing the distress in her voice, asking for his help after all these years, Sesshomaru said, as comfortingly as he could, "I'll be there in a few minutes. Is she out in the mountains?"

Taken slightly aback by his question, Kagome quickly gave him the directions to Jade's mountain retreat. After a reassuring, 'I'll be there' from Sesshomaru, Kagome moved back toward Jade, seeing several shards of glass still imbedded in her legs, side and chest. Quickly, Kagome rushed into the first floor bathroom, looking for some tweezers, peroxide and bandages. She knew that with Sesshomaru's demonic speed that he'd arrive within minutes of the phone call, despite the distance that he had to travel to get to Jade's home.

Moving from the bathroom with her loot, as well as a few towels, Kagome moved back to the living room noticing for the first time that both cats were on the couch, nuzzling their mistress' neck, licking at the tears on her face, trying to comfort her as best they knew how. Quickly, remembering the open door, Kagome moved to close it, only to be stopped by a hand, holding it open. Startled, Kagome opened the door a little, to see Sesshomaru standing on the stoop before her. His silver locks hang down his back, reflecting the full moon's light in a nearly white brilliance. The black tee shirt and jeans, contrasted his hair color perfectly, hugging his physique like a glove, moving with every ripple, threatening to rip at the slightest touch.

Kagome's chocolate eyes locked on his amber ones as the shock of his sudden appearance wore off. "Sess… Sesshom… Sesshomaru… when you said you'd be here in a few minutes, I didn't think that you meant it literally," Kagome commented, feeling more at ease in his presence as she leaned on the door.

Sesshomaru took a whiff of the air from the living room smelling the blood; he slowly eased his way in, after Kagome opened the door and moved toward the somewhat catatonic woman sitting on the couch, clutching the picture as if her life depended on it. "How long has she been like this?" he asked, checking her eyes, to see that they had glazed over into the vivid green of pain and anguish, instead of their normal blue.

"I just moved her to the couch about five minutes ago, before that she was lying on the floor, holding the picture. As to how long she was there before I showed up, I'm not sure," Kagome replied, handing Sesshomaru the tweezers and some gauze. She'd seen him work miracles when it came to medical attention. On numerous occasions, while they dated, he'd fix up his brother after he'd gotten into yet another scrape with a guy bigger than himself, getting the crap beaten out of him on a regular basis. Quickly, Sesshomaru removed the remaining glass that had imbedded into her body, cleaning the wounds as he went to all the cuts, even the minor ones.

As he reached the wounds on her side and chest, Sesshomaru carefully removed the picture that she held, with great effort as he pried her fingers from the broken frame. With the picture being removed from her deathlike grip, Jade completely broke down, with her bloody hands to her face, tears streamed down her cheeks in torrents as sobs wracked her body. Seeing her friend in such distress, Kagome moved beside Sesshomaru, placing a caring hand on her friend's arm. "It will be okay, Jade. Sesshomaru is here to help your wounds," Kagome said soothingly to the distraught girl before her.

Removing her hands from her face, Jade turned her green eyes from Kagome's chocolate ones to those of amber as a slight, pained smile crossed her lips. "Thank you… Kagome, I… I don't understand why this happened…" Jade spoke as she tried to work through the pain of her wounds.

Sesshomaru looked at her blood soaked bra covered chest, seeing that a shard had sliced into her breast as it imbedded itself deeply into the wound. Clearing his throat to get her attention, Sesshomaru stated, "Jade, I need to have your bra removed so that I may remove the shard in your breast."

"I'd appreciate… that you at least… turn your back first," Jade replied, trying to regain what little composure she had left, as well as regain normal breathing after the torrents of sobs that threatened to wrack her chest. She eased a little off the couch to undo the clasp of the blood stained garment with her good hand, as Kagome help out a towel to cover her chest, providing some form of modesty to the immodest situation.

Once Sesshomaru did as he was asked, moving toward the kitchen for some water and a wash cloth to clean up the blood, as well as a broom and dust pan, Kagome eased Jade forward, with a towel across her chest to provide some decency. Sesshomaru returned from the kitchen with his supplies, seeing that Jade was covered, but that with even the little movement that was used to remove the bra caused the shard to make the wound reopen, causing blood to spill down her breast to be soaked up by the towel draped across her chest.

Once he resumed his seat on the corner of the coffee table, Sesshomaru took up the tweezers once more, focusing his attention on the last remaining shard of glass. "Kagome, would you find her something to wear after I'm done cleaning the wounds. I'm sure that she would not want to sit around her home in nothing but a towel," he commented as he fished the shard out, and applied the peroxide soaked gaze to the wound. Jade hissed in slight pain as the cold liquid touched the open wound.

"Kagome, up stairs, by the bed, there should be an oversized grey tee shirt with the Rojo Lobo shop sign on the back. It's big enough to not affect my arm or shoulder as well," Jade said as Sesshomaru took the wet washcloth and slowly removed the dried blood from her legs, arm, side and remainder of her chest.

As Kagome moved up the stairs to the bedroom, Sesshomaru asked, "Did Koga do this?" as he directed his eyes toward the wounds.

With a hitch in her breathing, on the verge of tears once more, Jade replied, "Yes…but… he just… just wouldn't… let me… explain…" Tears streamed down her face, as a sob broke from her body.

Having finished with her wounds, Sesshomaru turned his attention to her blood streaked face. His amber eyes searched hers as he washed the dried blood from her face. "I figured as much. The scent of my brother is thick here, even for my nose," he replied, washing the tears from her face as well. With Kagome having returned with the shirt, Sesshomaru turned toward the broken glass on the floor, focusing his attention to cleaning it up as Kagome helped Jade slip the tee shirt on. After a few minutes and a good vacuuming of the hard wood floor and surrounding carpets by Kagome and Sesshomaru, the floor was removed of all glass, even the smallest possible shard. Jade laid back on the couch, having taken some more of her prescription hydrocodone that had been located in the coat Koga had left behind.

As the waves of nausea set in, as a result of the medication, combined with the throbbing of her shoulder and arm, much to Jade's dismay, she tried to move from the couch toward her room, only to trip on the coffee table, and land in Sesshomaru's open arms. With a slight, uncertain smile on her face, Jade clutched his muscular arms as best she could to maintain her balance. "Thanks," she muffled into his chest, as he pulled her further into his body, careful of her shoulder to pick her up bridal style to carry her up the stairs to her bed.


	27. Chapter 27

After his near fatal collision with the beat up Chevy Cavalier, in his mad dash from Jade's home, Koga cursed at his stupidity as well as his raging temper. "How could I have been so stupid as to not have confronted her before now? Was I that… blind… not to see that like ALL women that she'd stepped out on me?" he thought. Koga drove back to the only other place he knew as 'home,' the Wolf's Den. Seeing as he was part owner with his brothers, Koga had a key to getting, as well as access to his own choice of poison to dull the ache in his heart.

In record time, he pulled into the deserted parking lot, grateful that no one was there to witness the affects of his time with Jade, nor the amount of alcohol he was about to consume. After taking the keys for the bar off his key ring, Koga hopped out of the truck, after he placed the truck keys into the glove box, locking the doors with the keys inside. With the prospect of getting completely shit faced, he didn't want the temptation of driving drunk. There had been plenty of times in the past that he'd done this before, as well as sleeping on the couch in the office. He slipped into the darkened bar, heading straight toward the cooler without even turning the lights on, relying on his excellent night vision. After grabbing a few bottles of Miller Genuine Draft, he moved toward the office, entering the quiet place to think about his problems.

Quietly he slid onto the couch, noticing that the blanket and pillow that Jade had used previously were still there, covered with her scent. Koga pushed them as far from his person as possible, not wanting to be reminded of her just yet. Once he pulled his boots off, removed the belt from his pants as well as his wallet and anything else that would make sleeping uncomfortable, Koga grabbed up a brew and the remote to the flat screened TV behind the desk, thankful that he'd purchased it the previous visit, much to the chagrin of his brothers, and turned to one of the local stations for news. As the commercial played, Koga thought back to his 'conversation' with Jade, reflecting on the hurt in her eyes, the actions of her body that screamed that he was wrong.

"Am I wrong in assuming that she stepped out on me?" he thought, taking a swig of the cold beer in his hand, as he placed his feet on the coffee table. As his thoughts wandered from one possible answer to another, the news came back on. The subject of the story had caught his attention, but only to be replaced by anger.

The homely news anchor smiled lamely at the camera as she continued with the big story of the evening, "The events surrounding the incident at the Rojo Lobo Auto shop are still under investigation as well as the search for the whereabouts of the daughter of prominent businessman Victor Arcilla-Perraton. According to the officer in charge of the investigation, the motive is still in question as to the reason for the attack, seeing as robbery has been ruled out. We spoke briefly to Ms. Kikyo Arcilla-Perraton's current boyfriend and local playboy, Inuyasha Taisho about the attack. He replied that he was upset that Ms. Matador had been attacked and that he'd not seen Ms. Arcilla-Perraton since the day before. When asked about his relationship with Ms. Matador, he replied, 'She is just my mechanic.' Sources near the investigation state that there may be more than what meets the eyes. We'll continue to follow this story as the events develop, now onto the weather…"

Koga's grip on the bottle in his hand tightened as he saw the smug look on the hanyou's face. "Damn mutt!!! He's at the heart of this whole damn mess," he growled under his breath, as the anger at the mutt was transferred to his arms, crushing the now empty beer bottle in his hand. As the glass cut deeply into his palm, a small growl of pain and a curse at his own stupidity, carefully he got up from the couch, avoiding the broken glass as he moved toward the bathroom to clean up his hand and doctor it.

After Koga doctored his hand, having it wrapped into a hand towel that he scrounged from behind the bar, he cleaned up the glass and then returned to his spot on the couch, grabbing a fresh brew. Thinking back to his earlier encounter with Jade, something didn't sit right with him. "Why didn't she try to deny what happened? Was she trying to explain the logic of all her actions?" he thought, downing the second beer in one fell swoop. As the news continued, they did a brief expose on the tragedy, causing Koga to suspend his line of thinking one more time.

The same homely news anchor turned toward the camera, a sappy smile across her face as she continued the story, "As the search for answers continues, let's take a look at the two individuals at the heart of the issue." The screen changed to show images in split screen of the graduation pictures of Kikyo and Jade, one with a genuine smile that spoke of her great heart and compassion while the other appeared with a smug almost haughty smirk that dripped with cynicism, as if her time had been infringed upon and that the picture was unimportant.

As the story began, the pictures changed to more current photos, one of Jade opening the Rojo Lobo Auto shop recently, and the other of Kikyo at a prestigious party on the arm of a rather bored looking Inuyasha. "Kikyo Arcilla-Perraton and Acacia Matador, both graduates of the prestigious Shikon Academy, one with honors, while the other was the homecoming and senior prom queen. Both women came from prominent families but went in completely different directions once they graduated from the academy. First, let us focus on Kikyo Arcilla-Perraton, the pride of the Victor and Nicole Arcilla-Perraton, and current fiancé to the younger son of Inu no and Izayo Taisho. She was born…"

The words of the reporter droned into the background as Koga's eyes bleed red, seeing the smug look of indignation on Kikyo's still face, mocking him almost in his blind loyalty to the one woman whom he thought would never abandon him. "What the hell does she know? She's always had everything handed to her on a silver platter, never having to work hard for making a name for yourself, just rely on your family name to get you through life," he seethed at the screen, seeing that they focused on her supposed 'good' deeds. "Hell, what does she know about charity? She doesn't even wear the same outfit twice, even if it is Prada, if she can help it. Damn it, why do they insist on making her out to be the victim if she's the one who attacked Jade. What has Jade ever done to these people, other than serve her country and provide them with a quality maintenance shop?" Koga thought darkly, wishing now that he's just put on some porn instead of the news.

Once the blurb about Kikyo came to a grinding end, much to Koga's amusement, the reporter began, "Acacia Jade Matador, known to her friends, simply as Jade, served our country as a 2nd lieutenant of the US Army with 1st-16th Infantry Brigade stationed at Ft. Riley, Kansas until 6 months ago due to an accident that resulted in her honorable discharge. After the dust settled and the help of some local mechanics, Ms. Matador opened up the Rojo Lobo Auto shop which has quickly become one of the best auto shops in the area…" As the story continued, the images of Jade's smile kept haunting him, causing the great wolf demon to flinch under the blue eyes of her pictures.

Seeing the kind words that they had spoken of Jade in the story combined with the images of a happy, content woman, the red of his eyes faded as tears threatened to fall. "Was I wrong? Am I assuming the worse because of the damned mutt?" he thought, as Koga thought back to that entire day. Leaning back onto the couch, swigging the rest of a third bottle of beer, Koga closed his eyes, recalling the look of hurt and pain on Jade's face as he stormed out on her, not allowing her to even have a chance to explain. "I was such a fool for leaving her, but with my past with Dog face, who could blame me?" he thought. Once the bottle was empty, he placed it on the table, reaching over for the pillow and blanket that he'd previously pushed away, situating them to catch some sleep. With inhaling Jade's scent, Koga closed his eyes, calmed by her scent he slipped into a troubled sleep, replaying the harsh events of the evening.

Once Jade was laid in the middle of her bed and covered up, the cats snuggled s close to her as possible, purring and nuzzling her in a show of concern and love. A smile graced Sesshomaru's face as he watched the fur balls try and comfort their mistress, realizing that these were the demons that Inuyasha had feared the night before. Seeing that she was being taken care of, Sesshomaru retreated down the stairs to see Kagome moving about the kitchen. As she gathered up the remainder of the broken glass, wood and pottery, she turned toward the dog demon that towered above her. A smile crossed her face as he gazed into her own eyes. "It's so good to see you, Sesshomaru," she commented as a soft smile slid across her face. The feelings of sending him to hell for his betrayal left her as soon as she saw the haunted look in his eyes.

Suddenly he moved toward her, to fast for her to react as he wrapped her in his arms, pulling her into his chest. As he breathed in her scent, the memories of what they had flooded his mind as a DVD on fast forward. "I'm so sorry… I should have believed you…" he exclaimed, his nose planted squarely into her hair, as if the smell of her shampoo was some how a combination between a truth serum and a calming agent.

As the words tumbled out of his mouth, Kagome realized that he must have overheard the conversation between her and Kagura. Pulling him tighter, if that was even possible in his vice like grip, Kagome replied, with as much love as she could stuff into her words, "I should have come back sooner… I missed you, Sesshomaru."

Slowly, he pulled her to his lips kissing her with a searing kiss of love and devotion, something that he never thought he'd be able to do again after all these years. The betrayal of Kagura wounded him deeply, but the fact that she'd hurt Kagome in the process made his blood boil as if it were on the sun, consuming him in a near blinding rage. Feeling the heat of the fury beneath the thin veneer of cloth, Kagome quickly looked into the demon's eyes, seeing that they had bled from the golden amber that she so loved to blood red as the muscles beneath her hands began to quack in rage.

Seeing the all consuming hatred and rage that was about to explode from the muscular form, Kagome reached up to his face, pulling it toward her, covering his lips with hers in a blazing kiss that spoke volumes. As the kiss deepened, Sesshomaru's blood cooled, only to be heated with desire. He wrapped her fuller into an all encompassing embrace that was full of his emotions from rage at Kagura for her deceit to the one of unimaginable longing for the one in his arms. Feeling the emotions pour through her slightly bruised lips, a single tear coursed down her cheek as she pulled back from the man of her dreams.

Looking into his amber orbs, seeing the desire and love flow through them as well as the flames of rage, Kagome embraced the demon once more as she whispered, "Never leave me… Please stay… with me."

Feeling the mixture of her emotions through the embrace, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome away from his person to look her straight in the eyes. "Kagome, I should have believed you. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you for ruining your life," he replied, as he wiped the tears from her face with a clawed finger. "I'll never leave you ever again," he continued, pulling her back for another kiss.

Once they broke the kiss for air, Kagome and Sesshomaru moved back to the living room, snuggling on to the couch, not wanting to rush things, but just wanting to be as near to each other as possible, with clothes on. With the pillow and blanket that Inuyasha had used the night before, after removing his shirt, Sesshomaru laid down on the couch, spooning Kagome to his chest, holding her to his body. Slowly, after a while, the two fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms, thankful for the other to be there.


	28. Chapter 28

Early the next morning, well actually closer to 9:00 am, a knock on the door roused Sesshomaru from his slumber on the couch with Kagome snuggled into his chest. Rising from the warmth of the blanket, he moved toward the door, as another impatient knock followed by Jade's name being yelled out resounded through the glass and wood.

As the door opened, Koga's eyes were directed toward the bottom of the door, not wanting to meet with Jade's eyes just yet. As he looked at the bare, rather large looking feet, he thought, "I don't remember her feet being that big, but then again it's been a while since I last saw her naked feet." Slowly his eyes traveled up black jean clad legs to a well toned muscular tanned… chest??? "What the hell? This isn't Jade!" Koga's mind screamed as his eyes finally came to rest on Sesshomaru's rather irritated looking face.

"What do you want, wolf?" Sesshomaru asked as he saw the look of shock cross Koga's blue eyes, as well as confusion. He held the door open, but only enough for his body to block any entrance by the wolf.

Taking a quick gulp or two of air, he replied, "I'd come to see Jade, but apparently she's more into the Taisho brothers than me. Let me guess, she called you for 'comfort' because she couldn't get enough from your mutt for a brother." A harsh tone laced through his words as more thoughts of betrayal crossed his mind.

"No… although I do not have to explain my presence here. However, seeing the condition that you left her in last night, she needed some one here to protect her from you," Sesshomaru replied, rather curtly mind you, seething at the reminder of his reason for being summoned to the home in the first place.

As the blood drained from his face, Koga stammered, "Is she… is she okay?" as the images of him throwing the figurines and picture at her raced back through his mind as well as his anger.

Suddenly, Kagome appeared before Sesshomaru, acting as a second barrier to preventing the wolf entrance. "She was cut up pretty badly Koga. How could you do that to her? What did she do to you to deserve such treatment?" she demanded, as she crossed her arms across her chest as anger rolled off her in waves.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to see Jade, as he had hoped, as well as feeling that he was being interrogated by the two, he replied roughly, "It's between me and Jade. Just tell here that I came by. Seeing as you two guard dogs won't let me in, I'll be on my way." He turned back toward Hakkaku's truck, which he had called a lock smith to break into it earlier to retrieve the keys, growling at the insolence of the dog demon and human as he thought about what had taken place as well as his desire to 'patch' things up with Jade. Feeling the anger of their meddling rise to the surface, he jumped into the truck, spitting gravel as he raced out of the driveway back out to the hard road.

Watching after the fleeing truck, Kagome leaned back against Sesshomaru's rock hard chest as she said, "I hope that we've done the right thing. Jade needs to heal first, before seeing him again."

"From the look on his face, he actually believes that she cheated on him. Poor fool, he's so blinded by the past that he'd believe almost anything," he replied.

A look of confusion crossed Kagome's face at what Sesshomaru had said. Turning toward the demon, hooking her arms around his neck, she asked, "What happened between Koga and Inuyasha that makes you say that?"

Looking into her chocolate orbs, he replied, "The day the two graduated from high school, Inuyasha and Koga fought over Ayame, Koga's girlfriend. She'd been two timing him since they'd been dating, but she'd been able to hide it well from the wolf. After graduation, he came out to the house, and handed Inuyasha his ass on a silver platter. However, Ayame didn't get the message and slept with Inuyasha a few days later. Koga threw her to the curb. He left shortly there after."

As the story sunk in, Kagome saw the similarities between Ayame and Jade, except that Jade truly loved Koga. Suddenly they heard the steps creak as Jade descended the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she asked, "Who was at the door?"

"Your dad had stopped by, but we said that you were still asleep," Kagome lied as she moved toward the injured woman. "How are you feeling this morning, Jade? Did you sleep well?"

Once she reached the main floor, Jade moved toward the kitchen as she replied, "My body feels as if I go hit by a Mack truck and my emotions are shredded beyond all belief. What I could go for is some breakfast. That way I can take my medicine and go back to sleep." As she rummaged around in her fridge, a gentle, but firm hand gripped her right shoulder, guiding her away from the fridge back toward the living room couch.

"I'll make you up something to eat," Sesshomaru commented once he made sure that Jade had been properly seated upon the couch, leaning against the pillow and covered with a blanket. "Besides, this will give Kagome a chance to check your wounds," he continued as he moved back into the kitchen to fix the requested breakfast.

As the sound of frying pans and other cooking implements echoed from the kitchen, Kagome quickly looked over the healing wounds from the glass the night before noticing that they were nearly healed, only leaving a few faint lines to show where the glass had penetrated the skin. The worst cut, the one on her breast still looked angry and red, versus the others that had just been surface wounds and left pink lines as evidence. As the smell of cooked bacon wafted in the air, Kagome and Jade's stomachs roared to life, announcing that they were indeed hungry.

A slight smile crossed Jade's face as she replied, "I guess I haven't lost my appetite."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Kagome replied, as she moved toward the kitchen to see what Sesshomaru was cooking. Jade picked up the remote, carefully with her right hand from the coffee table beside her, thankful that in Koga's rampage the night before that he hadn't grabbed it, nor threw anything at the T.V. As she was settling in to watch an old episode of MacGyver on TV Land, all of a sudden a scream sounded from the kitchen that caused Jade to bolt from the couch to see what the commotion was. As she made the relatively short journey to the kitchen a rather unique smell of cooked 'meat' entered her nose. As her salivary glands recognized the smell as one of her favorites, her mouth began to fill with saliva, nearly running out of her mouth to hit the floor. Sesshomaru blocked the view of her gas range with his body as Kagome was near the sink, with her hand over her mouth, trying not to be sick.

"As I said, she needs this to help bring up her iron count, Kagome. Seeing as there wasn't any spinach or broccoli, this was the next best thing," Sesshomaru commented as he flipped a couple of brown crispy pieces of 'meat' in the bacon grease filled skillet, mindful not to splash his naked chest with the hot grease.

Pulling her hand a little farther from her mouth, a rather pale looking Kagome replied, "Are you sure she'll even eat it? It is LIVER after all, Sesshomaru. Not everyone eats it, hell I won't even touch it myself."

"Well, for your information, Kagome. I did find this in HER refrigerator after all," he pointed out with the meat fork in his hand, not noticing Jade behind him, wincing in a little pain as her body finally realized that it had moved, decided to remind her of the previous days injuries.

As she placed her relatively cold hand on Sesshomaru's bare back for support, the ever stoic demon lord jumped back from the stove, luckily not having the frying pan in his hand, trying his damnedest not to scream like a little girl at her arctic touch. Seeing the look of shock cross his amber orbs, Jade replied, "Sorry about that, I forgot about my cold hands," trying to hid the smile that showed on her lips as he moved back toward the stove, finishing the task of frying up the liver.

"I hope that this meets your approval, Jade. Seeing that you lost quite a bit of blood yesterday, I figured that this would help your iron count," he replied, once he moved the liver from the frying pan onto a waiting plate.

Seeing that he wasn't making mashed potatoes or milk gravy, Jade replied, with a pout and disappointment, "Well, I suppose I'll try and chock it down, but you forgot the best part." Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow in question, waiting for her to continue.

When she didn't take the hint, he asked, "Oh, really… what pray tell did I forget?"

Trying her hardest not to laugh, Jade replied with her eyes focused on a spot on the tile floor, "The milk gravy. When I've made liver and onions in the past… I normally make it with mashed potatoes and milk gravy." She snuck a glance at Sesshomaru's face, afraid to see a smoldering look of disdain on his face.

However, his look was one of mild amusement as he replied, "This Sesshomaru is more concerned about your iron levels and not the fixings of a traditional meal. Besides I'm making your breakfast my way, so you'll either eat it this way or you'll go hungry."

Jade saw the look of determination on his face as she backed a little toward the couch in the living room. "As you say, Sesshomaru… I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. As it is, I'm not sure how I'd cook for my self either, seeing as my left arm is messed up," she replied, retreating to the comfort of her couch under the glare of his amber eyes. Jade leaned back on the couch, some what enjoying the view of the shirtless dog demon slaving over her stove, when it dawned on her, 'what is he doing here?'

Once the liver had been put on a plate, Kagome, trying her best not to throw up, took the plate to Jade, setting it down on the coffee table before Jade. "Here you go, Jade. I hope that you enjoy your meal," Kagome said as she tried to return to the kitchen, not wanting to witness someone actually eating the repulsive meal.

"Kagome… Do you have a second?" Jade asked, moving closer to her meal.

Turning back to her friend, Kagome replied, as she tried not to lay her eyes on the plate, but on Jade's face, "What's on your mind, Jade?"

Picking up her fork, cutting into the crispy fried liver, Jade asked, "Why is Sesshomaru Taisho here? I vaguely remember him fixing me up last night. But why is he still here?"

Seeing Jade about to take a generous bite of the liver, Kagome turned her head as she replied, "We used to date a while back. I guess that we were just… catching up." Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, Kagome left jade to her disgusting meal to return to the kitchen for a more authentic bacon and eggs breakfast.


	29. Chapter 29

"Two weeks… two long… miserable… weeks since that fateful night at Jade's place," Koga thought sadly as he nursed a cold draught from on tap. "I just can't get her off my mind… from the honest look of hurt in her eyes… to the actions of her body. How could I ever believe that she'd cheat on me, considering what she's given me?" He continued to mull over the quandary as he spied Sango and Kagome sitting near the closest pool table to his seat. "I wonder what they're talking about?" he thought as he moved his ear slightly to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"How's Jade doing?" Sango inquired of Kagome as they casually observed Miroku teach Shippo the tricks of the game of pool.

Kagome turned toward Sango, fully aware of the eavesdropping wolf. "You know, miserable. Apparently she's been having some issues with her arm. This past week, her father started her on some physical therapy. Now when I pick her up, she seems drained, both physically and emotionally. I get her home and she eats enough to take her pain killers, then she heads upstairs and sleeps all night. It's not healthy," she replied, making sure her voice seemed genuine as well as full of concern.

"I didn't know that she was that bad," Koga thought as he downed his beer in one gulp before leaving the bar, headed back to the office for some alone time. Kagome and Sango's eyes followed his tail, noticing how dejected and haggard he looked as he vanished from sight.

Locking eyes with Kagome, Sango asked, "Is what you said true? Granted, I haven't seen Jade since the night of the party, nor has she been to work, but is she really turning away from everyone like that?"

With a softer, more worried look on her face, Kagome sighed as she explained, "It's actually worse then that. The therapy part is on the money, but there's more going on…" Kagome hesitated before continuing, having sworn to Jade that she'd never reveal what she found after coming home that night, with Jade in a pool of her won blood and broken glass. "It's like all the life has gone out of her. From what I've been able to discern, he was her first. No wonder she's taking it hard."

Spying the two girls, Ginta moved toward them in a round about fashion, not wanting to draw attention. As he approached, Ginta called out to Kagome, "How's Jade?"

"Not well, I'm afraid," Kagome replied sipping her soda as Ginta pulled up a chair to their table.

Once seated, Ginta looked at first Kagome, then Sango as he inquired seeing the looks of concern on their faces, "How bad is she?"

"I can barely get her to eat enough to take her meds," Kagome replied, as a slight smile crossed her lips she continued, "That's only after I threatened to have Sesshomaru force feed her. The first time she didn't believe me it wasn't pretty." She slumped a little in her chair, feeling dejected and helpless at being unable to help her friend.

Looking at Ginta, seeing a similar look of concern in his eyes, Sango asked, "How's Koga holding up? We saw him earlier and he looked like shit."

Nodding his head in agreement, Ginta replied, "He tries to hide it well, but Hakkaku and I know better. He's been hitting the sauce after hours, trying to drown his sorrows. Koga's been staying in the office for the last few weeks, only coming over to our place for a shower and a bite to eat on occasion. Either Hakkaku or I will go in there long enough to empty out the trash can full of empty cans and bottles. Luckily for us, he limits himself to just beer, considering the last time he had liquor, it wasn't pretty." A slight shiver trailed down Ginta's spine as he recalled the aftermath of Koga's fight with Inuyasha over Ayame and her betrayal. He'd drunk a whole fifth of Everclear and ended up in the hospital for alcohol poisoning before leaving for the Army later that week.

As the trio mulled over the revelations of their two heart broken friends, Hakkaku approached with a stack of flyers. "Hey, lazy ass… You're supposed to be helping me hang these up," he exclaimed, shoving the papers into his brother's hands.

Picking up one of the flyers Kagome and Sango looked it over as Ginta explained, "We're holding our monthly karaoke contest next Wednesday. The winner gets two free prime rib dinners."

As Kagome looked at the flyer, a sparkle of light flashed through her eyes as a huge smile crossed her face. "I have an idea to get them back together," she exclaimed. Moving closer to the excided Kagome, Sango and Ginta listened to her plan, adding a few personal touches that they feel would make it even more believable.

Jade curled into a ball around Koga's coat that he'd left behind, nose into the soft tanned leather, and breathing in his scent as it calmed her frayed nerves. "Two weeks… it has been two weeks since he walked out on me without being able to explain what happened," she thought as a couple of stray tears flowed down her cheeks. Curling into a tighter ball around the coat, Jade eased her freshly healed left shoulder into a more comfortable position under her pillows, and thought back to that awful night, remembering the anger and hurt in his blue eyes as the directed their gaze upon her. "How could things have gone so wrong, so fast?" she thought as she drifted off to sleep, thankful that Kagome had left to visit with Sango at the bar, and Sesshomaru had taken the opportunity to get some fresh clothes from his home, leaving Jade to the comforts of being home alone… the first time that she'd been alone with just the cats in a little over two weeks.

"It's not like they mean to be so protective of me. Hell, if I'd walked into a home and saw that, I would have freaked out too," she thought sadly. Other than going to her father's mandatory physical therapy sessions, Jade hadn't been out of the house. Due to her lack of appetite, despite what she'd taken in front of Kagome after being force fed by Sesshomaru was minimal, which resulted in a little weight loss. The bags under her eyes were clearly visible as well as the constant red tint to her eyes. She'd cried her self to sleep so often over the last two weeks that Jade was sure she didn't have any tears left in her and was slightly surprised to feel the ones that were shed flowed down her cheeks. Quietly, Jade slipped into a restless sleep, the images of her beloved walking out of her life… possibly forever. More stray tears streaked down her face, the only evidence of her tortured dreams.


	30. Chapter 30

As he prowled the halls of the massive home, Sesshomaru thought of what he'd seen and done at Jade's home. Despite her insistence on not revealing the extent of her injuries to others, Sesshomaru was not sure that keeping it to him self was appropriate either. He knew that Kagome wanted to tell Sango seeing as they were quickly becoming the best of friends. "Why does she not want others to know what a piece of garbage he is?" he said to himself as he rummaged through the fridge for something to drink.

"Who doesn't want to know that who is a piece of garbage?" he heard asked from behind him. Looking over the edge of the door, Sesshomaru saw the smug yet haggard look on his brother's face. His normally well kept hair sticking out every which way as if he'd just gotten out of bed. Considering that all he wore was a pair of boxers, Sesshomaru concluded that he had just in fact gotten out of bed.

Turning back to his quest for sustenance, Sesshomaru replied, "None of your business, mutt."

"Yeah… what ever," Inuyasha replied, as he stretched his back muscles with his arms above his head. The tight skin of his abdomen rippled across his well tones six pack as well as the skin across his toned back. Seeing his brother show off, in front of him no less slightly sickened the demon lord, turning his stomach to where he was no longer thirsty. As he moved back toward his room, up the stairs, Inuyasha followed as if his mere presence would annoy Sesshomaru enough to get him to talk.

As he entered the relative comfort of his room, Sesshomaru moved toward his extensive walk in closet, choosing to grab some relatively comfortable clothing, knowing that his time with Kagome would not require that much in the way of… let's just say, that less was better. However for what remained of Jade's sanity, he would remain some what covered, if only in her presence, seeing as she had the loft and they shared the basement. Not like she seemed to care much about what went on under her nose, or if she did, Jade really didn't show it.

Upon feeling the penetrating stare on his back, Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha leaning against the frame of his door, looking like every girl's dream of a chiseled Greek god or Adonis. "What?" he growled out between clenched teeth, knowing that this mutt was the reason for Jade's withdrawal from life, as much as it was the wolf's.

Seeing his brother's icy glare upon his person, Inuyasha deflated from self assured confidence to a puddle of goop. "I just want to know how Jade's doing, Sesshomaru," he replied, feeling every bit as dejected as he'd felt after his conversation with Jade in the hospital two weeks before.

Seeing that his brother seemed to genuinely care for the wolf demoness, Sesshomaru replied, "As well as can be expected, considering the circumstances." He delved into the huge walk in closet, looking for some jeans, tee-shirts and essentials as well as a duffle bag to carry them in.

Moving closer to his brother's king sized bed, Inuyasha continued as he sat on the edge of the bed, "I've overheard that she's withdrawn into herself, never leaving the house like some hermit. Is it true?"

Looking back over his shoulder at his insolent brother, sitting upon his bed, Sesshomaru growled, "What do you think, jerk? That she's enjoying a good laugh at the expense of her sanity at being thrown to the curb for something that she didn't do? Because you couldn't keep your hands off her, despite all the evidence that suggests that she was already taken!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened as the words his brother spoke struck a nerve, one that he hadn't used in a long time. As he laid his head into his hands, Inuyasha asked quietly, "Is there anything that I can do to fix this? I truly do care for Jade, and never expected this to happen."

With his clothes in hand and a duffle bag over his shoulder, Sesshomaru approached his bed, dropping everything onto it, only to shove all the clothes into the duffle bag. "Unless you've taken courses in quantum physics or have miraculously invented a time machine that allows you to fix your mistakes… the answer would be No. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to Jade's before Kagome realizes that I left her home alone," Sesshomaru replied as he grabbed up his duffle bag.

As he followed his brother down the stairs to the foyer, mulling over a question that kept nagging at the back of his mind, Inuyasha asked, "Why did Kagome call you that night? I thought that the two of you were over?"

Unable to take the line of questioning any longer, Sesshomaru whirled on the hanyou, slamming him into the nearest wall with his hand about his throat. "She called me because of the shit that you caused between Koga and Jade. Kagome remembered that I've patched up your ass on a number of occasions and needed my expertise to fix up Jade. Not that you'd care, seeing as once she refused your advances you abandoned her. What the hell kind of friend are you?"

Inuyasha stopped fighting his brother's hand around his throat, turning a ghastly shade of pale. He asked in a mere whisper, "She was hurt? Did he do it? Did he beat the crap out of her because of me and my stupidity?"

Seeing the sudden change in his brother's demeanor, Sesshomaru released his neck as he replied quietly, knowing that he was breaking his promise to Jade, "It was more along the lines of broken glass from some things that had been thrown. There were shards in her legs, side and chest. I don't think that he did it intentionally, though. One shard deeply penetrated her left breast, nearly to her ribs from a picture that she'd held to her chest."

As he heard what Sesshomaru said, Inuyasha slide down the wall to sit onto the marble floor, all the fight out of him as he mulled over what Sesshomaru had said. "He did this… he hurt her… all because of me," he thought as the images of Koga's temper raged through his mind, a feral growl could be heard as he clenched his hands into fists, digging his claws into the palms, drawing blood. "He'll pay for what he's done to her," he thought angrily as he pulled him self off the floor, the muscles of his toned body rippled as anger flew through every fiber in his being.

Sensing the amount of pent up anger, energy, and resentment toward the wolf emanating from his brother, Sesshomaru slammed him against the wall again, pinning him with his full weight. As his lips neared his brother's ear, he said with as much venom as he could muster, "Stay out of it. This is between Jade and Koga. Unless she says otherwise, this conversation never happened. Leave them alone or else you're the one who will end up destroying her."

Taking the threat seriously, Inuyasha reined in his flaming temper, feeling like a piece of yesterday's garbage. He leaned dejectedly into his brother's chest, wishing to disappear under his hard amber gaze. "I'll do as you ask… for her sake. But if he so much as lays a hand on her again, I'll beat the ever living crap out of his body. I swear it," he retorted, as Sesshomaru pulled back, seeing the still burning flames of resentment at the wolf linger in his eyes.

"Keep away from them and you should be fine. It was because of your raging hormones that this happened in the first place. Keep you nuts in check and there should be no further problems. If you'll excuse me, I have to split, or I'll be in the dog house with Kagome, if you catch my drift," Sesshomaru replied as he picked up his discarded duffle bag and headed toward the door.

Before his brother shut the door, Inuyasha called out, "Wait… Sesshomaru…" Seeing his brother stop and turn an ear toward him, he continued, "Tell Jade… tell her that I'm… sorry… that I never intended for this to happen."

With a slight nod of the head, Sesshomaru acknowledge his request as he pulled the door shut behind him. Thinking about how much that revelation of Jade's injuries had changed his hot headed brother, he thought, "Despite the pain and anguish this has caused her, he's finally thinking of someone other than himself for a change. Now if only he'd only find the bitch that did this so that we can finally have some closure." He stepped into his car, throwing the duffle bag across the passenger seat as Inuyasha thought about his part in Jade's dilemma.

"Why couldn't I have just left her well enough alone? I knew that she'd been taken as soon as I kissed her neck," he thought as he quickly moved toward his room. After he changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, Inuyasha headed down to the fully equipped gym in the basement of his home. Cautiously he approached one of the punching bags, flexing his claws as he mentally prepared for the brutal beating it was about to receive.

As he struck the defenseless bag, he thought, "I saw the courting mark on her neck… I should have backed off right then… but it was HIS mark… my rival from high school… I wanted to screw with him… to show him that he didn't deserve such a girl… but it went so wrong… Why is that? Why did I do that to her… to Jade? She's done nothing to deserve it… he took what he wanted and to hell with the consequences." Suddenly Inuyasha realized exactly how Koga had felt when he'd done the same thing with Ayame. Looking back on it that was exactly what she'd been to him… a good roll in the hay to get under Koga's skin. Now he saw the same thing with Jade and it made him ill. Leaning his head into the punching bag, Inuyasha thought, "How could I do that to her? How could I treat her like a piece of meat when she's been so… helpful… friendly… irritatingly gorgeous? I'm such an ass… a selfish… arrogant fool."

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he continued to berate himself. After a few more minutes of self pity, he took a shower, intent on the prospect of apologizing to Jade for his actions, but when he wasn't sure. He knew for a fact that he didn't want to do it at Jade's home, seeing the over protective guard dog his brother was turning into, and yet unless she left of her own free will, he doubted that he would get any other opportunity. With a look of determination in his eyes, Inuyasha made a promise to confront Jade, just when he'd have to squeeze out of Sesshomaru, seeing as he knew her movements better than any one. "I will try and make things right between us," he thought as he headed out the door to the garage, irritated still that his mustang was still in the shop, being neglected, yet again in regards to its maintenance.

Looking through a pair of binoculars, Naraku watched the happenings of his prey's home. A smile crossed his face as he took notes as to the number of occupants, the times of day when people left, etc. He'd been drawn to the home after he followed Kagome home one evening from the auto shop. With the use of Kagura's Sun fire, he'd been able to stay relatively unobserved and less threateningly as he'd have been with his Dodge Monaco. As a sly smile crossed his face, he thought, "It won't be long now and I'll have the bitches right were I want them."

He licked his lips as he thought of the various ways he'd enjoy torturing the wenches that had denied him so much. With Kagome, he'd envisioned her screaming his name as he slammed her up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as she let herself go into the throws of passion. As for the wench Jade, he'd been able to glean some rather juicy information from Kikyo about her injuries from the fight, as well as her previous military training. He was going to enjoy breaking her to his will, using every bit of underhandedness that he could think of in destroying her, even if it killed her.

As the thoughts of torture stimulated his mind, the affects on lower regions of his body could not be denied. Feeling an ever increasing pressure throbbing against the confines of his pants, Naraku quickly put the binoculars away and headed back toward the makeshift camp that he, Kagura and Kikyo had made a mile or so from Jade's home. Not being able to afford much of a room any more, and seeing as their plans involved some recon, the trio had moved into the mountains, sleeping together in a four-man tent on a rather large and comfortable air mattress. He knew that the duo would probably engage in some rather… erotic activities since he'd been gone. Not that it mattered to him, he got the best of both deals, being able to watch as well as engage in said activities.


	31. Chapter 31

I'd like to thank 'Kittyb78' for helping me with this chapter. Without her help, I'm not sure if it would have turned out as well as it did. I would also like to say that I do not own the rights to 'When I think about Cheating' by Gretchen Wilson. When I heard this song, as I worked on the earlier parts of this story, I felt that it would be the prefect way for Jade to tell Koga, 'Dude you were wrong.' Please enjoy this chapter, as much as I have. Thanks and remember to review.

It had been another week and a half since Koga had overheard Kagome and Sango's conversation about Jade. He'd resigned himself to the fact that he'd probably never see her again… that was if he didn't get off his lazy ass and go out to see her. However because of Kagome and Sesshomaru out there on a constant basis, he didn't really feel all that adventurous to have his ass handed to him on a silver platter, nor the third degree about his intentions toward Jade. As he sat at the bar, nursing a cold brew, he thought about the causes of the fight, as well as his insatiable desire to kill the mutt the caused it all. "What happened between them while I was gone? How could she turn to HIM so quickly?" he said under his breath, unconsciously letting lose a feral growl as the images of Inuyasha and Jade in the throws of passion crossed his mind.

"I wouldn't be beating yourself up so hard, Koga," a smooth, icy voice pulled him out of his self induced pain. Glancing to his left, Koga saw the white locks of Sesshomaru brush against his shoulder before his eyes settled on his face.

Turning back to his beer, Koga inquired, his voice thick with sarcasm, "What do you want, Sesshomaru? Care to rub some salt into my already broken heart?"

Taking the bar stool near Koga's left, Sesshomaru replied, "No, that would serve no purpose. Besides, I'm not the one you have the problem with." As if by magic a cold beer appeared on the bar in front of Sesshomaru. He'd seen his no good brother at the far end, and hoped like hell that he'd stay as far away from Koga as possible. "What the hell is he doing here?" he thought, glancing in his general direction a few times. Kagome had let him in on the 'plan' and it didn't involve the mutt being here.

Hoping that he'd leave of his own volition, Sesshomaru returned to his beer, keeping an eye on the wolf. That was his part of the 'plan,' engage Koga into conversation if necessary, but not to let him leave the bar when Jade sang. It sounded simple enough, but with as weary as the wolf was to his presence, Sesshomaru felt that he may have to sit on Koga to keep him from bolting at the first scent of Jade. He turned back to his brew as he thought, "This had better work, or else I may have to take matters into my own hands."

Ginta and Hakkaku watched the two men nurse their drinks, serving up other patrons of the bar when they saw Kagome and a rather reluctant Jade walk in the door. Ginta elbowed Hakkaku as he pointed out the two and commented, "I wonder if Kagome's plan will work?"

"I sure hope so, his moping around the place is driving me nuts. Besides that, we've taken a hit on the MGD sales, seeing as he's been drinking it all," Hakkaku replied, as he flipped a couple of steaks on the open lodge pole pine grill.

"Kagome," Jade commented, as they worked their way through the crowded bar, pulling the long black duster closer around her slight frame, feeling completely exposed and vulnerable, "I'm not sure if this will work. What if he's already found someone else?"

Kagome, dragging the duster covered Jade, through the back of the bar toward the pool tables and dart boards, thought long about her plan on helping get Jade and Koga back together. She'd seen the aftermath of his unwarranted wrath on her crushed friend. Jade had done nothing wrong; it had all been a huge misunderstanding on his part after all. With the help of Ginta and Hakkaku and karaoke night at the Wolf's Den Kagome formulated her plan. Step one was to dress Jade as seductively as she could. Follow that up with the perfect song and 'bam' you get the best mix of getting the two love birds back together again.

Kagome glanced back at Jade, once she'd removed her black duster, looked over the simple black dress and heels. The spaghetti straps accentuated her tanned shoulders, which didn't show any out of place tan lines. The courting mark on her left shoulder was faded compared to the freshly healed marks from her attack. Luckily the bodice of the dress covered the healing scar on her left breast where the shard of glass had cut into her pretty deeply. It was nearly in the same condition as the one on her shoulder. "Trust me, this will work, Jade. I've heard you singing and you have a lovely voice," Kagome replied, placing a caring hand on her friend's shoulder.

A small smile graced Jade's face as she corrected Kagome, "That was a requiem for the dead. I sing 'Lacrimosa' when I'm feeling particularly dejected. Mozart's requiems are a little comforting to me. However, I doubt that singing about death is going to get me back into Koga's good graces."

With a sly smile across her face, Kagome replied, "No, that would be rather morbid, actually, but this one is better." She handed Jade some sheet music as Ginta approached the small stage that the live band normally performed on.

Taking the microphone, Ginta surveyed the crowded bar. "Boy, for this being a Wednesday night this is a full house," he thought to himself, tapping the mic a few times to get the attention of the audience. After a few heads turned toward him, Ginta continued, "Welcome to Karaoke Night at the Wolf's Den. Tonight for grabs will be two free prime rib dinners with all the fixings here at the Wolf's Den. First up…" Ginta rattled off a few names as he introduced the first singer.

As the contestants moved through their routine, Jade became more and more nervous. From her position at the farthest pool table, in a dark corner, she had the whole bar laid out in front of her. She noticed Koga and Sesshomaru at the bar, with Inuyasha at the other end, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Mitch were at another of the tables near the dart board, after Miroku's rendition of 'What's a Guy Gotta Do' by Joe Nichols. From the look on Sango's face, she knew the meaning to that song all to well, considering her fiancé's previous lecherous habits.

Her eyes stayed on Koga, noticing how haggard he looked since the last time she'd seen him. His once close cropped hair was now pretty long, pulled up into a high pony tail that hung nearly to his shoulders. A slight smile crossed her face as she remembered how fast his hair grew, about the numerous arguments they'd had over whether he should have her cut it, or go to a professional. He always won out, but at nine dollars a pop, he eventually caved and let her cut it. She was fairly good with the standard 'high and tight' that many of the soldiers preferred. A tear came to her eyes as she remembered how happy they had been back then. "Now if only we could get back to that," she thought sadly.

About an hour after the contest started, the final contestant stepped up to the mic. For her, there was no introduction, for fear of driving off the intended listener. Her blue eyes remained on the floor as the music began, soft and slow. Gripping the mic as if it were her only life line, Jade began her heart wrenching song of love.

**I've never done anything**

**That would ever bring a tear to your eye  
I've never crossed the line**

**Or needed an alibi to cover up a lie  
But darling I'll admit**

**There have been times when I could have  
The thing that kept me strong**

**Is the one thing that is always on my mind  
**

Every eye was on the girl, especially two pairs, one of amber the other of blue. Both thought of the girl as a knock out in the basic little black dress. The black colored brace and the rather fresh looking scar on her shoulder, the only detractions of her flawless tanned skin. Even the healed scars on her ankle paled in comparison to her shoulder. The thin straps of the dress accented her shoulders as the bust hugged her curvaceous body in all the right places. Her golden red locks hung down her back in soft curls that rested lightly against the curve of her rump. She kept her eyes nearly closed, trying to be as seductive as possible, so that when she did allow her eyes to wander the crowd, they were drawn into the deep azure pools, nearly drowning in them. Both males were so caught up in the song that neither realized that tragedy was about to strike.

**When I think about cheating  
I just think about you leaving  
And how my world would fall to pieces  
If I tossed your love away  
Even when I'm tempted by some stranger  
Oh there's never any danger  
I just think about you leaving  
When I think about cheating**

Jade continued her song, filling each word with as much love and understanding as was possible. As she locked her azure eyes to those of her beloved, she noticed a red head moving toward him, as if she were a predator, circling her prey. Unable to do anything at the moment, except continue her song, Jade looked toward the amber eyes of the one who had inadvertently caused all her pain. She didn't blame Koga for what had happened, despite his harsh words to her. It was Inuyasha who wouldn't take the hint that she wasn't interested after all. It was hard seeing him there, leaning against the opposite end of the bar from Koga and his brother.

**There was a time in Abilene**

**When he said all the things I wanted to hear**

**It was hard to turn him down**

**Between the champagne and the sound of whispers in my ear  
But it just took one **

**Two step with someone **

**And I was missing you  
He never had a chance**

**Because I broke up the dance before the song was through**

The red head, emerald eyed wolf demoness walked past Koga, not once but twice, trying to get the nerve to talk to the wolf demon. It had been years since she had last seen him… loved him… betrayed him. "He looks good," she thought as she walked past him one last time, but took the stool next to him as the woman on the stage continued her heart felt song of love.

**When I think about cheating**

**I just think about you leaving  
And how my world would fall to pieces  
If I tossed your love away  
Even when I'm tempted by some stranger  
Oh there's never any danger  
I just think about you leaving  
When I think about cheating  
**

Koga's eyes never left Jade as she sang; the meaning of her words struck a cord in his heart. "Is it possible that this was all a… misunderstanding?" he thought getting drawn into the song as each word passed her plump, kissable lips. As he listened to the song, failing to notice the red head who just stood next to him, Koga moved toward the stage, wanting to get closer to the woman he loved, beyond all else.

**And when I'm tempted by some stranger  
Oh there's never any danger  
I just think about you leaving'  
When I think about cheating'**

Once the song ended, after a few heart beats of absolute silence, the crowd jumped to its feet, roaring their approval as to the best performance. Jade smiled and thanked the crowd as she tried to get off the stage, until Ginta grabbed her arm, leading her back to the mic. "I guess we have our winner, Acacia Jade Matador. Here are the complimentary dinner certificates," he handed them to her, as she graciously took them and headed off the stage toward the last place that she saw Koga.

Koga tried to get through the throng of people, until a gentle, but firm hand stopped him, not far from where he started. Anger filled his eyes for being denied turned toward those of emerald as shock crossed his face. "Ayame… it's been a while," Koga said rather curtly.

"Hi, Koga, long time no see," she replied, a little nervously under his penetrating blue eyes.

Turning his attention back toward the stage, Koga became a little frantic as he had lost track of Jade. Desiring to be with his beloved, he turned back to Ayame as he tried to pull his arm firmly from her grasp, "I need to get going. Maybe we can reminisce some other time."

Refusing to let go of the muscular arm, Ayame replied, having regained her composure, "I never should have cheated on you, Koga. It was a mistake that I have regretted every day of my life. You were my one true love and I never should have let you go." She jerked on his arm, pulling him off balance into her full waiting lips. She crushed his lips to hers in a kiss of hunger and longing, hoping to raise the urge in Koga to ravage the wolf demoness to his hearts content. However all it did was make the wolf demon fight against her, trying to get out of the rock hard embrace that she had him in.


	32. Chapter 32

As promised, I've posted chapter 32, laced with more drama... revelations... and a pissed of chick. What more could you ask for? Enjoy.

As Koga was able to break the lip lock that Ayame had him in, he heard a stifled gasp coming from behind him. His eyes grew wide in shock as he slowly turned toward, not the blue eyes of his beloved, but her vivid green ones of anger, pain and betrayal. "Ja… Jade… let me explain," he stuttered out as he reached out toward her, pulling away from Ayame.

With unshed tears rimming her eyes, Jade replied, "Explain… what is there to explain, Koga? That you found this piece of trash better than me? Let me guess, you shagged her right after leaving me without a chance to explain myself?" Her heart broke into a thousand pieces as he stood there, mouth working like a fish out of water, waiting for the explanation.

Ayame moved from behind Koga, pushing herself toward Jade as she said, "I was Koga's before you even entered the picture, bitch." She looked Jade up and down, taking note of the lithe build of the girl in the little black dress. With a sneer on her face, she ground out, "What he ever saw in you is beyond me. You look a little to thin for his tastes." A smile slid across her face as she saw the look of anger settle on Jade's face, failing to notice the crowd take a step back… or three… as Jade worked her good hand into and out of a fist.

Looking as if to walk away from the couple, Jade turned around as it to leave, moving toward the man behind her, who just happened to be Inuyasha, as she thought about what she should do. Jade halted a split second before spinning on her left foot back toward the red headed wolf bitch, landing her right fist straight into Ayame's jaw with a crack so audible that it hurt Koga's sensitive ears behind her. Jade looked at the crumpled body of the woman on the ground at Koga's feet as she spit out, "I hope that you enjoyed that kiss, bitch. Leave what is mine alone or you'll not get up the next time."

As she turned back toward the crowd, to leave the bar, Koga grabbed her arm, pulling her toward him as he whispered, for her ears only, "Did you mean it… What you said to Ayame?"

Jade glared at Koga; however her eyes betrayed her by changing from the vivid green to azure as she replied, "And I'm still mad at you for what you did to my place. I didn't even get a chance to explain what had happened. If you had given me a chance, you wouldn't be here, with her." She shook his hand off her arm as she moved toward the door, Koga following a little behind her, trying to get her attention.

Seeing that getting her attention was hopeless, Koga followed Jade out into the parking lot, hoping to talk to her before she left for home. He didn't feel like chasing her after what she did to Ayame, but Koga felt that they needed to get things out into the open, and, hopefully get back together. She was after all the only one that he'd ever wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Jade moved toward Kagome's beat up little Cavalier, wishing that they had driven her own vehicle so that she could leave when she wanted to. But then it dawned on her, "I only have my bike, and I'm not up to trying to shift just yet. As well as being in a rather short dress, I don't want to give the guys anymore of a show that what they already got." Once she reached the car, Jade sat on the hood, seeing not one, but two males coming toward her. As a sigh escaped her lips, as she realized that the fur was about to fly as the wolf and dog demons approached her.

"Jade, would you please let me explain?" Koga asked as he moved within talking distance to his beloved.

With a turn of her head, looking toward the cracks in the windshield of Kagome's car, she replied, "What is there to say, Koga? You left my house in a wreck, me on the floor, bleeding and crying my heart out for something that I didn't even do, all because of him." Koga turned toward the male approaching from behind him as he took in what Jade had said.

Inuyasha approached the couple rather tentatively as he caught onto what Jade had said. Deciding to stay out of the way, at least for now, he leaned against Miroku's Explorer, arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched the events unfold before him. Once he settled in, he realized… a little too late… that he was going to be drawn into the middle of the fight that was about to ensue.

"She meant nothing to me, Jade," Koga tried to explain as he moved closer toward the irate wolf demoness. With a flash of fangs and claws, Jade whirled off the hood of Kagome's car moving away from Koga as fast as she could as well as keeping him at bay.

Turning to face him, she retorted, her eyes having changed back to vivid green, "How can I believe you when I saw the lip lock with the bitch with my own eyes?"

Taking a step closer, as she took one back, he replied, "The same way that I could believe that you were cheating on me with him when I smelled it with my own nose." Without warning, Koga rushed her, as she backed into a large 4X4 pickup, pinning her lithe frame between the truck and his rock hard chest.

Placing her hands up, in a defensive move, claws out as he pressed his chest into hers, Jade snarled through clenched teeth, "Get off me, jerk… or you'll be hurting in a few seconds."

Moving his lips closer to hers, with a hairs width between them he whispered, "I doubt that… I can see in your eyes that it's a lie…" He gently claimed her lips, tasting them for the first time since the fight. Though he was being gentle, Koga poured as much passion into them as he could muster… love and regret as well for not believing her. As he broke the kiss, looking into her eyes… all he saw was not as he had hoped. Instead of the love and tenderness that he knew she possessed, the emerald brilliance was filled with flames… flames of anger… something that he'd never seen before.

Jade locked eyes with Koga as she ground out between clenched teeth, "You think that a kiss… a simple kiss will clear away all that has happened? How could you… how could you be so naïve? After what happened… the destruction of not only my property… but the wounds to my body… my heart… you expect me to just forgive you with a mere kiss? I didn't sleep with Inuyasha you jackass!!! Your nose should have been able to tell you that. There was no sex between us, or else he would have been dead!!! What kind of fool do you take me for?" As her tirade escalated, her voice increased to nearly a roar, which even had Inuyasha's ear flattened at the distance he was away from the couple.

With his ears ringing, Koga looked at the woman in between his arms, the anger rolling off her in waves similar to a catastrophic tsunami. "I… I was wrong… Jade. I should have asked you about the scent… instead of flying off the handle. But having his scent in your home… your bed… on your neck… is what fueled my anger. I should have taken it out on him instead of you…"

Koga dropped to his knees in front of Jade, his eyes never leaving her face as he took her hands in his. A single tear made its way down his face as he continued, "I've come to realize that I'm probably not worth it, but I want you back. Would you… could you find it… in your heart to forgive this old wolf?"

Jade closed her eyes a minute, thinking about what he said, leaving the wolf on his knees, begging for her to reply… either way. Slowly she opened her eyes, locking them onto Inuyasha as he looked at the couple, kind of laughing at the situation the great wolf demon was in, but realizing that this was not his business, not yet any ways. As she looked at Inuyasha, Jade realized how much hell the mutt had put her through… especially with Koga. Not wanting to let him off the hook so easily, she replied, "Let me think about it, Koga. I have a lot to consider… but I will take it under consideration."

Quickly, almost as if by magic, Jade slipped out from in front of the demon on his knees and ended up near Inuyasha. As her face came closer to the hanyou, she commented, "I hope that you enjoyed the show, jerk. I've asked that you stay away from me… what is it with you? Do you have a death wish?"

As she pushed her body into him, Jade was all too aware of the twin blue orbs glaring daggers into her back. Huskily she whispered into his ear, "This is what he accused me of… well then let me enjoy it." She laced her hands into his hair, still mindful of her left one in the brace, as she pulled Inuyasha forcefully into her lips.

The searing hot lips crushed his as he tried to deepen the kiss, nibbling on her lower lip, asking permission to enter her mouth. As she unclenched her jaw, after a moments hesitation at the reminder of the last time he'd done this, Inuyasha delved into her mouth. His tongue gingerly explored her entrance, running his tongue over her fangs, fighting for dominance with her tongue. While he wrapped his arms around her lithe frame, pulling her possessively into his aching body, Inuyasha opened an amber eye, locking his gaze with Koga as he saw the blood tinged eyes lock onto Jade's back.

In a flash, unable to take the scene before him much longer, Koga tore Jade from Inuyasha's claws, leaving four deep gashes in her upper arms, as he growled between clenched teeth, "If I've told you once… I've told you a thousand times… Stay away from my WOMAN, mutt!!!" Jade shook in his death like grip, scared for being between the two rampant males, especially as angry as Koga was with the heat that she felt emanating from the hard chest behind her.

With a smirk on his face, Inuyasha replied, "She was just saying 'good-bye' you mangy wolf. Now look at what you've done…" Inuyasha pulled Jade's arm up for Koga to look at. Dropping his blood laced eyes to the wounds on her arms, bile raised in the back of Koga's throat as he realized that he'd hurt her…yet again… after he'd promised never to hurt her again.

Slowly, almost with regret, Koga loosened his grip on her arms, allowing Jade to turn toward him. He saw the pain in her eyes, as well as fear. "I'm… sorry, Jade… I didn't… mean to hurt…you. I love you," he replied, trying to wrap her into a loving embrace, only to have Inuyasha beat him to it.

Seeing his opportunity, Inuyasha snaked his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest as he snarled, "What do you know about love? All you've done since you've been home is caused her pain!" Suddenly, without a thought as to his actions, Inuyasha grasped the top of her dress, pulling it down far enough to expose most of her breasts, luckily her nipples remained hidden, or else Koga would have had a full head light shot.

With his left hand, Inuyasha pointed at the newly healed scar, about the same color of pink as the one on her shoulder from the attack. "Do you see this? Take a real good look, ass hole, for this was caused by you. She could have died that night… after your little tantrum… when you left her on the floor… bleeding. But you wouldn't have noticed… or even cared because of your deep seated hatred of me… You can thank Sesshomaru for taking care of her… or else she wouldn't be here to put up with your shit," Inuyasha practically screamed, seething at the thought of the filth before him and his actions that have caused this woman so much pain.

Blanching visibly to a ghastly gray, Koga laid his eyes on the jagged mark upon her perfectly tanned breast. Tears came to his eyes as he shifted his gaze to her eyes, seeing the hurt that was there as she had been exposed so harshly to the one that she loved by the man with whom he hated beyond all else. Suddenly Jade moved on pure instinct, shoving both elbows into Inuyasha's stomach, causing him to drop his arm from her shoulder as well as her dress. In the blink of an eye she had rushed away from the males, her tears on the slight breeze as she moved out of sight. Their eyes followed her to a waiting Harley, as she swung aboard. With a single claw, in the matter of a few seconds, she had picked the lock and started the V-twin engine. As the bike roared to life, Jade eased the bike from its parking spot and spit gravel at the two as she screamed into the night, oblivious that she had just stolen a bike, or that she was showing quite a bit of leg as she straddled the bike.


	33. Chapter 33

Summary... summary... Where did I put that blasted summary? Oh... here it is… blood... guts... and confusion. Please enjoy and remember to review. Thank you.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Inuyasha liked his lips at the heavenly sight before a fist slammed into his jaw, causing him to stumble back into the Explorer. Gingerly he placed his fingers to his lip, seeing the blood on the tips before barreling into the wolf. Not expecting the full body tackle, Koga hit the ground hard, his teeth bared in a grimace as he felt the gravel dig through his shirt into his back. Inuyasha straddled Koga's chest, effectively pinning one arm under his leg.

"You son of a bitch…" he swung one fist into Koga's face, breaking his nose as he yelled, "You were the only one that she ever wanted… and you had to screw it up…" After a few more times with Inuyasha's fists connecting with his face, Koga was able to throw the dog demon off his person. Once they regained their footing, Koga wiped the blood from his nose across part of his shirt. 

"You think that I like beating the shit of women? Is that what you're trying to say, ass hole?" Koga retorted. His emotions were raw… the scar on Jade's chest from his fight with her was a clear indication of his deep seated hatred toward Inuyasha, but it also served as a reminder that he'd hurt the only woman who loved him with all her heart, asking for nothing in return. "Why couldn't I have just asked about it? Why did I have to be such an ass?" Koga thought as he prepared for the ass beating he was about to take and give back.

Inuyasha feigned left followed with a right upper cut, cracking Koga's jaw as he replied, "I don't know, the only women that I've seen with you have ended up getting hurt, whether physically or emotionally by you. Jade deserves better… she deserves some one who will be with her… treat her like royalty."

Blocking a right hook, then throwing a left cross, Koga growled, "I suppose that she'd be better off with some one like you? Is that it?"

"She'd be a hell of a lot better off with me than you," Inuyasha replied. The fight continued blow for blow as they continued to insult each other. As the fight progressed, the blows fell heavily, doing as much damage as was possible. Movements slowed, reaction times decreased as the slug fest commenced. Blood flowed from numerous wounds sported by both dog and wolf, each fighting for their life as well as the love of a woman that wasn't even there to see it. 

Spying Sesshomaru nursing a brew at the bar, once the spectators thinned a little, Kagome sidled up next to the stoic demon, a slight smile across her face. "I think that went rather well. What do you think?" she asked, motioning for a soda.

With a raised eye brow, he replied, "I think that Ayame will think twice about trying to kiss Koga again. Speaking of which, have you see him or Jade?" He took another swig of his beer as Kagome's eye brows furrowed together, thinking about when the last time was that she saw the feuding love birds.

As she thought, Miroku all of a sudden scrambled through the door, yelling, "Call for an ambulance… We've got two men down in the parking lot." As if there'd been a fire under his seat, Sesshomaru left his spot at the bar, similar to a white blur as he moved past Miroku. Kagome moved to Miroku's side, seeing the blood on his hands and shirt. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was visible shaken, as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"What happened, Miroku? You look like crap?" Kagome asked, guiding him toward a stool at the bar, trying to calm her suddenly racing heart as well.

Taking a towel from behind the bar to wipe the blood off his hands, Miroku replied rather shakily, "Koga… and Inuyasha were trying… to kill each other. Sango's out there giving Inuyasha mouth to mouth… I'm not sure if he's… going to make it."

As Kagome was about to reply, the scream of ambulance sirens sounded. Both rushed out the door, followed by Ginta. Hakkaku had run out with Sesshomaru to offer assistance as needed. The scene that they arrived upon seemed to be in slow motion. Kagome clung to Miroku's arm for support as she gazed upon the surreal scene. Koga was laying face down in a pool of blood, a paramedic attending to him, checking for a pulse, broken bones, doing basic triage while another paramedic had replaced Sango and continued with the CPR on Inuyasha as they got a stretcher for him. From her place a good twenty feet from Inuyasha's supine body, she heard the paramedics radio the information to the hospital and cringed as they commented on a possible punctured, if not collapsed lung.

Quickly she turned her face into Miroku's shoulder crying for the condition of her friends, as Sango came up. "It doesn't look good, Miroku… I got a faint heart beat… he tried to breath on his own, but… he just kept fighting it," Sango gasped as she took his other shoulder, resting her weary head as she tried to calm her racing heart. Luckily for the combatants, the hospital was less then a five minute drive and that was even in the worse of conditions. Once Inuyasha had been placed in the first waiting ambulance, seeing as he was the worse of the two, it drove off, passing a second ambulance to pick up Koga. Sesshomaru accompanied his brother; offering as much help as he could, seeing that he was also an EMT… he just didn't like others to know of his schooling.

As Koga's ambulance pulled away Renkotsu approached the milling group a little baffled as well as hot under the collar. "Hey, Ginta… have you seen my bike?" he called out to the distracted wolf demon. 

Ginta looked at Renkotsu a little confused as he replied, "No… I've not seen your bike… I was a little more distracted with getting Inuyasha and Koga taken care of first. Why do you ask?"

If he'd had hair, Renkotsu would have been running his fingers through it in frustration. As it was the bandana covered skull got a through once over as he explained, "I parked my bike near the door earlier, and now it's gone."

Slowly everyone looked around the parking lot, noticing the distinct track marks of a bike heading out of the dirt lot in a hurry. Taking count of the number of people left, Hakkaku put two and two together. "Hey, Renkotsu… I'll bet that Jade has it," he replied.

A look of shock crossed his face as Renkotsu replied a little dumbfounded, "What would she be doing with my bike? She has her own."

"That may be true, but she didn't bring hers tonight," Hakkaku replied as he moved toward Ginta's truck, getting ready to go to the hospital. "I'll let you borrow my truck, seeing as Koga isn't going to need it tonight… just remember to put some gas in it. I'll give Jade a call once we get to the hospital and ask her about your bike." He tossed the spare set of keys to the mechanic, knowing that his truck would be in good hands with him. 

Catching them, Renkotsu replied, "Don't worry about calling her… I'll go up and see how she's doing. If she was pissed enough to pick the lock of my bike, Jade may just ignore the phone."

He turned toward the blue Ford Ranger about to get in when a hand stopped him. Renkotsu glanced at Kagome's tear stained face as she asked, "Please don't say anything about Koga and Inuyasha to her. I'm not sure how she'll handle it."

A slight smile crossed his face as he saw the concern flicker in her eyes for his employer and friend. Giving her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, Renkotsu replied, "Don't worry, Kagome. What ever Koga's done this time… he'll have to explain it to her. I don't want to be in the middle of those two as it is. Their tempers are short and fast, like a Diamondback Rattler."

As Renkotsu pulled out of the dirt lot, headed toward the mountains of Jade's home, Ginta and crew piled into their vehicles and drove to the hospital. Once they were able to get information about location of their friends, Ginta led the way toward the ICU waiting room. Sesshomaru was already there waiting as Kagome unlatched herself from Miroku's arm, throwing herself into her boyfriend's chest, tears staining his shirt as she cried.

Three hours later Dr. Matador entered the waiting room, he noticed that the tension was thick, nearly able to cut it with a scalpel. Clearing his throat, he said, "We were able to get them stabilized. From the x-rays, we saw that Inuyasha had a few cracked ribs. One was bad enough that it punctured the pleural lining causing a collapsed lung. We're working on getting the lung inflated, so he's on a ventilator. We'll be taking him to surgery later on this evening to set a broken arm and leg."

Ginta and Hakkaku moved toward the doctor, tears rimming their eyes as they asked, "How's Koga doing?"

Taking the apprehensive look on the brothers' faces, he replied, "He faired better. He has some internal bleeding, apparently caused by claws slicing his gut open, a shattered cheek bone, broken nose, a few broken fingers and cracked ribs. Once we operated on him as soon as we got here to close up the wounds, we were able to get him stabilized. He's awake now and should be moving him up to the floor once the bleeding has stopped. We'll keep him for at least three days to allow everything to heal properly. The bleeding was a main concern, thus resulting in the reason for his hospital stay. You two can go back and see him if you'd like." 

Eagerly the two wolves left the others to think about what had happened; assuming a lot considering no one saw the fight. "What so you think happened that caused them to do this to each other?" Miroku asked from his seat on one of the couches, holding Sango.

"I'm not sure, but with Jade missing… I'll bet that it was over her," Sesshomaru surmised as he pulled Kagome closer to his chest, trying to comfort her. He thought about the last fight the two rivals had at graduation, seeing a similarity to the blood shed, but knowing that some how this time was different.

As the thoughts of what could have caused the blood shed continued to circulate amongst the group, Ginta and Hakkaku approached Koga lying in the hospital bed, hooked to IV's, heart monitor, as well as other various tubes. A bag of blood hung from the IV stand, indicating that he'd lost a lot during the fight.

One look at Koga's face was enough to know that he didn't care for where he was. Despite sporting two black eyes, making him resemble a raccoon dog more than a proud wolf, Koga looked defeated. His facial features, that weren't bruised, set an expression of pure dejection. The azure eyes that looked toward the far wall were sad and miserable as he contemplated his actions that caused the loss of the only thing that mattered in his life. Sensing the wolves, he glanced in their direction by the door before returning it to the wall as he asked, "What do you want?"

Tears formed in their eyes as they swarmed the bed, throwing their arms around their elder brother. "We… were worried that you had died on us," they sobbed into his chest, ignoring the whines of pain as they brushed against his cracked ribs and recently stitched up abdomen.

Unable to take the pain any longer, with a growl as best he could muster, he replied, "Get off me… would you?"

Slowly, they left his aching chest, rubbing the tears from their eyes as the gazed upon their injured brother. "What happened?" Hakkaku asked after a few minutes of silence.

Turning his gaze back to the wall, Koga sighed as he replied, "I've lost her… I lost the only thing that matters anymore."

Ginta glanced at Hakkaku before looking back to Koga, a look of confusion on his face as he inquired, "You mean Jade? How could you lose her… she loves you more than you can imagine."

Turning back to his brothers Koga explained, "I've lost her because all I've caused her since being back is pain. She could have died that night of our fight and I wouldn't have known about it. But that damned mutt… he knew all about her injuries and flaunted them in my face… he looked pleased with himself for driving her away from me. I… I just had to wipe that smug look off his face."

"He's in pretty rough shape, Koga. You did some pretty sever damage this time," Hakkaku replied. They filled him in on Inuyasha's condition as they took seats in the chairs provided by one of the nurses.

"So he managed to survive," Koga thought wryly once they were done. Turning back to his brothers he asked, almost with a hitch in his throat, "Does Jade know?"

Looking at one another, they shook their heads in response, indicating that she didn't. "We figured that she took Renkotsu's bike, but we don't know where she went," Hakkaku replied. Seeing that the news of Jade's absence caused a look of pain to cross Koga's face he asked, "Do you want us to find her for you and tell her?"

"No… I think that it's best that I just leave her be for a while. If she still wants me… after all that I've done to her… then I'll go and find her. Now… if you two don't mind, I'm feeling a little tired," he replied, wishing that his brother's would leave him to his misery. Quietly they left, expressing their wish for him to get to feeling better. Once they were gone tears ran down his bruised and battered cheeks as he thought of all the pain that he'd caused her.

"She does deserve better… some one who wouldn't fly off the handle… some one who would treat her like the princess that she is… I'm not that person… all that I can do is cause her pain… yell at her for something that she didn't do… make her feel like turning toward another," he thought as the pain medication he'd been given kicked in, the tears glistening on his cheeks, evidence of the pain that he was putting himself through. Slowly he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his beloved and the heart breaking look that she gave him as Inuyasha exposed the cruel truth to him, in the form of the scar upon her breast… close to her heart… enough to leave an everlasting reminder of his betrayal.


	34. Chapter 34

Looking for a name for Grandma Matador, please send me your ideas. Summary, not much... let's see... Renkotsu gets his bike back... Jade comes up with a plan... Jade visits her grandmother. That pretty much sums up the chapter. Hope that you enjoy.

­­­­­­­

Jade eased the bike into her garage, as tears streamed down her face. "How could he have known about the scar? Sesshomaru promised that he'd never tell… I guess that blood is thicker than water… despite what the ass says about Inuyasha," she thought as she glanced at the bike she rode in on. Suddenly, the markings of the bike registered in her mind as she slapped her forehead. 

"Great… just great… I stole Renkotsu's bike. He'll be furious with me. I'll give him a call after a while and get it back to him. I'm sure that he'll understand," she thought hopefully as she moved toward the back door of her home. Having left her house keys in the duster at the bar, Jade moved toward the only other entrance into her home that was not locked. 

Once she carefully leaping from the wood piled by her back door and vaulting over the railing to the small balcony of her loft, Jade slid the sliding glass door open to her room. No one, other than a demon could make their way into her home using this entrance, she'd made sure of that. She quickly slides the glass door shut as she rummaged through her dresser for some clothes.

After removing the black dress and heels, in favor some more comfortable clothing, Jade moved down the stairs with a pair of socks and her hikers in her hand. Seated on the couch, with Murray and Junior on either side of her, Jade put on her boots, deep in thought as to her next moves. With all that had happened at the bar from Ayame's kiss with Koga to her fight with him and Inuyasha Jade figured that her best course of action was to leave for a bit, to let things cool off. "If he still wants to be with me… I'll leave him some clues as to where to find me," she thought as she grabbed a soda out to the fridge and moved back up the stairs to pack for her impromptu trip.

After about half an hour, Jade heard a knock on the door. With a look of curiosity on her face, as well as annoyance, she answered the door to find Renkotsu on her front porch. "I guess that you figured out that I borrowed your bike," Jade said matter of fact like, as she let in her top mechanic.

"Yeah, after the dust settled from the fury that I had. What happened that made you pick the lock? I would have been more than happy to give you a ride home if that is what you needed," he asked taking a seat on her couch as she sat in a chair closest to the kitchen.

With a look of resignation on her face, Jade replied, "I've lost Koga all because of that damned Taisho. Things were going great with Koga and then he drove that poor Mustang into my garage and flipped my life upside down."

Remembering his promise to Kagome, Renkotsu asked, "What makes you think that, Jade? Did he say that he doesn't want you any more?"

"No… it was the look of pain in his eyes when Inuyasha showed him the scar that I got from the fight we had the night he came home," she replied as she moved toward the fridge for another soda. "You want one?" she asked as she grabbed two cold Pepsis from the fridge, tossing the second one to Renkotsu.

After opening his drink, Renkotsu looked at Jade, taking in the first time, in a long while the look of pain and heart ache on her face and in her actions. With a little thought he asked, "What are you going to do? Just give up on him after all that the two of you have been through?"

Flames shot through her eyes at the implications Renkotsu suggested. "Are you crazy? I would have thought that what I did to that wolf bitch would have said something. I'm not planning on giving up on what we had," Jade shot back as she dropped back into her chair. "It's just that I need some time to think… some time to give our aching hearts a chance to heal. But I don't know what to do," she continued after downing half her drink in one swallow.

Knowing that Koga was incapacitated, at least for a few days, Renkotsu thought about the ranch that they had grown up on. "Why don't you go out to the ranch and visit with your grandmother for a while? I'm sure that she'd love to see you, besides that I know that the cabin out by the lake in the back 40 is currently unoccupied. You know that one that we all pitched in to build for getting away from it all," he suggested as he kept a quiet vigil on his friend that he'd known since grade school age.

"I was thinking along those same lines… it would take me a day or so to get the cabin back up and running… is your brother still there?" she asked, hoping to get some help from the ever flamboyant Jakotsu. 

After polishing off his drink, Renkotsu replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "Depending on which one you're referring to, I guess. I've not been up there for a while and they haven't really been that talkative lately."

With a wicked smile crossing her lips, Jade asked, "Would you be able to delay Koga for a few days? I've got an idea that would make him think twice about throwing away what we have."

Knowing that part was pretty easy, considering the circumstances, Renkotsu replied with an evil smile of his own, "I'm all ears."

As Jade relayed the plan to Renkotsu of how to get Koga back, as well as making him prove that he loves her, Naraku watched through night vision binoculars from the safety of down wind from the wolf demoness. Despite her only being three-quarters wolf demon, she was almost as perceptive as the full bloods. He'd witnessed her acrobatic act to get into the home, realizing just exactly how easy it would be to get into the house, once all the pieces of his plan came together. 

When he saw the wolf demoness grab up her bag of clothes, that she'd packed earlier, and escort the male whom he'd seen the night at the bar when he'd been thrown out, a malevolent smile crossed his face. "This couldn't have worked out better if we'd planned this," he thought as he saw the guy get on his bike and Jade pulled out of the drive way in the Ranger. "Now to get Kagome home, alone without her over protective guard dog and then we'll be having some fun," he continued to think as the thoughts of what he'd do to her tender young flesh ran through his mind.

Turning back toward the path that he'd created from his camp to his hiding spot, Naraku moved back toward his comrades. After a little run in with Muso and Onigumo at the bar he'd picked up Kikyo at, he was getting together a little army of his own to deal with Jade and Kagome. He was going to have fun making them miserable as he tortured them in every way that he could imagine. As he moved away from the cabin, Naraku let loose a diabolical laugh laced with evil as he made his final plans for his victims. "Soon… soon they will be in my clutches and then all hell will break loose. They will pay for what they've done to me, Kikyo and Kagura." 

Jade pulled Hakkaku's truck up to the bar, rather surprised that as early as it was, nearly ten at night, that the bar looked as if had been closed. "I wonder where everyone's at?" she thought as she unlocked the door and headed toward the office. She knew that Koga had stayed there for the last few weeks; his musky scent was still evident in the office as she looked for some paper and a pen.

After a few quick notes on the paper, Jade slipped the key of Koga's old Bronco into an envelope, along with the note. She hoped that he wouldn't be mad at her for what she'd done to the Bronco… considering that she had been keeping it as a surprise for him since she'd gotten back to town six months ago. She laid the envelope, as well as a map on the desk with Koga's name on it, hoping that Renkotsu was right in that he'd be able to keep the wolf at bay for a few days to allow her a chance to get the cabin ready.

With a final smile and a kiss that left an imprint on the envelope, Jade exited the bar and hopped into Hakkaku's truck. Thankfully, Renkotsu had taken the responsibility to tell Hakkaku that she had his truck, seeing as he wanted his bike back. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the very distant mountains of her grandparent's ranch. It was a good eight hour drive from her home on the ancient lava plain and surrounding mountains, but that seemed to fly considering it was dark out and the only things that she had to watch out for were wild animals, the occasional stray cow, and a few stop signs. After a stop or two to stretch out her aching muscles and put gas in the truck, Jade pulled the truck onto a dirt road, high in the mountains that ran into a long fairly wide valley. The cattle off in the distance looked like black lumps against the slowly lightening sky.

After she pulled up to the huge ranch house, Jade took her duffle bag from the passenger seat and headed toward the front door. Her eyes were tired as she knocked on the door, knowing that some one would be up at this relatively early hour. Considering that her grandmother, with the help of other family members, ran a ranch and small six cow dairy, Jade knew that at least her grandmother was up, cooking breakfast for the ranch hands who slept in until 6:30 am. As expected, an older looking wolf demoness opened the door, muttering about the inopportune timing of visitors.

Once her slate gray eyes landed on her only granddaughter they sparkled to life as Shina Matador wrapped Jade into a near bone crushing hug. "It's so good to see you, honey. Had I known that you were coming, I would have had some breakfast ready for you," the elder Matador replied.

"Grandma… this was a last minute trip. I'm sorry that I hadn't called sooner, but I figured that everyone would have been in bed by the time that I left last night," Jade replied as she recovered from the bone crushing hug. They went into the large modern kitchen with a large center island in the middle nearly the height of a standard counter with bar stools around it. The elder Matador returned to her ministrations of preparing home made biscuits as she continued to fry up some sausages in a cast iron frying pan. 

Jade's stomach growled at the smells of a home cooked meal, considering the fact that she'd not eaten much in the last month, and had completely missed out on dinner last night, Jade was not surprised of her ravenous appetite. Seeing the drool from the corner of her sharp eyes, Shina asked, "Would you like a plate of food now, or would you like to wait for the guys to come in?"

"I'll take a plate now, if you don't mind Grandma. I'm afraid that if I wait for the guys, that there won't be anything left for them. I'd probably hog it all for myself. Do you need any help?" she asked, loving to help her grandmother cook for the crew.

After a few minutes, Jade had made milk gravy with the sausage drippings, combined with the biscuits for a generous helping of biscuits and gravy. After she finished her meal, a few of the farm hands came into the kitchen, welcoming the girl as if she were one of their own. During her summer breaks from school, when she wasn't required to attend the numerous functions with her parents, Jade would work on the ranch, in fact that was where she would take her leave from the Army. The last time she'd been to the ranch was a little over a year ago, after the second surgery on her ankle. Koga had been with her then. A tear came to her eyes as she realized that he'd know where to find her… but that was the point, right? She figured that it wouldn't be to long before he came sniffing around.

As she stifled a yawn, Jade looked at her grandmother with heavy, sleepy eyes. Seeing the look on her granddaughter's face, she said, "Here, let me get you a place to sleep." Taking her by the shoulder and gently guiding her toward the stairs, Grandma led her into a room that she had set up especially for her granddaughter to call her home away from home.

Once Jade had dropped her duffle bag onto the hand quilted blue and white Lone Star quilt. She looked at her grandmother, Jade said, "Thank you, Grandma… I'm sorry that this was extremely short notice." 

Taking a seat on the bed next to her grand daughter, Shina replied, "Not to worry, honey. You know that you're welcome here anytime that you'd like. I've spoken with your father recently, in regards to your injuries and kind of figured that eventually you'd come out here, for some relaxation if nothing else." As she spied a small smile cross Jade's lips, Shina noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. With growing concern, she asked, "Jade… child what's wrong? And don't try and tell me there isn't. I can smell it on you."

Locking her azure eyes with Shina's steel blue ones, Jade replied, "I feel that I've lost the love of my life, Grandma. Over something as stupid as a damned mutt that couldn't take no for an answer."

"What does Koga say about this?" 

Looking back out the window to the conifer forest lining the mountains, Jade replied, "I… I don't know… that's the problem with him. He flies off the handle about smelling that damned mutt in my home without letting me explain. Then I catch him kissing that red headed wolf bitch, right as I'm trying to apologize and explain what happened." Fury and anger rolled off the young wolf hanyou as she recalled the events of the night before.

"Did you do anything to make him think that you'd cheat on him?" her grandmother asked tenderly, trying to understand the situation a little better. She liked Captain Koga Solobo from the first time that she'd laid eyes on him. It reminded her greatly of her long dead husband from the rugged good looks to kindness of heart toward her recovering granddaughter. Shina understood greatly that Koga had a place reserved in his heart for her Jade and that nothing short of a nuclear blast would ever change that. Seeing the distress on her now, Shina began to wonder what had taken place, seeing as there had been no reports of any nuclear activity in her neck of the woods.

Turning her tear filled eyes back to her grandmother Jade relayed the story of how Inuyasha had worked his way into her life in a mater of a few days time. During which, she'd found him in her bed, gotten the crap beat out of her by his psychotic girlfriend, thus resulting in the fight with Koga. She glossed over the whole part about him leaving her in a pool of blood as well as the encounter of the previous night. "So you see I'm at a loss for what to do know, Grandma. I came here to relax and let my heart heal before venturing back to what I'm beginning to call 'Hell.' I've been meaning to come up here for a while now, but things just never seemed to get the chance or something came up," she summed up.

Taking in everything that Jade had said, even the fight, Shina asked one last question, "What's your plan on getting him back?"

A look of shock crossed her granddaughter's face. "Grandma… Are you insinuating that I came out here with ulterior motives?" Jade replied acting a little hurt, but the sparkle of mischief entered her eyes.

With a knowing smile on her face and a shake of her head, Shina replied, "You're too much like me, sweetheart. I had a fight similar with your grandfather when we were courting. He mistook my cousin as a love interest. Poor man was beside himself trying to get me back, he did a lot of things to win back my heart."

Leaning over to her grandmother, Jade hugged the elder wolf demoness as she said, "Thanks grandma. I feel that everything will work out, now if he'd just show up like he's suppose to, this will go a lot smoother."

Once Jade explained her plan, and Shina added a few personal touches that Jade hadn't thought about, Jade changed out of her tee shirt and loose fitting jeans for her favorite over-sized tee shirt and shorts. Curling up under the quilt and a layer of blankets with another heavy blanket thrown over the window for added darkness, Jade slipped into a restful sleep. One of which she hadn't had in almost a month. With her thoughts on the 'plan,' Jade slept for most of the day, oblivious to the workings of the farm as she slept fitfully.


	35. Chapter 35

Well... let's see... How to summarize this chapter? I'll let it speak for itself. Please remember to enjoy and review. Fair warning... lemony lime goodness towards the end.

As Jade awoke from her slumber, realizing that it was nearly late afternoon, almost dinner time, her stomach growled its opinion of having missed lunch. "Alright… alright… I'm getting up… do you hear that stomach… I'm getting up to put some food into you," she growled as she ran a brush through her hair before descending the stairs to the kitchen below. Once the sweet smell of elk pot roast with vegetables and potatoes hit her nose, Jade began to salivate; knowing that her grandmother's cooking was exquisite. Considering she's the one who taught Jade all she knew, it was not wonder that Jade was also an excellent cook.

Spying her granddaughter near the kitchen entrance, Shina called out as she prepared a plate of food for Jade, "Come and take a seat while I fix you a sandwich. The roast won't be ready until later." Taking a seat at the counter on one of the bar stools, Jade slowly at the ham sandwich that her grandmother had prepared for her.

As her grand daughter inhaled the sandwich, a sly smile crossed Shina's face as she saw a pickup drive toward the barn with the foreman inside. "Why don't you go down and see Kami at the barn? I'm sure that he'd love to see you again," she suggested as she finished washing up the dishes in preparation for dinner.

"I've been meaning to do that. I'll need him for the 'plan' seeing as he is the fastest horse on the ranch. I'll run up and change into my jeans and maybe take him out for a bit before dinner," Jade replied, placing her now empty plate in the sink. 

Quickly she ran up the stairs to change into her jeans and hikers once she pulled her hair back into a long red braid that trailed down her back. Once she sprinted down the stairs and out the back door, Jade focused her attention to the barn that lay beyond the huge back yard. Despite the slightly heavy boots, she made the long distance in relatively short time. As she slowed from her sprint to a slow jog, she realized that something was amiss. Quickly she sniffed the barn, and realized that her horse was missing. 

"Where the hell is Kami?" she thought as she searched the area. A slight breeze blew past her carrying the odors from the surrounding corrals as she quickly assessed each scent, searching for Kami's unique smell. Suddenly it hit her; a faint trace of his scent was enough for her to follow it out to the corrals behind the barn. As she wandered from one to the other, following his odor, Jade began to have a sinking feeling in her stomach as to where he was at. "He'd better not be where I think he is, or I'm going to kill some one," she thought as she came to the last corral.

In the center of the corral was a single post about 8 inches in diameter, used to tie down horses as they were getting ready to be broke to ride. The corral itself was made of sturdy posts and rails made into a circular shape. She'd seen the foreman Kyokotsu break many of the horses that way and it wasn't pretty. Fortunately with Kami, Grandpa had given him to her once his mother had died of colic. She'd raised him on milk supplements and grain until he was ready for hay. As the bond between her and Kami grew, so did his trust of her. One her last trip to the ranch before going into the Army, he'd been broke to bit and saddle, but only through the kindness that Jade had shown him.

As she approached the fence of the corral, a scream filled the area, as hooves hit dirt, with a heavy thud and a body slammed into the nearby fence. Jade raced to the corral seeing the mess of what used to be Kyokotsu, his huge body bent in ways that could not be good for sustained life. Looking toward the horse that had done the damage, Jade's eyes filled with tears as she saw her beloved Kami slathered in sweat, his nostrils flared and flames in his eyes. His once beautiful blood bay and white coat was covered in a thin layer of dirt and mud, his white and black mane and tail were tangled and messy. 

Suddenly three men appeared at the fence of the corral, quickly pulling the injured, near dead man to the safety of the outside of the corral. A kind looking man checked the pulse of the unconscious one and directed the other two to carry him back to the barn to his office for further assessment. He turned his attention to the girl in the corral. It had been nearly a year since he'd seen her. "Jade… it's good to see you again," he commented as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Slightly startled from the devastation of her heart, she turned toward the kind man as she looked into his eyes, Jade asked, "What happened to Kami, Suikotsu? Why does he look so mistreated?"

Pulling the girl closer to his body, trying to ease the pain from her heart as he replied with a heavy heart, "As foreman, Kyokotsu figured that everyone and everything on the ranch should pull their weight and earn their keep, however with Kami, we've kept him from trying to break him to his will because we knew that he didn't belong to the ranch. When he circumvented us the first time, it nearly killed him. Your grandmother found out and replaced him as the foreman. Unable to throw him off the ranch permanently because of his association to your family, she kept him on as a ranch hand. With the new foreman gone for today, he decided to try again. This time, I think that he'll be lucky to walk again."

Jade looked up into his grey eye as she saw the hurt there as well. "How could he be so cruel?" she cried.

"He disobeyed orders and now that has cost him more than he can imagine," a smooth voice replied from behind Jade as another set of hands wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest as Suikotsu let her go to attend to his injured brother.

Jade turned into the man's chest, eyes closed as she continued to cry into his shoulder. Seeing the distressed girl being consoled by one of the few men the horse trusted, Kami shook off his anger and moved quickly toward the two. The scent of her tears thick in the air as he nuzzled her back as gently as he could with his great nose. A slight smile crossed Jade's face as she pulled back from the man in whose arms she had found comfort. Quickly her eyes caught his blue ones as a quick smile crossed his lips.

"It's been a while, Jade," Bankotsu replied, seeing the look of shock on her face.

Nearly tripping over his legs, Jade sprung to her feet moving toward the relative safety of Kami's side as she replied, "I… I've not seen you in almost four years, Ban. Needless to say this is a shock." Jade turned her attention to the horse as she quickly removed the offending saddle from his high muscular back, turning away from the man whom her heart had still a place for.

Noticing the intensity of her actions, Ban remembered their last encounter four years previous.

_Flashback- four years ago_

They had taken two of the horses the five miles into the mountains to the cabin overlooking the lake in the back forty. They'd worked on it together for the last few years with some help from his six brothers and the other ranch hands. It was to have been a getaway for everyone, but Jade and Ban seemed to do most of the work. Now that it had been completed, Ban and Jade were the first two to stay there over night to make sure that everything worked as it was suppose to.

"What did you bring for food?" Ban asked Jade as they trotted past the lake as the sun moved toward the western horizon throwing everything into an orange glow.

Patting the saddle bags behind her saddle, Jade replied, "A couple of steaks and the fixings for a decent dinner. You should know better then to ask me what I'm cooking, Ban. If you don't like it that means you're cooking the next meal." She laughed at the look of apprehension on his face, knowing that if he did complain about her cooking, not only was he going to have to cook breakfast the next morning, but he'd also wouldn't hear the end of it from her as well, considering that he didn't even know how to boil water.

"I'll just be greatly surprised then," he called back as she urged her horse into a faster gait. He pulled abreast of her as they made the next quarter mile to the cabin.

It was an impressive two story log cabin with a steep roof to shed the mountain snows as huge windows at the front that overlooked the lake below. The sloped roofs on the south side supported a row of solar panels that provided continuous hot water as well as power to the impressive home. A huge red wood deck wrapped around from the south side of the house to the west, providing a place for relaxation with an awesome view of the lake and surrounding valley. Inside the home were three bedrooms with a small galley like kitchen, a large living area that took full advantage of the huge windows overlooking the lake and built in fire place to cozy up to at night. Up the stairs were two of the bedrooms resided. One had a walk out balcony that had a great view of the lake as well. 

Once they'd taken care of their horses, leaving them in a corral behind the cabin, and making sure that they had plenty of hay, Ban and Jade made their way into the spacious cabin. After checking to make sure that everything was in good working order, Jade began making dinner while Ban built a fire in the fire place. Quickly dinner was done and they were enjoying the steak and potato dinner that Jade had prepared. As they relaxed on the couch after the dishes had been washed and air dried, Jade cuddled deeper into Ban's muscular chest. 

"Thank you for coming up here with me, Ban. I didn't want to stay here by myself," Jade said as he began to play with her hair, loosening it from the high pony tail she always wore it in.

Quickly he brushed her ear with his lips as he responded, "It's a pleasure spending time with you like this, Jade. I'm not sure that I would have wanted you up here by yourself either, considering the wild animals and all."

Jade shivered as his warm breath spread down her ear onto her neck, sending more ripples of pleasure through out her body, the likes that she'd never felt before. She'd never dated in high school, considering that Jade was a loner as well as considered an outcast by a majority of the school. That didn't seem to bother her, until she saw the girls getting ready for the dances or kissing their boyfriends in the halls. Her heart ached for someone to treat her like that, to hold her in a warm loving embrace, but no guy would touch her, not even with a 10 foot pole.

Gently Ban nibbled on her ear lobe, as his hands traveled from her hair to her chest, massaging her breasts through the cloth, feeling her arch against his palms. Her breath caught in her throat as he moved his lips from her ear to her neck, planting kisses along the jugular vein down to her collar bone. With a slight whine as he withdrew from her neck, Jade opened her eyes to the new sensation of being lain down on the couch as Ban moved from behind her, a genuine smile across his lips.

Seeing the lust in her blue eyes, Ban eased his body over hers, straddling her hips as he turned his attention back to her plump, juicy lips. He kissed her lips, pulling gently on her lower one, requesting permission to explore further. Dazed with the heat of passion, Jade allowed her jaw to slacken, thrusting her tongue into his mouth as his fought for dominance. She ran her hands across his rippling torso, easing his shirt from the confines of his jeans, slipping her hands underneath to the hard toned body. Similarly, Ban's hands began to unbutton the sleeveless denim top that she wore, exposing the white tank top style sports bra that she wore. Her nipples pushed against the confining fabric, aching to be ministered to like he'd done previously through her shirt.

Taking the opportunity a step further, Ban eased the bra above her breasts, exposing the mounds of flesh to the cool mountain cabin air as his hand slowly massaged one, then the other while his other hand kept him poised above her, supporting most of his weight. Jade gasped into his mouth as he paid attention to her breasts, enjoying the tingling sensation that raced through her body to pool at her very core, aching to be touched.

Ban pulled away from her briefly as he continued to massage her breast. "Are you sure about this, Jade? I know that this would be your first time, and I don't want to pressure you if you're not ready," he said in a mere whisper, a few breaths away from her lips so that he could see into her eyes.

Unable to express her desires for him to continue in words alone, Jade wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back to her waiting lips as she replied, "I've never wanted anything more in my life, Ban. To be with you, in this way has been a dream of mine for who knows how long. I put my body in your hands… just please be gentle." She pulled him closer to her as his lips crushed into hers, his hand moved quickly to the button of her jeans, eager to see her in all her naked glory.

_End Flash Back_

"That was one hell of a night," he thought back to that night as he got back on his feet, a slight aching bulge in his pants that hadn't been there before and a smile on his lips, as he recalled the remainder of the events. 


	36. Chapter 36

Jade blushed as the same memories played out in her mind

A little more pain for our poor Jade. Will she be able to get over her past with Ban or will it hurt her even more? Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please enjoy this next update.

Jade blushed as the same memories played out in her mind. "He was my first, but then I had to leave… it felt so right but I knew that it would never be more then that. I didn't belong to him; I was just a tool for him to get in good graces with the family," she thought as she continued working the cinch loose.

A tear came to her eyes as she remembered seeing him with another girl, one from town who had been following him around for a while after that night. It broke her heart seeing him kiss that bitch like he'd kissed her. The next day, after another romp with Ban in the cabin, Jade had left for the Army, stating that she'd wanted to see the world and make a difference. Ban had seen the look in her eyes and knew that it was a lie, but he didn't press her into telling the truth, he knew in the back of his mind that it was because of him. He'd never meant to hurt her, he'd been dating the girl only a week before Jade had come back to the ranch for her summer break after graduating high school.

Approaching the girl and her horse, Ban asked, "What brings you back here, Jade? I know that it wasn't for me." He placed a gentle hand upon Kami's neck as he looked at Jade, seeing the tears well in her eyes as she nimbly worked the cinch free from the saddle.

"I'm trying to get my fiancé back," she replied, a little rushed as she finished loosening the cinch of the saddle, and slide it from Kami's back. Thankful to be free of the offending equipment, Kami shook him self, loosening all the dirt that was trapped under the fine hairs of his body. Jade laughed a little as the horse looked as if he was saying, "Finally… I feel free, now for a roll in the dirt and I'll be all set." Ban smiled as he heard her laugh again, wishing deep in his heart that it was for him instead of the horse.

As she picked up the reins of the bridle Kami knelt on one knee to allow Jade to swing onto his back. Once she adjusted her seat and wrapped her fingers into his mane, Jade asked, "You want to go with me for a ride?"

Ban looked at the horse then back at the girl as he pondered the question. He knew that nothing was going to happen between him and Jade. She'd made it quit clear that she didn't want anything from him with her absence from the ranch over the years. The last time she had been there, a year ago, he'd been sent on a cattle drive to bring the cows down from the far northern range. By the time he'd gotten back, it had been too late to see her and he fumed over the whole situation for months afterwards, wishing that he'd been able to tell her how he felt for her. Hell, he'd even had a ring for her and had planned on asking her to be his wife. That was until he'd found out from Jakotsu, his rather flamboyant brother that she was getting married to a Captain from the Army. Ban drank himself into a stupor that night, wanting nothing more than to forget about her, but he couldn't do that. She had ingrained herself upon his soul, something that he was having a problem getting rid of.

Knowing his answer before he did, Jade held out her hand to help the young man swing up behind her. Taking her hand, Ban swung himself behind her, trying to ease the restriction of his jeans against harder parts of his anatomy. Once his arms had been wrapped around her slight hips, Jade turned Kami toward the far fence. With a little encouragement, he took off at a dead run. As he approached the fence, he gathered himself into the perfect position to jump the six foot fence as Jade leaned into his neck, grasping more of his mane and Ban leaned into Jade's back, gripping the great horse with his muscular legs.

Once Kami touched down on the opposite side of the fence, he continued out of the corral area and into the wide valley of green grass, losing himself in the freedom that he'd long forgotten. Jade let him have his head, knowing that once he took the bit, nothing could hold him back. She relished the feel of his muscular shoulders under her thighs and butt as he stretched out into a full ground eating gallop. The warmth of Ban's chest against her back as well as his arms around her hips brought back the memories of past rides, such as this… only they usually ended up in the horizontal tango.

A while later, as Kami slowed, due to his own exhaustion from the long run, Jade turned him back toward home, as she contemplated her impending conversation with Ban. She still loved him, but not the same as she had with Koga. With Ban, despite her sexual experiences with him, she looked more at him now as a brotherly influence, where as Koga was the one that she saw as her lover and friend. Some one with whom she'd spend the rest of her life with.

"Ban…" she began, feeling him tighten his grip on her hips. "I want to thank you for the wonderful memories that we shared over the years," she continued as she felt him move closer into her back, resting his chin upon her shoulder.

"What are you trying to say Jade?" he asked, cutting to the chase. He always hated beating around the bush when it came to Jade. Ban almost always tried to be straight with her, even when he knew it would hurt her deeply.

Taking a deep breath, she replied, "I came back here to try and regain Koga's trust after a fight we had, and I needed to ask for your help." Hearing the slight catch in his breathing, Jade asked, "How much do you know about what happened, to me in the last month, that is?"

"I know that you were attacked by a bitch named Kikyo, and that she shattered your arm, but other then that, I'm not so sure what you're asking," he replied as he eased the neck of her shirt off her left shoulder to see the wounds that were evidence of the attack.

Seeing the marks, the courting mark as well as the tire iron marks upon her tanned shoulder tore his heart in two. The courting mark was evidence of Koga's intentions, despite its faded appearance. Jade placed her hand over his as she continued, "After I was released from the hospital, we had a fight. He thought that I had cheated on him with another guy, Inuyasha Taisho to be more precise. Words were said, mainly from him, as he threw things, unintentionally hurting me physically in the process."

Jade felt Ban's arm warp more protectively around her as she continued, knowing that what she had to say next would push him over the edge in wanting to kill Koga. "That night, I lost a lot of blood because of a shard imbedded in my left breast. Thankfully I had a girl staying with me who called for help and I was saved. Over the next few weeks, I beat myself up for what had happened, knowing that I was the victim but had no way of telling him, until last night that is. From the urging of Kagome, the girl staying with me, as well as Koga's brothers, I sang to him."

Removing her hand from his and entwining it back into Kami's mane, she continued, "I sang my heart out to him, poured everything that I could into what I had kept bottled up inside for so long. Afterwards, I moved over to where he was, only to see him in a lip lock with a red headed wolf bitch. Unable to take his betrayal, I decked her, dropping her to the floor. I left the bar after that; he followed me out, begging me to take him back. Inuyasha was foolish enough to follow us out as well. I kissed him, seeing as I hadn't done it before, just to prove my point to Koga. However, it back fired. Koga pulled me away from Inuyasha, causing deep cuts on my upper arms. They fought over me for a bit, before Inuyasha revealed the scar on my breast. I couldn't take it any more and so I left, and came here."

Ban seethed at what she had told him, his body shook in rage as he slowly moved the sleeves of her shirt up, revealing the four deep cuts on her upper arms. They were mere scratches by then, but the width was what shocked him the most. "These are claw marks, Jade. You didn't say that Inuyasha was a demon," he whispered, barely able to contain what little restraint he had left over his anger.

"Half demon actually," she replied, pulling Kami to a halt so that she could look into Ban's face. "I never intended to cheat on Koga… he assumed that I had seeing as Inuyasha insinuated himself into my life after dropping off his car at the shop. Now all I want is to have him back… back by my side to fill the burning ache in my heart," she continued, seeing the burning flames of hatred in his eyes. Quickly, almost as if on instinct, Jade brushed her lips against Ban's drawing him back to the present, quenching the flames of anger, for the moment.

With the shock of the kiss still tingling on his lips, Ban looked at Jade as he asked, "After all that he's put you through, Jade, you honestly want him back? I'd never have treated you that way!"

Flames leapt into her eyes, changing from blue to vivid green as she bit out, "You did something worse, Bankotsu." With the use of his full name, Ban winced visibly, feeling the lash of her words before they even came. "You actually cheated on me with that blond tramp from town," she continued as the look of shock at being caught crossed his face.

"I saw you kissing her in the front seat of your truck. I'm sure that more happened after I left, seeing as you stank of her when we made love that last time. I love Koga and I know deep down that he loves me. I can't say what his actions in regards to the bitch were, but his reaction afterwards was enough for me to forgive him. It took a long time, but I've forgiven you for your transgressions, even though they hurt like hell. I'd given you all that I had, my innocence… my heart… and you threw it away to be with that bitch. You could have had me all to yourself, Bankotsu, but you decided I wasn't worth it, I guess." Tears streamed down Jade's face as she tore her once healed heart in two, turned her back on him, to leave Ban to think about her words.

"She knew all along that I'd cheated on her?" he thought a he slid his arms back around her waist, loving the feel of her body pressed against his. His mind raced at the revelation as they continued the slow gait back to the ranch house. "She knew… and yet she still made love to me before she left? Why… what was the point?" he continued to ponder.

Unable to take the mental anguish any more, Ban placed his head against her shoulder as he said, "I'm sorry to have hurt you that way, Jade. I didn't realize that you had seen me with her." He felt Jade stiffen in his embrace as the fury slowly surfaced once more.

Suddenly Jade pulled Kami to a stop as she slid off his back, leaving Ban by himself and the reins across Kami's neck. She moved away from the horse and rider, tears continued to well in her eyes as she recalled their last night together. The passion he showed her as well as the love he poured into every move… touch… kiss… embrace was enough for her to over look the stench of the blond bitch. But the fact that he hadn't said a word about his encounter with her is what had broken Jade's heart. She thought that Ban loved her, but he kept silent the one time that she needed him to be straight forward with her.

Ban picked up the reins of Kami, moving him toward the girl as he saw her shack; whether in fury or despair he wasn't sure. He slid off Kami's back once they had closed the distance to Jade. Carefully Ban moved toward the upset girl, pulling her into a warm embrace as the sobbing overtook her body. Turning into his shoulder, Jade wrapped her arms around his strong chest, holding onto him as if her life depended on it.

Ban rubbed her back soothingly as he spoke, "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, Jade. This is my entire fault and I didn't even realize it."

Jade pulled back from his embrace, straining against his arms that held her to him as she replied, "The one time that you're not straight with me resulted in a lot more than pain, Bankotsu. It took me a while to get to the point where I wasn't crying myself to sleep because of your betrayal. I thought that my heart was mended, but seeing you now… it's like I've broken it all over again. I'm not sure that I can go through this any more. Just leave me alone."

Slipping from his grasp, Jade moved as lightning the remaining distance to the ranch, tears streaming down her face as her braid came loose from its ties, allowing the mane of crimson gold to flow behind her. As she ran from him, the knots of regret and despair tore Ban up, causing him to strike a nearby tree with his bare fist, effectively scrapping up his knuckles. Cursing his own stupidity, yet again, Ban swung aboard Kami once more, following the running girl as she blindly ran the remainder to the barn and beyond to the ranch house.

"I royally screwed up this time," he thought, his hand throbbing as if a few bones had been broken, or at least greatly bruised. He pulled Kami into an open corral, and removed the bridle. Once he made sure that the horse had been cared for, he moved toward Suikotsu's office, hoping to get some ice for his wounded hand and some booze for his pride.

5


	37. Chapter 37

The last thing Inuyasha could remember was the sound of an ambulance's sirens, and Sango's pleas for him to live

Sorry that it took so long to get this posted. I had major writers block in regards to this chapter. I'd like to thank Sweetheart for this idea and SangosBestFriend445 for her help on getting the chapter together for me. I hope that you enjoy this one with our favorite due.

Without further ado... in this corner, dressed in black sporting two black eyes and a busted nose, we have Koga Solobo... the Ookami. (Catcalls, boos and so on from the audience as Koga walks in.) And in this corner... dressed in red with a busted arm and leg while on a ventilator we have Inuyasha Taisho... The Inu Hanyou... (More catcalls and boos were heard from the crowd as Inuyasha walked in, taking his corner.)

Jade walked around the boxing ring, dressed in a skimpy black two piece bikini, wearing 4" black stilettos as she sported the round sign, like the infamous Bud Girls at boxing events. Judge Lane Mills came out as Koga and Inuyasha moved toward him. "I want a good clean fight. Let's get it on!" he said, as Inuyasha and Koga touched gloves.

And so the chapter begins... Thanks enjoy and remember to review.

Back at the hospital, 8 hours from the mountain ranch, Inuyasha slowly began to regain consciousness. The last thing he could remember was the sound of an ambulance's siren, and Sango's pleas for him to live. Other than that, everything was a haze. He knew he was awake now, but all he saw was darkness. Was he in hell or some where else?

"No, I just need to open my eyes. Don't I?" a voice inquired at the back of his mind, causing his eyes to move around rapidly under his eyelids.

"Open your eyes, you ass!" the inner voice yelled again, and he slowly opened his eyes to reveal his amber orbs. The first thing he saw was a room full of white, and a face.

"W-what?" he squeaked out, his throat parched and lips swollen. His vision focused and someone, he assumed to be a doctor, was in front of him. Inuyasha gave the room another once-over and realized he was in a hospital, finally taking notice of the heart monitor, IV stand and gas hoses, which he assumed to be oxygen.

The doctor smiled down at him as he commented, "You gave us quite a scare, Mr. Taisho."

If he had the energy, Inuyasha would have growled. "W-why am I here?"

"Well, I hope you can recall getting into a brawl with another young man. You were barely breathing when they brought you here last night, with a punctured lung. In fact we just took you off the ventilator just a few hours ago," he replied, checking Inuyasha's heart beat and lung sounds making mental notes as to his progress.

Inuyasha managed a weak nod as he asked, "Who are you?"

The doctor smiled again. "I'm Dr. Vincent Matador. Before you start asking more questions, I would suggest that you get more sleep. Now that you're out of the woods, we'll be moving you up onto second floor," he said as he walked towards the door.

Inuyasha watched him leave and then looked up at the ceiling. "My entire body aches... damn that dumb ass wolf, Koga," he thought, as he winced from trying to lift his arm, only to realize that it was in a light weight brace. Gingerly, he looked toward the end of the bed, noticing that his left leg was raised and also appeared to be in a brace.

"Great… just great… Not only do I feel like I've a few cracked ribs, I've got a broken arm and leg. He really screwed me up this time," Inuyasha thought dryly as he laid his head back down on the pillow, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep once more.

Suddenly his ears perked as he heard the door creak open, and he slowly turned his head to see someone he wouldn't expect to see standing there.

"Jade..." her name fell off his lips in a whisper; not believing what he saw as the woman slowly entered his room, as if she were a ghost from his past.

She smiled at him timidly as she glided toward the bed. "How are you feeling? The doctor said you were barely breathing when you came here," she said above a whisper as she took his good hand in her own ghostly ones, feeling the warmth radiating from them.

"I-I'm fine, I guess. My whole body aches like hell," he replied in a mere whisper, still parched from the ventilation tube, afraid that if he were to speak in a normal tone, if that was possible at this point in time, that she would be gone.

Jade nodded, her loose crimson gold mane falling over her shoulder, as she leaned a little toward him, making sure with her own blue eyes that he was okay. "You're going to be moving to another room in a little while. They brought you into the ICU ward when you got here, putting you on a ventilator until they were able to get you to breath on your own," she whispered, brushing his face gently with feathery touches of her fingers, causing him to moan in need of more then her fingers upon his skin.

As Jade drew back from his supine form, and Inuyasha had regained what little composure he had, locked his amber eyes to her ones of blue as he asked, "Why aren't you in Koga's room?"

Jade's face took on a sullen expression and she turned her head away from him, hiding behind her mane of hair as she replied, "I'm not quite ready to see him, yet. I might… later."

Inuyasha tried to sit up and winced, growling what he could as he laid back on the bed, giving up being able to look somewhat dignified in her eyes. Jade turned back toward the injured hanyou as she shook her head and smirked. "You two did quite a number on each other, huh?" she asked, patting him on the brace of his broken arm.

Inuyasha winced again as the pain from his broken arm shot up into his shoulder. "Stop that!" he hissed between clenched jaws, wishing for the pain to cease.

Jade opened her mouth to retort, but then the door opened and a nurse dressed in 'Scooby-Doo' scrubs came in with a transport person dressed in a dark blue shirt and tan pants. "I'm sorry to interrupt your nap, Mr. Taisho. But we need to move you to your new room."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open, searching frantically for the red headed wolf demoness that he'd dreamed about. "Did you… did you see a woman in here, just a few minutes ago with flowing red hair?" he asked of the nurse.

With a look of confusion crossing her face, the nurse replied, "Sir… the only woman who has visited you was your mother. No one has been here that fits that description." Seeing the crest fallen look crossing his face, she continued, "I'm sure that if she means that much to you, whoever she is will visit you once we get you moved upstairs."

Inuyasha laid back in the bed as the nurse swung the glass doors open, allowing the transport personnel to push the hospital bed from the room and down the long corridor toward the elevator. He thought about what he saw and felt before the nurse walked in. "Was it just… a dream?" he thought to himself.

Koga sat up in his hospital bed, looking out the window, even though he didn't have the bed by the window. He was feeling better physically seeing as his full demon blood helped him heal faster. Now if only he felt better mentally. He just couldn't get Jade off his mind. The look of betrayal and pain on her face ingraining itself upon his memory as she ran away from him and Inuyasha. He had hurt her and left a mark that showed it all, and now Koga found himself unforgivable and unworthy of her.

"How can she ever forgive me for what I've done?" he thought as he stared out to the distant mountains, wishing that he'd just crawl under a rock and die.

The door creaked open as a 'Scooby-Doo' scrub clad nurse and the blue shirted transport assistant pushed in a hospital bed with a patient. As they moved the bed into position the nurse turned toward Koga and asked, "How are you today, Mr. Solobo? I have a new roommate for you."

Taking notice of the patient for the first time, Koga raised a brow. "I'm good, I guess," he replied dryly, as the transport person moved around the head of the bed, hooking up the heart monitor to a power outlet and making sure the IV stand was where it belonged, blocking the view of the patient from Koga's slightly curious eyes.

Once the transporter was done and the nurse had moved away from Koga, both men looked at each other for the first time, taking a moment before "Oh, Hell NO!" was shouted.

The 'Scooby-Doo' scrub clad nurse blinked, she asked of no one in particular, "Is there a problem?"

"You bet your ass there is! I ain't rooming with that mutt!" Koga yelled as he pointed a bandaged clawed finger toward Inuyasha.

"And I ain't rooming with old wolf shit over there either!" Inuyasha yelled back as he pointed at Koga with his braced arm.

"This is the last room available, gentlemen. All the others are filled, so I'm afraid you'll have to make do," the nurse replied as she walked out.

"I don't believe this. Why is it always me!?" Inuyasha yelled to himself, as he looked out the window toward the ever distant mountains, fuming over the stench of the wolf in the bed beside him.

Koga growled, "Shut up, mutt! It's bad enough to have your body in here along with your voice!" Now he was rather thankful that his broken nose prevented the stench of the mutt to permeate his senses.

"Don't make me get out of this bed and whoop your ass, wolf!" Inuyasha replied, as he sat up, rather painfully mind you, in a threatening manner, seething at having to smell the wolf that he had to share his room with.

"What are you going to do? Fall on me?!" Koga retorted, equally pissed at having to share his once quiet, empty room with one of his most hated rivals.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled, as he laid himself back on the bed, trying to hide the pain in his eyes at having moved even just a little. "Stupid wolves, hospital nurses, and cracked ribs," he muttered to himself as he tried to find a comfortable position in the hospital bed.

"Shut up, mutt," Koga retorted, wishing now that he'd been deafened in the fight instead of just loosing his sense of smell.

"You want a piece of me??" Inuyasha yelled back as he sat up again, flames jumping into his eyes as the wolf just wouldn't shut up, continuing to instigate his irritation.

Not one to back down, even as badly beaten as he was, Koga retorted, "You bet your hanyou ass I do!"

"Bring it on!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to somehow reach his non braced arm across the room to slap Koga.

Koga was doing the same, stretching his arm as far as it could possibly go. "I got you!" he yelled, still punching air.

"You got nothing!" Inuyasha yelled, slapping air. The two kept leaning farther and farther over until both men fell into heaps on the floor with a thud. Both men grunted as they hit from their various wounds reminding them of why they were in the hospital in the first place.

Inuyasha started to drag himself towards Koga once he was able to breathe again without wincing in pain. "Stinking wolf!" he growled as he moved closer to the wolf demon.

"Stupid mutt!" Koga retorted as he dragged himself as well as the pain of the claw marks on his chest quit aching, still trying to hit Inuyasha.

The door opened suddenly and the same 'Scooby-Doo' clad nurse came in, holding two magazines in her hands. Once she took stock of what was going on and the determination of bodily harm toward the other in their eyes she quickly reprimanded them. "Gentlemen… Calm yourselves! Great, now I have to help you back into bed." Moving toward Koga first, she quickly took his arm and helped him to his feet, placing the magazines that she'd brought in onto a nearby stand, leaving Inuyasha to ponder his next actions while still in a heap on the floor.

With the assistance of a second nurse, they were able to get Inuyasha back into his bed, with his leg propped up. The 'Scooby-Doo' clad nurse looked both men in the eyes as she stated, "I hope that you've both gotten that out of your system, gentlemen, so we don't have to get out the restraints. I'm sure that you won't appreciate that. Now here, take these magazines." She gave one to Koga and the other to Inuyasha before taking leave, making sure to leave the door open so that they could hear any more commotion from their room.

It was quiet in the room until… "Hey, wolf."

Koga sighed as he turned the page, "What, mutt?"

"Let's switch magazines. I want to read _Sports Illustrated_," Inuyasha whined, as he put his copy of _Soap Opera Digest_ onto his bedside stand.

Koga snorted, flipping a page as he replied, "No way, I'm reading a rather interesting article on the new Chicago Cubs right fielder Kouke Fukudome."

"C'mon, you stupid wolf! Nobody likes to read _Soap Opera Digest_!" Inuyasha whined even more, pushing out his lower lip, allowing it to quiver ever so slightly, in the trade mark 'puppy dog' look.

"Damn straight and I don't want to read it either!" Koga retorted as he stuck his nose even further into _Sports Illustrated_.

"Damn it, it says on the front cover of _SI_ that Brett Farve is retiring this year from the Green Bay Packers. Give me that!" he demanded, reaching for the magazine in Koga's hands.

"No way, mutt face! I want to read that article now, once I get done with Fukudome!" Koga replied, rolling toward the far wall, showing his back to the irate mutt as he took the magazine with him.

Irked at the actions of the wolf, Inuyasha asked in a voice only the wolf could hear, "Koga, don't make me roll my ass out of this bed!"

"And do what? Hurt the floor with your stupid head like you did the last time?" Koga pointed out as he continued reading the article, keeping his back toward Inuyasha.

Getting fed up with the irritating wolf, Inuyasha sat up a little higher in his bed. "Give me the damn magazine!" he demanded, pounding his fist onto the bed side table.

"No!"

"That's it!"

THUMP… Inuyasha was on the floor once again, and dragging his vehemently protesting body toward Koga's bed at a rather surprising fast pace. "Give me!" he said, tackling the wolf-demon from behind, dragging him to the floor.

"Get off me mutt, I'm reading it!" Koga growled, swatting Inuyasha's hand away from the magazine that he kept as far out of Inuyasha's range as possible.

"Never!" he yelled as he ignored the growl of contempt that Koga directed toward him as he slapped Koga's face out of the way, and reaching for the magazine.

"Brett Farve, here I come..." Inuyasha thought, as he stretched as far over Koga as he could to put one claw on it.

"Get off!" Koga growled, elbowing Inuyasha in the chest to get the mutt off his body and moving the magazine away even farther from him.

Inuyasha growled as the pain from the elbow to the barely healed ribs traveled through his brain. Pulling Koga's long black hair that had hung down his back, Inuyasha seethed into Koga's ear, "Give me that!"

Trying to ignore the pain from the pulling hair as he growled back, Koga retorted, "Never!" as he placed his hand against Inuyasha's chest and shoved him off his body, surprising the hanyou enough to let go of his hair.

Seeing the futility of their situation, being reduced to basically cat fighting, Inuyasha sighed, "This, this is ridiculous."

Hearing a tone of defeat coming from Inuyasha, peeking Koga's interest he asked, "What is?"

"Us fighting over a magazine, this whole thing in general," Inuyasha replied, waving toward their current position on the floor as well as their fight over a simple magazine.

Koga relaxed some as he nodded. "I guess you're right. Truce?" he asked, as he stuck his hand out, surprising himself as to being the better man than he thought he was.

Taking the proffered hand, Inuyasha shrugged as he shook it, "Truce. You know Koga; Jade… she really needs you."

"You think?" Koga inquired as he got onto his feet, wincing as his stomach muscles moved under the stitches. He placed the _SI_ magazine that they'd been fighting over on his bed side stand as he moved over to Inuyasha, helping him back into his bed.

"I know that she needs you, wolf. The pain and hurt of your actions flowed off her in waves, but I could still feel the love flowing through it as well. Once you get out of here, you should go to her," Inuyasha replied, shifting into a comfortable position as Koga adjusted the pillow for his braced leg.

Once Koga had returned to his own bed, grabbing up the magazine once more, flipping through the pages until he got back to his article, he thought about what Inuyasha had said. "I think I will go look for her, what harm could it do?" he thought as a sly smile crossed his lips, thinking of his beloved Jade.

Seeing the look of contentment cross Koga's face as well as the slight smile, Inuyasha asked, "Hey, Wolf?"

"What, mutt?" Koga asked, a little lighter than before.

"Can I have the magazine now?" Inuyasha inquired, hoping that his little bit of revelation would put him in better graces with Koga.

"No," replied the wolf demon as he flipped the page, continuing the article on the new Cubs right fielder.

Growling to himself and crossing his arms as best he could defiantly across his chest, Inuyasha stated, "Damn, Wolf!"

Hearing the little tantrum that Inuyasha was throwing, Koga continued reading the article, knowing that he'd reread the same page at least twice, just to goad the mutt. A brighter smile crossed his lips at his own cleverness, but realized that he needed to sleep soon after his little fights with Inuyasha. Before he got comfortable in his hospital bed, Koga tossed the magazine the short distance, hitting the fuming mutt, startling him.

"I was done with it any ways," Koga replied as he rolled carefully on his side, giving Inuyasha his back. With a new smile on his face, Koga slipped into sweet oblivion hoping to dream of his beloved Jade.

Inuyasha just stared at the wolf's back, trying to figure out what happened, but decided not to look a gift wolf in the mouth picked up the magazine, began reading it.

Author's note-

I do not own any recognizable boxing thing, Jude Lane Mills, the Bud Girls or the 'Scooby Doo' scrubs, as well as the Chicago Cubs, Sports Illustrated, Soap Opera Digest and the Green Bay Packers (which are owned by the state of Wisconsin.) Thanks for reading this and getting a kick out of the story.


	38. Chapter 38

As the light given off by the candles and gas lamps left an eerie look above the camp table, Naraku pointed out various struct

As the light given off by the candles and gas lamps left an eerie look above the camp table, Naraku pointed out various structures on the map to his four other companions. "The time to strike is close at hand," he breathed heavily as his eyes danced with evil intentions. His breathing deepened to almost on the verge of ecstasy as the thoughts of Kagome's soft warm flesh being torn and bruised by his rough hands came to mind.

Seeing the look upon his face, Kikyo and Kagura moved closer to him, pressing their aroused bodies to his in an effort to remind him of what he already had at hand. Pushing them away from his overheated body with a growl, he continued, "We need to be ready for the time that she is alone. With the wolf bitch away and the great dog demon out playing fetch, the woman is all alone, unaware that we know how to breach the defenses of the house. Kagura, you are to take Muso and enter the house from this point once the 'guard dog' is gone."

A sly smile crossed Muso's face as he glanced longingly at the beautiful Kagura, thinking of how he'd like to enjoy her personal touch upon his person that she was displaying with Naraku at that moment. Lust filled Muso's eyes as Naraku went over the rest of the plan, barely registering what was being said as his eyes stayed transfixed on Kagura.

"Muso… Muso!" Naraku yelled, drawing Muso back to the conversation at hand.

Shaking his head a few times, clearing the perverted thoughts from his mind, Muso turned his attention back to Naraku and the map on the table. "Yeah…" he inquired.

With a quirk of an eye brow at his sudden distraction, Naraku asked, "Do you understand your part of the plan?"

"Yeah… yeah… I go in with Kagura to the wolf bitch's home, kidnap your eye candy once the guard dog is away. After that, we split like hell trying to not leave a trace as Kikyo purifies the area to prevent the mutt from following us," he replied, ticking off the minute details, trying to convince Naraku that he was paying attention.

Pulling back slightly at the amount of detail that Muso spewed out, Naraku grinned as he thought to himself, "I picked the smart one for this mission. Now if only he'd quit lusting after Kagura… the sight of him ogling my girl is infuriating." He veiled his glare at Muso as he went over the rest of the plan, looking forward to when he'd finally have his prey within his grasp.

As the late afternoon wore on, Dr. Matador entered the quiet room of the hospital, taking notice of the two men. Shaking his head slightly, he thought, "How does Jade manage to get herself into these types of situations?" Coughing lightly to announce his presence, the doctor stated, "I've come to see how my two favorite patients are this evening."

Quickly, the elder wolf demon moved to check Inuyasha, making mental notes as he checked the braced arm and leg. "Hum… it seems that you're bones are setting well, Mr. Taisho. I'll get them working on your discharge paperwork for tomorrow, with a follow up appointment next week to see how the progress is going." Inuyasha smiled as he thought about getting out of the hospital soon, despite his tentative truce with Koga.

Turning toward the wolf, Dr. Matador quickly checked the stitches upon his taught stomach, seeing that the claw marks had already healed. Moving his eyes toward the chiseled, yet bruised face, he gently probed under Koga's swollen eyes, checking the structure of the cheek bones and the cartilage of his nose for any malformation. "Every thing looks good, Mr. Solobo. I'll have your paperwork drawn up and you'll be discharged in time to go home for dinner. The stitches will dissolve shortly, so you don't have to worry about having them removed. Your sense of smell will return to 100 in a day or so," he commented as he moved away from the bed, heading toward the door.

With a sigh of relief on his lips, Koga looked toward Jade's father as he asked, "Sir… Have you seen Jade?"

Pulling up short Dr. Matador looked at Koga, a wave of sadness in his steel grey eyes as he replied, "I've not seen her since after her last therapy session two days ago. She didn't come to the hospital for either of you and I've not a clue as to where she went."

With ears perked at the conversation, Inuyasha realized that what he'd seen earlier was just that… a dream. Feeling a little disheartened, at the revelation, he asked, "Sir is it possible that she went to stay with some friends after what… happened?"

Turning back toward the room, shaking his head slightly, Dr. Matador replied, "It's possible, but I'm not sure where to look. Seeing as she has this great abhorrence of cell phones. Something about not wanting to be found is what she had said. I'm sure that she'll turn up eventually."

As the news sunk in, Koga and Inuyasha both became down heartened. Each lost in thought of how they'd attributed to her disappearance. But the fact that her father didn't seem concerned eased their feelings of guilt, but just a little seeing as she was not there with them at the time.

Trying to break the uneasy silence that built, Dr. Matador looked back to Koga as he said, "You'd better give your brothers a call to have them bring you a change of clothes and give you a ride home. I know that they'll be happy to see you out of this place."

"I'll be happy to be out of here too," he replied, thankful that he wouldn't have to spend the night with Inuyasha. He was afraid that Inuyasha would snore, thus keeping him awake all night anyways.

Once the doctor left the two men alone, Koga called his brothers, which Hakkaku agreed to bring him a change of clothes and pick him up from the hospital. Koga looked to see Inuyasha slumped in his bed looking slightly dejected about something. With a sinking suspicion as to the reason for the look on his face, Koga sighed as he moved toward Inuyasha's bed. "What's troubling you mutt?"

Inuyasha's amber eyes locked onto ones of blue as he replied, "I… I had a dream that Jade had visited me while in ICU… I thought that she knew about this fight and that is why she hadn't been here. I didn't realize that she basically fell off the face of the earth."

Koga shook his head as well as he thought along those lines, "She was pretty upset when she left on that bike. Who knows where she went." As they further thought about their wayward friend, Hakkaku walked in carrying a duffle bag for Koga.

Having listened to what the guys had said before his arrival, Hakkaku replied, "She left you a letter Koga, and I threw it in the bag with your clothes."

Startled by his sudden appearance, both men just stared at Hakkaku as if he'd sprouted a second head or had grown a full head of hair. "What?" he asked as they looked at him, causing him to begin to feel a little self conscious.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner?" Koga demanded once he moved away from Inuyasha's bed, grabbing the duffle bag from his hands. Quickly sitting upon his bed, riffling through the duffle bag he found the white envelope addressed to Koga. With a quick slice of a claw through the envelope he opened it up and pulled out the hand written note. A slight smile crossed his lips as he gazed upon Jade's words.

'_Dear Koga,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well… considering all that we've been through this last month. With a lot to think about, I've decided to head up into the Northern Mountains for a little while. Grandma has been bugging me to come for a visit since I've been back, but you know how busy I've been with opening the shop and all._

_I've enclosed a set of keys to your old Bronco… I'm sorry that I forgot to return them after you let me drive it a while back, but I wanted to give it back to you, as a surprise for our anniversary. Considering all that has happened, I'm not sure if I'll even see that wondrous occasion. Anyways, I hope that you like what you see… Just remember that I'm a mechanic… I don't do body work. If it's not to your liking you can take it to Jade's Auto Body, down the road from the shop and have them put it on my tab._

_Anyways, it's getting late and I have an 8 hour drive ahead of me. With all that happened tonight, I'm sure that I couldn't sleep a wink anyways. Better get going. Just remember, mi amour that I love you with all my heart and wish that we could work out these issues that have happened between us. If you want, you know where to find me._

_With love in my heart for you, and you alone, your beloved, _

_Jade'_

Koga's eyes swelled with unshed tears as he reread her letter at least three more times before picking up the envelope to shake the keys to his rusted old Bronco into his hand. There were but two keys on the black and forest green leather key chain which had been adorned with a silver howling coyote and black pony beads. A smile crossed his lips as he ran a finger across the coyote knowing that Jade had picked out the silver concha specifically for him, knowing his panache for… well you get the idea.

Drawn harshly back to reality as a slightly irritated mutt grumbled, "What did she have to say?" Koga's eyes snapped back toward the opposite hospital bed, growling softly, as best he could toward the jerk.

"Just that she's up at her grandmother's place in the mountains," he replied curtly as he placed the set of keys on the bed, next to the letter. Grabbing the set of clothes from the duffle bag, Koga entered the room's sole bathroom for a quick shower. Once he was finished in the shower, Koga threw on the plain blue tee-shirt with dark blue denim jeans. He quickly ran his claws threw his long silky black hair pulling it quickly back into a high pony tail and secured it with a hair tie that had been in the jeans pocket.

As he looked in the mirror at his own image, Koga shook his head as he thought, "I look like a real winner… two black eyes with swollen cheeks. I hope that Jade doesn't get scared and run off on me when she lays her eyes on me." A crooked smile graced his lips as he returned to his hospital bed, long enough to pull on a pair of white socks and his well broken combat boots.

Finally looking more like a regular person than a hospital patient, Koga shoved the keys into his jeans pocket and the letter into his back pocket with his wallet. Grabbing up the duffle bag, he turned to Inuyasha as he said, "See you around, mutt."

With a slight smirk on his lips, Inuyasha replied, "Say 'hi' to Jade for me, mangy wolf."

"Will do… just remember to keep your hands off her. Once we get back, it will be very clear that she's mine," he replied with his signature smile on his face.

Once the two brothers walked from the hospital toward Ginta's rusty old Chevy S-10, Hakkaku asked, "Where to, Koga?"

With a genuine smile on his lips as he thought of Jade's surprise he replied, "Let's head out to Jade's place so that I can pick up my ride."

As the brother's headed toward Jade's mountain home, Muso pulled Kagura away from the four-man squad tent. Once he was sure that they were alone, he pushed her gently against the trunk of a large pine tree, as his lips covered hers in a passionate kiss. As the kiss deepened, Muso pulled away to trail hot kisses down her neck as he said, "I've… waited for… this all day… my love."

As he continued his assault upon her neck, Kagura let out a moan of desire as she ran her fingers through his hair. Suddenly sensing that they were being watched, she pushed the lust addled man off her as she hissed, "Not here, Muso… not now. With him close by, it would only be a matter of time before he finds out about us. Wait until after we finish his plan in kidnapping that Kagome wench and then we'll run off together, away from that vile bastard." She placed a well manicured finger to his lips, silencing any rebuttal that he could come up with.

Seeing that arguing was point less, he leaned his forehead against hers as he replied, "You're right. We are pushing things as it is now. Just promise me that you'll think of me as he runs his hands all over your tender flesh, I beg of you so that I may keep my own sanity."

"I'll think of no one other than you, my Muso," Kagura purred in his ear as she spied the dark eyed Kikyo over his shoulder with an evil scowl upon her face. As he pulled away from her, she continued, "Please be safe for once we get this over with, we'll be together forever." She placed a quick kiss upon his cheek before she headed toward the other of her desire.

Quickly she caught up to Kikyo who was storming her way back toward their 'home,' as she called out, "Kikyo, wait!"

Once they entered the canvas tent, Kikyo whirled on Kagura, slapping her hard across the cheek, leaving an angry red welt. "How could you betray him… us like that… to turn to Muso so easily? What is he, a better lay than either of us?"

Easing her hand to her stinging face, tears welled in Kagura's eyes as she replied, "It's not what you think… he's been coming onto me ever since Naraku brought him here. Kikyo, you've got to believe me. I never intended to lead him on." Tears slipped down her cheeks as she poured out her heart to her lover.

"From what I saw, Kagura, you'd be willing to allow him to ravage your body against that tree if I hadn't had walked up when I did. Don't deny it bitch, I saw the lust in your eyes as well as his. It was as plain as day to me, you're just lucky that I fear Naraku's wrath or else I'd tell him all about you're little fling. As for now, just take this as a warning not to mess with Muso again or there will be consequences," Kikyo retorted.

Quickly Kagura embraced Kikyo pulling her into a bone crushing hug. A little taken back by the sudden show of emotion, Kikyo wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman pulling her into a warm embrace. As Kagura began to regain her composure, the sudden closeness to her lover began to take its affect on her like a drug. Slowly, she tilted her head ever so slightly to begin placing kisses upon the porcelain like skin, eliciting a slight moan of desire from Kikyo. As the kisses moved from the neck to her lover's slightly swollen crimson lips, Kagura smirked inwardly to her self, "This plan will not fail… for I will not allow it to… even if it means playing both ends."


	39. Chapter 39

As the sun slowly sunk across the eastern plain, gracing the pine trees with its crimson presence, Hakkaku pulled the rusty Ch

As the sun slowly sunk across the eastern plain, gracing the pine trees with its crimson presence, Hakkaku pulled the rusty Chevy-S10 in front of the garage of Jade's mountain cabin home. With a sigh, Koga exited the truck as Kagome and Sesshomaru exited the cabin, having heard the truck come down the driveway to investigate their presence.

"Good to see you out of the hospital, Koga," Sesshomaru commented as he addressed the wolf. "May I ask the reason for your presence here?"

Not really looking for a fight, considering his still slightly healing wounds, Koga replied, "I received a letter from Jade saying that I could pick up my ride." He glared at the guard dog as he continued, "If you don't believe me…" 

"That won't be necessary, Koga," Kagome interjected as she laid a hand upon Sesshomaru's arm, holding him back. "Jade left me a note as well, explaining what was going on. Here." She opened the second garage door with the spare remote Jade had left for this sole purpose.

As the door slowly opened, the group caught the first glimpses of Koga's beloved Bronco… as it sat under a fair sized army canvas, giving every one a great look at it's new black tires. Slightly irked at the continued delays, Koga with the help of Hakkaku and a rather reluctant Sesshomaru slowly removed the tarp to reveal his 'baby.' Once the offending tarp had been removed, Koga laid his eyes on his beloved Bronco. His jaw dropped open as the shock of what he saw registered upon his face.

"Oh… Koga…" Kagome gasped in amazement as well as shock.

"Naraku…" a voice called out over the camp. Pulling himself from his meal of fire roasted rabbit; Naraku wiped his mouth with a napkin before emerging from the tent.

Spotting the other male, Onigumo streaking toward him at a dead run, he asked, "What was so damned important that you interrupted my dinner?"

"You remember… when the wolf bitch left… that you wanted to know… if she or another wolf came back," Onigumo explained between gasps of breath, not used to the physical exertion.

Recalling that he had said something to that effect, he replied, "Go on…" as he rolled his eyes slightly, wishing the vile man would hurry up with his explanation.

Having caught his breath, Onigumo continued, "That wolf that brought her home earlier this month is back. He's talking with the guard dog."

At hearing the good news, Naraku's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, as the wheels in his mind began to turn. "So… he's come back to claim his bitch. This will prove to be interesting. Now to use this to my advantage…" he thought as he pondered a few moments longer, digesting his next move.

Turning back to the henchman, he asked, "Does the wolf seem upset at her absence?"

"No… now that you mention it, he didn't seem perturbed at all about her absence. It's almost like he knew that she was gone," he replied with a shake of his head.

While running his fingers through his hair, Naraku thinks, "Maybe he's knows where she is and that is why he's not upset." Turning back to Onigumo, Naraku commanded, "Follow the wolf to where ever he goes. I've an idea that he'll go to his bitch and when he does, you let me know and I'll take it from there. She owes me… owes me big time for what she did… the humiliation of being beaten by a bitch."

Seeing his leader's eyes bleed from coal black to red as he thought about the wolf bitch that had disgraced him, Onigumo quickly left the area, knowing that he was about to see a side of Naraku that no body knew about, except for his close family. Onigumo had seen the dark side of his cousin, and let's just say the images still haunted him. As he moved down the well traveled path to Jade's home, he thought to him self, "Why did I agree to even do this? I know what kind of person he is and I'm afraid of what he'll do to those women when he gets a hold of them." A shiver of fear ran down his spine as he thought back to the last time he'd seen the dark side of his cousin, fear of being at the wrong end, that is

Quickly he moved back to a position that was up wind from the demons, so as not to draw them to his hiding place. As he settled in, watching through binoculars and listened through some specialized hunting equipment, able to pick up ever sound that was made, they unveiled Koga's Bronco. Even at the distance he was at, Onigumo swore under his breath at the sight that was before him. "Damn, she really knows how to work maintenance magic," he thought as he eavesdropped on the conversation below.

Tears welled into Koga's eyes as he placed a loving hand upon the deep blue body of his Bronco. Jade had done a complete make over on his ride. No longer was his Bronco held together with rust, baling twine and good old mud. Now it was as if it had been driven off the Ford lot so many years ago.

The battered blue body had been replaced with some major body work, consisting of new fenders, door panels as well as a new coat of paint or three of deep blue. The former roof of peeled and cracked vinyl had been replaced as well with a white hard top. As Koga walked around the vehicle he noticed that Jade had even had the interior redone as well. Instead of the old vinyl seat, new seats had been installed and covered with seat covers in black, with howling wolves. The bench seat in the back was also refinished, sporting a similar cover as the front bucket seats. The instrument panel had also been replaced, sporting new gauges and covers. The only original item left was the rear view mirror, but it sported a little sand blasted howling wolf in the corner, a finishing touch to an awesome ride.

Koga stepped back from his beloved Bronco, tears threatening to fall down his face as he looked at all the work that had gone into refurbishing his vehicle. He recalled what Jade had said in the letter about 'not doing body work,' so he knew that under the hood, the engine looked as good as the exterior, without even looking.

Silently, a lone tear slipped down his face as Kagome came up behind Koga, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "She said that you would do that as well, Koga," Kagome commented as he wiped the tear from his face.

"What else did she say?" he asked, turning back toward Kagome, tears still shining in his eyes.

Pointing toward the driver-side wiper blade, Kagome replied, "Look for your self."

Koga looked to where she was pointing, and then quickly retrieved the envelope. With the swipe of a claw, he opened the letter and read it threw.

_Dear Koga,_

_Wish that I was there to see the look on your face. I bet it was priceless, considering that you didn't even know what was going on. You can thank your brothers for keeping this from you as well. Sorry if I got them in trouble because of this. Anyways, now that you have wheels, feel free to do as you please. As I said before, you know where to find me, but knowing that you were asleep most of the drive up here, I've enclosed a map to get you at least as far as town. You'll have to find the rest of the way on your own. _

_Anyways, I hope that you like what I've done to your Bronco. Consider this as my way of saying thank you for all that you've done for me._

_Forever yours, Jade_

Koga read the letter a few more times, trying to make sense of it all. "What is she trying to say?" he thought. He looked into the envelope, pulling out a road map with a route highlighted from where he stood to the town just outside of the ranch. A slight smirk crossed his lips as he knew that she did this just for him, practically begging him to come to her. "I'll be there as soon as I can, my love," he thought, as he carefully refolded the map and letter, placing them in back in the envelope and into his back pocket, with the second one.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hakkaku asked once he saw the smile cross his brother's lips.

Looking into his younger sibling's eyes, he replied, "What do you think? I'm going after her of course. But I'm not going to leave until the morning, thus giving me a chance to actually get a decent shower and some clothes."

With an inner smirk, Hakkaku was glad to see his brother's spark of life come back into his eyes. Hearing that he was determined to get Jade back brightened his day. After a few more minutes of admiring, Jade's gift to Koga, the duo of Hakkaku and Koga drove back down the mountains, back to the bar and house beyond, each in their own vehicle, deep in their own thoughts.

As the two wolves pulled out of the drive way, Onigumo moved back to the mountain camp, to report on what he saw. Once the report was given, Naraku ordered him to follow the wolf demon to where his mate was located and to call him once she was located. He would personally take care of the wolf bitch. As Onigumo took his leave of the crazed man, a sickening laugh of pure evil filled the slight clearing, nearly ringing off the trees, sending a cold shiver down the petty thief's spine as he grabbed his own ride to follow the wolf to his woman. He drove down the mountain toward the bar, where he knew the Solobo brothers practically lived. Once spying the like new Bronco parked near the house that stood a ways off from the bar, Onigumo pulled into a vacant lot, parking to where he wouldn't be seen by the casual driver, and waited until the wolf left.

"I hope that this doesn't get ugly," he thought as he recalled his vile cousin's plans and his previous history with women. Let's just say that it even made the petty thief cringe as he recalled the screams of pain and horror as the women were tortured. Once Naraku was done with them, the bodies disappeared, never to be found.


	40. Chapter 40

So... here's the latest chapter of UG... A little flash back, some sparring and revelations. Hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please remember to read and review.

* * *

Beep… beep… Beep… Beep… BEEP… BEEP

_Beep… beep… __**Beep… Beep… **_**BEEP… BEEP!! **The alarm clock demanded as the intended continued to sleep. With a groan of being pulled back from the edge of a wonderful dream, a fist slammed down on the 'off' button, effectively silencing the cursed alarm. One blue eye looked at the green numbers of the clock, and cursed at the ungodly hour at which it struck.

"Who ever decided that 6:30 am was a great time to get up never had a hang over," Ban cursed as he gingerly got out of bed, easing into a sitting position as he placed a bandaged covered hand to his head.

Once his brother, the good Doctor Suikotsu took one look at his swollen and battered hand, he took a few x-rays and saw that it luckily wasn't broken, but severely bruised. He'd seen the looks between Jade and Ban and knew what was coming. Luckily he was prepared for the worse, having plenty of ice, bandages and anti-inflammatory medication on hand. However he hadn't been prepared for the emotional state his brother had been in.

_Flashback_-

"Why? Why did she have to come back into my life only to screw with my head?" Ban asked as Suikotsu wrapped his right hand.

Looking from the wrapped appendage into the stormy blue eyes of his brother, Suikotsu replied with a question of his own, after he'd heard the story of what had happened, "Did you tell her you loved her?"

"Wh… What…" he stammered in response, trying to formulate a response as Suikotsu grabbed up a bag of ice, tossing it toward Ban, who caught it with his good hand.

"That is what I thought. If you'd have told her those three little words, then it's possible that you wouldn't be here with a busted hand and she wouldn't be crying her heart out," Suikotsu surmised as he looked through his medication for some aspirin. He had the sinking suspicions that Ban was going to get hammered that night and knew that adding anything stronger would only make it worse.

As he took the offered aspirin, Ban looked at his brother as he asked a little sheepishly, "Do you really think that if I'd told her that I loved her and wanted her to be my wife that I'd still get her back?"

"I'm not sure, Ban. The only way to know is to confront her yourself. From what you've said, she's a little unsure of her feelings toward you as well. Better hurry up and decide what you're going to do, or else it will be too late and you'll lose her for good," he replied taking a seat next to Ban.

_End Flashback_-

"Wish I hadn't drank so much after that," he thought as a sudden wave of dizziness hit him as he tried to get off the bed. Placing his hand gingerly against the wall for support, Ban moved toward the bathroom getting ready for his day as ranch foreman and his inevitable encounter with Jade.

It wasn't that he dreaded speaking with her; it was more of the fear of rejection that bothered him. Ban had tried over the last four years to forget about her, but every time that he thought that she was gone from his memory for good, something would remind him of her. Kami was a good example of that. For the last year, he'd taken Kami under his wing and personally trained him to be an outstanding cow horse and used him a lot on roundups, but that was his only connection to his heart's desire and it hurt seeing her now, especially after all the dreams that he'd had of her over the past few year, each one ending with her being his wife.

He quickly dressed in Wranglers, a simple tee shirt tucked in at the waist and a long sleeved flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The outer shirt was left unbuttoned and the hem hung loose, similar to a light weight jacket, providing just enough coverage to keep off the mid summer early morning chill. After he pulled on his boots Ban brushed his hair, working it quickly into a long braid that hung down his back. With a final look in the mirror to his blood shot eyes, Ban smirked at his own foolishness. "It's not like I'm going to see her this morning," he thought, knowing that every other time that Jade had been on the ranch that she tended to sleep until at least 9am, well after breakfast.

As he quickly moved toward the main ranch house and the promise of a wonderful breakfast, Jade eased out of her own bed, stretching her aching muscles as she rolled off her as of yet made bed. She looked around the room a few minutes before it dawned on her what had happened.

"I came in after my ride with Ban yesterday… crying because of what had happened four years ago. Damn him," she thought as she looked at a picture of the two of them that adorned the top of her dresser. "He still affects me, even after this long. Why did I think that he could help me get Koga back?" she thought as a frown graced her face, as she quickly stripped the tee shirt and jeans that she'd on when she'd fallen asleep, crying her heart out until she passed out from exhaustion.

"What was I thinking?" Jade continued to think as she slipped into her workout clothes of a black racer backed sports bra and black Army shorts, then covered them with her Army issued PT nylon black and grey jacket and black running pants before tying on her sneakers. She brushed out her hair, and then braided it once more as she thought, "Am I a glutton for punishment or what?" As she grabbed a water bottle from her back pack, she looked at her left hand, before pushing up the sleeve of her jacket to remove the black brace, flexing her wrist a few times to work out the muscles a little.

"I'm glad that it comes off today," she thought as she grabbed her bottle of water and headed down the stairs. "It's been a pain ever since dad put it on almost a month ago. Now for some strength training and maybe a little tai chi this morning before I head out to the cabin. God I hope that Jak shows up soon. I could really use his help with this," she thought as she slipped past the kitchen and the ranch hands as they filled their guts on Grandma Shina's homemade biscuits, waffles, and scrambled eggs.

It wasn't that Jade was skipping out on breakfast; she was just postponing it until after her morning ritual of strength training and going through some of her martial arts moves, just to keep in practice as well as top physical condition. As she took up a spot of ground a little ways from the back door, Jade tossed her water bottle into the grass and slowly began to stretch.

As she slowly, methodically moved from stretching her back, quads, to her calves, arms and neck, Jade thought about what Ban had said, that he'd never hurt her like Koga had and the fight that ensued. "Damn him for bringing that back up, after all these years," she thought as she sat on the ground, legs spread out as she leaned toward her left foot, then her right, stretching her gluts and quads. Unbeknownst to Jade, she had an unexpected audience.

Ban moved down the lane between his little cabin and the main ranch house, breathing in the crisp morning mountain air as he thought about Jade and the way that she pushed him away the night before. "Why does she affect me this way? One minute I could hold her without fear of being rejected and the next, she's pushing me away. I've not seen her in over 4 years, not that I haven't tried, but every time she came here, I was conveniently called away on other business. Damn Shina for interfering in her granddaughter's life," he thought darkly, a slight frown on his face as he recalled at least three occasions in the last four years that Jade had been at the ranch when he was gone, not being told that she was there until afterwards by Jak or one of the other hands. He'd gone into such a deep depression every time he'd get the news, that he'd drunk himself into a stupor on more than one occasion.

As he approached the back side of the farm house, he saw some movement from the back yard, a flash of reflective material in the early morning light. "What the hell was that?" he thought as he jogged toward the back yard. Once he realized that what he saw was from the black and grey jacket of some one in the back yard, he slowed to a leisurely stroll, not wanting to scare off the stranger. From what he saw, it looked as if the stranger was doing some form of workout, by the jumping jacks that he was doing. Sidling up next to the trunk of a relatively large tree in the back yard, Ban leaned against the tree trunk; arms crossed his chest as he took in the sight before him.

"Damn… she looks good, considering that I've not seen her in the last four years, save for yesterday," he thought as a slight grin crossed his face as he watched the woman of his desires continue through her exercises unaware of his presence.

As a light wind that had been blowing in her face, suddenly changed direction, coming from behind her, Jade realized that she had company. With the flick of an ear, directed back toward the only tree in the back yard, she heard Ban's even breath and heart beat. Comforted to know that it was him and not his elder brother, Kyokotsu, Jade resumed her stretching, finally having reached the time to go through her paces of the various martial art forms that she'd learned over the years. As she cleared her mind, drawing on her inner strength, Jade moved with precision from one move to the other, moving as if she were dancing to music that only she could hear. Each move was precise from a Mud Wjang Glab (Spinning back-fist) to Sork Wjang Glab (Reverse Horizontal Elbow) with a few Dhe Paa Maak (Nutcracker Kick) thrown in for good measure. She practiced many of her different kicks ranging from Dhe Khouk (Axe Heel Kick) to the Gra-dode Dhe (Jump Kick).

Seeing the show of strength, beauty and speed, Ban smirked even wider, getting the urge to join her in a little sparring match. He remembered when he sparred with her previously, which normally resulted in her being pitched onto her back as a result of a spinning kick, that swept her off of her feet. "Those were the days," he thought as he moved toward her, cautiously, seeing as she was fully engrossed in her training and had yet to acknowledge his presence.

As she took a slight breather, grabbing her bottle of water from the ground, Jade heard the grass rustle behind her as Ban moved closer. "You're moves have improved since the last time we spared," Ban commented once he knew he was within ear shot of the wolf demoness.

Turning back toward her former lover, Jade glared at the foreman as she replied, "It's not nice to watch someone when their working out, Ban." She took another sip of water before returning the top and tossing it back onto the ground. Quickly, she bent over to unzip the legs of her running pants, before sliding the black pants off her body, revealing her long, muscular legs and black Army shorts.

As she slid her pants off, folding them before tossing them next to her water bottle, Ban felt a slight restriction of his jeans yet again at the thoughts of her body against his. As he shook the devious thoughts off, he asked, "Care to spar with me? It's been a while since we sparred against one another. Banryu's missed you as well." His brow went up slightly at the mention of his beloved halberd, Banryu.

With a smirk on her lips, knowing that Ban was not referring to the halberd, Jade replied, "I'm sorry Ban; you'll just have to be satisfied with hand to hand combat today. I've left my claymore at home, or else I'd take you up on that offer." She unzipped her Army jacket, putting that as well with her pants and water bottle, as she heard Ban take off his shirts and boots. Quickly, Jade slipped off her sneakers and socks, wiggling her toes in the cool grass as she heard a slight intake of breath from behind her.

Once he had slipped his tee shirt off over his head, Ban glanced toward Jade, knowing that she was getting ready to spar as well, and then he went back to slipping off his boots before it dawned on him. He whipped his head back around to see her standing in nothing but her black sports bra and black shorts. His breath caught in his throat as he drunk in her lithe, yet muscular frame, taught abdomen, and well muscled arms and legs. As his eyes traveled over her tanned body, he scowled slightly at the amount of scars she had acquired in the last four years from the nasty looking marks around her right ankle to the recently healed scars on her left shoulder and arm. A slight pink scar peeked out of her sports bra, but not enough to seem deadly.

Jade glanced back over her shoulder as she worked on stretching her left arm out a little more, pulling it carefully across her chest as she held it for a count of ten. What she saw nearly made her faint as she laid her eyes upon his well toned chest, strong well muscled arms. Noticing that her heart rate had increased slightly, not a result of her previous movements, Jade shook her head as she mentally berated herself, "Put your eyeballs back in… he's not THAT handsome… Koga's better looking... quit drooling… Have some self respect…"

Finally, once she calmed her racing heart, Jade turned back toward Ban, looking into his azure eyes, seeing a look of desire mixed with something else. "So, shall we?" she asked as she moved a little closer to Ban and he'd stepped toward her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied. Quickly Jade moved to attack, only to be blocked by Ban. Both moved with grace and blinding speed, so in tune to the other that they appeared to be dancing. As each strike was countered and blocked they moved closer and closer to the other until they practically were sitting in the others lap.

After a rather good strike from Jade that Ban nearly missed blocking, he commented, "Nice one didn't see it until it was almost too late." A huge smirk crossed his lips as he continued, "You know, Jade, I enjoyed our sparring matches before you left. You were the only one who ever gave me a challenge."

"Nice of you to say that, Ban, considering you were the only one I'd ever sparred against that wasn't an instructor," Jade replied, a slight smile upon her lips as she recalled the number of times over that summer that they sparred, mostly ending with her on her back. "That reminds me," she thought, "Watch out for that sweeping kick of his."

After their little reprieve, Ban launched the attack this time, going for her legs with his signature sweeping kick, only to be foiled by Jade jumping as the last second, to land upon his chest, pinning him to the ground. "You should have tried something else, Ban. I've learned how to counter that move," Jade whispered into his ear as she pushed off his chest, doing a back flip a safe distance away.

As he regained his footing, Ban replied, "You never complained before, Jade. Besides, I always thought that you liked how we usually ended our little sparring sessions."

"That was then, Ban. When we had something between us, but now… now I'm claimed by another and you're still stuck in the past, a past that will never happen," Jade replied, getting a sinking feeling in her stomach as she knew where this conversation was going.

Getting into a battle stance, a slightly disheartened Ban asked, "You said that you'd forgiven me Jade, why can't we pick up where we left off?"

"After what happened Ban, I was devastated… you kept her from me Bankotsu. You cheated on me with another woman. Apparently I wasn't good enough to take out to dinner and a movie, but I was good enough in bed that you didn't seem to complain," Jade replied harshly as she advanced on the foreman, throwing most of her power into each strike, jab and kick.

Countering every one, with a little more effort than previously, Ban retorted, "I had been dating her before you even came to the ranch that summer. What was I suppose to do? Tell her that 'I can't see you any more because the rancher's granddaughter will be jealous?' She deserved better then that. Besides, you and I hadn't been officially dating yet, if you recall."

Slightly taken aback by his response, Jade growled and doubled her efforts, jabbing, kicking, dodging and blocking with nearly every fiber in her body. "You took advantage of me, is that it, knowing that I was vulnerable to your charming ways, how despicable. I should have known… no man ever wanted me before, what made me think that you were any different?" she forced out between clenched teeth, the irises in her eyes changing from the defiant blue to hurt green as she continued her attack upon his person.

As if he'd been slapped in the face by her words, wounded by the pain in her eyes, Ban replied in a mere whisper, "No… it was never like that Jade. You of all people should know that I care for you, deeper than you can ever imagine. What you saw that day wasn't what you think, I was breaking up with her… telling her that it would never work out between us because she was nothing like you. All she cared about was her looks and wanting to change me to fit what she thought I should be. Jade, you loved me for who I was, not what I wasn't. I had fallen deeply in love with you Jade, and had just realized it when I had gone to see her, and tell her it was over."

Slightly taken aback by his words, Jade failed to block a kick to her ribs, grasping her side as she lost her breath. Ban moved forward quickly, afraid that he'd actually hurt her, taking her into his arms. Tears streamed down her face as the physical pain mixed with emotional pain took over. When his arms wrapped protectively around her, Jade stiffened, pushing him off with all her strength before bolting back onto her feet. With a slight look of shock mixed with hurt on his face, Ban regained his footing as well, noticing that Jade had move into another stance, arm extended with the 'bring it on' movement of her fingers.

Ban knew that to continue sparring in her mental condition was not a good idea, but his competitive senses won out over logic. Matching her stance, he moved in for the kill, attacking her for all he was worth as she blocked each and every jab, kick, knee and elbow, landing a couple of blows upon his now sweat slicked chest.

As they fought, Jade ground out, "If you loved me, then why didn't you say so that night? Why did you keep in your feeling for me for so long without telling me?"

"Because I was afraid that you'd be the one rejecting me, Jade, I was planning on proposing to you the next morning, to make you… my wife. But you had already made up your mind to leave for the Army, never telling me the reason why since I knew that 'to see the world' was a lie. You crushed my heart, Jade," Ban replied, just as hurt and angry as she was.

As his words sunk into her mind, Jade suddenly realized what he'd been trying to say. "He was planning to… marry me?" she thought, as her fist connected squarely with his right eye, her full force and body behind the blow.

Ban pulled away from Jade, his hand shooting up to his eye, trying to ease the pain as Jade moved closer. "I'm… I'm sorry, Ban… I didn't mean to hurt you," she cried out, tears flowing down her face as she laid a tentative hand upon his arm.

Reeling from touch of her hand upon his arm, he replied, "You've done enough, Jade. Not only have you broken my heart again, you've probably given me a nice shiner as well. Why don't you go back to your fiancé, instead of making me miserable?" With that, he grabbed his shirts and boots, heading through the back door and into the kitchen for some ice and a well deserved breakfast.

As his sweat glistened back moved out of sight, Jade crumpled onto the grass, her hands to her face as she cried, her heart broken yet again. "Why… why do I always end up like this? On the receiving end of a broken heart," she thought as the tears streamed down her face. Regaining what little composure she had left, Jade grabbed up her Army jacket, running pants and water bottle, as she moved not to the back door, but the front door of the ranch house, looking to slip in without being seen by either Ban or her grandmother.

Author's note- Through the use of Wikipedia on Muay Tai kick boxing, the following are actual moves. Mud Wjang Glab (Spinning back-fist), Sork Wjang Glab (Reverse Horizontal Elbow), Dhe Paa Maak (Nutcracker Kick), Dhe Khouk (Axe Heel Kick), Gra-dode Dhe (Jump Kick). For further information please refer to Wikipedia and Muay Tai kick boxing.

7


	41. Chapter 41

As Ban and Jade sparred in the early morning mountain air, Koga awoke from a restless nights sleep with a groan

As Ban and Jade sparred in the early morning mountain air, Koga awoke from a restless night's sleep with a groan. He rolled out of the bed that he'd slept in at his brothers' home, rubbing his aching head, trying to relieve himself of the pain of the dreams he had. "Why is it that whenever I dream of Jade, that I relieve that horrible night? The pain in her eyes as she runs off, turning her back on me… they haunt me so much," he thought as he slipped from the spare room he'd slept in. Within a few minutes of getting up, after a quick shower, he slipped into his jeans and a tee shirt before heading out the door, to his Bronco. Seeing the Bronco in the early morning light, a smile of appreciation and love crossed his lips as he thought of all the hard work Jade had done for him.

"She is something else," he thought as he slipped into the clean interior of the vehicle, throwing a duffle bag into the back with some of his clothes, not knowing how long he'd be gone. Quickly he started his ride and pulled out of the driveway, heading toward the very distant mountains.

With the sound of tires on gravel, Onigumo awoke with a start as he saw Koga pulling out onto the hard road of the highway. Quickly throwing the old woolen blanket into the back seat as he started his car, Onigumo cursed his rotten luck. "Damn wolf, he's got to be a damned early bird," he growled as he put his sock clad feet upon the gas peddle and pulled onto the road within a minute or so, behind Koga.

"If I lose the damned wolf, Naraku will have my head," he thought darkly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he quickly caught sight of the speeding Bronco. Breathing a slight sigh of relief, Onigumo pulled behind the vehicle, keeping a relatively safe distance as they drove. "Now if only he'll stop so that I can take a leak and grab something to drink," Onigumo thought as they headed out into the country at a reasonable clip.

As Koga drove down the highway, he thought back to his dream, the dream of Jade and the night he ended up in the hospital. "Seeing the look in her eyes was enough to crush my heart," he thought. "To see her kissing that… that damned mutt made my blood boil, but to see the pain in her eyes from my betrayal was even worse. The pain in her eyes was enough to break my heart again, a thousand times over if it had to. Any yet, seeing the notes as well as the care that she took in refurbishing my ride, I can tell that she still loves me. What is she going to say when I find her?" As he pondered the last question, he drove through out the morning, deep in thought.

Back at the ranch, as Jade moved toward the front door of the ranch house, a flash of silver caught her attention as the roar of a super fast engine traveled through the air. Curious as to what it could be, Jade shielded her eyes from the rising sun, as the silver Porsche screamed down the long dusty driveway to pull to a halt in front of the ranch house. Jade looked at the luxury sports car as she saw a relatively tall, man dressed rather extravagantly in a pair of black dress slacks, a lavender Polo shirt with a light yellow sweater wrapped around his shoulders. His shoulder length black hair was worn up, pinned with the ever present twin pronged clip, his favorite hair accessory.

Seeing the flamboyant man, Jade sprinted toward Ban's older brother, Jakotsu, throwing her self into his arms, kissing his cheek as he spun her around cheerfully. "Jade… It's been far too long since I last saw you," he said ecstatically, returning the affectionate hug and kiss.

Pulling back from Jak, Jade looked him over as she replied, "I know… the auto shop grand opening was six months ago, Jak. I see that the French Riviera has done wonders for you."

"Yeah… I just had gotten back from a fashion show in Milan when you called. Luckily for you, I was headed out here anyways instead of my New York apartment. I figured on the way home that I needed a vacation before the next show in Paris next month," he replied as they walked into the farm house.

Smiling brightly at the man she viewed more as a sister that she never had, Jade shook her head as she headed toward the stairs to her room, "I've so much to tell you Jak. Would you mind following me, instead of heading out to your cabin with Ban?"

"Sure why not? It's been a while since we've had any 'girl' talk," he replied, a slight quizzical look in his eyes.

Quickly the two moved up the stairs and into Jade's room, where she shut the door before gathering her things for a shower. Jak sat on the edge of her bed, looking lovingly at Jade as she got ready to take a shower in her private bathroom. Quickly Jade moved to the bathroom, having stripped down to just her bra and panties in Jak's presence. Jade knew that Jak would never do anything to her… considering his sexual preference, that is, which is what made her so comfortable around him, much to Ban's dislike of course, when they dated.

"So… Jade, what's been going on since the last time I saw you?" Jak asked as Jade moved toward the bathroom with a pair of underwear, bra, and her favorite oversized grey tee shirt with the Rojo Lobo Auto Shop logo across the back.

"You know me, Jak… never a dull moment," Jade replied as she entered the bathroom, shutting the door enough to keep some privacy, and yet open enough to continue her conversation with Jak.

Lying back against her bed, Jak relaxed with his arms crossed behind his head and his slate grey eyes closed as he replied, "I know there's more going on, Jade. You hardly ever call me any more too just 'chat.' Spill the beans or I'll be forced to help you with your shower."

With a sigh of frustration, knowing that he'd want details, Jade replied, "Fine… you win, as always, Jak." Once the water for the shower was ready, Jade slipped off the remainder of her clothes and the tie from her hair, sliding under the welcome warmth of the water. As she ran her fingers through her hair, getting it soaking wet, she continued, "Well it all started about a month ago…" as she related her story to Jak of her miserable month, Jade touched on Inuyasha and his car being the catalyst to the whole problem between her and Koga, as well as Kagome staying at her home after being attacked by Naraku at the bar.

As she told Jak of Kikyo's attack on her while at the shop, Jade poured some shampoo into her hand, rubbing it vigorously through her crimson gold locks, massaging her scalp to work loose all the dirt and grime that had collected in the last day or so. Once the soap suds had done their work, Jade rinsed her hair as Jak asked, "Why did she attack you?"

"She thought that I was after her boyfriend, which was as far from the truth as possible," Jade replied, as she grabbed her facial scrub, and applied a thin layer to work the dirt and oil buildup from her face.

As Jak relaxed further into Jade's bed, he thought of what Jade had said, "What does this have to do with anything? It sounds all innocent to me, save for the bitch attacking Jade of course."

Once she washed off the facial scrub, Jade continued with her story, touching on the 'welcome home party' for Koga, who had apparently been at the shop shortly after Kikyo's attach, but that she only found out after wards because she'd past out due to the pain and blood loss. "From there he took me home, and that's when my real nightmare started," she continued, sadness laced through her words. She applied a generous portion of body wash to her luffa and started scrubbing down her body, washing down her arms, paying particular attention to her left, getting all the built up sweat and gunk from where the brace had been.

Hearing the sadness in her voice at the mention of her night with Koga, Jak sat up, fully interested as he asked, "So what happened after the party?"

Once she finished rinsing off the soap suds, Jade retrieved a large bath towel as she stepped from the shower. "We started making out… as it was getting hot and heavy he freaked out on me," she replied, as she wrapped her hair in a second towel.

Suddenly very interested, Jak asked, "I didn't realize that he was kinky, Jade. What did he want to do? Come on girl, I want details!"

Shaking her head at knowing that her friend's mind had gone straight to the gutter, Jade quickly changed into her clothes once she'd dried off. "Like I'd tell you about our intimacy, Jak," she scoffed as she exited the bathroom, towel drying her hair.

A quick look of dejection crossed Jak's face as he replied, "You wound me Jade, with your cold heartedness." He crossed his arms over his chest, with a pout upon his lips as he glanced every now and then at Jade, trying to guilt-trip her into coughing up the lemony goodness.

"That's not going to work, Jak… Besides it didn't go as it should have. He caught the scent of that damned mutt in my bed and became really cold and distant, yelling at me that I'd cheated on him. Koga was so mad that he began throwing things. I was so devastated that I picked up a picture of him and I that was at my feet and held it to my chest, not realizing that a shard from the glass pierced my breast, almost to the ribs," Jade explained as she set upon the bed. With more sadness laced in her voice, she continued, "I hadn't seen him since that day… until two nights ago. He looked so haggard and miserable, Jak it broke my heart."

Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Jak pulled her to his chest, comforting her as she trembled in his arms as he rocked slightly back and forth, as he soothingly said, "It's okay…" Despite his tender façade, Jak seethed with anger at how the fleabag wolf had hurt his girl. "How could he be so damned selfish… to hurt this girl whom he's said is his one and only? I ever see that mutt and he'll be gracing my bathroom floor with his pelt!" Jak thought as his temper raged under the fine veneer of his Polo shirt.

Once Jade had calmed she continued, "It was after wards that it got even more heated. I went to him, only to find him in a lip lock with this red headed wolf bitch." Her temper rose at the memory as she clenched her fist. "I loved the way she dropped after being decked, crumpled like an old wrapper."

As she moved back to the bathroom for her hair brush, Jak replied rather smugly, "I'd have loved to seen that… So what happened afterwards? To your talk with Koga I mean." He still seethed as she expounded on Koga's attempted apology and how she had kissed Inuyasha after asking if he had a death wish.

"Which resulted in another fight with Koga, and he caused a new set of marks on my arms, thanks to that mutt. The pain in Koga's eyes at having my injuries at his hands was too much to bear, especially after Inuyasha exposed the scar upon my breast. I lost it then and left. I couldn't take any more pain," she cried, tears streaming down her face as she remembered that horrible night.

Seeing the pain in her eyes as well as the tears streaming down her face, Jak's anger surfaced as he pulled her to his chest once more. "Why do you want to get back with that wolf if all he does is hurt you?" he demanded as he held her tight.

"I… I love him, Jak. He makes me feel whole when no one else would," Jade cried, tears staining Jak's shirt a dark purple. "He saw me as a person, not some… no body like every one else did."

Pulling her from his chest, Jak looked into her now green eyes as he asked, holding back his temper, "What about Ban? He loved you, cared for you and made you feel like you were the only one."

Seeing the determined look in his gray eyes, Jade replied, "We talked about that earlier, before you got here, Jak. I doubt that after the black eye I gave him, he'll want to talk to me again. In fact he told me to go back to Koga… in not so nice terms." She turned her back to Jak as she finished brushing her hair, tying it back into a high pony tail.

Stunned was what Jak was, beyond a doubt at the revelation that Ban had refused Jade, even so much as to send her back to the abusive wolf. He stared at Jade's back, his jaw open as he tried to wrap his mind around what had happened. "He… he… he actually said that?" Jak stuttered once he found his voice.

Looking back over her shoulder, tears trailing down her red splotched cheeks, Jade replied, "Yes… he said, 'Why don't you go back to your fiancé, instead of making me miserable?' Those were his exact words Jak… How could there be any mistake of what he said?"

Seeing the pain laced through her green eyes, Jak moved from the bed to embrace the heart broken girl. As he rubbed her back, he murmured, "I'm sure that wasn't what he meant… he wasn't thinking straight. You know how he can be at times." Hearing the words and yet knowing that Jak was right, Jade wiped the tears with the back of her hand before pulling away from Jak.

"I know, but it was the look in his eyes, Jak… the look that spoke volumes of how I'd hurt him, not only physically but emotionally as well. It was like what we had didn't mean anything to him any more. I lost a part of myself this morning that I never thought I'd have to loose again, Jak. I know that we could never be more than friends again, but that doesn't mean that I don't love him. I love him as a brother… with benefits, but still a brother," Jade explained as she pulled on her jeans and socks.

Jak shook his head at his brother's actions since Jade had been back. "How could he be such an ass after all that he's been through over her? I'll have to get his side of this story soon, or else all will be lost for him… for good this time," Jak thought as he looked at the strawberry blond who looked like a major knock out even in the simplest of clothes. "Does he realize what he's missing?" where Jak's final thoughts as Jade headed toward the bedroom door.

"Where are you going, Jade?" Jak asked as he followed her from the bedroom.

Looking back over her shoulder, Jade replied, "Seeing as I'm not up for any breakfast yet, I was going to take Kami up to the cabin and make sure everything was up and running before Koga got here. I was planning on having him trail me all over the country side to prove his love to me, but now I'm not so sure. Any ways, I was planning on having a romantic dinner with him up at the cabin to make amends for what's happened in the last month, finally accepting his offer in marriage… wolf style." At the mention of the wolf marriage ceremony, Jade's cheeks flushed a tad pink for she knew that not only would the local wild life know that she was mated, but most likely the whole freaking ranch considering Koga's loud voice… if you catch my drift.

With peaked interest at the mention of the marriage ceremony, Jak asked in a suddenly interested tone, "And what pray tell happens during this ceremony?"

"I'm going to refer you to the encyclopedia of demon marriage ceremonies, Jak… Even I'm not going to tell you the intimate details," Jade replied with a quick jab to his shoulder.

With a pout on his lips, Jak replied, "You still wound me, Jade… Not trusting me with intimate details as those? Hell… even Ban told me about some of the things you two did up at the cabin."

Jade rounded on Jak as they stepped out onto the front door step, glaring daggers at the man as she growled, "He wouldn't dare…"

"You know Ban… get him a little drunk and he'll say anything," Jak replied with a devious smile upon his lips.

Jade shook her head as she replied, "I doubt that he'd say anything that personal, Jak. Prove it?" She crossed her arms across her heavenly chest and a look of determination across her lips.

With a finger to his chin, Jak mused, "Let me think… Oh, yes… one night you and Ban were out at the calving grounds… it was a full moon and he pulled you to him as he nibbled on your luscious breasts, you groaned with the way that it felt as his hands roamed between…"

"Enough… Enough… Jak!! How could he do that to me?" Jade screamed her eyes still green but from anger not pain. "If I ever get my hands on him again, I'll throttle him!"

"That's if you can catch him," Jak replied as he followed Jade around the back of the house, toward the distant corrals.

Once Jade had collected Kami's bridle and her saddle from the tack room, she moved toward the corral that Ban had put him in the night before. The horse moved toward her as she placed her gear on the fence. Within a few minutes, Kami was bridled and saddled, with Jade walking him out of the corral.

"Jak, I'd like for you to do me a favor," Jade said once she swung into the saddle.

Placing a hand upon Kami's neck, Jak inquired, "What might that be?"

"Koga should be coming up here any time now. I only gave him directions as far as town. The last time he was here, I drove and he slept… damned wolf making me drive the whole way. Anyways, if you see a really cool looking Bronco driving around like a chicken with its head cut off, send him up here to the ranch house and let grandma take care of him. She knows what's going on," Jade replied, gathering Kami's reins into her hand, getting ready to head off into the surrounding mountains.

"That shouldn't be too hard. I'll see what I can do. Now you take it easy and stay out of trouble," Jak replied as he patted Jade on the leg affectionately.

Jade looked down at Jak as she replied, "I'll do what I can Jak. Take it easy, and please don't be so hard on Ban. I love him still, Jak and I just wish that he could be happy for me. That's all that I ask."

"I'm sure that he is happy for you, Jade. He just doesn't know how to let go is all. I think that you'll have your work cut out for you with him. Now get going so that I can get my fill of Shina's home cooking… seeing as I've got a bit of a break from small portions for outrageous prices, I'm getting my fill of a hearty home cooked meal," Jak replied with a smile.

With a farewell wave, Jade moved Kami out of the corral area, out into the wide pastures of grass and grain. After a few minutes, she let Kami go, letting him run his heart out across the grassy fields toward the mountain foothills. Once they reached the foothills, Jade reigned in Kami from a full run to a slower canter, maneuvering around the trees and rocks. Jade loved riding into the mountains like this, the clean crisp air, the heavenly pine and earthy smells. The closer she got to the mountain lake, the more memories flooded through her mind, both good and bad.


	42. Chapter 42

As the sun traveled the short distance over the mountain tops to shine through the basement window, Sesshomaru stretched lazil

As the sun traveled the short distance over the mountain tops to shine through the basement window, Sesshomaru stretched lazily next to his true love. He looked down at the raven haired goddess as he thought, "How is it that I was able to have her grace my life once more?"

Continuing to stretch, he raised his arms above his head as he took in a great big breath… nearly passing out from the stench of body order. Gagging, he rolled off the side of the bed, careful as not to awaken his sleeping beauty as he quickly moved toward his duffle bag. Rummaging through the quite empty bag, Sesshomaru growled in frustration at the realization he didn't have any clean clothes.

"Damn it… Damn it to hell," he thought as he took a loving gaze at the sleeping Kagome. "I really don't want to wake her up… and yet I really need to take a shower," he thought. Finally the need for personal hygiene won out as he quickly threw on a relatively clean tee- shirt and some pants. Grabbing his boots from next to the bed, he reached over, placing a tender kiss against her forehead before grabbing the duffle bag and exiting the room.

Before stepping out of the house, Sesshomaru left a note where he knew Kagome would see it, telling her where he was going and when he'd be back. Confident that he'd be gone at the most an half hour, despite the distance from Jade's home to his, Sesshomaru threw his duffle bag into the passenger seat of his Corvette and flew down the mountain road in the early morning air, taking the usual 15 minute drive in more like 8 minutes, considering the speed at which he drove.

Seeing the silver Corvette pull out of the driveway with only one passenger, Kikyo smiled deviously as she knew that now was their chance to get the girl Naraku had been throwing an absolute fit over. "Now is the time for our plans to take place," she thought as she moved quickly back to the camp, aware that time was of the essence.

Quickly she raced back to the camp, entering the tent a mere five minutes once she had left her post. "Naraku… Naraku it is time," she called out, rousting him from his slumber next to a very naked Kagura.

"What are you saying… 'It's time…' time for what?" he demanded as his sleep addled brain tried to process Kikyo's comment.

Taking a breath, she explained, "The guard dog has left the house… leaving the girl unprotected. Now is the time to get a move on catching her… if that is what you truly desire."

As his brain began to work, realizing that time was of the essence, Naraku bolted upright in bed, shoving Kagura to the floor as he ordered, "Get dressed now and get Muso so that you can get that woman back here." Kagura glared at vile man as she quickly gathered her clothes and hastily put them on.

While ignoring Kagura as she dressed, Naraku turned toward Kikyo as he continued, "We need to break this camp down quickly. I've feelings that once the guard dog returns and finds his bitch gone that he will go into a frenzy, looking for her. And I personally don't want to be around for that to happen. Start tearing down the remnants of the camp, I'll deal with the tent, once I've gotten dressed, so that we are out of here by the time Kagura and Muso get back. Do you understand your job?"

With a quick nod of her head, Kikyo moved toward the folding table and chairs, quickly dismantling them, before taking them out to Muso's GMC pickup. Luckily it had a shell on the back to keep their gear relatively dry and safe during their move, so not too much care was given when things were broke down.

Within two minutes of being hastily thrown from her bed, next to Naraku, Kagura aboard her magical demon feather carried Muso toward Jade's home, scowling at the harsh treatment that she had received at Naraku's hands. "How can he treat me so badly?" she thought as she clenched her hands into a fist before she turned toward Muso who had leaned into her back, placing gentle kisses upon her neck.

"Now is not the time to lose focus, Muso," Kagura reprimanded as Muso pulled away, slightly hurt.

Looking into the scarlet eyes of his love, Muso asked, "When will I be able to have you to myself? You promised that it would be soon, but I'm not sure if I can wait much longer, my love." He nuzzled her neck once more as Kagura sighed in frustration.

"Once Naraku has taken the girl to the mountain caves, far away from here, we will give him the slip and be free of him once again. I don't want to be a part of this anymore than you do, but I had promised to help him, without realizing what I was getting myself into. Now hush… here we are, get ready to open the sliding glass door at the loft bedroom," she hissed as the feather came to a few feet of the balcony.

Quickly, Muso leapt from the feather onto the landing, sliding the door open with ease, as if it was meant to be. On fleet feet, the intruder had entered Jade's bedroom, not really focusing his attention upon the walls or their ornamentation, he was more interested in the single human being left all by her lonesome. Within a few seconds, Muso had descended the stairs into the living room and was headed toward the basement, where he knew Kagome would be sleeping.

Kagura followed Muso through the window, replacing her feather into her hair, gingerly moving through the now vacant bedroom, taking notice of Jade's eclectic assortment of weapons. "If she is able to wield any one of these," Kagura thought, "She truly is a formidable foe. Hopefully Onigumo is able to apprehend her with little effort, but then again, she did take down Naraku in one fell swoop."

Suddenly off in the basement, Kagura heard the distant muffled sounds of screaming as Muso struggled to control Kagome. She quickly moved down the stairs, only to be quickly attacked by Junior and Murray. The two felines, having realized that there were intruders in the home attacked Kagura with all their teeth and claws, leaving deep and angry claw marks down her arms and legs as well as her face before she was able to throw them off her person. Once she'd been able to pull Junior off her leg, she threw him out the sliding glass door, to land who knows where outside, as with Murray, she'd thrown him against the wall where he lay motionless, his little chest heaving for air as Kagura quickly tried to staunch the flow of blood from her severely scratched arm.

"Damn cats!! Infernal demons… how I hate them with a passion," she thought as she applied pressure to a rather nasty gash across her forearm. Once she made her way down the stairs she noticed Muso coming through the kitchen, carrying a body over his shoulder.

"What happened? You didn't kill her did you?!" she demanded, checking Kagome for a pulse.

"No… I'm not that freaking stupid, Kagura… She fought pretty damn hard before I was able to knock her out. It was the only way to get her out of the house. Now let's get the hell out of here before that damned guard dog shows up again," he commanded as he moved toward the front door, throwing it open once the locks had been undone.

Within a few minutes, Kagura, Muso and their unconscious captive flew back to the now broken down campsite. They stowed Kagome in the trunk of Naraku's Dodge Monaco with a pillow and a blanket to keep her hide as well as slightly more comfortable, before they finished their packing of the camp. Within a total of a half hour, the camp site was abandoned, not even the fire pit was visible, thanks to the wind powers of Kagura. It was as if there never was a camp site at that location, giving any one who looked a reason to believe that it never existed at all.

Inuyasha eased his way gingerly down the stairs as he made his journey toward the kitchen, having been discharged a few hours after Koga the night before he was glad to be out of there, considering that they didn't serve ramen at any meal. As he made his way into the kitchen there was a bright spot that he thought about… Aryn, his new love interest.

_Flashback… the night before…_

With a considerable amount of whining, Inuyasha had convinced Dr. Matador to release him from the hospital. As he was wheeled toward the elevator in a wheel chair, a flash of long crimson gold hair caught his eye.

"Stop," he commanded as he looked around the area of the nurses' station, to spot the creature that had caught his attention.

With a roll of his eyes and a sigh of exasperation Miroku replied, "Come on, Inuyasha. I've got to meet up with Sango in a little bit for more 'discussions' about the wedding. I don't have all day."

Suddenly Inuyasha spotted what he was looking for. His eyes misted slightly at the heavenly beauty pushing a little wire cart full of medical records past the nurses' station. Her long strawberry blond tresses hung in waves about her face, as it reached down her back to rest near her slender waist. Long shapely legs were covered in nice black dress slacks which moved with her like a second skin. The aqua blue V-neck knit shirt fit all the right curves as it complimented her healthy tan skin on her arms and generous chest.

As the creature attempted o move past his wheel chair bound body, Inuyasha stuck out his good foot, stopping the cart it its tracks. "I'm... sorry," the young woman replied as she quickly moved the cart from in front of Inuyasha's wheel chair, as she knelt down to pick up some files that had fallen to the floor, keeping her eyes on the records.

With a quick jab to Miroku's leg, Inuyasha replied, "No… it's my fault for not paying attention to where I was going. Here… let my friend help you, miss."

Having grabbed up all the fallen charts with her long, delicate hands, the young woman looked into the amber orbs with her own emerald eyes. Taking a tentative gulp of air, the young woman replied, "Thank you… sir, however, I've already gotten them."

Regaining her footing, the young woman moved the charts to a less crowded basket and moved to pull away from the two men and the transport personnel. Seeing that she was about to walk away, possibly from his life forever, Inuyasha reached out to grab her arm as she passed by. "Hey… wait up a second," he said, seeing her stiffen under his touch.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" she asked, looking back at the silver haired hanyou.

With a slight smile across his lips, Inuyasha replied, "Can I get your name?"

A slight rosy ting crossed her cheeks as she replied, "Aryn," as she walked down the hall, her backside swaying side to side in a hypnotic way.

Inuyasha and Miroku both watched her move out of sight down the hall, pushing her cart in a slow manner to the next area for more medical records. Seeing the looks both men had upon their faces, the transport person coughed slightly to get their attention.

"Shall we get going?" he asked having caught their attention.

_End Flashback_

He shook his head slightly as he recalled how her moves made him feel. "Damn, that reminds me… I need to find out a little bit more about her," he thought as he started making up some ramen, having finally reached the kitchen.

The screech of tires on pavement drew him partially out of his reprieve as he looked out the kitchen window and saw his brother fly from the corvette to his room, barely making a sound as he moved up the stairs to his room. "Hum… I wonder where the hell he's been at the last few days. With Kagome I bet," Inuyasha thought as he turned back to his breakfast and his devious thoughts of his new hearts desire.

As he flew from the car to his room, Sesshomaru sensed that something was horribly wrong; Sesshomaru quickly threw more clothes into his duffle bag mere minutes after he got into the house. Satisfied with the amount, he flew down the stairs, only to run into his brother, Inuyasha as he hobbled from the kitchen after a hearty breakfast of ramen.

"Hey... watch it you big jerk," Inu cried as he tried to pull himself back onto his feet, after having been knocked to the ground. With his leg and arm still in braces, he resembled more of a fish out of water, flopping around until Sesshomaru snagged him by the scruff of the neck, pulling him back onto his feet.

"I don't have time for this," Sesshomaru stated as he moved as lightning to his corvette, tossing the duffle bag into the passenger seat, grinding gears and speed down the driveway as if a demon were on his tail, fearing that his sense of foreboding was a reality, instead of just a ruse.

Inuyasha stared out the open door, his jaw slack with shock as he saw his brother speeding down the driveway. "Wonder what got into him," he thought as he eased his way to the living room.

In a fraction of the time it took for him to leave the home, Sesshomaru drove down the driveway, a gut wrenching sense of foreboding getting worse with every foot he moved closer to the cabin. As he pulled his beloved Corvette in front of the garage, leaving the duffle bag in his car, Sesshomaru moved swiftly to the cabin, taking immediate notice of the front door hanging open.

"What the hell?" he thought as he moved toward the cabin slightly baffled as to why the front door would hang open. As he moved past the front door, edging it open with a broad shoulder, the scene before him was nearly more than he could stand. The stench of blood was thick upon the air, coming from Jade's room. Sniffing the air, he caught a mixed scent of blood, both feline and demon, the hairs upon the back of his neck raised as the recognized the demon blood… Kagura.

Spurred with the knowledge of her deadly attacks, Sesshomaru sprinted through the kitchen and down the stairs, yelling for Kagome and fearing the worse. He entered their room and saw that the bed had been thrown into disarray; the blankets were thrown on the floor, and blood gracing the sheets and fear mounted in the ever stoic demon lord.

With a quick sniff, confirming his fears, Sesshomaru leaned his head down in despair, and then quickly threw it back in the most mournful howl imaginable. It raced through the whole house in a mater of seconds, to be joined quickly with the yowls of two injured house cats and the nearby wild life. As it reverberated through the cabin, Sesshomaru slowly moved back to the front door, nearly shattered by the fact that he hadn't been there to prevent her from getting kidnapped.

Once he'd reached the front door, Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone, calling the local authorities in regards to Kagome's disappearance. At the end of the call, he slinked back to his car, resting his backside against the door when an equally mournful pair of cries sounded from the cabin. Not wanting to disturb the crime scene any more than he had to Sesshomaru called out to the yowling felines.

Sesshomaru saw an the orange male slip down the stairs from Jade's lofty room and limping to the living room on three legs as he kept his hind leg elevated as if it hurt to walk on. He called out to the injured feline, trying to encourage the cat out of the house. Junior turned his pain filled eyes toward the dog demon, refusing to budge from his spot at the foot of the stairs. With a slight rise in his anger at the irritating feline, Sesshomaru moved into the cabin once more, mumbling under his breath about 'stubborn, good for nothing animals.'

He bent over to pick up the irritating cat, only to have Junior clamber up the stairs, haphazardly on his three good legs. "Damned Cat!" he yelled as he went up the stairs, avoiding the blood pooled upon the steps. Once his head cleared the last step, still a few away from the top, he noticed the orange cat nosing a black mass of fur lying near the far wall, meowing and purring reassuringly to his brother. Seeing the love and affection between the two blood brothers, Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat as he quickly moved toward the injured cats, gently picking up the more severely injured Murray into his arms as Junior followed the demon lord down the stairs.

As he reached his car, the sounds of tires upon gravel drew his attention from his injured armload to see who would dare intrude upon the crime scene. Seeing the white and black markings of the county sheriff's department, a sigh of near relief came to his lips. He turned back to the injured felines, opening his duffle bag and gently placing first Murray and then Junior into his car, being careful as not to injure them any further.

The deputy moved toward Sesshomaru, a worried look upon her face as she addressed the less then stoic demon as she noticed him placing stuff in his car. "I hope that you've not tampered with any of the evidence, sir," she asked, looking into his car to see the two cats curled up together in his duffle bag full of clothes.

"No ma'am… these two cats belong to Jade Matador. They were apparently injured in the scuffle that ensued. I'm just merely taking possession of them to get them to a vet," he replied.

Within a few minutes, a few more vehicles showed up with various members of the local criminal investigation unit as the house was systematically searched, evidence collected and Sesshomaru thoroughly questioned. Close to an hour later, Sesshomaru had been allowed to take the cats to the veterinarian to see how injured they had been.

As he drove, he thought, "Why would Kagura be involved with Kagome's kidnapping? Does she hate her that much to wish her harm? That can't be it… there's something more behind this abduction, but what? What could they possibly be after? Holding her for ransom to extort some money out of me, knowing that I'd give anything to get her back?" Various different thoughts coursed through his mind as he entered the veterinarian's office and the cats were checked out.

Close to an hour later, Sesshomaru left the veterinarian's office, solemnly entering his car as his thoughts turned toward the two felines. Thankful that both were essentially okay, but required some surgery to repair Junior's broken hind leg and Murray's fractured pelvis. He knew that he owed the cats a lot, considering it was their heroic actions that gave them the evidence they needed to nail Kagura with Kagome's kidnapping.

"If it hadn't been for them, Kagura would have gotten away with Kagome and I'd never be able to find her again," he thought as he drove back to Jade's home, trying to figure out how to break the news to the others, much less Jade as to the condition of her beloved felines. "What to do… what to do…" he thought as he pulled once more into the melee of police, crime scene investigators, reporters, pulling on as much of a stoic façade as he could muster, knowing that soon, he'd have the run of the area and would be able to do his own investigation.

"Ooohhhh… Oooooohhhhh… my aching head," Kagome groaned as she placed her hand tentatively to the lump on her head. "What… what happened?" she thought as she opened her eyes, only to see black surrounding her. "Where am I?" she continued to think as she rolled onto her side, pushing out with her hands to get away from the all consuming blackness. As her hands touched the cold metal of the trunk, as well as some obvious items that belonged in the trunk of a car, realization hit her that she had been kidnapped. With a wail of despair, Kagome passed out once more as the car continued into the great unknown.


	43. Chapter 43

Hmmm... a little reality check for our poor foreman. Now if only he'll listen. Thanks for the reviews, please read, review and enjoy.

* * *

As Sesshomaru oversaw the investigation of the crime scene, contemplating his next move, as well as placing a call to Miroku's law firm, eight hours away at the ranch, Jak walked back toward the ranch house, his mind reeling at what Jade had told him about his own brother and that Ban would throw her back to the abusive wolf. "What the hell was he thinking?" Jak thought as he headed toward the ranch house, deep in thought.

As he strode down the dirt lane, Jak spied a rather sullen looking Ban moving across the green grass of the back yard, a bag of ice to his right eye. It wasn't the ice pack that shocked Jak, it was the way with which Ban moved, with his head and shoulders slumped forward as if he'd been defeated, not just in body but mind as well. "He looks like shit," Jak thought as he made his way toward his brother.

Ban continued down the dirt lane, nearly oblivious to all that was around him as he made his way back to his home. "How could I have let her get to me like that… to blow my stack to wish her back to him?" he thought as he continued down the lane.

Scuffing a shoe purposely in the dirt lane, catching Ban's attention Jak yelled, "Hey, Bankotsu… Long time, no see!"

Ban's head snapped up to see his flamboyant brother stride toward him, in his business casual attire, which was completely ill fitting the styles of a working ranch. "Jak, when'd you get here?" Ban asked, slightly surprised at his brother's sudden appearance.

Pulling abreast of Ban, Jak replied, "I just got in… wanted to check out my old room before heading up to the main house to get something to eat."

With a slightly suspicious look in his good eye, Ban countered, "Then why are you coming from the direction of the barn and corrals? You hate getting your high priced loafers covered in horse shit and hay."

Feigning innocence, Jak replied, "I was feeling a little home sick and so I thought that I'd take a whiff of the barn to get it out of my system. Besides… I have my reasons and don't have to explain them to you, 'Big' brother."

Still not believing his brother, Ban continued, "So what brings you back to this hell hole on earth? I thought that you were headed to Paris or some other place for another show?"

"I needed a break… it's a lot of pressure to come up with new designs every season. Besides… I heard tell that a certain red head was back at the ranch and I wanted to see her," Jak replied off hand, as they moved closer to their cabin.

Hearing the last bit, Ban stopped dead in his tracks, the wheels in his mind whirling as fast as they could, as he asked, "How did you know that Jade was here?"

Unable to lie to Ban, Jak replied, "She called me when I was flying back from Milan. I decided to come here instead of New York for a break. Why, does that bother you?"

Feeling a little jealous, that Jak hadn't come to see his own brother; Ban asked with a little pain and resentment in his voice, "So… what did she have to say about this morning?"

Falling for the cleverly set trap, Jak replied, "That she gave you a black eye."

Slightly irked by his response, Ban said, "I knew it… you saw her before even coming to see me. How could you Jak? How could you listen to what she had to say before your own brother?"

Whirling to face Ban, Jak seethed as he replied, "How could you tell her to go back into an abusive relationship with her fiancé instead of staying here with you? I know how much you love her, even though you deny it every chance you can."

Ban blanched to a sickly shade of white as he looked at his brother, eyes wide open as he asked shakily, "What the hell are you talking about? Where did you hear that?!"

Jak sent him a look stating he wasn't going to drop it until he got an answer. Ban sighed dejectedly saying,"It's not what you think, Jak... I was mad, hurt and confused. I'd never wish for her to be hurt, much less go back to that piece of crap!"

"Then tell me what happened?" Jak asked, his temper having returned to an even tone once he saw the look upon his brother's face.

Running his hands through his bangs, Ban sighed as he recounted their conversation the night before when they had gone for a ride, ending with her running away from him, crying her eyes out. "I knew then that things were still a bit rocky between us, but when I brought it up this morning… during our sparring, she brought up loving that guy. Saying that she was claimed by another and that I was 'stuck in the past… a past that would never happen.' I spilled my heart out to her after that, Jak… I told her the truth of what happened that day as well as the fact that I wanted to marry her. I'm guessing that I'd caught her off guard since she actually hit me," Ban recalled, tenderly checking the bruise under his right eye. "I guess that was when I blew up and told her that, but I didn't mean it… If I could take it back I would."

"So why don't you go and tell her instead of moping around here?" Jak asked a slight smile upon his lips at knowing that he'd won.

Turning to Jak, he slapped him hard across the back saying, "You're right, Jak… I'll go and find her before she takes off to far." He sprinted back to the ranch house, hoping to catch Jade eating breakfast or coming down from a shower.

Seeing the enthusiasm return to his brother, Jak called out, a second to late, "She's not there…" as the rest of the sentence died on his lips. "He'll find out the hard way, I guess," he thought as Jak followed his brother back to the main house.

After having left the confinement of the corrals, Jade had let Kami loose, allowing him to run his heart out as she headed toward the relative solitude of the cabin. "How could he be so cold and heartless?" Jade thought as Kami had slowed once he'd reached the edge of the forest. "After all that we'd been through, I would have thought he would have fought harder to keep me then to throw me away like that," she continued, once she picked up the most direct trail to the mountain cabin.

"I guess that I was wrong. But that doesn't matter anymore," she thought a bit sadly as she enjoyed the wildlife around her. "Now it's time to get the plan in gear and get my wolf back." Quickly, she encouraged Kami a bit faster down the road, taking a short cut to the lake of which she'd gone fishing. Within about thirty minutes she pulled Kami to a halt at the glacier fed mountain lake.

As she over looked the lake, Jade thought of all that had transpired in her life at the lake. "Back then, things were so simple, so real," she thought rather sadly.

_Flashback… four years ago…_

"Hey… wait up Jade!" Ban called out as he chased down the elusive wolf demoness.

Calling back over her shoulder, Jade replied, "Only if you can catch me!" She headed for the safety of the lake shore of the little lake, knowing that if she had to take a swim he most likely wouldn't follow, considering how cold the water was.

As she neared the edge of the lake, the snap of a twig to her left caused her to run, knowing that Ban was not far behind. "Damn it," she thought, nearly to the shoreline as she quickly threw off her jeans and tee-shirt, revealing a simple one piece suit. "He's faster than I gave him credit for." Suddenly, without warning Ban tackled her into the sand of the shoreline, falling with her to where his body had covered hers, effectively pinning her to the slightly wet sand.

Knowing that he'd won, Ban raised himself up on an elbow to look into her azure eyes, a huge smile across his lips as he replied, "I caught you… now I want my reward."

With a devious smile, Jade replied, "Come and get it, lover boy." As Ban leaned forward to claim her lips in his well deserved kiss, Jade used his own boy against him to throw him off of her supine form, landing him square into the water behind her.

"Ahhhh!!" he screamed as the cold water seeped into his jeans and tee shirt, soaking him to the bone as Jade flipped back onto her feet.

As he slowly moved his way from the water to the shore, trying to rub some feeling back into his cold limbs, he glared at the young woman. "How can you stand swimming in that water? It's freezing!" he demanded.

With a slight smirk on her lips, Jade replied, "I go in a little bit at a time, Ban. Not full body like you did. Besides, I can handle the cold a lot better than some people."

_End Flashback…_

"I taught him how to swim in the cold water that time… much to his insistence," she thought as a smile slid across her lips. Turning her attention from the lake to the cabin a ways of the hill a tear came to her eyes as she saw how majestic it looked against the mountain side.

Without another thought, Jade urged Kami around the edge of the lake and up to the cabin, eager to see her old room and check the supplies. Within about ten minutes, Jade had reached the cabin, tying Kami to the top rail of the corral as she entered the cabin. She eased her key into the back door. Once she unlocked the dead bolt and door handle, Jade walked into the kitchen, noticing how nice and clean that it was, as well as a drop in the temperature by a few degrees.

"Home sweet home," she thought as she moved from the kitchen to the living room, pausing long enough to look out the huge picture windows that overlooked the lake. After a few minutes, she ascended the stairs to the second floor and moved to the room on her left… the room that she hadn't seen in four years. Her eyes misted over slightly as she saw the bedroom was nearly as she had left it that fateful day. The blinds had been drawn, allowing the sunlight to flood the room from the huge sliding glass door that opened out onto a nice balcony which overlooked the lake.

She looked to the bed, noticing that the log cabin quilt her grandmother had made in blacks and whites still graced the wood framed bed. Unable to take anymore of the memories that flooded her mind, Jade moved to the bed, throwing herself across the quilt as tears streamed down her face. "How could I have been so stupid all those years ago?" she thought, as she cuddled one of the pillows from the double bed to her chest. The scent of crisp clean mountain air, having permeated the fabric to calmed her some what as she drifted off into a troubled sleep.

Flashback… dream of four years ago…

"I can't stay Ban," Jade said as she slipped on her jeans, her back turned toward the man who lay in her bed.

Leaning on his left arm, his chiseled tanned chest gleaming with a slight layer of sweat as the sheets pooled around his waist, Ban asked, "What are you saying Jade?" His azure eyes locked onto her back, sensing that something was wrong.

Turning back to her lover, Jade's own eyes had changed to green as the pain of his betrayal seeped into her thoughts. She slid her tee shirt on quickly as she replied, "I forgot that I'd accepted a commission in the Army at the beginning of summer, but had asked to wait until the end of August to leave." The tears in her eyes betrayed her as she spoke, causing Ban to sit up on the edge of the bed, his hand upon her wrist, pulling her to him.

As he pulled her into his chest, he rubbed her back, cooing as he said, "Why didn't you tell me? I'd be more then happy to say I'm dating an officer."

Pulling away from him, despite his vice like grip, Jade turned away as she replied, not wanting him to see the tears as they streamed down her face as she continued her lie, "It slipped my mind, Ban. Besides… I don't know if… or when I'll be back. For all I know, Bankotsu, I may never come back. They may ship me to the farthest reaches of the Alaskan wilderness or even Germany or Japan… I just don't know."

Hearing the pain in what she said, Ban moved from the bed, the sheets wrapped tightly around his waist as he pulled her into his chest once more. With his lips to her ear, he replied, "I'd follow you to hell and back, Jade. Why are you being so stubborn in not wanting me to be with you?"

Turning in his strong, warm embrace, Jade looked into his eyes, seeing the pain of what she had said etched into their azure orbs. "I'm sorry, Ban…" she whispered before she whirled, breaking his embrace and flew down the stairs, and out of his life.

End dream/ flashback…

Tears slipped down her cheeks onto the pillow Ban had used that night, the pain of her decision still evident four years later.

Ban looked all over the ranch, only to come up empty handed in his search for Jade. What made him even more upset as the fact that Kami was missing as well. "She could be anywhere," he thought sullenly as he headed back to the ranch house. Within a few minutes, Ban entered the kitchen to see Jak still stuffing his face with scrambled eggs, home made biscuits and orange juice.

Seeing the look on Ban's face, Jak commented, "I tried to tell you she had already left. Apparently you didn't hear me."

Glaring at his annoying brother, Ban growled, "You could have tried harder, Jak. And I suppose you know where she went?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Jak replied, "This is a big ranch, Ban. She could be almost anywhere. It's not like she told me where she was going or that I'm a mind reader." He shoveled more eggs into his mouth, eating as if it were his last meal before execution.

Pulling up a stool, Ban replied, "I guess that I'll just have to wait until she gets back. That shouldn't be too long, considering that she'll have to eat eventually."

Shina shook her head as she bustled around the kitchen, washing up the breakfast dishes that Jak currently wasn't using, preparing for the dinner meal. "She knows how to eat off the land, Ban… you should know that almost as well as everyone else. Jade can stay for days out in the wilderness and never go hungry."

As the realization of what Shina had said, he slumped a little farther onto the bar stool, berating himself for his thoughtlessness. Seeing his brother dejected caused Jak's heart to ache as he commented, "I needed to head to town for some supplies anyways. Why don't I buy you a drink at the Waterhole?"

"I guess that would work," Ban replied, as he laid his head upon the table upon his crossed arms, feeling as if this was the longest day of his life.


	44. Chapter 44

Summary... SUMMARY!! Where are you? It seems that the summary ran away... Wait... What's this under the bed. (Gets on knees to look under the bed with a flashlight.) Oh... there you are. Get out here now. (With head hung low, Summary comes crawling out from under the bed.) I see... more of the search for Kagome... Ban and Jak in a bar... and Jade taking a shower. Wait... Jade taking another shower? I guess that's what it says. Well, please read, review and enjoy this latest installment. Thank you.

* * *

After receiving the call from Sesshomaru about Kagome's abduction and his suspicions as to the culprit, Miroku drove to Jade's home mindful of the speed limit, but also worried that the great and terrible demon lord would take matters into his own hands. "Don't do anything stupid," Miroku said into his cell phone as he grabbed the keys to his Explorer and headed out the door.

"I might be an emotional wreck, Miroku, but I'm not stupid," Sesshomaru replied, as he watched the crime scene investigators move from their vehicles to the house and back with bits of evidence. They'd already took his prints and DNA to rule him out as the culprit, but considering that Kagome's blood had been found in their bed, where Sesshomaru and her had intimate relations… Let's just say that he was a suspect, even though he'd pointed out that if he was, then why would he have stuck around.

As Miroku entered his Explorer, he said, "I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't say or do anything to make them think that you were involved with this."

"I'll be here when you get here," Sesshomaru replied dryly before the line went dead, signaling that Miroku had ended the call. Putting his phone away, only to pull it back out, and dialing the number to the hospital, Sesshomaru called Jade's father, hoping to get a hold of Jade in regards to her precious cats.

As Dr. Matador answered the phone, Sesshomaru told him of what had happened, about the cats getting injured during the kidnapping and having been taken to the vet. He asked, "Do you know where Jade is?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure where she is… but if I know her as well as I think I do, she'll be out at the Hacienda El Matador with her grandmother," he replied as he ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it even more than it already had been from a long day of surgeries.

Getting a pen and paper from his glove box, Sesshomaru quickly got the phone number as well as the directions to the ranch in case they needed to get a hold of Jade. Before ending the call, Sesshomaru replied, "Thanks for your help, sir. I'm hoping that we get Kagome back soon. I just hope that these guys aren't after Jade either. They will pay dearly if any harm comes to either of the girls."

"That's good to hear, Mr. Taisho. For if it something was to happen to my Jade, I would make the culprits lives a miserable living hell," Dr. Matador replied.

The conversation ended as Miroku pulled into the driveway, pulling up behind Sesshomaru's corvette. As he moved toward the demon lord, Miroku saw the pain in the taller man's posture as well as regret. Placing a hand upon his shoulder, Miroku said, "They'll find her, don't worry."

Sesshomaru shook his head as he replied, "They're going about this all wrong. Kagura's blood was in Jade's loft, and I could follow it as far as the driveway, but after that… nothing. It's almost as if she disappeared into thin air."

With a scowl upon his face, Miroku asked, "What are you trying to say, that she's a demon?"

"I'm afraid so, Miroku… of the most dangerous kind. She's a wind demon and if she's involved in taking Kagome, I'm not sure if we'll ever get her back. Once all these investigators leave, I'll be able to get a better sense of what happened," Sesshomaru replied as he leaned a little more dejectedly against his car.

Following suit, Miroku took up a spot against the corvette with his arms crossed, watching the investigators, as he asked, "Have you told anyone else about what happened here?"

"I called Dr. Matador to see if he knew where Jade is, incase this wasn't just an isolated incident, but that she may have been the main target," Sesshomaru replied, after handing his notes to Miroku.

Nodding in approval, Miroku put the notes in his pocket as a news van showed up. "Looks like the news hounds are here. If they ask for an interview, keep it to what you know… that Kagome was gone when you returned from your home and that's it. You could plead for her safe return as well, but I doubt that the kidnappers are paying any attention," he replied as he saw the news crew slowly approach the lead investigator.

"I wish that there was more that I could do, Miroku… right now, I feel so helpless… so useless," Sesshomaru replied, ignoring the news crew as they finished interviewing the lead investigator and moved toward him and Miroku.

Placing his hand against the grieving man's shoulder, Miroku replied, "I know… if it were Sango that was missing instead, I'd be tearing this place apart looking for her. But I know that if we leave the investigators alone, to do their job that I'm that much closer to getting her back."

Sesshomaru just nodded in understanding, knowing that once the investigators were done that he'd be able to put his great nose to work tracking down Kagura to get his Kagome back.

As Jak moved the Porsche down the mountain road, he thought about Jade and Ban and how heart broken both of them were. He knew that for Ban his love for Jade was deep, deeper than any other relationship that his brother had ever had with another person. With Jade on the other hand, he knew that her love for his brother was just on friendly terms, and yet from her actions Jak was beginning to think that it was more than just brotherly affection she had toward him.

"How to get them back together is the question," he thought as he glanced over at a sullen Ban, noticing that he had fallen asleep, leaning against the passenger door.

Looking back at the road in front of him, Jak replied in his thoughts, "But I promised to help her get Koga back in her bed. What a dilemma. I guess that if she wants that damned wolf back so bad, then so be it."

Within an hour of leaving the ranch, Jak pulled the Porsche into the dirt parking lot of the Waterhole, the only bar in the small town. In fact it was the only business in the whole town, being a bar, convenience store, gas station and post office. Luckily for Jak, the stuff he needed to pick up for Jade could be found at the little convenience store. He nudged Ban awake as he exited the car, moving quickly toward the bar and a long island iced tea.

Shaking the sleep from his head, Ban moved out of the lavishness car, being careful as not to scratch the paint as he followed Jak into the bar. Once the two men were seated at the bar, each with a drink in their hands, Jak looked at Ban as he asked, "So what are you going to do once you get back to the ranch?"

"What do you think? I'm going to confront Jade… I'm going to tell her how much I love her and how much she means to me. I hope that it's not too late," he replied sipping his beer.

With a slight smile upon his lips, Jak replied, "I hope that you're right, Ban. But you'd better move fast or her fiancé will show up to sweep her off her feet. From what I've been told he's a looker."

"Too much information Jak, I'd rather not know about the competition," Ban replied as he sighed, taking another sip of his beer, "For all I care he's a jerk who has a short temper, and takes it out on his women."

"Maybe you could teach him a lesson on manners as well as how to treat a woman if he shows up," Jak replied. As he downed his long island iced tea, Jak moved from the bar stool as he continued, "I'm going to pick up some supplies then head back to the ranch. You coming with, or do you want me to come back and get you later?"

Looking at the amber liquid in the glass, Ban replied, "I'll give you a call when I'm ready to go. I've got a lot on my mind so I'll be here for a while. If you see Jade before I call, tell her not to leave, that I want to talk to her when I get back."

Nodding, Jak replied, "Just don't get too sloshed, you know how mad she gets about being around drunks."

"I know… that's why I'm taking my time and only drinking beer. If I'd wanted to get shit faced, I'd have a bottle of Jack here instead. I just need to think for a while… and try and figure out what mister wonderful has that I don't, besides the obvious," Ban replied. "Give me a few hours to collect my thoughts."

"Okay, here's my cell number," Jak said as he wrote it on a napkin, giving it to Ban. "I'll be headed back to the ranch shortly, unless you want me to wait, that is."

"No… I need to clear my head so just head on back and I'll call when I'm ready to split."

Patting his brother on the shoulder, Jak replied, "Okay… just don't think too hard. I'm sure that Jade will be waiting for you when you get back. I'll hog tie her if I have to."

A smile slipped across Ban's lips as he replied, "I'd pay money to see you get the best of Jade and hog tie her, Jak. See you in a few."

Jak turned toward the convenience store as Ban looked back at his beer, thinking about what he was going to say to Jade when he saw her next. After about ten minutes, Jak took his sacks and headed back to his car. Placing the bags carefully on the floor of his Porsche, he took one last look at the bar before getting in and taking off, not even seeing the Bronco pull into the parking lot.

As he drove off, Jak thought, "I hope that these supplies are what Jade was looking for when she asked for my help. If not, I'll send her back down here and she can get her own stuff."

A few hours later, as Jak drove back to the ranch, he placed a call to Jade up at the cabin. Upon hearing the phone down stairs ringing, Jade finally roused from her nap, stretching as best she could while lying on her back on the bed. "That was one hell of a dream," she thought as her stomach growled, reminding her point blank that she'd forgotten to eat breakfast ad the phone rang off the hook.

Quickly, she descended the stairs, and headed to the kitchen for some food and the phone. Seeing that it was Jak's cell phone, Jade answered, "This had better be important, Jak. You woke me from my nap."

With a slight laugh, Jak replied, "I called to say I got the strawberries, whipped cream and candles that you asked for. Though I'm curious as to what you're going to do with all this goodness."

"Jak… get your mind out of the gutter… it's not what you think. Koga loves Strawberry Short cake. I have all I need for the cake part up here; I just needed the berries and cream, you jerk," she practically squealed, knowing what was going through Jak's perverted twisted mind.

"I'm only doing what you'd asked. Meet me back at the ranch in half an hour."

With a shake of her head, Jade replied, "Give me a chance to make something to eat, and I'll be back at the ranch house to get some stuff."

"That will work. See you then."

As the line went dead, Jade shook her head putting the phone back on the cradle and headed toward the eco friendly fridge for some eggs and bacon. Within a few minutes, Jade had made up some scrambled eggs and just perfectly crispy bacon. Once the food had been served, she took her plate to the living room, sitting upon the couch as she watched the lake below, remembering all the fun that she'd had while at the lake.

"A dip in the lake would be nice," she thought as she finished her lunch. "But I've got to get back to the ranch as well as get some clothes. I'd bet that I've got stuff here to wear, but I'll bet they don't fit, too loose probably. Besides, I've got to get going, or Jak will beat me back to the ranch."

After washing up the dishes quickly, Jade locked the cabin once more, as she moved toward Kami. Grabbing up the reins, Jade vaulted into the saddle as Kami moved onto the dirt road that lead directly back to the ranch. As she let him have his head, Kami opened up, stretching as far out in front of him as he could with each ground eating stride. Lost in the exhilaration of the ride, Jade nearly forgot where she was going, once she passed the fences that signified the main portion of the ranch.

Sensing that home was close, Kami slowed of his own accord, trotting toward the still distant barns and corrals as Jade spied the silver Porsche coming down the main road toward the ranch house. With a knee to his ribs, Kami picked up his pace to an easy lope, eating the distance from the northern range toward the ranch house.

Within a few minutes both horse and car met at the front of the ranch house. Swinging out of the saddle, Jade approached Jak as he slide out of the car carrying the grocery bag with the berries, cream and candles. Handing Jade the bag, he said, "It should last at least an hour before the whipped cream begins to turn sour."

With the grocery bag and reins of Kami in one hand, Jade reached up and hugged Jak as she replied, "Thank you for doing this for me Jak. You don't know how much this means to me."

Pulling away, Jak replied, "I've an idea. Although I feel that you're wasting your time in my opinion."

With a look of confusion upon her face, Jade asked, "What are you talking about Jak? How could I be 'wasting my time' on getting back with Koga? I love him Jak, despite the shit that's happened this past month."

"I know that you love Koga, Jade, but have you actually thought about giving Ban a second chance?" Jak asked as Jade wrapped Kami's reins around the hitching post near the front door of the ranch house.

With Jak's words at the back of her mind, Jade made her way into the kitchen where she place the berries and whipped cream in the fridge before moving up the stairs to her room, Jak on her heels. Once in the relative safety of her room, Jade began to rummage through her duffle bag as she finally responded, "I've thought about giving him a second chance over the last four years, Jak. But every time that I think that I could handle seeing him again, he's never here. It's like he'd purposely left the ranch, giving me a clear indication that he didn't want anything to do with me."

"It wasn't his fault, Jade. He was sent out every time you came home by father as well as Kyokotsu at the behest of your grandmother. She's the one who felt that you were to fragile to deal with Ban right then, but this last time that you were here, right after your ankle surgery, when he heard that you were bringing a male companion with you, Ban volunteered for being gone that week," Jak replied, as he laid upon Jade's bed as she removed most of the clothes from the duffle bag, only to return a couple pair of jeans, underwear, and a couple tee-shirts, plus her little black two piece suit.

"I guess, then that he does deserve a second chance, Jak. The only problem is, that after what he said this morning, I'm not sure I'd want to give him a second chance," she countered. "He basically said that all I do is 'mess with his head' and to go away. How can I deny his request Jak?"

Closing the zipper on the duffle bag, Jade tossed it over her shoulder as she continued, "Besides, if he wants me back so badly, why hasn't he come to me and said it to my face since I came down from the cabin?"

"That's because he's at the Waterhole, drowning his sorrows," Jak replied as they moved down the stairs. "He's thinking about how to win you over, but I see that's fruitless now."

"Nothings cast in stone, Jak. If Ban makes his move, then I'll consider it, but until then, I'm continuing with my plan on getting Koga back. Now, if you'll excuse me Jak. I'm going back up to the cabin, if you see or hear about a wolf in the area with an awesome looking ride, let me know," Jade commented as she grabbed her berries and cream from the fridge, glad that they had a chance to cool off before being put in her duffle bag with the candles, all in a nice brown paper bag.

Following Jade back out to Kami, Jak replied, "I'll do that. Besides, I've probably got to head back down to the bar soon, to pick up Ban."

As if on queue, Jak's phone began to ring, the most annoying flamboyant ring tone that you could think of. Grabbing his cell as he moved away from Kami, who had his ears laid back, not wanting to be kicked, Jak flipped the phone open as he said, "Jakotsu Loure… how may I help you?" saying his name as if it were a French name.

"Hey, you said to call when your brother left," the bartender replied.

With a look of slight confusion Jak asked, "Ban left the bar without calling me?"

"Yeah… some wolf demon came in asking for directions to the ranch and I pointed him in Bankotsu's general direction. Next thing I know he's headed out the door to a nice looking Bronco without as much as a by your leave. Hell, he still owes me for the two beers that he had since you left," he replied.

"Just put it on my tab and I'll be down tomorrow to pay it up. Thanks for the call," Jak replied as he hung up his phone. Seeing that Jade had safely secured her duffel bag to the back of her saddle with the berries and cream in the middle between the two saddle tie downs, Jak thought about what the bar tender had said. As the description of Ban's ride began matching the description of Koga, he thought, "This worked out better than Jade could have planned it."

Looking back over her shoulder to Jak, seeing a smile cross his lips, Jade commented, "Care to elaborate who was on the phone?"

"Yeah… sounds like wolf boy is on his way here. Just left the bar, so he'll be here in an hour or so," Jak replied, keeping the fact that Ban was with him to himself.

With a quick check of her ties, Jade slipped the reins once more from the hitching post and swung into the saddle. "I guess that I should head back up to the cabin then. Thanks for getting me the extra stuff that I needed to make this a night to remember," Jade replied.

"No problem. It gave me an excuse to get Ban out of here for a while and us a chance to talk without the prospect of him showing up," Jak replied as he patted Kami on the neck as Jade moved a little ways down the lane back to the cabin.

"I'd better get going, I wanted to get a shower in before Koga shows up," Jade called over her shoulder as she spurred Kami back up the road to the cabin.

Watching the bay and white rump of Kami as it disappeared up the lane past the northern fields, Jak thought, "This will prove to be a very interesting reunion." He took off toward his shared cabin with Ban.

As he settled in for an afternoon snack, Jak turned on the local channel to watch some 'Jeopardy!' when a news report scrolled across the bottom of the screen about Kagome Higurashi being kidnapped. When he recognized the name Jak nearly panicked as he ran back out to the lane, trying to see if he could catch up with Jade before she made it back up to the cabin.

"Damn it," he cursed as he hit his leg, "That damned horse is just to fast. Ban… Ban will be here shortly and he'll go make sure she's okay. I hope that Koga's not behind this or else we'll be down one less wolf." He moved back into the cabin to try and calm his nerves before Ban got back.

Once she made sure that Kami was comfortable in his corral with hay and some fresh water after she slide her saddle and bridle off of him, Jade carried her duffle bag into the house, putting the berries and cream into the refrigerator as she carried the duffle bag to her room.

As she headed back up the stairs, Jade smacked her head with her hand as she thought, "Shit, I forgot to grab my bathroom stuff… I didn't even bring any shampoo or soap." Once she reached the top of the stairs, Jade looked toward the right, seeing the second of three bedrooms when it dawned on her.

Quickly moving into the bathroom of the other bedroom she thought, "If there's anyone more concerned about their hair then me that would be Ban." She riffled through the bathroom, knowing that her ex used the same shampoo as she did, as well as snagging a bar of soap from under the sink for her own bathroom.

"He'll forgive me later," she thought as she wandered back to her room, stripping down to nothing as she grabbed clean towels from the linen closet and clothes from the dresser. She was thankful not to have taken all her things with her that day, it would have been too much for her to handle. Besides, by the time she'd returned home later that day, four years ago she had decided to join the Army and the less stuff she had, the easier it was for her to leave.

Quickly she jumped into the solar powered shower, washing her hair and body as she rocked out to the satellite radio, singing her heart out to the music of Bon Jovi and Pat Benatar, oblivious to all that happened around her.


	45. Chapter 45

Let's see... Summary ran away again. This time someone left the door open and she got loose. I'm sure that she'll be back... eventually. Not much food for her out there. Anyways, that means that I'm going to wing this one... Let's see... hum, two super hot guys... one really smoking ride and we end up with Jade's worst nightmare. Enjoy. Remember to read and review.

* * *

Onigumo followed the Bronco since early in the morning, fearing to get to close and being spotted, and yet afraid of loosing the speed demon if he fell too far behind. "Why hadn't I attached the tracking device when I had the chance?" he thought as he drove a mile behind Koga's Bronco, barely able to keep it in sight on the twisting, country road. He glanced over at his laptop, glad that he'd grabbed it, as well as his surveillance, equipment.

Within a few minutes, he'd caught up with the Bronco as it pulled into the parking lot of the only establishment visible on the road. "Must be stopping for a bite to eat or something," Onigumo thought as he drove past, to circle the block and pull into the parking lot from a different direction. He watched Koga enter the bar before pulling alongside the Bronco.

Once he was sure that he didn't have any witnesses, Onigumo pulled the little transmitter from his pocket and attached to it the back bumper, to where it was out of sight. After a few minutes, he checked his laptop and verified that the transmitter was working. Verifying that the transmitter was working, Onigumo closed the laptop and ventured into the bar to use the pay phone.

Koga walked into the Waterhole Bar and Grill, looking for a drink and directions to the little ranch up in the mountains. After a seven hour drive, Koga needed to get out of his Bronco to stretch his legs and take a leak, but more importantly he needed directions. This was as far as the map went that Jade had provided.

"Damn it… I wish that I hadn't have slept on the way up here the last time," he thought as he walked toward the back of the bar past the lone pool table. His boots thumped with each step across the hard wood floor as he reached the restrooms. 'Desperado' played in the background on an old worn out juke box.

Having relieved himself, Koga moved back to the bar, spying a couple of older gents nursing their beers as they talked of days long gone, as well as a younger guy, about his age sitting off by himself, staring at the lone glass of beer sitting before him. The bar tender, apparently in his late forties, wiped the inside of a glass, absentmindedly as he listened to the old timers. Koga shook his head a moment as he approached the old coots sitting at the bar.

Once he sidled next to the old coots, the bar tender asked, "What can I get you?" as he continued to clean the glass.

"I'll take a Pepsi, no ice please," Koga replied as he took a seat. Quickly, a glass of the dark caramel liquid was set in front of him. As he paid for the drink, Koga asked the bartender, "Could you help me? I'm trying to find the Hacienda El Matador."

Still wiping the glass down, the bar tender motioned toward the younger guy at the end of the bar. "That guy down there is the ranch foreman. He'd be able to help you," he replied.

Taking his drink, Koga thanked the bar tender and moved to sit next to the younger guy who slowly picked up his partial glass of beer, taking a sip as he continued staring off into space. "Hey, is this seat taken?" Koga asked pointing to the seat on the guy's right.

Ban looked at the lanky stranger briefly as he replied, "No… feel free to take it." As Koga took the seat, Ban commented, "Nice set of shiners," as he took a sip of his beer.

With a lop-sided grin, Koga replied, with a slight chuckle, "Thanks, nice one that you got too. I'd hate to see what the other guy looked like."

Ban corrected sheepishly, "Actually it was a she, and she has a wicked right hook." he laughed.

Koga laughed as well, "I hear yea, and some of those women can be pretty tough."

After taking another swig of his beer, Ban inquired, "What's your story?"

With a slight chuckle at the sight of the distant stranger who'd been hit by a girl, Koga replied, "It was over a girl, the guy I thought she was cheating with and I got into a fight. He was in worse shape than I was, but he broke my nose." He took a drink as he thought back about his fight with Inuyasha.

A lop-sided smile crossed Ban's lips as he surmised, "Isn't that always the case? Two guys, sitting in a bar, were sporting black eyes because of a girl."

Koga laughed a bit as he replied, "You've got that right, buddy. Although, I'll say my girl is worth every black eye and stitch that I received. She's one hell of a kisser and easy on the eyes."

"I know what you mean. My ex wasn't bad in the sack, either," Ban winked, taking another sip of his drink. "She just came back into town recently, was sparring with me earlier and gave me this black eye. I guess that I should have been paying better attention," Ban recalled, as the memory of the fight that morning flashed across his eyes.

"Oh? Your ex does some sort of martial arts or something?" asked Koga.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, my girl's a pretty tough one herself. Yeah, she's kicked my ass a couple of times."

"I hear you man."

After placing his call to Naraku, more like receiving his orders to continue tracking the wolf and capture the wolf bitch, he moved toward the bar, looking for something to drink. It had been a hell of a day, especially when he spent the night before in his car. Taking a seat on the other side of the old coots, near the restrooms, Onigumo ordered his beer as he kept an eye on Koga and the rugged looking stranger he'd struck up a conversation with.

As they sat in silence for a bit, each deep in thought of their girl, neither realizing that the other was thinking of the same girl, Jade, Koga looked at Ban as he asked, "So… you work at the Hacienda El Matador?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Ban replied, still looking at his nearly empty beer, a scowl crossing his face.

Looking back at his own drink, Koga replied, slightly embarrassed about asking for help, "I need directions to get up there. It's been a while since I visited the ranch, but I slept on the way up there… you know all this clean mountain air kind of gave me a case of fresh air poisoning."

"Yes, the air has a tendency to do that if you're not careful," Ban remarked as he swigged the rest of his drink. "It just so happens that I need a ride there my self. My good for nothing bro left me here so he could do something." He put the now empty glass down as he stood from the stool. Koga swigged the rest of his Pepsi before following Ban out the door.

Several minutes later, having finished their drinks, Koga and the stranger left. Not wanting to loose the wolf, despite the transmitter having a five mile range, Onigumo pulled out of the parking lot, a little ahead of the two, before burning a U-turn in a vacant lot a mile or so down the road before flipping open his laptop.

"Come on… come on…" he thought as the computer loaded, before the welcoming blip of the transmitter showed on the screen. It marked Koga's location at the bar on a large area map. Once the Bronco started moving, the blip moved along the map, bringing a smile to Onigumo's lips as he thought of all the night classes he'd taken for surveillance equipment installer and repairman.

The bar tender watched as the two gents left his establishment, closely followed by another who had come in behind Koga. Turning toward the phone, the bar tender called Ban's eccentric brother, explaining that Ban had found a new ride home.

A smile crossed Jak's lips as he turned back to look at Jade as she tied down her duffle bag on Kami's saddle, he thought, "This worked out better than Jade could have planned it."

As Koga walked toward his Bronco, his breath caught in his throat once more how beautiful his ride was. Seeing it now in the light of an afternoon sun was a sight to behold. The shade of blue that Jade had selected for the body glistened as the sun reflected off the high polish. A tear came to his eyes as he thought of all the money and work that had gone into his Bronco, knowing that this had been Jade's therapy while she was separated from him, before the auto shop opened up.

Seeing the distracted look in Koga's eyes, Ban asked, "Hey man… are you alright?'

As he returned to the present, Koga replied, "Just thinking is all. I just got my ride back and I'm still a bit overwhelmed is all. Come on… hop in." Ban slide into the passenger seat, taking notice of the immaculate interior of the Bronco as he fastened his seat belt.

Once Koga started up the Bronco and pulled out of the paring lot, Ban directed him to the lone mountain road that led to the ranch. As Koga drove, Ban asked, "You said that you just got your ride back, what happened to it?"

With a slight grin, he replied, "My girlfriend had it refurbished for me, something that she was going to save for our anniversary, but apparently she decided to give it to me a little early."

"So what does your girlfriend do?" Ban asked, settling into the lush upholstery for the hour long drive.

Focusing on the winding mountain road, Koga replied, "She's an awesome mechanic actually. That's kind of how we met up." He turned an eye toward Ban as he inquired, "What about your ex? How'd you meet up?"

Ban sighed as he replied, "She came out to the ranch a few years back, being all high and mighty, or so I thought. Once I saw her in action, riding and roping with the best of the cowhands, I knew that she'd be the one for me." His eyes kind of hazed over as he thought back to the first time he'd seen Jade straddle a horse, a sigh escaped his lips as he continued, "It wasn't long after that we found out that we had a lot more in common then working on a ranch."

"I know what you mean. My girl impressed me before we even started dating by dropping a guy twice her size during a hand-to-hand combat exercise. From that point on I just couldn't get her out of my head, those lips, her eyes, the way she swayed her hips in just the right way… that ass that you could just devour," Koga commented as he licked his lips, remembering the curvaceous butt Jade possessed.

A smile slipped across Ban's lips Koga described his unknown girl friend, "I know what you mean. My ex had the most perfect set of tits that you could imagine. I could feed off them for hours if given the chance. Hell, that's one of the things I miss the most," he winked.

They slipped into an easy silence as Koga continued the drive up the mountain road, moving from the foot hills to a high mountain pass or two, then down into the wide mountain valleys. As he drove, Koga thought of Jade and all that they had meant to each other, after the accident and her recovery, as well as beyond. "How could I have been so blinded by the past… the past with that mutt not to see what Jade had been trying to tell me?" he thought.

Ban saw the look on the stranger's face, one of deep thought and regret. "I bet his girlfriend really messed him up," he thought, as he reflected on his own experiences lately with Jade and how she had messed with his head as well.

To break the silence, Koga reached over to the radio, surfing for a station to listen to on the remainder of the trip to the ranch. As he moved from one station to another, he stopped long enough as the news came on briefly, albeit a little broken, "This just in… the southeastern… town of… a young woman… kidnapped… not sure… The only… that we… is that she was… a friend who… home at the time…" Getting a little upset over the broken news cast, Koga just shut off the radio, not having found a single station worth the hassle.

"That sounded kind of interesting," Ban commented as Koga has shut off the radio.

Returning his attention to the road, Koga replied, "Maybe it will be on the news tonight, or we can get the information from the Shina once we get there."

Ban scowled a bit as Koga mentioned the owner of the ranch. Not wanting to be suspicious, because there have been many people out to the ranch, as well as those who knew Shina Matador, Ban asked, "What is your reason for visiting the ranch, my friend?"

Koga looked at Ban, gauging his demeanor as he replied, "I've some business with the widow Shina Matador. She's requested my assistance in a personal matter." Ban knew that the guy was lying but he wasn't sure of how deep the lie went. He'd been able to judge everything from people, humans and demons alike, to animals.

There was something about Koga that he liked, but all his senses screamed that there was something about Koga that he should fear, whether it was Koga's full blooded wolf demon appearance, or the fact that he blatantly lied to Ban about his reason for going to the ranch. Ban shook it off, knowing that it was another twenty or so mile walk back to the ranch, if he wanted out at this time. "Damn it… I should have asked about his intentions before I got into his Bronco," Ban thought as he settled next to the door once more.

A few minutes later as Koga continued down the winding road, Ban pointed to a turn off, that headed farther into the unknown wilderness, a short cut of sorts to the ranch house he claimed. It was the truth, in about ten minutes after topping a little bit of a rise, Koga's Bronco headed down the dirt road toward the rambling spread of buildings and corrals that consisted of the Hacienda El Matador.

Koga let out a low whistle as the spread came into view. "Man… I'm glad to be awake this time around. I missed out on one hell of a view the last time I as out here," Koga commented as he eased the Bronco down the road, past the fields of cattle, and corrals of horses to pull in front of the main ranch house.

As Ban and Koga eased out of the Bronco, Ban looked at the stranger and offered his hand as he said, "Thanks for the ride…" trying to recall what the guys name was.

Taking Ban's hand in a firm grip, Koga replied, "Koga… Koga Solobo. And thanks to you as well for helping me get out here. By the way, I never caught your name." Upon recognizing the name of Jade's fiancé, Bankotsu's eyes widened in shock which he quickly recovered before Koga took notice.

Ban seethed under the fine veneer of politeness as he replied, "Nice to have met you." Even though he knew who the man was, he decided not to antagonize the situation for now. "I'm Ban Temerario. I assume you know your way from here?"

"Yeah, I'm headed over to the main house to see Shina and see if she knows where I can find Jade," Koga replied, as he turned his back on the furious foreman.

Glaring daggers at the back of Jade's fiancé, Ban cursed himself for what he'd done, unknowingly helping Jade in her quest to make amends with the man who'd hurt her… a demon… a wolf demon at that. If there was one thing that Ban hated more than anything it was male wolf demons, after one had attacked Jade and nearly killed her four years ago. "Damn her… damn her to hell," he thought as he stormed toward his cabin, looking for something stronger than beer to quench his nerves.

As Ban approached his cabin, Jak came running out worry etched into his features. "I just heard on the news that a young woman was kidnapped," Jak practically screeched.

"Yeah, I heard something to that effect on the way here," Ban replied abruptly, still scowling that Koga was here and that would mean that Jade would be gone again from his life forever. He failed to see the look in Jak's eyes as he continued, "The report was so broken that we weren't able to hear what had actually happened."

"Ban… the girl is staying at Jade's place," Jak said in near hysterics, gripping his brother strongly by both arms, shaking him as he continued, "And Jade hasn't returned from her ride earlier either."

As the realization of what Jak was trying to say, Ban's eyes went wide as he asked, his voice dropped to nearly a growl, "Where did she go?" as he clenched his fists to his sides.

"I don't know… she said something about the cabin, but Ban that has been over three hours ago. She should have been back by now!" Jak replied. Without another word, Ban rushed toward the barn and his beloved truck, hopping in and taking the twenty minute long drive up to the cabin where so many memories awaited him.

As Ban moved up the nearly invisible mountain road… more like two cow trails really, he slammed his fist onto the steering wheel in frustration. "Who could be after Jade? Why would they kidnap this other girl… Kagome, it they were initially after her?" He thought furiously as he recalled the news story a month back of Jade's assault.

"Could that bitch… the one who attached her, be a part of this? Is she still looking for revenge against Jade?" The questions flowed through his mind as the answers refused to surface. Then it dawned on him… "What if Koga's behind all this and I've led him right to her?" As the thought of his beloved Jade, being kidnapped, raped or even worse, sent chills down Ban's spine as he floored the gas, making the truck lurch down the uneven, rock filled road.

About ten bone jarring minutes later, Ban pulled to a stop outside the cabin, breathing a slight sigh of relief seeing Kami munching on some hay in a corral nearby. "Well," he thought, "At least I was right about where she had gone to." He exited the truck and quickly made his way to the door. As he entered the cabin, slightly miffed that the door was left unlocked, Ban quickly searched the cabin, calling out to Jade. Without her sweet reply, Ban became nearly frantic as he sprinted up the stairs to search her room. As he stormed into her bedroom, he was brought up short as a ghostly figure wrapped in white appeared at the bathroom door. His eyes opened wide in shock as his jaw dropped to the floor at the sight before him.

As Ban stormed toward his home, Koga approached the large main ranch house, feeling a little apprehensive as to who would answer the door. He steeled himself in hopes that it would be his Jade, but something told him that wouldn't be the case. After a few tentative moments, he knocked on the door, a resounding thud that was quickly answered by the gray haired, steel eyed Shina.

Once she set her eyes upon the wolf, a slight smile crossed her lips as she said, "She said that you'd come."

With a slight smile of reassurance, Koga commented, "That's good to hear that I'm predictable. Where is she?"

Shina shook her head as she replied, "Impatient as ever, I see. If you follow your nose, you'll be able to find her."

Sadly, Koga replied, "In which case, I won't find her for a bit." Shina looked at him a little intently, as she looked upon his face, noticing for the first time the two slightly blackened eyes.

"Oh… my poor dear… what happened Koga?" Shina asked placing a gentle hand upon his cheek.

Wincing a little at the tender touch, Koga replied softly, "A little misunderstanding. If you could just point me in the general direction, I'll be able to find her… it will just take me a little bit."

"I'm sure that I can help you there," she replied as she pointed in the general direction of the hidden mountain cabin by the lake. With a shy kiss to her cheek, Koga took off at a near dead run, moving as quickly as his blinding demon speed could carry him toward his beloved Jade.

"I'm almost there Jade. We'll be together again soon," he thought as he took tentative whiffs of the air, finding that his sense of smell was returning, but still was limited to just short distances. Spurred by the revelation, Koga moved quickly toward his beloved, eager to have her in his arms again.

At the pass leading down into the valley of the Hacienda El Matador spread, Onigumo watched the wolf running into the surrounding forest. A devious smile crossed his lips as he thought, "I've got her now. Just to follow the wolf and she'll be mine." Slowly he moved his vehicle down into the valley, driving past the road to the ranch house; he stayed within visual contact of the wolf, noticing that he wasn't moving as fast as he'd been known to. "Must be something wrong with him," he thought as he parked his car, tracking the wolf on foot.


	46. Chapter 46

Without further ado... the Summary. Speaking of Summary... she came home, practically screaming to be let back in after being out all night. She was a little worse for ware, considering that she got lost running through an old Lava field that bordered a forest and ended up taking a shower... Summary hates water so she wasn't to overly appreciative. Enjoy this latest installment, read and review. Thank you.

* * *

As Naraku led his team of kidnappers toward their new base of operation, he thought of all the devious things he had planned for the woman in his trunk. A depraved smile crossed his lips as he thought, "The pleasure of her screams will be music to my ears as I take her again and again. Tonight… tonight I'll teach the wench why it's a mistake to tell me 'No.' She will learn to appreciate me." His laughter rang throughout the car, filtering through the back seat and into the trunk.

Kagome's swollen eyes leaked more tears as she heard the horrific cackle of her captor. "Please… someone… someone save me!" she thought as she tried to stifle her sobs. "Sesshomaru…" her thoughts turned toward her boy friend. Knowing that he'd find a way to save her, and yet, Kagome knew that he probably wouldn't find her in time. New tears formed in her eyes as she thought about him, from his long silver tresses to his soft yet firm voice.

"I've failed you… How will you ever be able to be with me after…" unable to even think about her fate, Kagome succumbed to the darkness, letting her tears trail down her cheeks as she cried herself to sleep once more.

Following the ugly green Dodge, Muso, Kagura and Kikyo were deep in thought. Each looking at what had transpired that now resulted in them becoming fugitives. Kikyo was only slightly upset over the outcome of Kagome's abduction, seeing as she was still wanted for assault. With her addiction to the fiend Naraku, she'd abduct a hundred or a thousand Kagomes for what he did to her, and how it made her feel; almost like the girls of Charles Manson did she worship Naraku so.

As for Kagura, her thoughts focused more on the unexpected cat attack by Jade's felines. She'd barely had time to treat her wounds before Naraku demanded that she wipe the camp site clean with one of her wind attacks. Unfortunately with all the dirt flying in the air, her wounds had become infected. As deep as the claw marks were on her forearms, the dirt and debris were able to settle in; causing a horrific pain and a foul odor began to form. She'd hoped that by the time they'd reached the mountain hide out that Naraku would give her time to cleanse the wounds properly before demanding anymore work. Sighing at the futility of her desires, Kagura leaned closer to Muso as she tried to gain comfort of any sort from him.

Muso gently patted Kagura's leg, offering her what he could in the form of comfort. He'd been able to smell the slight foul odor oozing from her arm and knew that they needed to get her arms treated soon or it would grow worse, to the point that he'd have to take her to the hospital, despite their currant fugitive status. He turned his thoughts toward the man responsible for all this, Naraku.

"If he wasn't my sister's lover, I would have told him to go to hell," he thought as he flexed his grip on the steering wheel.

Suddenly, the green Dodge Monaco they had been following veered off the paved highway onto a barely visible dirt road. "What the hell?" Muso swore as he braked fast enough to make the turn behind the Dodge, sharp enough to disrupt Kagura and Kikyo without rear-ending the trunk of the car.

Kagura looked out over the barren landscape, seeing nothing but sage brush, scrawny cedars, wild grasses and an abundance of lava rocks for miles around. "Where the hell is he taking us?" she asked of no on in particular. "This doesn't look like the mountains like he'd told us about. We'll be caught for sure out here."

With a bit of an exasperated sigh, Kikyo replied, "While you two were kidnapping the girl, Naraku looked over the maps and found an out of the way old lava field, out in the middle of no where…"

"Yes… and just what has that got to do with anything?" Kagura snapped, wishing to slap the smug look off Kikyo's face.

With an 'are you stupid' look on her face, seeing that she was going to have to spell it out in layman's terms, Kikyo continued, "What that means is that there are caves riddled all over that area that we can utilize for our camp. It will be very difficult for anyone to get into as well."

As she tried to process the information Kagura demanded, "If it will be difficult for anyone to get in, then how in the Hell does he plan on getting us in there?"

"You must be a complete idiot," Kikyo replied, "He plans on your powers to get us in and out. That way we don't have to walk."

Feeling Kagura shake in pure rage, Muso placed a calming hand upon her leg as he addressed Kikyo, "Enough with the name calling. Just because you're privy to his plans, little sister, doesn't make you any smarter than the rest of us. Now I want you to apologize to Kagura this instant or you can walk the rest of the way in. It's your choice."

Glaring at her older brother, between clenched teeth she replied, "I'm sorry Kagura." Then equally as sharp she asked Muso, "There… are you happy now?"

While keeping his eyes on the rocky road ahead, he replied with a slight grin, "Yes, that will do nicely." Kikyo turned her attention back to the Dodge in front of them, wishing that she'd been able to convince Naraku to let her ride with him.

"Why did he force me to stay with them? Does he not trust them as much as he trusts me, or is he getting some perverse pleasure by leaving me with these fools?" she thought as her anger slowly ebbed. "Soon… very soon, I'll have him all to my self," she thought as a smile graced her lips as she continued contemplating the details of her own murderous plans.

A few hundred miles, back at the crime scene, formally known as Jade's home, the last of the police vehicles and crime scene investigators left the stoic dog demon to his thoughts. He'd barely moved form his vehicle after returning from the veterinarian's office, watching and listening to what the investigators had discovered. As he'd already assumed, Kagome's abduction had been premeditated, considering the timing as well as the difficulty of gaining access to the home. They'd figured that Jade's home had been under surveillance for a while. With having heard this bit of news, as well as the fact that it appeared to have been at least two people in the team, confirmed Sesshomaru's suspicions that there had been a reason for Kagome's abduction.

As he leaned against his vehicle, Sesshomaru thought, "Was she the primary target? How long have these fiends been watching the house? Besides Kagura, who would have a motive to abduct her? Who else is involved with this mess?" Sullenly Sesshomaru shook his head as the answers evaded his mind, causing him to drop his shoulders in near defeat as Miroku walked up, with a pocket notebook full of notes.

"It seems that you were right, Sesshomaru. From what they've been able to gather, a male was involved with the abduction, considering that Kagome appeared to have struggled before being knocked out. Kagura isn't capable of hefting her out of the basement, so that is the only explanation..." Miroku looked up from his notepad as he heard the rustle of fabric as Sesshomaru moved for the first time from his car.

With his eyes closed, Sesshomaru just stood in the drive way, allowing his senses to flow over the area, taking in everything around him. He breathed in deeply the air, filtering the different scents into various categories, such as trees, dirt, wild life, Miroku and then something foreign caught his attention… the smell of cherry blossoms. As his eyes flashed open, a growl escaped his lips as he sprinted off into the distance.

"Where are you going?" Miroku called out after him.

"To find Kagome," Sesshomaru called over his shoulder as he sprinted off into the surrounding wilderness.

Shaking his head, Miroku mumbled something about 'Damn dog demons and their sense of smell.' He moved back to Jade's home entering it long enough to shut off the lights and lock the door, not wanting to invite anymore intruders to the home than had already been there. Miroku knew that as her attorney he needed to get a hold of her, but had wanted to wait until he had some facts to give her before worrying her unnecessarily.

"Now to find the damn wolf," he thought of his friend, "Lord knows where she is, but as her father had pointed out, she's probably at the ranch. Hum, I wonder if Koga has his cell with him." With a determined look in his eyes, Miroku went to his Explorer to track down the elusive wolf demoness while he waited for Sesshomaru to return.

A mile from the house, Sesshomaru found the trail that Naraku's people had tramped down in the forest. With a wry smile upon his lips, he thought, "I have you know, Kagura. Soon… you will answer for what you've done. I won't be so forgiving this time." He sprinted down the trail only to come to a fair sized clearing that had been swept entirely clean by the wind. Seeing Kagura's handy work, he slammed his fist into a near by pine, splintering the tree in half before it fell to the ground.

"Damn her… where the hell did the bitch get to?" he thought as a growl escaped his lips. He roared his frustration, startling the nearby wildlife as he flew back down the trail to Miroku, to tell him what he found. Anger rolled off the demon lord as his thoughts turned toward his former lover, and what he'd do to her if his precious Kagome was injured at her hands.

Koga ran for what seemed like an eternity since leaving the ranch house. With his sense of smell still on the fritz, he ran in the general direction that Shina had said that Jade had gone. However, once he'd entered the relatively thick forest, he'd lost his bearings, which resulted in ever widening circles to see if he'd get lucky and catch her scent.

After an hour of directionless running, Koga pulled up near a relatively large tree to catch his breath, leaning against the trunk as he thought, "Damn it… I should have been able to find her by now. What the hell am I going to do if I can't find her? Sleep out here until I either get my full sense of smell back or head back to the ranch… which I don't remember which direction it is in either. Shit… I really screwed up this time. I should have just asked for exact directions, instead of coming out here without any idea of where I was going." He slammed a fist onto his thigh as he continued to berate himself for his own male stubbornness for failing to ask for directions.

As he leaned against the tree, breathing through his nose and out his mouth a scent caught his attention that caused his mouth to salivate. "That smell… the smell of crisp clean fresh mountain water… it smells so… refreshing," he thought as he tentatively followed his nose toward the open source of water, not wanting to miss what he felt was his only opportunity for a drink before heading back toward the ranch or to find a suitable place to spend the night. Although it was still fairly early, the height of the mountains blocked the sun on its westward journey across the sky to the distant horizon.

Onigumo was fairly certain that the wolf was either crazed or on something for the chaotic way that he ran through the forest for his beloved. "What the hell is his problem? Did he forget what she smelled like?" he thought as he scaled a large pine tree to get a bird's eye view of the surrounding area. Off in the distance he noticed the glitter of what appeared to be a lake. Seeing the direction that the wolf was headed, Onigumo figured that was where he was headed.

"Seems that he's either messing with me, or he really has lost his sense of smell," he thought as he pulled his GPS unit from his vest, marking his coordinates so that he'd be able to find his way back to his hidden car. He was really glad to have taken those surveillance classes, thus getting him a discount on all the spy gadgets that he owned. Quickly he moved down the tree as he loosely followed the wolf, knowing that it would take another half hour or so before they'd reach the distant lake.

"Soon… soon she will be within my grasp, but to get her without getting flattened… that will be a challenge. First things first though, I have to find her first," Onigumo thought as he trailed the zigzagging wolf, glad to be getting close to his objective so that he may be able to return to his first love… Kikyo.

With the radio cranked up loud, drowning out the sound of water as it rained down from the shower, Jade swayed her hips to the song as she ran her fingers through her shampoo lathered hair.

"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted…" Jade sang along with the radio, rinsing the shampoo from her hair and body. Having finished with her hair, she quickly stepped out of the shower, grabbing a single towel for her hair, as she continued singing along with the music, oblivious to her surroundings.

Jade flipped her sopping wet hair over her head, rubbing the crimson gold locks with the towel; she leaned over with her face nearly to her knees, giving anyone who walked into her room an awesome view of her curvaceous backside. After a few quick rubs of the towel, getting most of the moister from its lengths, Jade flipped her hair back over her head as she stood up, using the now slightly damp towel to remove the remainder of water from her chest, back and thighs.

As she picked up her hair brush, Jade closed her eyes as the chorus played. "It's my life… and it's now or never…" she sang her heart out with her whole heart, as she tamed her wild hair with the brush.

Ban gazed at the tanned naked body before him enamored by the sway of her hips to the music that blared from the stereo. His mind reeled from fear of her safety to thinking, "Damn… she's hotter now than when I saw her this morning." Blue eyes, wide with shock, drank in the toned and tanned calves as they moved toward her curvaceous rump that swayed a little as her hips moved in a slight gyrating fashion. Ban's body reacted to the sight before him, causing his breath to hitch in his throat as his pants became very tight across his groin.

"Shit… if she catches me like this… the consequences will be… unimaginable," he thought suddenly. As he tried to move away, Ban realized a fraction to late that his body wouldn't move as he wanted it to. His legs refused to budge and no amount of mental cursing would make them obey his commands.

As she continued to brush her hair, the last lines of the song slipped across her lips, "I did it my way… I just want to live while I'm alive… 'Cause it's my life." Once the last word sounded Jade glanced in the mirror to start pulling her hair back into a high pony tail, only she paused in raising her arms once she caught sight of a person in the mirror behind her. Unable to discern who the person was for they had stood far enough back in the shadows, she immediately went on the defensive.

In a matter of seconds, Jade spun on her heel, throwing with exquisite accuracy her hairbrush into the intruder's neck, causing the necessary distraction to launch a full scale assault. Seconds after the brush left her right hand, Jade was fully facing the open bathroom door moving as nearly as fast as the hurtling brush, she hit the solid chest full force, with enough momentum to knock the person backwards into the solid wood footboard of her bed as they hit the floor with her on top.

As she looked upon the face of her intruder, Jade's eyes widened at first in shock then in disbelief. Ban's head rolled toward the open door toward the stairs, his eyes closed as if he were asleep, knocked unconscious. Jade subconsciously crossed her arms across her breasts, hiding them from the unconscious man beneath her. With a tentative hand to her lips, she thought, "What the hell? Why is he here?"

She slid back onto her heels as she looked at the man beneath her. Her eyes roved over his sleeping face as she thought back to what Jak had said about how miserable Ban was without her and yet she clearly recalled how Ban had confided in Jak their most intimate moments without a thought as to how it would make her feel. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked the unconscious man below her. Settling a little more onto his lap, Jade suddenly removed her bare naked backside from the rather insistent bulge in his pants.

"You bastard," she thought as she quickly moved toward the bathroom, leaving the unconscious man lying on the floor as she quickly slipped into her black two piece bikini. She moved back into the bedroom to retrieve her hair brush as well as a pair of looser fitting jeans from her dresser, glancing at Ban long enough to confirm that he was still breathing as well as unconscious.

After Jade pulled her hair back into a tight braid, she pulled on her jeans and moved quickly down the stairs to the refrigerator. She rummaged through the kitchen cabinets for a few moments before finding a gallon sized Zip-lock bag which she filled with ice from the built in icemaker of the fridge. Taking the stairs two at a time, Jade entered her bedroom, grabbing up an oversized black hooded sweatshirt from her bed before dropping the freezing cold bag of ice onto his crotch before turning on her heel moving out the door.

As the cold seeped through his jeans onto his throbbing manhood, Ban awoke with a shriek, rolling enough to dislodge the bag of ice from his crotch. He snapped his head back toward the open door, just in time to see Jade slipping quickly down the stairs slipping on the black sweatshirt.

"Damn it," he thought as he quickly regained his footing to chase the woman down the stairs, pausing just a second to pick up the offending bag of ice. Once he cleared the stairs, Ban raced toward her black retreating body, grabbing her arm before she could reach the handle to the kitchen door.

With a quick spin of her arm to dislodge his hand, Jade turned toward the man who dared touch her. "What the hell is your problem Bankotsu?" she spat out, glaring into his stormy blue eyes with her own flaming green ones.

"What do you mean, Jade? You've been my problem ever since you showed your pretty little ass around here," he retorted sharply as he reached toward her once more.

Taking a quick step away from Ban, Jade replied, slightly irritated, "No… that's not what I meant. I want to know what right you feel that you have to barge into my room, unannounced to stare at me as I'm getting out of the shower."

Barring the way toward the corrals, Ban pulled himself to his full height despite the pain that coursed through the back of his skull where he'd struck the footboard. "Hey! It's not like I expected you to be dancing around bare assed naked, you know," he snapped. Upon seeing the glare in her eyes harden he continued, a bit softer, "I was worried that you'd been abducted, Jade. Jak was worried after hearing about the girl staying at your place being kidnapped earlier today and wanted me to come up here to make sure that you were fine."

Taken aback by his words, Jade looked at him a little suspiciously, as she asked, "Kagome was kidnapped? When did this happen?"

"I'm not sure of the details. Jak told me as I was on my way back from the bar, saying that she'd been abducted from your home earlier today. I'm sure that if there was anything serious going on that one of your friends or even Ren would call," he continued, unable to take the pain from the lump on his head, eased the bag of ice to the throbbing bump.

Looking toward the phone that sat on the counter top, Jade noticed for the first time the flashing message light. "It seems that I missed a call while I was in the shower," Jade commented as she moved toward the counter. Taking her actions as one of a non-threatening nature, Ban let down his guard as he leaned against the door, wishing that he didn't hurt as much as he did after letting Jade get the best of him… not once but twice in the same day.

As she pressed the play button on the answering machine, Jade glanced over at Ban, seeing that he was more hurt than she'd thought. With the message playing, Jade listened as she continued watching Ban as he moved toward the fridge, snagging a cold Root Beer before heading toward the living room to nurse his wounds.

Jade recognized her grandmother's voice as the message played, "Jade… it's your grandmother. Just received a call from Miroku… something about a girl staying at your place… Kagome I think he said… having been abducted. He wanted to let you know that the authorities are looking into this very seriously and that Sesshomaru's on his way up to the ranch as we speak so that he can fill you in on the details. Hope that this message finds you well. See you when you come down from the cabin. I hope that you enjoy your time up there with Koga."

Once the message ended, Jade thought about what her grandmother said as she moved toward the living room, noticing that Ban had pulled a chair toward the large picture windows, where he'd propped his feet as he looked out over the lake. Placing her hand upon his muscular shoulder, Jade commented, "I'm sorry for having knocked you out, Ban, you just startled me is all."

Ban turned toward Jade slightly as he replied, "Thanks… I called for you through out the house. Apparently you didn't hear me… or the phone over the stereo while you were in the shower." He turned toward her slightly as he looked into her now blue eyes as he continued, "I did rather enjoy your dancing," as a devious smile crossed his lips and an eye brow quirked in a rather suggestive manner.

Seeing where he was headed, Jade lightly punched his shoulder as she scolded, "You perv… keep your thoughts to yourself."

Rubbing his now sore shoulder, Ban asked, "What are you planning on doing now? I know that your fleabag boyfriend was at the ranch."

"His name is Koga," Jade countered as she moved toward the French doors that lead to the generous front porch overlooking the lake as well as steps to the driveway and corrals. "I'm going down to the lake for a dip. Seeing as you're here and I doubt that you plan on leaving, I'm going to do a little fishing before the sun goes behind the mountain before the lake gets any colder."

With a sly smile upon his lips, Ban replied, "I'll stay here and keep a lookout. If there's going to be trouble, I'll be here as your back up. How's that sound?"

"It would figure, send me out to the slaughter as you sit back here and nurse your wounds," Jade replied as she shook her head. As she stepped through the door, Jade turned back toward him, a look of appreciation in her eyes as she said, "Thanks, Ban for your concern." She pulled the French doors closed behind her as she made her way across the front of the cabin and down the side toward the corrals, leaving Ban stunned as to what she'd said. He leaned back in his chair with a slight smirk upon his face as he thought about what she said.


	47. Chapter 47

Sorry for such a short chapter. There's a lot of stuff going on in this chapter. Fair warning... Lemony goodness. Hope that you enjoy this latest installment. Please read and review.

* * *

It was nearly five o'clock in the afternoon by the time Kagura had moved the last of the supplies from their hidden vehicles the two miles to the ancient volcanic caves that had been hidden for years in the middle of no where. It had taken her nearly three hours to move the people and gear aboard her feather to the new hideout. The new head quarters were a series of caves with a large one as the main base of operation and two smaller ones for sleeping quarters. A third had been turned into a temporary holding cell for Kagome. Naraku had insisted that Kagura transport him and Kagome to the caves as soon as he'd returned from a scouting mission.

"Damn him," she thought sourly as sweat continued to course down her back and face. The pain in her arms was becoming intense as the shivers of cold signified the on set of a fever. "He'll pay for this," Kagura ground out between clenched teeth as she hugged her arms closer to her body, trying to rub more heat into her arms, knowing that it was just the fever taking hold of her body.

As the feather touched down on the out skirts of the cave system, Kagura nearly collapsed as she struggled to her feet. Muso rushed toward her as she crumpled, reaching her before she hit the hard lava rock ground. "Kagura… speak to me," he called out to her, gently pushing a few strands of hair from her face, noticing the heat radiating from her delicate skin.

With a flutter of her scarlet eyes, Kagura looked into the worried hazel orbs of Muso as she reached for his face. "I… I must have over worked myself," she replied with a faint smile.

"Now, babe… you're burning up something fierce. I knew that we should have gotten those claw marks looked at," he growled slightly under his breath as he took her festering arms into his hands, scrutinizing the inflamed skin as he continued, "I'm not sure how much worse it's going to get, sweet heart, but I'll be here for you." He placed a kiss gently upon her hand, avoiding as much of the reddened and inflamed skin as he could.

Muso gently picked up his sickly love as he moved into the caves. He laid her upon an air mattress in one of the caves, covering her with an old woolen Army blanket before searching out Naraku. "I've got to make him see reason," Muso thought as he placed a kiss upon Kagura's head before following the sounds of grunting as well as the smell of tears and blood as he approached the third, smaller cave.

As he stood outside the cave, knowing that Naraku was having his way with their captive, Muso called out, "Naraku… I know that you're busy…"

"What do you want? I'm a little tied up here," he demanded as he looked down into the red and swollen eyes of Kagome as tears streamed down her face with a smirk across his lips. The rag tied around her mouth prevented the screams of pain from escaping the cave, so she only cried in retaliation of his actions.

"It's about Kagura… she's really sick and needs medical attention," Muso replied as he looked upon the floor at his feet, noticing for the first time the intricately tiny holes that made up it's surface.

"The bitch got what she deserved, Muso. You knew about the cats and yet left her to defend her self from their deadly attacks. I will not allow you to take her from this camp site for treatment nor will I allow you to seek medical aid for her either. Try and get a hold of Onigumo… he's still out and about… maybe he could pick up some supplies for you," Naraku replied as he continued his assault upon Kagome's lithe frame, bruising her fore arms as he held them in one massive hand above her head while the other was clamped like a vise upon her tender breast.

Angered at Naraku's flippant attitude toward an injured team mate, he stormed into the cave, ignoring the look of horror upon Kagome's face as he grabbed Naraku by the shoulder. Muso forced the older man to look him in the eye as he growled, "It was because of your infatuation with this bitch that she got hurt, now either let me get her to a hospital to be fixed up or let me get the stuff to make her better."

Leaning back onto his haunches, buried deep inside of Kagome's warm, tender body, Naraku glared at Kikyo's older brother as he replied sternly, "You ever interrupt me while I'm entertaining our guest, and I'll make sure that you don't have to worry about your little bitch. Do as you like, but just remember that she's your responsibility."

Muso nodded slightly, a bit fearful of the demented man as he backed out of the cave. He saw the damage that he'd already done to Kagome from the shattered lip and bruised cheek to the claw marks upon her breasts and ribs as they trailed lower down her toned stomach. Shivers ran through him as he thought of the young woman being brutalized by that vile man, but he knew that if he'd spoken up sooner in regards to this plot that he'd be worm food. He quickly sought out Kikyo and told her that he was headed into the nearest town for some medicine and supplies for the camp.

A few moments later after stopping and seeing how Kagura was cooping, Muso moved over the rough terrain toward their hidden vehicles. He knew that it would be a good hour before he reached his truck and another hour to the last town they drove past which would result in at least a four hour turnaround trip if nothing happened while he was gone. "Damn it… why the hell did this have to happen?" he thought as he move as swiftly as possible over the uneven and broken ground, trying to stay away from the rabbit trails through the sage brush, cedars, wild grasses and broken lava rocks.

Naraku turned back toward his captive, a vile smile across his lips as he asked in a rather husky tone, "Now… where were we, before I was rudely interrupted?" Kagome's chocolate eyes widened in fear as Naraku continued his assault upon her body.

"Sesshomaru… please forgive me," she thought as she closed her eyes from the fearsome creature above her, grinding himself into her very being, over and over and over again until she thought that she couldn't take any more pain.

Tears streamed down her face once he finally grew tired of his games, leaving her to clean her own wounds from the rough outcrop of lava rocks that he'd thrown her against the first time he raped her. Once he left her cave, shutting the make shift door behind him, Kagome gathered what remained of her pajamas, and covered herself as best she could, feeling sick, dirty and defiled as she curled into a ball upon the cold hard ground wishing to be saved or die at the hands of her captors. As she lay there, all her thoughts turned toward Sesshomaru, drawing strength from knowing that he would save her from this horrible night mare.

Jade rode down the hill toward the lake deep in thought about what Ban said and the message from her Grandmother. After grabbing a Buck knife from her saddle bags and affixing it to her right calf, she collected Kami's bridle. Quickly she'd put just the bridal upon his head, and slipped onto his broad back before taking off down the hill at an easy gate, deep in thought.

"Why would any one want to kidnap Kagome?" she thought as a worried look crossed her face. "Could they have actually been after me or worse… the both of us?" With a furrow of her brow Jade tried to recall any conversation that she'd had with Kagome about her immediate past. "The only incident that she's had that would lead one to think of her being attacked was…" with a slight gasp, Jade realized who was behind the whole kidnapping. Only one word slipped past her lips as she thought of the vile creature with which she'd ever had the displeasure of meeting, Naraku.

"That has got to be it," she thought as Kami stopped on the sandy bank of the mountain lake. Sliding from his back, Jade wiggled her toes in the cool sand as a shiver of both cold and excitement moved up her back. It had been a while since she'd gone swimming in the mountain lake, but she knew every nook and cranny, cove and eddy like the back of her hand.

With the knowledge that she'd cracked the kidnapping case, Jade quickly stripped out of her jeans and sweatshirt after looping Kami's reins around a low hanging branch. She stepped toward the water, inching her way into the freezing liquid as she allowed her body to slowly adjust to the temperature change. Once she was about waist deep, Jade quickly submerged herself in the water, only to resurface a few seconds later as the shock of the sudden cold caused a bit of a brain freeze.

"Whoa… That was refreshing," she thought as she moved farther out into the lake, only to dive under the water once more, looking through the clear mountain water for anything that looked tasty. As she surfaced and dived, searching for the mouth watering trophy rainbow trout that she knew lurked in the recesses of the rocky bottom, Jade failed to notice the faint breeze pick up as an intruder moved toward the lake at a high velocity of speed.

Ban eased back in his chair, moving his booted feet on the edge of the picture window frame so as to be able to keep a better eye upon Jade as she slipped off Kami's back. His breath hitched in his throat once more as she peeled off the sweatshirt and jeans, revealing her little two piece bikini with spaghetti strap ties at her neck, back and shapely hips. With a slight furrow of his brow, Ban scrutinized the sheathed blade upon her muscular calf.

"Ah, I see that she's more than a little concerned about the abduction then she let on," he thought as a slight smile crossed his lips. "I always knew she had a good head upon her shoulders when it came to self defense. Speaking of which…" He eased the bag of ice upon the lump on the back of his head as he continued to watch her lithe frame move agonizingly slow into the water, causing other parts of his anatomy to ache with need.

With a shake of his head, Ban thought, "It never fails, even when she doesn't mean to, my body reacts to hers in such a fashion that I can almost not control it. It's like she's some kind of drug that I can't get enough of." He eased back into the chair a little bit more as he thought about another time that he'd been swimming with Jade.

Flashback…

Jade had gently pushed him back into the water, after he'd dunked her in a game of tag. As he came sputtering toward the surface, Ban glared playfully at Jade as she'd moved farther onto the sandy shore, her eyes full of mischief as she returned his gaze.

"You little…" he started as he moved as lightning toward her, catching her mere feet from the edge of the water line, pinning her between his body and the sandy shore. Claiming her lips in a searing kiss, Ban made sure that Jade knew that he meant business as he leaned his lean muscular frame against hers.

Jade gasped slightly at the weight against her thigh demanded to be released from Ban's swimming trunks. Taking advantage of his position above her, Ban slowly moved his lips from her face to feather kisses down the side of her neck, methodically approaching the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Jade's breath hitched as she arched into his hot demanding mouth, needing to feel more of his body against her lithe frame. Easing more of his weight onto his left arm, Ban slid his right under her back, loosening the ties of her bathing suit quickly at her neck and back. As he continued his assault upon her neck, his right hand quickly splayed across her hips, snagging the loops of the ties that held the little black bottoms to her shapely hips. With a quick, effortless tug, the ties loosened leaving the small black patch across what Ban desired most… the very core of her being.

Hearing a sharp intake of breath as he'd moved lower, Ban smirked as he looked into her desire filled eyes. "I see that you're enjoying yourself," he breathed huskily across her tanned skin, brushing away the strings of the top, removing it to expose her wondrous mounds of flesh. He gently kissed a pert dark nipple as she moaned in pleasure, pushing her breast further into his mouth. Taking advantage of her actions, Ban inhaled her breast into his mouth, his tongue moving sensually across her nipple, smirking as Jade writhed in pleasure beneath him.

Fearing that the other breast would become jealous of its mate, he moved to nibble upon its pert darkened nipple as well, causing more moans of pleasure as Jade writhed more under his body, slowly revealing the rest of her naked body to his wandering hands. Feeling the constriction of his swim trunks upon his body, Ban leaned forward, placing more of his weight once more upon his left arm, using the right to free himself of the remains of his clothing. Reveling in the glory of Ban, Jade's blue eyes roved over his chiseled features as she ran her hands down his well toned chest.

Unable to quench his desire much longer, he leans toward her, claiming her lips in a searing kiss as he buried himself into her velvety warmth…

End flashback…

As the memories of his time with Jade at the lake swam through his mind, unnoticed the bag of ice that he'd held to his throbbing head slid from his hand and trailed slowly down his chest. With his eyes closed, Ban squirmed in the chair as the intensity of his memories assailed his nerves, constricting various parts of his anatomy. Once he'd settled in the chair, having found a comfortable position, the bag of ice and water continued its way toward his lap.

Some how, possibly fate or Karma, the wandering bag of ice snagged on something sharp, causing a hole to pierce the plastic bag, leaking minute amounts of freezing liquid. After a few more moments, with Ban thoroughly engrossed in the rapture of his memories, the bag of ice settle upon his constricted lap, the pin hole having enlarged to expel copious amounts of ice water spilling through his jeans, soaking them with their icy contents.

"Shit!!" Ban screamed as the water filtered through the denim, jarring him rather harshly from his memories as he leapt onto his feet, dropping the very offensive and now empty bag of ice onto the floor. Quickly he shucked out of the jeans, peeling them off with difficulty seeing as the wet denim wanted to stick to his skin. As he fought the wet material, he glanced out toward the lake, checking on Jade to make sure that she was okay.

Seeing her head bobbing in the middle of the lake, Ban thought, "At least she's not here to see this or she'd be laughing her ass off, especially after I divulged what I was thinking about that caused this," as he finally slipped the jeans past his thighs. He took a seat back in the chair, quickly removing his boots so that he could slip the jeans off. With a quick look out at the lake, verifying once more that Jade was safe, Ban ran up the stairs, two at a time and skidded to a halt at the top before moving into his room, searching for a clean, dry pair of jeans.

Having acquired the clothing, Ban moved back down the stairs on his sock covered feet when he saw what appeared to be a whirlwind moving at a high rate of speed toward the far lake shore. "What the hell?" he thought as he moved closer toward the picture window, his pants in his hand as he leaned against the frame, his tee shirt hanging low enough on his body to cover his clean, dry briefs. Realizing that what he saw was the wolf making his way toward the lake… the lake that Jade was currently swimming in, completely oblivious to the danger she was in.

"Oh shit!" he thought as he quickly slipped his jeans on, thankful to have had a spare pair in the cabin as he pulled on his boots, only to head back up the stairs once more. He rummaged through his dresser drawers once more looking for the 6" fixed blade Buck knife that he normally left at the cabin, for emergency purposes. As his fingers slipped upon the black polished handle, his fingers grabbed the hilt, and attached it quickly to his belt as he raced down the stairs.

Once Ban was out side, he moved with speed and stealth as not to draw attention to himself as he moved toward the section of shore that Jade had tied Kami to. He kept his eyes affixed to the far shore looking along its length for the wolf, fearing that he'd some how slipped around the shoreline and was near where Jade had last been seen. "No you don't mutt," Ban thought as he gritted his teeth at the thought of what the wolf would do to Jade, fearing that he was behind the kidnapping of Kagome.

Koga slowed his speed once the smell of the lake was unmistakable. He moved toward the edge of the shore, thankful that his nose had not misled him. As he knelt down, reaching toward the crystal clear water, hoping to quench his thirst, a fuzzy object broke the surface of the water, catching just the corner of Koga's eye. "What the…" he thought as the object disappeared once more into the water, twenty feet or so from his current position on the shore.

Frantically he searched the surface of the water for the object, fearing that it was something that was drowning, although he didn't hear the tell tale sounds of splashing water or the calls for help. Suddenly the object broke the surface once more, however there was splashing as if it was fighting something that he could not see. Fearing that this was an emergency, Koga took action, diving head long into the clear water, only to take in a huge breath of air as the freezing water coursed through his clothes constricting his muscles as the cold tore through them.

"Shit… this is too damn cold," he thought as he slowly moved toward the splashing object in the distance, his arms felling akin to lead weights as the cold sapped his strength. "Damn my heroic nature, it just may be the death of me this time," he continued to ponder as he edged farther and farther out into the lake as the cold continued to assault his body, slowing his movements.

Within a few seconds and about half way to the object of his frantic dive into the water on the premise that someone was in trouble, the freezing water had taken its toll sapping every ounce of his energy. Unable to move any farther as the cold began taking control of his body, constricting his muscles until the pain was too much for Koga to take. Succumbing to the pain, he slipped into the icy depths, his eyes unfocused as he thought, "I've come so far to be near you Jade… but now… now it seems that I'll never lay my eye upon your smiling face again."

Before he lost consciousness, sinking deeper into the freezing water, his last images were of an out of focus creature moving toward him. His frozen brain identified that the creature was human, but as to clearly identifying the character he was too far gone. Hands gripped his muscular arms, pulling him toward the surface as he closed his eyes one last time, slipping into the black world of the unknown.

Ban had eased his way toward the shore, keeping mostly to the trees as he closed in on Kami's location, never taking his eyes off the far shore. He knew the wolf would find his way to the cabin, through Ban was rather surprised that it had taken him over an hour to get as far as the lake. "Must have busted his nose or something," Ban thought as he eased up to Kami, trying not to spook the paint.

He petted the muscular neck of the paint as he took stock of where Jade was swimming before scrutinized the far shore line. "Come on wolf… I know you're out there," Ban said to himself, under his breath, "Where'd you go off too?"

As if answering Ban's question, Koga broke through the dense trees and moved swiftly toward the water, panting with the excursion. Ban continued to watch the wolf as he knelt down to get a drink of the refreshing water. Seeing him lean down to quench his thirst, Ban noticed him stop and turn his head, as if something had caught his attention. Following his gaze, Ban saw Jade near the middle of the lake, before she slipped silently out of sight, apparently on the hunt for dinner.

Ban turned his attention back toward Koga, taking notice that he was frantically searching for the mysterious object in the water. Within seconds of Jade's disappearance below the surface, she broke it once more with a lot more sound as she fought the mammoth rainbow trout in her arms. It wiggled and slapped the water with its mighty tail, struggling for its dear life.

Suddenly, while Ban watched Jade's fight with dinner, a sound shattered the battle grounds like cannon fire… the splash of a body diving into the water. Ban looked to where he'd previously seen Koga, only to find him absent from the shore and about ten feet into the freezing water.

"What the hell is he doing?" Ban thought as he made his way toward the water's edge, shedding his boots and socks, preparing for the inevitable rescue. However, he never got the chance, for Jade had beaten him to it.

Jade turned her head toward the splashing of the water, foreign to her fight with the rainbow trout. Taking the slight distraction to free itself, the trout used its mighty tail, slamming it against Jade's legs before swimming back into the icy depths of its home. "Damn fish," Jade thought as she rubbed her bruised legs and turned her full attention to the far shore. What she saw nearly made her blood freeze in their vessels as she caught sight of Koga some ten feet away from her before he slipped into the icy depths.

"Hang on!" she yelled out as adrenaline coursed through her veins, warming her body enough to muscle her way toward Koga. Within a matter of seconds Jade dived under the water reaching his rag-doll like body, using all the strength she could muster to pull him back toward the surface.

Ban wadded into the freezing waters until it reached his knees. The icy liquid quickly froze the blood in his legs, causing Ban's legs to ache, but it didn't compare to the ache in his heart. As he saw Jade dive into the icy depths to save the stupid wolf, he held his breath, hoping that it didn't turn into two person rescue instead of just one. Seconds ticked by like hours as Ban eased deeper into the water when suddenly Jade's head broke the surface, like some hungry trout jumping for its meal. Ban released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as he saw her drag the unconscious wolf behind her, holding him so that his head remained above the water. "That was close… too close for comfort," he thought as he waited for her to drag the unconscious wolf toward him so that they could get him out of the freezing water.

8


	48. Chapter 48

I'm greatly sorry for the delay in the posting of this chapter. Due to unexpected writers block as well as work I was delayed in getting the next installment to you. I'd like to thank fellow authors kittyb78, aleera, and sangosbestfriend445 for their help and encouragement on this chapter. Without further ado, the chapter...

* * *

Onigumo watched the mountain lake rescue with a slight smirk on his face. "It would seem that I've found you at last, bitch" he said to himself, watching the wolf demoness pulled the nearly drowned wolf from his icy prison. "Soon… soon I'll have you and be free of this God forsaken place," he thought as he swatted at some unseen insect that buzzed annoyingly in his ear.

As the wolf demoness pulled the limp body toward the shallows of the lake, Onigumo noticed for the first time another figure about five feet from the shore, standing about mid thigh in the water. From the look upon the male's face Onigumo smirked inwardly as he thought, "It would seem that this guy's after the bitch as well. There must be something pretty damn special about her to have all these guys fighting over her." He looked from the far shore of the lake toward the cabin up the hill and smiled at how easy this place had actually been to find.

"Now to just sit back and wait for my chance to get her alone, before I make my move. Naraku will be pissed that I didn't check in with him again, but it seems that my cell phone coverage just doesn't reach this far," he thought as he eased out of the lodge pole pine that he'd climbed for a better vantage point. Once his feet hit the ground, Onigumo moved quickly toward the mountain cabin, keeping to the trees and dense cover as he moved, while keeping an eye on the trio below him, not wanting to be spotted.

"Soon I'll be out of this mess that Naraku has dragged me into, and I'll be able to make Kikyo see that I'm more of a man than he'd ever hope to be," he thought once more as he eased up to the cabin, getting the lay of the area before the thunder of hooves drove him back into the dense over growth of the surrounding forest.

Miroku looked over the initial files that the crime scene investigators had faxed over. "This just can't be happening!" Miroku thought as he looked over the DNA reports. Sango walked into the kitchen of their home, noticing that Miroku had the kitchen table covered in files, photographs and possessed a quizzical look upon his face as he read various reports.

"What's got you troubled, honey?" Sango asked as she moved toward his back, massaging his thick, tense shoulders to relieve some of the tension.

As he pointed at the reports he replied, "They confirm what Sesshomaru knew all along that Kagura wasn't working alone, but with a guy named Muso… and for some reason that name sounds so damn familiar, but I can't place it!"

"Muso… Muso Acrilla-Perraton… He's Kikyo's older brother," Sango replied as she looked over his shoulder at the file before him with a picture of the second suspect. Her hazel eyes scrutinized the photo of the kidnapper; she clearly recognized the elitist smug look upon his face. "He reminds me so much of Kikyo," she continued as she moved away from Miroku, toward the refrigerator for a cold drink.

With a puzzled look upon his face, Miroku looked at his fiancé as he asked, "Do you think that this is connection with Jade's assault last month?"

"I'm not so sure now," she replied as she grabbed a Coke from the fridge, "It could be that he was originally after Jade, possibly under his sister's directions, but mistook Kagome for Jade."

As he quirked an eyebrow, Miroku replied, "I can see that to a point. However Kagome looks nothing like Jade. Besides that, this abduction took very little time, as if it had been planned well in advance. According to the reports the investigators were able to find a well worn path about a mile from Jade's home that lead back into the forest to an abandoned camp site. This took a lot of planning and I don't see Kikyo, Muso or Kagura smart enough to pull this off without some one pulling the strings. The question at this point would be who? Who would be vile enough to do this?" Miroku leaned back in his chair as he rubbed his temples, trying to ease the tension headache that had taken up residence.

Sango moved toward Miroku as she set her soda down on the counter. "Want me to take your mind off this case for a while?" she purred in his ear, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Taking advantaged of her position, she quickly nibbled upon his earlobe, tugging gently upon the small golden hoops adorning his left ear.

Closing his eyes to the work in front of him, Miroku leaned back into Sango's loving arms, enjoying the ministrations upon his ear as her hands roamed over his chest. A moan slipped past his lips as he eased back farther in the chair, allowing her more of his toned body for her wandering hands. As she'd moved her plump lips from his ear to trailing kisses down his neck a stray thought stopped Miroku in his tracks.

Sitting bolt upright in the kitchen chair, pulling away from Sango as she whimpered at being ignored, Miroku's hands began to fly over the files as he searched frantically for something. Having regained her composure, Sango leaned over his shoulder once more as she asked, "What was so important that you actually stopped the foreplay?"

"I had a thought about something that was listed on Muso's file as well as Kagura's. Something that triggered the memory of when we all first met Kagome," he replied as he finally found both files and flipped them to a list of previous acquaintances.

His fingers flew over the list of names as they came to settle on the same name, Naraku… Naraku Viudanegra- Araña. Miroku's eyes grew wide as he looked back at Sango, seeing a similar reaction as he asked, "What was the guy's name that Jade dropped at the bar… the one who'd hit Kagome?"

With a look of concentration upon her face, Sango turned away from Miroku as she thought about his question. "I… I think that his name was Naraku, but he never gave a last name. He mentioned that he was 'the most wanted man alive' but we just thought that he was bragging," she replied thoughtfully as she looked back upon her questioning fiancé's face.

His eyes widened Miroku stated, "Inuyasha and I helped the Solobo brothers carry his limp body back out to the parking lot. I… I never realized who he was."

As he moved from the kitchen table toward the cordless phone sitting on the counter Sango asked, "Who are you calling?"

"Sesshomaru," he replied. "He has a right to know what he's up against… as well as the others. Can you get my laptop out of my office, honey? This is going to take a bit to get the dirt on this jerk."

With a quick nod of her head, Sango headed toward his office, as Miroku dialed Sesshomaru's cell number. After a few rings, the voice mail came on with the stoic demon's voice requesting to leave a message. Once Miroku left his less then detailed message, just requesting that he call back when he gets a chance, he turned back toward the file before him, scrutinizing the name once more. As an after thought, he called the police station and requested any and all information that they had on Naraku, asking that it be sent to his home immediately.

After all his calls were placed, and Sango had brought in the laptop, Miroku thought, "Lets hope that we find Kagome soon, for I fear this just got a whole lot worse." He delved into his laptop, searching for any and all references to Naraku Viudanegra- Araña, hoping that the sinking feeling that he was getting was indigestion and not fear.

In a frantic drive across the vast river plain, Sesshomaru's mind reeled at the loss that he felt with Kagome's abduction. . He couldn't believe something like this had happened. This was loss felt like one big empty hole in his heart, one that would never be repaired, unless he found Kagome. "How could I have not seen this coming?" he thought as he flexed his claws around the steering wheel of his car. As he drove the great distance to the distant mountain ranch, images of the horrors that Kagome was possibly going through entered his mind. The blackening of her pale skin as her captors tortured her or worse, the forced rape and complete and utter violation of her body by the unknown master mind. Sesshomaru could feel bile rising in his throat, at the thought of some bastard touching her in ways that only he was allowed to touch her. Him and no one else!

Seeing red, and in quick flashes, Sesshomaru gripped the wheel even harder as his foot pressed the accelerator to the floor, causing his corvette to shoot past the speed limit as he growled, "Once I find out who's behind this, I'll rip them to shreds with my own bare claws! They will rue the day that they ever crossed this Sesshomaru by taking what is mine!" Images of broken bones, screams and howls of pain of the unknown mastermind flew across his crimson eyes.

As he continued the mad dash across the plain, heading over the hills of sage brush, across some minor river basins and farmers fields of waving wheat. With the lines on the road become mere dots, his thoughts turned more toward his beloved Kagome. With a hint of sadness he thought, "I've failed her big time. Once I get her back, I'll never leave her side… I'll make her my wife and keep her with me as long as I can to protect her from the evils of the world."

He continued down the road in a near blind rage, fearing for his love and plotting the destruction of those responsible for her abduction, Sesshomaru flew past a county patrolman, who'd been eating his lunch. With a flash of the red and blue lights followed by the siren, the county patrolman pulled out from his hidey hole of thick willows and chased after Sesshomaru's silver corvette until the demon pulled over a good mile down the road.

Looking into his rear view mirror, Sesshomaru cursed his bad luck as he eased to the side of the road, pulling to a stop. "I don't need this shit right now," he growled under his breath, as he reached for his license and registration. With a shake of his head, he thought once more, "I've failed yet again, Kagome… please forgive me."

Kikyo moved toward the room that Muso had laid Kagura. She was agitated that since their arrival at the lava caves that Naraku had refused to bed her and her sexual frustrations only increased with every grunt and groan that came from the little cell as he raped his prize over and over again. Once he had his fill for the time being, Naraku had moved toward his own room, refusing admittance to Kikyo feigning that he was exhausted and needed to regain his strength before he bedded Kagome yet again.

After throwing a slight fit, Naraku had grabbed her by the throat, pushing her harshly against the hardened lava walls of their camp as he snarled, "Don't ever throw a fit like that again. You knew what was at stake when we set this plan in motion. Just because I'm the only one getting any pleasure out of this is not my fault. Why don't you go have some fun with Kagura, I'm sure that she'll enjoy the company."

Once he released his hold from her neck, Kikyo rubbed it slightly as she replied, seething at his words, "You said that we would always be together, Naraku. Why do you insist on taking that girl when you can have me anytime that you want to?"

"Because, Kikyo, unlike you, she is innocent of the ways of the world," he replied a glint of evil in his eyes as he continued, "I want to show her how to give and receive pleasure through pain. Soon, you will be able to join me in my teachings of the girl, but for now, leave me be." He turned to his bed and laid down effectively ending the conversation.

Seeing that she'd been harshly dismissed, Kikyo exited the room, her anger seething at the seams as she moved toward the second room. "How dare he… How DARE HE deny me!" she screamed in her mind, as she prowled toward Kagura's location. "I've been with him since the beginning of this shit and now he has the audacity to turn against me," she thought furiously as she entered the room where Kagura fought the fever that threatened to consumer her body.

She moved closer toward Kagura, taking a seat on the hard lava floor as she brushed a stray hair from Kagura's sweat covered face. "Why do I get stuck babysitting you when I could be making love to Naraku?" she mused aloud, knowing that Kagura was beyond all coherent thought at that moment.

With a layer of sweat glazing her face, Kagura shivered under the blankets of her bed. Nightmares of a furious dog demon slashing at her with his claws wracked her mind as the infection induced fever quickly spread through her body. "No… NO… NO!!" she cried out in her fever induced sleep.

Startled by the wind witch's outcries Kikyo pulled her hand away from Kagura's roasting face. "What would cause her to cry out as such?" Kikyo thought, slightly amused seeing as nothing seemed to put fear into her. Feeling a little charitable, however so slightly, Kikyo pulled the blankets back up around Kagura and when to fetch some water and a wash cloth to help ease Kagura's fever.

Once she'd returned to Kagura's side with the water and wash cloth, Kikyo began to wipe the sweat from her face, wishing that Muso would hurry up on his errands and take care of his woman. "What I'd give to be able to get rid of her now," she thought wiping the cloth across Kagura's feverish skin. "The only problem would be that I don't have a way to dispose of the body, nor the means with which to get it out of here either… I guess that gives her a chance to live a bit longer," Kikyo thought.

Suddenly a thought entered her mind as a slight smirk crossed her lips, "Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way… maybe if I take her out now, Muso will help me get rid of the body before Naraku is aware of what's going on." With a slight hitch in her breathing as the thought of putting Kagura out of her misery, Kikyo plotted a bit more while she nursed the sick demon back to 'health.'

Kagome rocked back and forth on the cool floor of her cell, knees pulled into her chest as she laid her head upon her knees, unable to cry anymore. Her battered and bruised body ached when ever she moved. Every breath caused immense pain as her abdomen muscles reopened the shallow claw marks or moved against a cracked rib or so. In his dire need to take her body, Naraku had thrown Kagome onto the ground roughly, causing multiple bruises and a number of lacerations to mar her near perfect skin. As he'd coupled with her, pressing her into the unyielding ground over and over again, Kagome had felt her ribs crack as he lay against her with his full weight.

She shook her head at the memories of the rape, the smell of his breath upon her neck, the sounds of his grunts and moans of ecstasy at her initial screams and pleas of mercy, begging for him to stop. They'd been silenced after the first few times that he'd chocked her to the point of blacking out. Toward the end of the first day, after all her tears had been used, Kagome just curled up on the floor, rocking herself to sleep and the horrors of the nightmares that she knew were coming.

As she finally closed her eyes, blocking out the cries from the sick woman in the room next to hers Kagome thought, "Someone, anyone, please… please help me. Sesshomaru… forgive me for not being strong enough… strong enough to prevent this from happening." A last solitary tear escaped her red, puffy eye as she finally succumbed to the oblivion of sleep.

As Jade reached the last few feet to where Ban had made it out into the water, her strength nearly gave way. She struggled to keep her eyes focused on the shore, to her goal of reaching the only other person who could help Koga. "Damn it!!" she thought as her muscles cramped and ached at being over exerted in such a harsh environment. "I need to remind myself to berate Koga for this once he's conscious again. He knows better than to jump head first into unknown waters," she thought once more as she finally had reached her goal.

Easing a bit further into the freezing cold water, to mid thigh, Ban called to Jade, "Just a little farther," as he reached toward her. He knew that the excursion in the lake saving the stupid wolf had taken a lot out of her and he feared that she wouldn't make it the last few feet to his position.

With one last surge of adrenaline, Jade made it to where Ban was, nearly collapsing face first into the water. Ban grabbed a hold of her shoulders as well as the wolf when she reached him. He eased her onto her feet, as the water pooled around her waist. Shivering, Jade let go of Koga, seeing that Ban had him about the shoulders as he pulled the unconscious wolf the rest of the way toward the shore. She followed close behind, rubbing some warmth back into her arms as a warm mountain breeze filtered through the trees.

Once back on shore, near where Kami watched from his tree, Ban dumped Koga on the shore. He quickly checked for a pulse and breathing before he turned back toward Jade. "What the hell was he thinking jumping in like that?" he asked, slightly irritated as he saw how Jade swayed as she exited the water, clearly exhausted from the rescue.

Moving a bit closer toward Koga's prone body before collapsing on her knees, Jade shook her head a slight smile across her lips, as she replied, "He's always got this heroic streak. He feels the need to save something or someone despite the consequences. Apparently he thought I was in trouble when I was fighting dinner." She brushed a few stray hairs from his face as she looked lovingly at his resting face.

Seeing the look upon her face, Ban seethed inwardly as he thought, "I'll be damned if I help this bastard again! He's hurt her so much that he doesn't deserve her anymore."

A slight shiver ran through Koga's body as he lay upon the sandy shore. The wet clothes combined with the cold water had lowered his core body temperature to the point that hypothermia had began to take effect. Seeing the shivering as well as feeling a slightly irregular pulse, Jade immediately began to worry about her beloved Koga.

Knowing the signs of hypothermia, Jade moved quickly toward Kami, untying his reins from the tree and leading him over toward Koga. As she tried to lift the rather heavy wolf, Jade looked over her shoulder as she ground out with the excursion, "You know I could use some help here, Ban."

Seeing that Jade's strength was nearly gone, and kicking himself for not being able to keep his own promise, Ban moved toward her grabbing Koga around the waist and unceremoniously threw him like a sack of potatoes across Kami's back. As the cold, wet weight slapped against his withers, Kami danced away from Jade, nearly tossing Koga back onto the shore. Jade placed a hand upon his cold stiff thigh, bracing Koga from falling off the dancing horse as she turned once more back toward Ban.

"What the hell is your problem, Bankotsu? Can't you see that he needs help?" she nearly growled, knowing that even she was in no condition to assist Koga at that moment. Her muscles quivered and ached at being overexerted and she felt that soon she would collapse as well from exhaustion.

With his arms folded across his chest, Ban glared at the unconscious wolf as he replied, "He's not my boyfriend. Why should I go out of my way to help him?"

"Because you love me and would do almost anything to keep me happy," Jade replied quietly, leaning more against Kami than she wanted to, thankful for his strong body to support her lithe frame.

"That may be the case, Jade, but I still don't want him anywhere near the cabin. That is our place… our special place that only you and I can share," he replied stubbornly.

Seeing where this was going all to quickly, Jade glared at Ban as she replied in a near growl, "You'd just let him die!! You're more selfish than I thought Bankotsu. If you don't intend on helping, than I'll do it myself. Could you help me up onto Kami?"

Knowing that Jade wouldn't be able to help the wolf in her present condition, Ban sighed in resignation as he moved toward Kami, swinging up behind the unconscious wolf. "If you insist on helping this flea bag I guess that I won't stop you, now if you'd just give me your hand, I'll get you up here too and get you back to the cabin as well," he said as he held out his hand toward her.

Seeing that Koga was in good hands, albeit reluctantly by Ban, Jade shook her head as she replied, "No… even with my added weight Kami won't be able to move as fast as he can. You need to get him up to the cabin quickly. I'll meet you up there. Now get going…" she slapped Kami on the rump as he shot toward the cabin.

Nearly loosing the wolf and his seat, Ban grabbed Koga's wet shirt as Kami surged up the trail toward the cabin. As the colt moved up the hill toward the cabin, his muscles rippling under his bay and white coat, Ban quickly wished that his jeans hadn't been soaked to mid thigh. The chaffing of the wet jeans against his skin was really beginning to hurt, but he didn't stop the charging horse. Ban knew that the faster he got the sopping wet wolf to the cabin, then Jade would be a little happier with him.

"Why do I always have to be the good guy here?" he thought as they moved closer toward the cabin. He glanced back over his shoulder to check on Jade. Seeing that she had thrown her jeans and sweatshirt back on as she sprinted toward the cabin, he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that she had overexerted herself, but what he feared even more was that she was going to push herself even farther in order to save the wolf.

Looking at the unconscious wolf draped across Kami's withers, Ban thought, "What is so special about you that she'd risk her life for you? It had better damn well be worth all this or else I'll kill you myself." Suddenly, Kami pulled up to the corrals by the cabin, nearly unseating the distracted Ban.

"Now the fun begins," he thought blandly as he slipped from the horse's back. As he lead Kami to the back door, Ban slid Koga over his shoulder and eased him into the cabin, through the kitchen and into the third downstairs bedroom, tossing him nonchalantly across the bed. "Jade should be here in a minute or so. She'll know more of what to do from here," he thought once more as he went back out to Kami, putting him in one of the corrals for the night.

Jade watched Kami take off up the hill as she moved toward her jeans and sweatshirt. Quickly she slipped them on as another wave of adrenaline quickly built in her lithe frame. "He's going to be the death of me," she thought as she began the semi long trek up the hill toward the cabin. "Why did Koga have to jump into the lake? This wasn't how tonight was supposed to be," she thought as a tear moved down her cheek. "I guess the best laid plans of mice and men often go horribly wrong."

Within a few minutes she made it to the cabin, right behind Kami. Slipping through the French doors of the front deck jade wondered what was going to happen to make her night much worse. Then it hit her… two males who see her as their mate. "Shit, that isn't going to be good," she thought as she quickly moved toward the kitchen and grabbed up the phone. Once she placed her call, Jade followed the scent of wet hair into the back bedroom to see Koga draped haphazardly across the bed. With a shake of her head she thought quickly, "This is going to be one very long night."

8


	49. Chapter 49

Here's the next installment of the story... hope that you enjoy my darker side. Read, review and enjoy.

* * *

Muso growled at low under his breath at the excruciatingly slow cashier at the rural grocery store, wishing that she'd hurry up as he checked out the mother of three riled children before him. Her pile of groceries mounted seemingly unceasingly onto the small conveyer belt with another two piled shopping carts behind it. He glanced around the store, hoping to find another cashier to help him with his small basket of antibiotic ointments, bottle of peroxide, bandages of various shapes and sizes and bottles of aspirin and Ibuprofen. With a miserable sigh of resignation he lowered his head to the inevitable fate of having to wait for the snail paced cashier to assist the woman in front of him.

"Please Kagura… hang on for a little bit longer. I'll be there as soon as I can," he thought inwardly, wishing that he'd been able to bring her with him to the rural town for medical attention. However his stunt with Naraku earlier while he'd been 'occupied' was enough to put the fear of his wrath into every fiber of his being.

With a shake of his head, Muso thought, "Soon I'll be able to get her out of there and away from that monster. He'll take us all down with him before this is over and I don't want to be there when he does."

"Are you ready, sir?" a small voice asked from his left, jarring him from his thoughts.

Muso looked toward the voice, noticing the slender pale haired cashier in the next lane over motion toward him. "Yeah… sure," he replied as he moved toward her lane, placing the basket upon the conveyer, grateful that a small prayer had been answered for a speedy return to his beloved. "I'll be there soon, my love," he thought as the pale haired cashier moved with haste in getting his groceries scanned and placed in their waiting bags. Once he paid for his supplies, Muso returned to his truck, spitting gravel as he quickly left the parking lot.

As the demons of her dreams raced threw her mind and tore at her flesh, Kagura moaned, screamed and gasped under the thin blanket that she'd been covered with as the fever induced nightmares ran rampant through her mind.

_Dream sequence…_

Red hate filled eyes loomed large in her nightmares as pearly iridescent fangs gnashed thin air above her head. She recognized the thin magenta strips upon the muzzle of the huge white dog chasing her down as well as the violet crescent moon upon his forehead.

With wide scarlet eyes, Kagura screamed, "NO!!" as a huge white paw tinged with green poisonous gasses landed mere inches from her fallen form. The great muzzle of the enraged demon lord moved toward her. His huge pale nose hovered near her sprawled form as he inhaled her scent, growling deeply in anger and frustration as he identified the scent. Acidic saliva dripped dangerously close to her struggling form.

"It wasn't me… It wasn't my plan to hurt you!" she screamed, struggling to get back on her feet to run from the enraged beast. A feral howl of pain echoed through the night as the demon lord called for his beloved.

Seeing her opportunity, Kagura scrambled back onto her feet, ignoring the tearing of the sharp rocks upon her feet as she ran on trembling legs away from the demon. Sensing that his prey was running once move, the great dog lowered his head letting out a menacing bark as he gave chase, following her fear laced scent.

Kagura ran as fast and as far as she could, stumbling a couple of times, skinning her hands and knees multiple times, leaving a thin blood scent trail which egged on the great white hunter. Nearing the clearing where the vehicles had been abandoned, Kagura tripped on last time, landing harshly on her side as a deep gash sliced her deep across her chest, gushing blood. She looked over her back at the item that she'd tripped over and saw the blank, lifeless face of Muso staring back at her with a horrible expression of excruciating pain upon his face.

"No… No… no…" she murmured, ignoring the pain in her chest as she scrambled toward her lover. Touching the cold, lifeless face tenderly she murmured, "This wasn't suppose to happen. We weren't supposed to be here when he came for her! But now… now it' all falling apart and he's to blame." Kagura balled her fists as she slowly pushed herself onto her feet, steeling her eyes into hard rubies; she glared toward the one demon that was behind the whole mess that she was in.

He moved swiftly toward his clunker of a car, trying to escape the wrath of the ferocious dog demon who had hunted him down. "I've got to escape. I've got to get away from here as fast as I can, before he finds me. The horrors of what he'll do are unimaginable," he thought frantically as the shoved his key into the ignition. As he frantically turned the ignition trying to get the unruly Dodge to start, he glanced frequently into the rear view, fearing the approach of the great white dog as he bound toward the vehicles.

Once the engine sputtered to life, he looked back toward the front of his vehicle as he jammed the transmission into drive. The sight before him was not as he'd expected. Kagura stood before his car, glaring daggers at the cause of all her pain and heart ache. "Naraku… you vile bastard, this is your entire fault and you have the audacity to flee the scene like some drowning rats," Kagura yelled above the din of the noisy engine.

Leaning out the driver's side window, Naraku yelled out, "Get out of the way you crazy bitch before he kills us both!"

Having had the proverbial 'last straw' broken by his actions, Kagura threw back her head in a manic laugh as she flicked her favorite red and white fan open. Turning her attention back toward the evil hanyou as she replied, "You don't have to fear him, Naraku. You will meet your end… Dance of Blades!" the scream rang like cannon fire as she flicked her wrist at the oversized car.

His eyes filled with horror as he tried to vacate the car, knowing that it would be cut to ribbons with him in it. As the blades sliced the car into several pieces, blood curdling screams of agony sounded, only to be cut excruciatingly short as a huge white paw landed on top of the car, crushing it beneath the great dog demons massive weight. Kagura smiled sadly as she knew that she was about to meet her end as well. There was no denying the anger of the demon lord that she'd betrayed she thought as she resigned herself to her fate.

As she lowered her body to the ground, resting on her knees with her head bowed in the sign of respect and submission, Sesshomaru reverted back to his humanoid form as he drew a sword from its sheath at his side. "I see that you have accepted your fate, Kagura," he commented in his monotone voice, steeling himself as he advanced toward her position, raising the katana above his head.

"Just make it quick and clean is all I ask," Kagura replied as she braced herself for the final blow, being grateful that she'd taken out Naraku before her own death. As the sword moved in a graceful arc toward the bared neck…

_End dream sequence…_

Kagura sat bolt upright on her cot, gasping for air as if she'd been underwater and drowning. Her hands shot to her neck, verifying that she was still alive and not beheaded as she had dreamt. "That was close," she thought to herself as she lay back on her cot, thankful that it had been a dream… just a dream.

As she lay against the cot, a sudden burning sensation cut across her chest like a hot knife. Screaming in pain, Kagura's hands shot to her chest exploring the wound that appeared as if by magic upon her chest. Holding her hands to her face, Kagura saw the copious amounts of blood covering her hands, flowing freely down her chest as she breathed shallowly.

With one final scream, a second slash from her unseen assailant silenced the wind witch, severing her head from her body, so much like her dream that for the final seconds that her brain was able to process what had happened, Kagura actually thought that she was going to wake up at any minute. "It's only a dream… it was only a dream…" were her final conscious thoughts before everything went black and the look of horror covered her face.

With an arm behind his head for a pillow and the other holding the remote, Inuyasha sighed for like the hundredth time as he passed channel after channel at least a half a dozen times. "Over 500 channels and there ain't shit on!" he growled in frustration before finally settling on ever popular 'Girls Gone Wild.' As he eased back on the couch a bit further, thankful that it was his dominate arm that had been spared in the fight, he watched the pay-per-view, enjoying as much of the nudity, sexual acts and girl-on-girl action. While the movie played, one of the characters, a stunning red head conjured images of the crimson golden tresses of his obsession, Aryn.

"Shit… this isn't how I want to start things with her," he thought gruffly as he hit the 'off' button on the remote, shutting off the movie in mid-screaming orgasm. Inuyasha looked at the elegant clock that hung above the entertainment center and groaned as he saw that it was only seven o'clock at night… to early for bed and to late for hitting the bars… not that he was in any condition to drive just yet.

With a sigh of resignation, Inuyasha reached toward the coffee table that had been moved by one of the house maids for easier access for the injured hanyou. He picked up the cordless phone and blindly dialed Miroku's number. "Come on… come on…" he thought as the phone rang a few times before Sango's sweet voice answered.

"Hey, Sango is Miroku home?" he asked as he leaned back on the couch, irritated at the fact that he was still stuck at home with nothing to do and no one to talk to.

Sango looked back over at Miroku as he poured over the police reports and files of both Naraku and the case at hand. "Yeah, Inuyasha, he's here. Would you like to talk at him?" she asked as she moved closer to her frustrated fiancé.

"Why else do you think that I'd call… to talk to you?" he replied a little irritated.

With a shake of her head Sango replied, "No, here he is," as she shoved the phone toward the distracted Miroku. Miroku looked at the phone as if it were some strange torture device as he gave a quizzical look at Sango. She mouthed the word 'Inuyasha' before turning back to making some dinner for her over worked and stressed out future husband.

After a second or so of silence, Miroku sighed in slight frustration at the rotten timing of his friend. "Hey, Inu," he finally said as he pushed back from the table and the stacks of files.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch some movies or some thing." Inu asked as he leaned back further into the couch, irritated that he was reduced to such begging as he felt sorry for himself.

Looking at the stacks of files, as well as the list of notes he'd been able to glean from them over the last few hours, Miroku replied, "I'm kind of in the middle of something, man, or else I'd be over there in a heart beat."

Knowing the past of his henti friend, Inuyasha chuckled slightly as he replied, "Oh… I hope that I'm not interrupting any thing intimate between you and your lovely fiancé," as a devious smile crossed his lips, imagining what his friends were doing as he called.

"No, I'm actually in the middle of an important case, Inu. Speaking of which… you catch the evening news tonight?" he asked as Sango handed him a cup of coffee.

With a quizzical look upon his face, Inuyasha replied, "No… I think that I was catching a few winks, why do you ask?"

"You remember the girl that was staying at Jade's home, Kagome?" Miroku asked as he sipped the coffee, silently thanking his fiancé for the thoughtful gesture.

Sitting up a bit, having noticed the seriousness of his friend's tone he replied, "Yeah, she's Sesshomaru's girlfriend. Why do you ask?"

"She was abducted from Jade's home early this morning and your brother is following a lead as we speak as I look over some files," he answered as he picked up another file containing information on the infamous Naraku Viudanegra- Araña.

"Kagome has been kidnapped?" Inuyasha demanded having sat bolt up right on the couch as his heart jumped into his throat. He liked the dark haired girl when Sesshomaru had originally brought her home when they'd first been dating. In fact, Inuyasha had actually been rather surprised that the ever stoic, pain in the ass had actually had a girlfriend. He'd actually thought that most of his older brother's attitude problems over the years had been the lack of intimate relations.

Miroku flipped through some more of the file as he sandwiched the phone between his ear and shoulder as he replied, "Unfortunately she was and Kagura was in on it. Sesshomaru's furious and beating himself up because he couldn't protect her."

"Where's the bastard now?" Inuyasha growled as he flexed his claws, seeing red at having lost another friend that he hadn't been able to protect due to his own selfish actions.

With a quizzical look upon his face, after having read an interesting bit on Naraku, Miroku asked, "What did you say? I was distracted."

"I asked, 'where's the bastard now?' meaning where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded once more feeling his anger race through his body at having been left out of the loop yet again on the workings of his family.

"He's on his way out to the Hacienda El Matador to see Jade. Sesshomaru thinks that Jade may know something about Kagome's abductor. I'm looking for answers from my end, looking at everything that the crime scene investigators had collected, analyzed and such, but we're still grasping at straws," he replied. Suddenly a look of utter horror crossed Miroku's face as his eyes flitted over Naraku's file.

"Oh shit!! This isn't good," he thought as he said to Inuyasha, "Hey, I've got to go. Something just came up and I need to take care of it immediately."

Slightly dejected at being left out of the search for Kagome, Inuyasha replied, "Sure, no problem… just promise me that you'll keep me in the loop. You hear anything; let me know for I want to help as much as I can. Kagome makes Sesshomaru happy which means that he's leaving me alone."

"Will do," Miroku replied before he said goodbye. Once the dial tone announced that Inuyasha had hung up, Miroku quickly dialed Sesshomaru's number, as he drummed his finger on the kitchen table in utter frustration.

Picking up on his irritation, Sango looked over her shoulder as she made dinner, asking, "What's wrong, honey?"

"This just went from bad to worst case scenario," Miroku replied as the phone continued to ring.

With a quizzical look upon her face, Sango turned her full attention to her fiancé as she asked, "How so?"

Just then the phone went to Sesshomaru's voice mail, which Miroku again left his message before turning back to Sango as he replied, "Naraku has a history of doing these types of crimes, however that's not the worst part, he's a half demon of the worst kind..."

Her eyes went wide with shock as the realization of his words hit like a ton of bricks. "You don't mean…"

"Yep, he's descended from the black widow spider demons," Miroku replied, knowing that Sango would understand what they were, considering most of her descendants had fought hard against them and that her father had died slaying the last pure blood Black Widow demon shortly after she was born.

"You're right, this has gone from bad to worse," she breathed as she shook from a mixture of fear and rage.

Seeing the mixed look upon her face, Miroku moved to wrap her in his arms as he rubber her back, soothing her as best he could. "We'll get through this, I just hope that we can find him soon before anyone else gets hurt," he murmured in her soft auburn tresses.

"I hope so as well, for everyone's sake," she replied as tears came to her eyes.

Muso leaned against the cave, his breathing coming in ragged breathes as his muscles screamed for oxygen. He'd driven like a maniac back to the hideout, getting as close to the caves as he could before his 4x4 truck couldn't handle the terrain any farther. Once the truck had struck a rock, messing up the front axel, Muso had gotten out and sprinting the remaining mile or so to the hidden caves praying that Kagura was okay by the time that he returned.

Once he'd caught his breath, Muso took the lantern that was sitting on a table in the main room and moved toward his shared cave. The sounds of dripping water and the steady breathing of some one sleeping soundly were the only noises he heard, besides his own footsteps that is, as he moved the twenty feet to his drape covered cave. Suddenly as his hand neared the drape to move it aside the heavy thick iron smell of blood hit his nose, nearly gagging him. Holding back the urge to vomit what little he'd eaten, Muso pushed the drape aside, noticing the faint buzzing sound of insects for the first time droning in the confines of the rock walled cave. He moved the lantern a little ahead of him and nearly dropped it at the sight before him.

"NO!!" reverberated off the walls of the enclosed area, waking everyone and everything within a good two mile radius.

7


	50. Chapter 50

Lets see... more of our poor frozen wolf, a jealous ex boyfriend, and the girl whom they're both in love with. What will ensue as they try and save the frozen wolf from hypothermia? How will the wolf be kept from dying and just what in the hell is Jade dreaming about? Please remember to read, review and enjoy this next installment of 'Uptown Girl. I just want to remind you that I do not own the rights to 'Whenever, Where ever' by Shakira. Thank you.

* * *

Ban had lead Kami into one of the corrals behind the cabin, taking off his bridal and throwing him some hay for the night as he thought about Jade's reaction to his jealousy. "Is she that blind to my love that she's willing to take him back even after all that's happened over the last two days?" he thought. As he thought back over the last two days he smacked himself in the head as he recalled quite clearly the fights that resulted in her tears. "I am such an ass," he thought once more as he moved gingerly toward the back door, mindful of the chafing wet jeans upon his skin.

Jade looked at the sprawled form of the sopping wet unconscious frozen wolf as she mentally berated Ban. "What the hell is he thinking, dropping him like that on the bed? He should have taken Koga's wet clothes off at least or put him on the floor so that the bedding didn't get wet," she thought as she approached the bed, grabbing hold of one of Koga's black hikers. With a flex of her claws, augmentation them to the length of daggers, she quickly sliced the laces seeing as they had swollen with water and wouldn't have come undone easily. Once the boots were removed, Jade carefully sliced off the socks, dropping them into a pile upon the floor, grateful that she'd asked Jak to bring up Koga's bag from his Bronco, knowing that he'd need some clothes after she was done with him.

Unconsciously Koga shivered visibly as the effects of the cold continued their onslaught upon his body. Tears welled in her eyes as Jade saw him suffer, wishing that Ban would hurry with what ever he was doing. "Where the hell is he?" Jade thought as she worked her way up Koga's prone body, slicing through the heavy sodden denim of his jeans, slicing through the material as if it were tissue paper with her razor sharp claws, careful to not pierce his skin.

As if on queue, Ban stuck his head in the door, jealousy simmering at the surface as he saw how Jade tended to the wolf. Having picked up his scent, Jade growled, "You know… you could give me a hand here," as she sliced through the thick leather belt, unable to release the buckle that held it in place at his waist.

"Looks like to me you've gotten everything under control here, Jade, so much so I think I'll go change if you don't mind, " he replied as he swept his hands down toward his own soaked jeans.

Jade shot a glare over her shoulder at the irritating foreman as her hands peeled the top layer of denim from Koga's unusually pale yet muscular legs. "This would go a lot faster if you'd help me," she ground out between clenched teeth, knowing that he was being stubborn on purpose which irritated her even more. "Get your ass over here and help me!" She crawled onto the bed, slicing through his tee shirt a few times, to make it easier to get off.

With a slight smile across her lips, Jade brushed her hand through Koga's drenched locks, grateful that he'd let his hair grow long, she liked it a lot better than the military style. It made him look more regal she thought as she slipped a claw carefully to the tie that bound it back, out of his face into a pony tail. Once the tie was sliced, his hair fell free, falling farther down onto the quilt, drenching it even more. Jade grabbed the remains of Koga's shirt as she eased back onto the floor, tossing them in the ever growing pile of ruined wet clothing.

As she tried to roll the heavy wolf onto his back, seeing as that was now naked, save for his underwear, which she hadn't had a chance to remove yet, Jade's strength finally left. Her muscles quivered and shook as she struggled to roll over the wolf. With a sigh of resignation, Jade dropped to the floor next to the bed, tears rimming her eyes as she thought of how she needed to hurry or else Koga would be gone, having died from hypothermia.

Seeing her collapse from exhaustion, Ban released a sigh of exasperation as he stepped into the room. "I know that I'm going to regret this in the morning," he thought as he pushed her slightly away from the bed. Jade looked up at his gesture, slightly confused that he was still there, but more that he was helping her. Quickly, Ban had been able to roll Koga onto his side, as Jade removed the remnants of his shirt and pants, leaving Koga to shiver even more in nothing but his black boxer briefs. Jade sliced twice more, with her claws up the legs of his boxer briefs before she moved to her feet, heading toward the bathroom out side of Koga's room.

With a slight look of confusion upon his face, Ban asked Jade's retreating back, "Where are you going?"

Jade ducked into the bathroom long enough to grab a couple of thick bath towels before she answered Ban. "Here," as she tossed the towels at him, "Dry him off as best you can once you remove what's left of his clothes and get him under the covers. I've got to change out of my bathing suit then I'll be right back."

"But…" Ban started to say however Jade had turned her back on him and left to go upstairs. Ban looked back at the nearly naked wolf as he thought, "I'm really going to regret this… I just know it." He removed the black garments before towel drying as much of the remaining water from Koga's skin. It was times like this that Ban wished Jak were here, he wouldn't be as nervous around the naked wolf with the effeminate guy here than without him.

With a shake of his head, Ban retracted that thought, "On second thought, I'd think that Jade would have a fight on her hands to keep the blasted wolf to herself if Jak were to see him like this."

After a few more minutes, Ban slid Koga between the sheets, having removed the soggy quilt and blanket from the bed. He grabbed a spare blanket from the linen closet and threw it over the wolf, noticing that Koga looked even more haggard and slightly grey. "I hope that Jade gets back here quick. She seems to know what she's doing," he thought as he watched over Koga waiting for Jade's return.

Jade quickly slipped out of her slightly wet sweatshirt and jeans as well as her bikini before she slipped into a pair of clean underwear, a baggy pair of grey sweat pants and tank top. She dried her hair as best she could before heading back down the stairs. As she was about to descend to the first floor, Jade turned back to the large linen closet between the two upstairs bedrooms and grabbed a spare electrical blanket, a quilt and a few more towels. Before heading back to Koga's room, Jade stepped into Ban's room, moving to the dresser and grabbing up a dry pair of sweats before heading back down the stairs.

She quickly slid up beside Ban, shoving a towel and the sweats into his hands as she moved into Koga's room, noticing that he was lying on his side, kind of in a fetal position, covered with only a sheet and what appeared to be Jade's favorite old gray wool blanket. Glancing at the pile of wet bedding and the pile of clothes, she said, "Thanks for removing the wet quilt and blanket, Ban. Can you help me get this on the bed real quick before you change?"

With a slight nod of his head, he moved to the far side of the bed, taking the blanket and tucking it around Koga's back as Jade did the same to his front, tucking as much of it around his shoulders and up under his legs before she plugged in the blanket and turned it up on warm. They quickly added a blue and black 'Mariner's Compass' quilt to the bed as well before Ban slipped toward the door. Jade moved quickly toward the other side of the bed, removing her sweats as she reached for the blankets.

Seeing her removing her pants, Ban growled lowly, "What do you think that you're you doing?"

Jade locked her azure eyes with his as she replied, "I've got to get his core temperature back up, you moron. The only way is to have skin-to-skin contact and seeing as I doubt that you'd be willing to, I'll do it!" She slipped her shirt off, flashing Ban briefly her breasts before grabbing up the edge of the sheet and slid in beside Koga.

"We could call Jak, I'm sure that he'd be more than happy to help us out, considering that he'd be getting…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll kick your ass!" Jade growled as she glared daggers at the obviously jealous male. "Nothing… short of piling more blankets on him will do the same as skin-to-skin contact. Besides that Jak wouldn't make it up here in time."

Ban growled as he turned his back on the cozy couple, "Just try not to get sick from that flea bag. I wouldn't want to care for the both of you whiners."

Tears rimmed her sapphire eyes as Ban stormed away as she thought, "What do you care, jackass?"

Jade slipped closer to Koga's muscular back, cringing as her warm body eased against his icy cold one. She knew that his feet were always like ice cubes, but having his whole body like that was almost more than she could take. Gulping down several shrieks of icy cold pain that coursed through her chest and legs, Jade finally was able to wrap an arm around her beloved wolf, nuzzling his neck with her nose as she pulled him closer to her warm body.

After several minutes, Jade noticed Koga's stiff body begin to relax as the heat of her body combined with the electric blanket slowly warm his core. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jade eased farther against the thawing body of her beloved wolf, her thoughts turned toward his actions that caused his predicament.

"Did he really think I was in trouble?" she pondered as the scent of his musky body mixed with the clean scent of the pillow under her head, lulling her into the fuzzy warmth of sleep. "I'll kill him in the morning if that's the case," were her final thoughts as her weary body melted into a relaxed state, easing the cold from the body she was spooned against. After a few minutes Jade slipped into sweet oblivion.

_Dream sequence…_

Jade walked into the Wolf's Den Bar and Grill as the karaoke music played on stage. Her azure eyes glittered with extreme mischief as a sly smile crossed her lips. "The look on their faces will be well worth this bit of embarrassment, "she thought as her hands ran nervously down her duster covered body, hiding her chosen attire for the evening.

She glanced around the crowded bar, spotting both Ban and Koga leaning against the bar, conversing about the horrible singer on stage, who apparently was murdering Bette Midler's 'Wind beneath My Wings,' although as bad as it was being sung, Jade really couldn't tell. An evil smile crossed her lips as she thought once more, "Perfect… now for a little wardrobe change and ambiance. They won't know what hit them!" As the last thought crossed her mind, Jade chuckled, as she made her way back stage.

Koga leaned toward Ban, trying to be heard over the din of the music and the horrific singing. "You're sure she said to meet us here?" he practically yelled.

"Yeah, she said, 'meet me at the bar at seven, and bring Koga with you.' Do you have any idea why she'd pick tonight of all nights to meet us both like this?" he queried as he shot a quizzical look toward the wolf. With a shake of his head 'No' Koga and Ban turned their attention toward the stage as Ginta approached the microphone.

He looked out over the crowd as he said, "That was a lovely rendition of 'Wind beneath My Wings,' let's give a round of applause…" A few half hearted claps were heard as well as some distant booing. Unfazed by the lack of appreciation Ginta continued, "For our next contestant, who's no stranger to our stage… she's going to be a tough act to follow. Let's give it up for Jade Matador!!" As he clapped, Ginta turned toward the back stage as Jade removed her duster. As the long black duster was removed, Ginta nearly fainted at the heavenly sight before him.

Once Jade's name passed Ginta's lips, hoots, hollers, whistles, and a loud round of applause was heard throughout the bar. Koga and Ban's eyes shot toward the now darkened stage. Both strained to see their beloved Jade, each wondering what she was up to as the music began.

As the music started, slowly then more rhythmic, the lights on the stage came on. Near the center of the stage, Jade appeared, her back turned toward the crowd as she swayed her hips to the beat of the music. Her crimson gold locks cascaded in rich waves, covering her back from the prying eyes of the patrons.

The music continued as she moved her hips a little more in the low rider black leather pants that fit her like a second skin. Large silver conches adorned the top of her pants, reflecting the lights as she swayed her hips, completely engrossed in the music. With a slight wicked smile upon her lips, Jade knew that every man's attention in the bar was on her and that made her plan even sweeter as she turned toward the audience as she began to sing.

**Lucky you were born that far away  
So we could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence  
Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten million ways to love somebody**

With their blue eyes the size of saucers, Ban and Koga's attention focused on Jade. Their eyes roved over her stunning body, from her taught tanned bare belly to her black leather bikini top and bone chocker adorning her neck. "Damn!" was the only word that came to their befuddled minds as other parts of their anatomy quickly responded to her alluring movements.

**Lo ro lo le lo le  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
Can't you see...I'm at your feet**

**With the ease of a belly dancer who's had years of practice, Jade had captured every set of eyes in the bar, mesmerizing them with the fluid motions of her body and hypnotic mezzo soprano voice. She moved away from the mic, revealing that she had a wireless mic as she moved methodically from the stage to work the surrounding tables, picking her way carefully through the crowd as she continued to sing.**

******Whenever, wherever  
We'll learn to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
They're over, you're under  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear**

**Seemingly frozen in place at the bar, all either Koga or Ban could do was watch as Jade moved from one group of men to another, swaying her hips, rolling her belly as she twirled and danced the ancient dance of the belly dancers. Suddenly, both men noticed that Jade had taken up a position at one table in particular with a rather effeminate looking male. Both growled low in their throats, angered that she'd focus her attention on some one other than them selves. As they moved closer toward her, leaving their posts at the bar, Jade continued.**

******Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes are for no other  
The day you leave we'll cry a river**

**The effeminate man, dressed in a salmon colored short sleeved polo shirt and gray dress slacks, eyed Jade suspiciously as she shook her chest near his face as she turned to then gyrate her curvaceous rump mere inches from his lap. "Has this woman lost her mind?" he quickly thought as he continued to be her play thing. Never had the effeminate male ever had a show such as Jade was giving him, not that he was complaining mind you.**

******Lo ro lo le lo le  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
At your feet...I'm at your feet**

******Whenever, Wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
They're over, you're under  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear  
**

**Ban and Koga moved closer toward Jade as she continued to sexually express herself through various motions of her gyrating hips to shaking her generous chest. Her unintended partner leaned back in his chair, enjoying the show as his body began to respond to her willing body. Neither the toy nor Jade saw the men approach for both were too engrossed in each other as well as the song.**

******  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
Lo ro lo le lo le**

******Its Say we can fly, say it again**

******Lo ro lo le lo le lo le**

******Tell me one more time  
That you'll live  
Lost in my eyes  
**

**Knowing that the end of the song was near, and completely turned on by her actions as well as the reactions that she'd received from the effeminate male and her intended victims, Jade slowly withdrew from their presence and returned to the stage, swaying and singing, each word passing her lips with so much emotion that she felt each and every word from her heart.**

******  
Whenever, wherever  
We'll learn to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
They're over, you're under  
You've got me head over heels  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel  
**

**Ban, Koga and the toy stared at the woman on the stage. Their reactions to her body evident to all who cared to look, although they'd rather be looking at Jade than three horny men sporting tents in their trousers. As she sang the refrain, each word held a different meaning, to one it was of undying love and devotion. To another, they were words confessing that they were 'head over heals' for them and that they were the only one. As for the third, he knew that they were just words, and that she was using him to get to the other two, the looks that she gave the others was enough to know without her so much as saying it.**

******  
Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
There over, Here under**

******You've got me head over heels  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel**

**Not a sound was heard as the last notes of the music played. Jade looked out over the crowd, holding her breath as she waited for the roar of applause that normally followed her performances. As if not to be outdone, the crowd broke out in a noise so loud that it was akin to those of a basket ball game. Jade's heart jumped into her throat as the sound spread like wildfire through out the bar. Knowing that she was not the last participant of the evening, she quickly left the stage, making her way toward the salmon shirt gentleman whom she'd danced for earlier. She shouldered her way past both Ban and Koga as she quickly took up a seat on the effeminate man's lap, getting gasps of surprise from all three men as she wrapped her arms around his neck and quickly locked lips with him.**

**Shock was how you could describe both Ban and Koga; slack jawed with eyes wide open. They looked at each other then back to Jade and the gay man then back to each other again, trying to figure out what had just happened. After about five minutes of playing tonsil hockey, the couple broke the kiss before Jade turned her attention to the two rivals. A smug look crossed her face as she replied to their unspoken question, "He treats me better than either of you." She turned back to the man on whom she'd sat upon. With a mischievous look upon her face she continued, "I'll just have to show Jak how much women are more preferable to men however, but I'm always up for a challenge."**

**_End dream sequence…_**

**Suddenly the slamming of the back door jolted Jade out of her dreams as she replayed the last part over once more. A full body shiver coursed through her body as she realized the implications that her own mind had. "That is just disgusting!!" she thought as she realized that Koga had moved from his side to his back, and that she'd been using his chest for a pillow.**

**"I've got to get out of here before another one of those dreams comes up," Jade thought as she slid out from under his arm and into her tank top and sweat pants. Moving swiftly toward the door, Jade glanced back at the now warm sleeping wolf as she noticed for the first time that evening how peaceful and innocent he looked before she saw the slightly blackened eyes. "Wonder where those came from? Probably just didn't sleep well is all," she thought as she turned back toward the kitchen and the intrusion upon her dreams.**


	51. Chapter 51

More flashbacks... a little more of Jade's past and one really pissed wolf. Hope that you enjoy the latest installment. Please remember to read, review and enjoy.

* * *

Bankotsu grabbed a cold beer from the freezer, knowing that he was going to need to do some thinking tonight, but he never realized just how much so. He'd slipped the wet jeans off; thankful that they were a bit looser than the ones he had on earlier, and put on the sweats that Jade had given him. "She thinks of me, even as she's trying to save that damned mutt," he thought as he leaned back in his chair looking out over the lake.

Popping the top of the ice cold Budweiser, he noticed for the first time that the sun had slipped behind the mountains, and that night was quickly falling. "Damn, it took longer than I'd thought to get him up here. I hope that he catches a cold," he thought deviously as he took a sip of the beverage.

As he continued to gaze out over the lake he thought as he continued to sulk, "She should have been mine, not his. She should be in my bed, warming me at night, screaming my name in wild abandon instead of trying to warm that piece of shit wolf." He downed about half the beer as his thoughts continued down this path for a while, when he suddenly realized something.

With the realization of his words and actions from the fight this morning, he hung his head as he clearly recalled their sparing from the morning.

_Flashback…_

Reeling from touch of her hand upon his arm, he replied, "You've done enough, Jade. Not only have you broken my heart again, you've probably given me a nice shiner as well. Why don't you go back to your fiancé, instead of making me miserable?" With that, he grabbed his shirts and boots, heading through the back door and into the kitchen for some ice and a well deserved breakfast.

_End Flashback_

"I was such a jackass," he thought as he bowed his head in resignation. "I drove her away, back into HIS arms after all this time. I've lost her… lost her for good this time." Ban leaned back in the chair, drowning in his sorrows as he thought back to when he first saw the crimson golden locks of Jade.

_Flashback… Spring Break 4 years ago…_

Ban and Jak were in the field closest to the main house of the ranch. Both men were stripped to the waist, tossing bales of hay onto a flat bed trailer that was about three quarters full of hay. Suddenly Ban's head jerked up from the bale he was trying to lift, and strained his eyes toward the distant mountain road, hearing the whine of a high performance engine.

Seeing that he was distracted, Jak looked at his brother as he asked, "Is it break-time already?"

Drawn back to the task at hand, Ban shook his head as he replied, "No, dad said that we had to get this loaded before dinner. If we get back to work, it shouldn't take us very long." He grabbed up another bale, tossing it onto the trailer where Jak grabbed it and tossed it capably on to the expertly stacked hay.

As Ban grabbed another bale, about to toss it onto the trailer, a silver car caught his eye, driving slowly down the dirt driveway, heading toward the main ranch house of which they were across from. Ban tossed the bale onto the trailer then turned to look at the car, his eyes scrutinizing the silver T-top Corvette Coupe with dark tinted windows. Slightly curious as to whom the new arrival was, Ban leaned against the rail fence as the car pulled to a stop in front of the house.

Seeing that Ban was distracted yet again Jak hopped down for the nearly loaded trailer and leaned against the fence once more. "What's got you so distracted, Bro?" he asked scrutinizing the far away look upon Ban's face.

Nodding his head toward the car that had pulled up, Ban replied, "Wondered who would drive something that fancy up in these parts is all."

Jak looked back at the car, not really recognizing it, but something looked familiar enough that he kept his mouth shut. Ban had just come to the ranch within the last few months, having exasperated their mother enough with his wild ways that she'd finally had enough of his pranks, low grades and lack of discipline. Since their parents were divorced a while back, their mother lived in California and had kept both him and Ban until it was determined that both were 'problem' children. He leaned once more against the fence, a slight grin upon his face as he watched the fire works that were about to ensue.

Suddenly the driver's side door opened and a lone black Oxford with an ankle high white sock slipped out, leading to a long, tanned sensuously toned calf. Ban's breath hitched in his throat as the leg moved farther out of the car, revealing a well muscled thigh, coved midway by a navy and dark green pleated skirt. "Damn… that looks good," he said under his breath, as his denim jeans suddenly became constricted as he watched the other Oxford foot and similarly toned mate come out of the car, as the girl got out of her silver chariot. Ban's eyes moved up the mid thigh, pleated plaid skirt, resting briefly on her curvaceous backside before wandering up the white Polo type shirt that hugged her in all the right places.

As if sensing that she was on display, the girl turned slowly back toward her car, reaching across the driver's side seat to her duffle bag, giving the guys a generous view of her rump, knowing that the skirt ended just below where it would become indecent. Ban's constriction became even more painful as the girl bent over, causing him to begin to have the ever popular 'innocent school girl' fantasies.

Having grabbed her duffle bag, the girl swung it over her shoulder like an oversized back pack, before shutting the door of her car. Her eyes traveled over the ranch hands at the fence, noticing one practically making out with her with his azure eyes while the other seemed indifferent to her presence. With a roll of her eyes she turned to head into the ranch house before she shot a wicked glance over her shoulder at the now drooling blue eyed ranch hand.

"Do you mind keeping your eyes to yourself you freaking pervert!" she yelled before she walked into the house swaying her backside as she walked, knowing what it was doing to his anatomy.

Ban watched as the girl moved into the house, noticing that her crimson golden locks were wrapped tightly in a bun at the back of her head. "What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through her hair, along those legs and then some," he breathed with a sigh of resignation, knowing that he'd never be able to get with some spoiled rich girl like that.

Jak smirked as he replied, "I'd be careful of what you say, Ban. That's the rancher's grand daughter and Shina is very protective of her."

"What?! That's Shina's grand daughter?" Ban yelled as he swept his hand toward the ranch house to where the vixen had disappeared.

"Yep… that's Acacia Matador, grand daughter of Shina Matador, and daughter of Doctor's Vincent and Victoria Matador. I guess she's up here for Spring Break from Shikon Academy," Jak replied as he hopped back onto the trailer tossing another bale onto the stack.

As he grabbed up another bale of hay, tossing it onto the trailer as he thought, "That would figure… the only woman so far that I get a reaction from and she's high brow blue blood. She'd never go out with the likes of me."

End flashback…

"If only I'd known then that she had such a diverse personality. And to think that four years later she still has that affect on me," he thought with a slight smile across his lips as another encounter crossed his mind.

Flashback… the next day, after Jade's arrival at the ranch…

With a massive yawn, Ban looked over at his father, Jak and the rest of the dozen ranch hands as they sat in a semi circle out in the middle of a huge field as the first rays of sunlight raced over the distant mountains. "Why did we have to be out here so freaking early dad, if we're not even going to herd the cows down from the mountains?" he asked as he drooped in the saddle of his blood bay Mustang.

The ranch foreman, Kyle turned toward his youngest son as he replied, "Just be patient, Ban. You'll see that we don't have much work to do to get the cows down here, it saves us some time and energy, considering the amount of calves we've got to brand, castrate and such." Suddenly their horses began to nicker and grow nervous as Kyle looked back toward the surrounding area. "Look sharp men, the herd is on its way!" he yelled.

Ban glanced at a near mirror image of himself, only older as he looked at his father, thinking the man had lost a few marbles when suddenly he heard the sound of pounding hooves, lowing of cows and a huge dust cloud. Ban's eyes widened as the first of the black, brown and white cattle came over a low rise, descending into the slight valley as if demons were on their tails. That was when he heard the most beautiful sound ever, a high pitched war cry that any Sioux warrior would have been proud to produce. He turned his eyes toward the lone horseman following behind the herd, as the horse and rider cleared the rise.

With the sun coming up behind the horse and rider, Ban couldn't discern who it was until the rider nudged the horse down the hill, riding behind the herd at an easy lope. After clearing his eyes a few times from the bright sunlight, Ban looked again at the horse and rider coming down the hill, and noticed for the first time that it was a woman riding bareback on one of the roughest buckskin stallions that he'd ever had the chance to ride. His eyes widened even more as the lone rider came farther down the hill, pulling abreast of the ranch foreman, his father Kyle.

Once he was able to get his heart back into his chest where it belonged, Ban's mind finally registered who he was looking at, the red headed vixen in the school girl's uniform from the night before. He noticed that she didn't look like the spoiled rich girl he'd pegged her for dressed in jeans, roper style cowboy boots, a gray tee shirt and a some what thick oversized black and blue plaid flannel shirt. Her hair, he noticed, had been loosened from its severe bun to flow down her back in a crimson gold braid that rested upon the high strung stud's back.

Noticing his eyes roving once more over her body, Jade's eyes flashed green as she demanded, "Is there a problem?"

Kyle looked at his son, then back to Jade as he replied, "Miss Matador, I'm sorry to not have introduced you to my youngest son, Bankotsu. He just came on as a part time ranch hand within the last few months. Bankotsu, this is Miss Acacia Matador, Shina's granddaughter."

Ban stretched out his hand to grasp Jade's firmly as he tried to hide a blush that crept onto his cheeks at the close proximity to the young woman. "Nice to meet you," he said as he pulled his hand back from the vigorous shake that she gave him, trying to feel his fingers once more.

"Thanks, same to you," she said before turning back to Kyle and giving a report of what she'd seen and heard from the wild wolf demons who'd helped herd the cattle down from the mountains. "From what they said, most of the calves made it, but that a rogue wolf began killing out of pure blood lust. He was destroyed," she continued, her eyes completely on Kyle as she spoke.

With knitted eyebrows he replied, "That's not good. Did they say where he'd come from? Was he part of the pack or an outsider?"

"I'm not sure…" he heard Jade say as the conversation blurred on in the back ground as Ban turned his attention back to the girl on the buckskin stud. Ban moved his mustang a slight distance away from the two as the cattle began to settle down and the fires for the branding were quickly lit and the branding irons and tags set up at each location.

He looked back over at Jade as she moved gently nudged the stud toward the chuck wagon, apparently heading for some breakfast. Ban's eyes followed her and the horse, taking notice of how her thighs gripped the horse's withers, how her backside fit those jeans like a second skin and her body seemed to move as one with the horse. With a shake of his head he thought, "Damn what I wouldn't give to have her ride me like that! I'd make her scream my name for sure."

End flashback…

With a slamming of the back door, Ban bolted upright in his chair, noticing yet again that his memories triggered reactions of his body that he had no control over. "Shit… if she sees me like this, I'm going to be in the dog house for sure," he thought as he tried to ease the tent in his sweats to where it wasn't quite as noticeable.

He looked toward the boot-steps as they approached his chair by the window. Looking over his shoulder he saw Suikotsu moving toward him with a slightly worried look upon his face, followed closely by Jak as they moved toward him. With a fake smile upon his face, Ban looked toward his brothers as he said, "It's good to see you guys. I didn't know that you were coming."

"Jade called asking me to come up and take a look at her friend. I thought it was you that she was referring to, considering the condition of your hand last night, but now I'm confused as to who she was referring to," Suikotsu replied as he placed his medical bag upon a nearby table as he took a seat on the ledge of the picture window.

Ban frowned as he replied, "It's that damned wolf that she wants you to look at. He took a dip in the lake and nearly drowned."

"Oh… then that explains why she asked Suikotsu to bring me along with the duffle bag from Koga's bronco," Jak replied as he sat on the arm of Ban's chair, having changed into a pair of jeans, a regular Jersey knit tee shirt and boots.

Looking around the spacious living room and attached kitchen, Suikotsu asked, "Where is my patient then?"

Ban jerked his head back toward the down stairs bedroom as he replied bitterly, "Getting warmed up by our fair Jade. She took it upon herself to thaw him out before you got here."

Jade slipped up behind him as he finished his little rant and smacked him upside the head as she growled out, "He'd have been dead you jackass if we'd have waited any longer."

Ban rubbed his skull where he'd been assaulted as he glared back at Jade, his eyes accusing her of cheating on him, although she wasn't even his. Hurt by his unsaid accusations, Jade turned her attention to Suikotsu as she said, "I warmed him up as best that I could with the assistance of a spare electrical blanket. He seems to be resting easily now, but he's still not awake."

"Could you show me where he is?" he asked once he grabbed his bag and turned Jade toward the back of the cabin. Jade glided toward the kitchen then directed Suikotsu toward the back bedroom as she turned her attention to the refrigerator and the steaks that she'd thawed out earlier.

Ban watched the two, and then turned his attention back to Jade as she moved around the kitchen, getting things ready to make dinner. Jak took notice of Ban's distraction, slide into a chair next to his brother as he asked, "What happened down at the lake?"

Looking back at his brother, Ban replied, "Not much, except that the stupid wolf jumped into the lake, swimming to beat hell toward Jade. Then he suddenly froze up and went under the water. Jade saved his sorry ass, pulling him from the lake, nearly killing her self as well." He downed the rest of his now lukewarm beer as Jak thought about what he'd said.

With furrowed brow, Jak turned his blue eyes toward his brother, almost afraid to ask, "How did Koga get here?"

His eyes burning with anger at the memory, Ban bit out, "We fought over that, but she won and had me bring him up here, where I dumped his sorry ass on the bed in back, leaving him for her to take care of." He shook his head at the sight of her disrobing the wolf, his anger flaring as he continued, "Then she had the audacity to ask my help to get him out of those wet clothes before cuddling up with him, as if they were all chummy. It about made me sick."

Jade walked by with a package of steaks and some tongs in her hands as she spit back at the jealous man, "It would have taken a lot shorter time getting him warmer if you hadn't have argued with me in the first place. You're lucky if I even fully cook your food, mister." She flashed Jak a smile as she moved out onto the huge patio, starting up the propane barbeque and letting it warm up a few minutes before throwing the steaks on the grill before turning back to the kitchen.

Ban watched Jade as she walked back into the cabin, her breasts bouncing slightly under the thin tank top, her nipples forming peaks as the cool evening air chilled her skin. With a shake of his head, trying to clear the thoughts of her naked body rubbing against his, he turned back to Jak as he asked, "So I take it you're here to provide us with a referee?"

Jak watched Jade move about the kitchen, quickly slicing up some vegetables and sauté them in a skillet, while she expertly cooked up some sliced potatoes and onions. "I've got an idea that you're right. Jade never had the chance to tell me what happened, seeing as she had Suikotsu get me before coming up here," he replied after a rather pregnant pause.

Watching Jade himself, Ban replied, "I can see it. Me, her and HIM in the same cabin is bound to cause some problems. I'm not sure what to do, about Jade that is. Do you think I even have a chance any more?"

Jake looked into his brother's eyes, seeing the pain as he replied, "I'm not sure, Ban. Only Jade can answer that question and it seems that the two of you are on the outs."

"You're right… you're so right Jak. I just hope that she'd give me a chance… you know something that says that she still cares for me, even a little. But I look back at what's happened in just the last two days and I'm sure that I've lost her… for good this time," Ban replied as he placed his head in his hands, trying to fight back the waves of anger at himself that were ready to burst.

By then Jade moved back onto the patio, brushing past the two men as she went to the grill, flipping the steaks and adding a little seasoning before moving back into the house. "Dinner will be on a plate in about 10 minutes," she commented to no one in particular as she swept back into the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the sautéed vegetables and fried potatoes.

Jak followed Jade back out into the kitchen, grabbing plates, silverware and cups in preparation for the delicious meal that she was about to serve. He'd noticed how haggard she looked, nearly on her last legs it would seem. As she bustled slowly around the kitchen, Jak asked, "How are you holding up?" setting the table with the silverware and cups before turning back to Jade.

Her blue eyes spoke volumes as she replied, "As best as can be expected, Jak. Koga's dip in the lake wasn't part of my plan, nor having Ban up here, but it just seems to go from bad to worse."

Seeing the pain and confusion in her eyes, Jak pulled her into a warm embrace as he rubbed her back in a soothing fashion. "Things will work out, and you'll know who the better man is for you," he said as he continued rubbing her back.

"It's not that Jak, I've made my decision. It's just that every time that I seem to be getting things back on track, something horrible happens and it spirals out of control until I'm hurt and bleeding. I don't know how much more I can take," she replied, turning her eyes to those of her dear friend.

Jak smiled as he replied, "If love was easy, we wouldn't be here now, would we?"

With a slight slap to his shoulder, Jade smiled as she replied, "You're right. As the song goes 'Love is a Battlefield.' Now if they'd quit fighting over me it would be so much better." She turned back to the meal she was cooking as she grabbed up a platter and headed back out to the patio, to grab the perfectly done steaks.

Ban watched the exchange between his brother and ex-girlfriend, wishing that it was him that was holding her instead of Jak. It irritated him beyond all reason whenever Jak held her like that, pressed to his body, but not enjoying her flesh as he would that of his lover. "Why does he do this to me when he knows how upset it makes me?" he thought as flames leapt into his eyes, especially with the way Jak was rubbing her back, soothing her frayed nerves.

As she walked past with the plate in hand, Ban followed behind her, his thoughts on talking with her, even for a moment as she lifted the lid of the grill. Absently she moved the plate towards his empty hands, which he took as she picked up the tongs. "Where do we go from here, Jade?" he asked as she moved the steaks from the grill to the plate.

She turned her blue eyes back to his, searching for the right words, but seeing the pain in his eyes as well Jade scrapped what she was going to say, wanting the night to think about her decision and how it would affect not only Koga but Ban as well. She still loved him, but not as he wanted. In the four years since that summer, Jade had moved on, finding love in another. She just wished that he'd do the same, but seeing as he was pretty much stranded on the ranch, Jade knew that getting her out of his mind was damn near impossible.

With a slight smile across her lips, Jade replied, "Let's talk about it in the morning. We've had a long day and a good nights rest is in order after some good food in our guts." She took the plate of mouth watering steaks and moved back into the house, setting them on the counter near the vegetables and potatoes, kind of like a buffet, except without very many choices.

Ban followed behind her as well as Jak into the kitchen, allowing her to serve herself before the others grabbed up their food. With just enough left for two more, Jade plated the other steaks with the fixings and covered them with some tin foil before placing them in the refrigerator. Once she was done, Jade took up a vacant spot at the table before ravenously devouring her dinner, leaving nothing but the bone from the steak. Leaning back in her chair, letting her dinner settle a bit in her stomach, Jade closed her eyes for a few moments, only to be nudged by Jak back awake.

Jade turned a bleary eye toward Jak as she quirked an eye brow in question. "You were snoring," he replied softly.

With a shake of her head, Jade slowly got up from the table taking her plate with her to the sink as she replied, "I do not!"

"Yeah right, Jade. I know better then that!" Ban teased as he too took his empty plate to the sink. After she placed the bone in the garbage bucket with the potato peels and vegetable ends, Jade moved slowly toward the stair case. Seeing her nearly falter, Ban reached out, gripping her arm as he said, "It's time for bed, Jade. You're dead on your feet."

Trying to pull her arm from his grasp, but failing miserably since her energy was nearly depleted, Jade scoffed, "You're not the boss of me, I'll go to bed when I feel like it."

"Yeah, right," Ban replied as he quickly bent down and pulled her over his shoulder. Once he righted himself, Jade pounded on his back in protest, her fists just irritating him more than doing any actual damage.

"Put me down!" she squawked as he carried her up the stairs. Ban grinned as he enjoyed the close contact to her body, as he went up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Once he'd reached her wooden framed bed, he quickly pulled back the sheets, blanket and quilt before dumping her on the bed rather harshly. "Now go to bed," he chided as he pulled up the blankets, covering her before he turned his back, whipping off his tee shirt before his hands moved to the waist of his sweats.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jade demanded as she sat up in bed, getting serious as she watched his actions.

"Well getting ready for bed as well, seeing as you need to be warmed up," he replied, turning back toward her, his signature smile across his lips.

With a cross of her arms, Jade replied, "I don't think so lover boy. No man will grace my bed this night; now get out of here before I give you another black eye." She tossed a pillow at his head to drive the point home as he grabbed up his tee shirt and sprinted out the door, pulling it all but closed behind him, leaving it an inch or so open before heading back down the stairs.

"She's just too much at times," he thought with a sly smile across his lips as he slipped his shirt back on before going back into living room. "That's what I love about her."

10


	52. Chapter 52

Finally... Summary decided to behave, came out from under the bed to give us an update on our beloved story. Okay... lets see... the wolf awakens only to realize that he's not alone with his beloved, and not only is her ex but his effeminate brother who has taking a liking to our fine wolf. Hysterics will ensue as well as some death glares. Hope that you enjoy the story and remember to read and review. Thank you.

* * *

Suikotsu exited the bedroom, satisfied with Koga's recovery from hypothermia.

_About twenty minutes previous…_

He did his initial assessment of the unconscious wolf before being able to rouse him from his slumber. As his blue eyes opened, Koga took a deep breath of air, praying that it had only been a dream that he'd jumped into the freezing lake and nearly drowned. He recalled his last images of the humanoid looking creature reaching out to save him as he turned his attention to the kind eyes of the doctor.

"What… where am I?" he asked, still unsure of where exactly he was as he looked carefully around the room, taking in the wooden beams of the ceiling and the furniture.

Gray eyes met azure ones as Suikotsu replied, "You're in a cabin not far from the lake you jumped into earlier. From what I've been able to understand of the situation, you are a very lucky wolf."

Koga's eyes flashed wide as he thought, "It wasn't a dream!! I actually jumped into that damn lake and nearly drown?"

Seeing the look cross his still slightly blackened eyes, Suikotsu replied, "If it hadn't have been for Jade and Ban you would have died out there. She pulled you to safety and warmed you as best she could before I got here."

"Jade… Jade's here?" he asked in a mere whisper. He sat up in the bed, letting the blankets and sheets pool at his waist as he held a hand to his head from the sudden movement.

Suikotsu smiled as he checked the wolf once more, clearly relieved that he was awake and moving around. "You should take it easy, Koga. There could be some residual side effects of hypothermia that you may experience, but overall you look healthy as a horse, save for the slightly blackened eyes," he replied as he put his instruments away into his black medical bag.

"Oh… those… I got them a few days ago. Now that my sense of smell is back, and I can smell that mouth-watering steak dinner, my stomach is growling something fierce," he replied as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, only to realize that he was completely nude. With eyes even wider, if that was possible, Koga looked toward Suikotsu as he asked, "Where are my clothes?"

Suikotsu looked back over his shoulder as he replied, "I'm sure that Ban and Jade removed them to get you warm and dry. We brought up a duffle bag from your Bronco. I'll bring it in a minute." He walked out of the room, leaving Koga to think about all that had happened in a short period of time.

_Present time…_

"Damn it wasn't just some horrible nightmare. I could have died out there, never to see my beloved Jade again," he thought as he hung his head in shame. "Damn my heroic nature for getting me into such predicaments. Now I owe my life to not only Jade, but a complete stranger that I've never met! Ban… Ban… I wonder if he means Bankotsu from the ranch?" he thought as the questions began to fall like water from his mind, near panic virtually engulfed him as his mind reeled from the fact that both Jade and this Ban person were at the lake together. "What the hell was she doing up here with another man, alone by a lake in the first place?" he thought wildly. "She wouldn't… couldn't be cheating on me yet again… could she?"

Suddenly Suikotsu returned with the worn out duffle bag, tossing it on the bed as he saw a near look of panic upon the wolf's face. "What seems to be the problem, Koga?" he asked kind of getting a sinking suspicion that he knew what it was.

Looking toward the kind doctor, Koga replied, his voice shaking from the fear that the answers would reveal, "You said that Jade and Ban saved me. Who is this Ban that you mentioned?"

Leaning against the dresser, Suikotsu replied, "Ban is my youngest brother… Bankotsu Temerario. He's the ranch foreman of the Hacienda El Matador."

Koga's eyes shot wide as the information seeped into his head, it was the guy that he'd given a ride up to the ranch when he'd first gotten here. "Is he still here?" Koga asked, taking deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Yeah… he and my other brother Jak are sitting in the living room watching the news, why do you ask?" he questioned, afraid that his services for medical attention were to be utilized yet again that evening.

Rummaging through his duffle bag for a pair of baggy sweats, Koga replied, trying to keep the rage from his voice, "I wanted to thank him for helping to save my life. Is there any of that wonderful steak that I smelt earlier left?"

"Knowing Jade, she made up plates for the both of us. I'll get yours out if you'd like and get it reheated," Suikotsu offered as he moved once more toward the bedroom door.

Koga looked up from his duffle bag as he replied, "That'd be great. Thank you. If Jade's out there could you send her in here?"

"I'm sorry man, but she headed off to bed before I got out there earlier. I'm sure that she'll be here in the morning," Suikotsu replied as he saw Koga's face change from slight hope to crest fallen. He quickly went into the kitchen, grabbing up the two plates of food from the fridge, noticing that they weren't that overly chilled before setting them in the over, to warm up.

Koga emerged a few minutes later from his bedroom, wearing just a pair of black sweats that hung loosely about his hips. His long silky black hair had been pulled back into its customary pony tail, trailing down his back. He looked about the small kitchen then the rest of the first floor of the cabin as Suikotsu continued reheating the food. Koga saw the two men sitting near the stair case, leading to the upstairs and Jade's room he assumed. When his eyes settled on Bankotsu, his blood began to boil once more, chasing what remained of the cold from his body.

"So this is the guy who's been spending time with my Jade! And to think when he talked of his 'ex' girlfriend that we were talking about the same person!! This is just to freaking much!" he thought angrily as he moved toward the two men, his nose just a twitching as he clearly identified Jade's scent in the cabin, as well as that of the men as well.

Jak's eyes widened slightly at the tan, lean, well muscled man moving toward them. He admired the flames that he saw in the piercing blue eyes as well as the hardened look upon his face. His eyes roved from Koga's rugged face to his well muscled chest to his defined abs, before wandering even farther down his sweat covered waist and legs. Once Koga had reached the two, Jak asked, rather huskily, "Is the rest of you that toned, handsome?"

Taken aback by the somewhat effeminate male, Koga shook his head as he tried to grasp what Jak had asked. "I beg your pardon?" he asked slightly confused by what the stranger on the couch had said.

Moving off the couch, practically purring with lust, scent thick with arousal, Jak replied, "I'd asked if 'the rest of you that toned,' handsome," as his fingers swept across Koga's chest, causing him to shiver under the touch as well as the thoughts that went with it.

Taking a step back from the obviously gay man, as he moved the offending appendage from his body, Koga growled, "I don't swing that way, mister, and I'd recommend that you don't do it again."

"Oh… now that's not nice to threaten me," Jak said with a slight pout upon his lips. "Too bad I'm not the one who had found you, I'd have really shown you a really good time," he continued saucily as he licked his lips as the wheels of his mind began to go into overdrive as his devious thoughts went through every possible situation that he'd love to get Koga into.

Ban was slightly amused at the uneasiness of Koga under the blatant hitting on that he was experiencing at his brother's hand. "Hell, even Jak wants the wolf. He can have him for all I care, as long as it allows me to have Jade back," Ban thought as he continued to watch the exchange. With a slight chuckle Ban turned back to the news as Koga eased his way toward a chair near the television, as far away from Jak as possible.

Koga turned his eyes toward Ban as he caught the chuckle. "What's so funny?" Koga inquired a slight edge to his voice as his eyes landed on the foreman.

"The look on your face when Jak was hitting on you, my friend, was priceless," Ban replied with a smirk upon his face as he shook his head.

Taking a hard look at Ban, Koga replied, "I didn't think that was very funny, but then again taking another man's woman isn't funny either. Is it?"

"How would I know? I've only seen Jade and her grandmother on this ranch in the last few months and I don't recall either of them having a ring on their finger," Ban spit back, his azure eyes falling upon Koga in flames as they began a battle of words.

Koga growled as he replied, "You know damn good and well that Jade's mine. My mark is upon her neck, claiming her."

"Doesn't mean a damn thing to me, I don't read 'wolf'. Besides she's got so many damn scars on her body that I could lay claim to her as well in that case," Ban shot back his fists clenched as the verbal battle continued.

Standing suddenly from his chair, Koga retorted, "Let's have Jade finish this then." He moved toward the stair case only to be blocked by Ban barring the way with his body.

"I don't think so mister. She's upstairs sleeping right now, exhausted from saving your sorry ass from the lake. Jade said that 'no man will grace her bed' and I mean to enforce it," Ban replied, glaring daggers at the wolf.

Placing a hand upon Ban's forearm, Koga moved to push past him as he replied, "She's my fiancée, the love of my life, and I mean to see her, to thank her properly for her saving me. Now get out of the damn way or I'll be forced to hurt you."

"How the hell could you love her like you claim if you scarred her?!" Ban demanded as he batted Koga's arm away from him, connecting solidly with his chest.

Koga's eyes went wide at the contact, then narrowed as he growled out, "That's none of your business. Now move aside."

As their voices continued to raise in anger, afraid that Jade would be awoken from her well needed slumber, Jak moved swiftly from his spot on the couch, leapt from a chair and vaulted over the railing, landing on the steps behind Ban as he pulled the handle of his bull whip from his waist, loosening it's length from his slight waist. With the whip coiled in his hand, Jak glared at the two rivals as he ground out between clenched jaws, "Shut up! You'll wake up Jade and I'll be forced to use my Serpiente Azote," as he shook his hand holding the whip at the two men. "And I'm going to enjoy every last minute of it," he continued with a look of pure lust in his eyes as he saw the looks of shock cross their faces.

Ban whipped around to glare wide eyed in horror at the implications of his own brother. "You wouldn't… on your own brother?" Ban practically shrieked.

"Oh but I would, right across your tight cute little ass," Jak replied as he flicked his whip grazing Ban's arm slightly, leaving a thin trail of red blood in its wake.

Jerking his arm protectively toward his body, Ban backed off the stairs, as he shot back, "Damn it Jak!! That hurt!"

Unfazed by his brother's outburst, Jak replied, "There's more where that came from. Now I'm going to bed upstairs, seeing as I can't trust the two of you to keep Jade alone. I warn you not to even think about coming up the stairs or I will enjoy slicing you into little bitty pieces."

Ban glared at his brother as he demanded, "Where the hell am I suppose to sleep? That's my room you're taking over!"

With a jerk of his head toward Koga, Jak replied, "Jade seemed to find him comfortable. Why don't you give it a try?"

Ban just glared at his sadistic brother knowing that any reply would only goad Jak more. He turned toward Koga as he asked, "Want a beer?"

Knowing that getting past Jak looked nearly impossible and not really up for a fight right now, Koga replied, in slight defeat, "Sounds good. Besides it smells like my dinner is warm enough to eat." As if on queue, Suikotsu moved the plates of warmed food to the dinner table as Ban moved toward the refrigerator and Koga took up his fork at the table.

Jak watched as the three men sat at the table, each engrossed in their food and drink. With a shake of his head, Jak quickly wrapped his Serpiente Azote around his waist as he ascended the stairs. He quickly poked his head into Jade's room to see if the earlier commotion had awakened her, but what he saw brought a smile to his lips.

Lying across the foot of her bed, the television blaring in the back ground, Jade was sound asleep. With her arm stretched out above her head, being used as a rather impromptu pillow, Jade softly snored as she finally let herself fall into sweet oblivion.

Jak moved stealthily into her room, covering the distance from the door to the bed quickly. He scooper her up into his arms, before placing her back in the bed, pulling the sheets, blanket and quilt up to her chin. Reveling in the warmth of her bed, Jade rolled on her side giving Jak her back as she snuggled deeper into the pillows. With as smile upon his lips, Jak reached over her back and placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek before he left for his own reward of a warm bed and devious thoughts of the handsome piece of wolf flesh down stairs.


	53. Chapter 53

The latest installment has arrived. A bit of a check in on our other characters. Hope that you remember to read, review and enjoy.

* * *

Kagome shivered on the cold hard rock floor of her make shift prison. The scream of pain that Muso let out at the discovery of his dead beloved Kagura woke her from a shallow doze. The mental images of Naraku as he took her by force multiple times through out the afternoon, into the late evening raced through her mind as the wails of the emotional male echoed through the tunnels of the ancient lava fields.

"Never again," she thought as she gathered her wits about her. Her thoughts turned to ways of escape, especially considering the seemingly distracted state that her captors were in after Muso's discovery. She quickly looked around the confines of her cell, hoping that other than the pillow and thin blanket had been tossed in by accident as a form of weapon. Finding no other foreign objects, other than the smooth rocks, Kagome sighed.

Moving closer toward her cell door, Kagome took notice of the flimsy construction of the door. Peering between the slats of the cell door, Kagome was able to take a look at the outside of her prison, noticing that she was able to see the exit and how only the moon seemed to illuminate the edges of the sage that graced the door way. Movement to her right as foot steps sounded against the hard rock floor, echoing to an almost deafening roar in her tiny cell bringing images of troops on parade than just a solitary person walking across the floor.

Scared of the owner of the footsteps, Kagome slipped quickly to the back of her cell clutching her blanket around her lithe frame. Taking solace in the blankets warmth as it offered some form of protection, but more as a security blanket to her shattered nerves. The person moved past her cell without even a pause in their stride. She could tell it was male, most likely Naraku considering his heavy steps and muttered curses.

As she sat huddled against the far rock wall of her prison, Kagome thought, "Once they're all asleep, I'll make my break for it. I'm not sure where I'm at, but any place would be better then this… this cell with him. I'd rather try killing him then endure another rape at his hands." Tears rimmed her eyes as she thought of all the pain and scars that she'd endured at his hands both emotionally and physically.

With her plans firmly set in her mind, Kagome eased back against the rock wall waiting for her time to escape. Slowly she slipped into a restless sleep, hoping to dream of her silver haired knight in shining white armor coming to rescue her from her living nightmare. "Oh… Sesshomaru, will you ever get to me in time?" she whispered before slipping into semi sweet oblivion.

Muso knelt near the body of his beloved, holding her severed head in his quaking hands as the realization of what had happened sank quickly into his mind. "It wasn't supposed to be this way, Kagura," he murmured to her as tears spilled down his face, landing in her dark tresses.

Hearing the shuffling of feet behind him, Muso turned his head slightly as he asked, "What do you want bitch? I suppose that you're happy now that you've got that bastard all to yourself."

A slight smirk crossed her crimson lips as Kikyo leaned against the door way of the small cave, her arms crossed upon her chest as she replied, "She only got what she deserved, Muso. She was of no further use to us and thus was disposed of like the piece of trash that she was."

Muso carefully set Kagura's head with the rest of her body, covering them with the thin blanket that she'd lain under. His blood boiled at the callousness of Kikyo as he turned on her, moving so fast that she didn't have time to respond. With his hand wrapped around her throat, he ground out, "The only reason you're still alive bitch is that you seem to know what makes him tick. Once he's done with you he'll toss you aside like the whore that you really are. How much longer do you believe that he'll put up with your stuck up attitude?"

"How dare you! How dare you!" she seethed as he let go of her throat, rubbing it gently in hopes of removing the red marks from her neck.

Getting right back into her face he spat, "How dare I what? Tell you the truth so that it isn't so much of a shock when he turns on you? Well, little sister, you should have done your research before hooking up with this ass hole and dragging me into it. I've known Naraku a lot longer than you have and he's not the 'innocent' angle that you make him out to be!"

Her onyx eyes narrowed as she replied, "What do you mean, Muso that I should have done my research?"

"You know all those girls who mysteriously 'disappeared' when I was in high school?" he asked. Upon seeing her nod slightly with a look of apprehension upon her face he continued, "It was his entire fault. Naraku would woo the girls until they slept with him, after a while when he got bored, he'd take them by force. Most of them never were the same but because he messed with their heads, the authorities never figured out who was responsible."

"You're… you're… you're lying," she stammered in disbelief as shock covered her face. "He'd never do that!"

Moving back toward the dead body of his beloved Kagura, Muso slowly wrapped her body in the blanket, taking great care in securing the bindings so that her severed head didn't escape. As he finished his gruesome task he replied, "You've seen what he's done to that poor girl in there and you have the audacity to say he wouldn't do it. You're more naïve than I thought little sister."

Picking up Kagura's body, bridal style in his arms, pulling her closer to his body trying to comfort himself one last time before carrying her out of the cave to bury her out on the ancient volcanic plain. He turned toward Kikyo as he asked, "What are you going to do now? Stay with the bastard and be his little whore or leave before he drags you down with him?"

Kikyo thought deeply before answering his question. Turning her onyx eyes toward her older brother she replied, "I intend to stay by him, despite what he's done with that bitch. It's only a matter of time before he realizes that I'm the better person for him. Although I can't say that joining him in his torture of the tramp wouldn't be a pleasure."

As he moved toward the entrance of the caves, Muso took one last look at his equally sadistic and demented sister as he replied softly, "May you see the light before it's to late, little sister." He turned back toward the entrance, walking with his burden wrapped in his arms as he faded into the darkness of night.

Kikyo's gaze followed her brother as he disappeared into the enveloping darkness before she turned back to the task at hand. Quickly she moved toward her shared chamber with Naraku, quickly removing the top layer of clothes to try and sooth his troubled nerves. Naraku had taken Kagura's death nearly as hard as Muso, although Kikyo wouldn't admit to either of them that she was the one who had killed the wind witch. "She got what she deserved," she thought as she edged close to the entrance of the other sleeping area. Her onyx eyes fell upon Naraku's stiff form as he stood near the bed, his fists clenched at his sides in anger and frustration.

"Why… why did she have to die? I still had use of her in my plans, but now… now we're going to be forced to do everything the hard way. Damn it… damn it to hell," he thought as he punched his hand into the nearest wall with a sickening thud, leaving a deep crack in its face. Pulling his hand back Kikyo noticed that the blood dripped onto the stone floor before the bones in his hand morphed, reformed and made his hand look as if it had never been broken.

As Muso's words whirled through her mind as the horrors that were Naraku and seeing the reforming of his broken hand, Kikyo' onyx eyes widened in horror. "What have I gotten myself into?" she thought as her hand moved to cover her mouth hoping that he didn't hear her approach. Slowly she backed away from the entrance only to have an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his rock hard body.

After taking a deep breath to ease his troubled mind, the thick scent of fear with a hint of arousal drew his attention toward the entrance of his bed chamber. Seeing the long raven locks of Kikyo move away from the door way, a wicked smile crossed his lips. Within a split second, he had his arm around her waist with his lips near her ear, pulling her firmly into his hardened body, showing her how much he wanted her.

"You've come to ease my pain?" he purred in her ear as his hand slid to the lace covering her breast, massaging the soft flesh with his rough hand.

Unable to hide her fear from the beast behind her, Kikyo began to struggle, trying to get away from Naraku, but to no avail. Unbeknownst to her, Naraku fed on the scent of her fear, driving him into a near frenzy as his mouth descended to her neck, licking the juncture of her neck and shoulder, relishing the rapid beat of her blood flow. Once he was satisfied with the tenderizing of her neck, Naraku bit deeply into her neck causing Kikyo to scream in pain as her crimson fluids flowed into his mouth. His marking of her neck was not out of love but out of cruelness, considering that his fangs injected psychotropic drugs that intensified the effects of what he was about to do to her.

Having taken his fill, Naraku licked her wounded neck closed; satisfied that he'd injected the right amount of drugs into her system, as his hands roamed over her body, savoring her pliable flesh. His head dipped from her neck toward a hidden breast as his inner demon fought to be released upon this helpless victim, now that she was marked as his, like the other girls before her. As his mouth descended upon her breast, sucking and nipping her flesh through the thin fabric, Naraku's other hand roamed farther south, teasing her waist and thigh on its journey to her nether regions.

Kikyo gasped in pain as Naraku bit the flesh of her breast as his fingers found her core. With his prey well in hand, Naraku led her back toward their bed, a wicked smile upon his lips as his teeth gripped her breast. Once he reached their bed, he released his grip upon her breast shoving her harshly toward the bed, his fingers deep inside of her, thrusting with all his might.

Fighting against her body's desire to enjoy his ministrations as well as the affects of the psychotropic drugs, Kikyo thrashed, catching Naraku with a swift kick to his chest. As she pulled back her leg for another attack upon his body, Naraku grabbed it, refusing to let go as she struggled more.

"Now… now… my pet," he purred in lust as he moved upon her body, pinning her beneath his weight, grabbing her hands to hold them above her head. "You know that you're going to enjoy this," he continued as he continued his ministrations with his other hand at the juncture of her thighs.

Suddenly as her eyes widened in fear, Kikyo realized what he was saying. She screamed but knew that no one could save her as Naraku clamped his jaws around her throat once more, crushing her body with his as he replaced his fingers with other appendages, none of which represented his throbbing sex into her body.

Sesshomaru pulled his silver corvette down the dirt road toward the high mountain ranch. His thoughts were upon his beloved Kagome and how he wished for her save return. "We'll find you my love… and I'll never let you go," he thought as he gripped the steering wheel tightly for the umpteenth time so far on this trip.

He'd stopped at the bar for directions and was rather surprised that the bar tender had freely given the directions to the Hacienda El Matador. "Must be the small town attitude to help those in need," Sesshomaru thought as he topped the pass that lead to the sprawling ranch below.

Even with the last quarter moon high overhead providing what light it could, Sesshomaru was in awe of the sprawling ranch. The lights flickered in the main ranch house as well as some of the other outlying buildings and a huge barn. His eyes roamed the road as he descended into the valley, going between the uprights that held the name of the ranch as well as its majestic brand above the gates. Once the car pulled to a stop in front of the main house, he slipped from his vehicle as an elderly wolf demoness stepped from the open door.

She reached his tall form as she edged toward his car. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Taisho," she said as she extended her hand toward him.

Gripping her leathery hand in a firm grip Sesshomaru replied solemnly, "I wish that this was on better circumstances, Ms. Matador. The last time we met was at your husband's funeral a few years back."

With a slight smile across her lips she replied, "Yes… you were there on your father's behalf if I recall since he was out of the country. Please call me Shina… Ms. Matador would be my granddaughter and her mother."

"I'll do that if you would call me Sesshomaru. Mr. Taisho is my father and grandfather. I've not yet earned that title, despite my standings as heir to their empires," he retorted softly.

Taking his arm, Shina led the demon lord into her home as she replied, with a soft smile upon her lips, "As you wish. I've a room prepared for you, Sesshomaru. You've had a long and arduous day and the mountains are no place to be when you're exhausted."

"Where is Jade? I must speak with her as soon as possible," he replied as she led him into her kitchen for a bite to eat.

Pulling some leftovers from the refrigerator, Shina prepared a plate of food for Sesshomaru as he took a seat at the counter. "She's up at a high mountain cabin a good hour's drive from here over rough terrain. I know that two of my best men are up there as well as her fiancé, Koga," she explained as she placed the cold plate of food in the microwave. Turning her attention back toward Sesshomaru she asked, "What happened at her home that has you all this way, Sesshomaru?"

The great lord lowered his head as he replied, "My girlfriend, Kagome and I had been staying with Jade while she recovered from the assault. When she was kidnapped this morning, Jade's cats tried to protect her, attacking one of the intruders. Both had been seriously hurt, but I took care of them."

"How are they?" Shina asked as she removed the now hot plate of food from the microwave and placed it before Sesshomaru.

Looking into her kind slate grey eyes, Sesshomaru replied, "They are fine. One had a broken leg while the other's hip was fractured. I took them to the vet as soon as I could and they are currently staying there. This reminds me, I need to call my brother and see if he'd be able to pick them up tomorrow."

With the mouth watering scent of T-bone steak with left over mashed potatoes and green beans on the plate before him, Sesshomaru held back the urge to just stare and drool over his food. Shina had been right, the last time he'd had anything to eat was the previous night when Kagome had cooked him dinner, accompanied with candles and a wonderful desert. His stomach growled in anticipation of the delicious meal and he quickly dug in, savoring every bite.

Shina smiled as he dove into the plate of food. Most of the ranch hands knew that Shina kept a lot of leftovers on hand, but they also knew that she was an awesome cook. Noticing that she'd forgotten to get him something to drink, Shina quickly moved toward a cabinet by the sink, withdrawing a glass, which she filled with fresh milk from the fridge. Placing it before Sesshomaru, who thanked her for the drink, Shina asked, as she took a seat opposite the Inu youkai, "Why exactly are you here Sesshomaru? It's not for a home cooked meal."

Between mouthfuls of food, Sesshomaru replied, "I feel that Jade may know something about the kidnapping, but I also feel that she may be the next target. I'm glad to hear that she's not by her self at the cabin, or else I'd have insisted on going up there tonight." He took another mouth full of food, downing it with the milk before continuing his feast.

Shina replied, "It was not my doing that they are up there. I've an idea that she knew something was going on and that is why Ban and Jak are up there now. She'd planned on Koga coming here, but from what the ranch doctor, Suikotsu said she seemed pretty distracted about something. He didn't get a chance to talk to her before coming back down to the main house a little while ago."

Having finished his rather satisfying meal, Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair as he sighed; suddenly feeling exhausted as the day's events finally took their toll. Seeing this, Shina moved quickly to his side, a sweet knowing smile upon her lips as she guided him toward the back stairs, leading him to a waiting guest room. Once she showed him into the room, she let go of his arm as she said, "When I received your phone call earlier, I set this up for you, knowing that you would be tired with all that's gone on today. Sleep for now and I'll get you up to the cabin in the morning."

Sesshomaru turned toward Shina as he replied, "Thank you for your hospitality, Shina. I thank you for the wonderful dinner as well as a place to sleep. Under different circumstances, I would have been able to enjoy this more. However I need to get up to the cabin as early in the morning as I can, for I fear that some one may have either followed me or Koga up here and plan on kidnapping Jade at the first chance they can get."

"I see," she replied, her gray eyes narrowed in slight concern as she continued, "I'm up before first light, making breakfast for the crew, since I've got plenty of cereal lying around, as well as leftovers, I'm sure that they can fend for themselves and I can take you to the cabin."

"That would be appreciated," he replied, slightly eager to crawl into the inviting bed as he bid farewell and good night to the elder wolf demoness. Once she closed the door behind her, Sesshomaru slipped his clothes off, wishing that he'd taken the time to grab at least a change of clothes before he left home. Then he remembered the duffle bag in the car that he'd never had a chance to take into Jade's home.

"Damn it!" he thought as he remembered that those had also been covered in cats' blood from Jade's precious felines. "I guess that I'll be wearing the same clothes tomorrow. Hopefully we'll get to the bottom of the kidnapping and I'll get my beloved Kagome back before I have to wear them any longer," he thought as he stripped out of his tee-shirt and jeans, laying them across the arm of a chair by the door.

Onigumo looked out the slightly closed door of the huge barn, taking notice of yet another male showing up. This one he'd recognized as the all powerful Sesshomaru Taisho, Kagome's boyfriend and current watch dog. His brow furrowed as he thought, "How in the hell did he find me?" as he moved away from the doctor's office that he'd just ransacked for chloroform to knock Jade out once he'd gotten her alone.

Luckily for him, Suikotsu didn't look in the bed of his truck and Onigumo had been grateful to get a ride back to the ranch, unseen by any of the other men or the ranch hands once they made it to the ranch. He watched the ranch house in fear as he saw Sesshomaru and Shina get a little chummy in the kitchen, his own stomach rumbling from lack of food, other than the granola bars that he'd scrounged from his car and a few apples that had been left in the doctor's refrigerator.

"Damn this is getting more and more difficult!" he practically screamed in his mind as he saw Sesshomaru being led up the stairs for what appeared to be a good night's rest. Seeing the lights in his room turn off, Onigumo breathed a sigh of relief, before turning toward the other end of the barn, carrying his chloroform and a blanket that he'd taken as well from the doctor's office.

Onigumo had taken his car as far up the road to the cabin as he dared, leaving it a good half mile hike in a clearing behind a copse of quaking aspen trees before he walked the rest of the way to the mountain cabin. Onigumo may have taken all the surveillance classed in the world, but he hated with a deep seated passion sleeping out doors, whether it was in his car, in a tent, or just a blanket on the ground under the stars. The bugs, especially spiders freaked him out and so that is why he'd decided to take up a secluded spot in the barn, near the horse that he'd seen Ban ride up from the lake.

He knew sooner or later that Jade would come out of the house and with the number of guard dogs at the cabin, taking her by force was not an option. He'd seen the results of the fist fight that Koga had been in with the Inu youkai, and he'd seen how Ban had taken to the water, to pull out the unconscious wolf and the prey. The only one he'd yet to see in some form of action was the lithe effeminate male the screamed 'over possessive' as he entered the ranch house earlier.

Once he found a comfortable spot in the hay, spreading out the borrowed blanket, plus his own from his car, Onigumo settled in for the night, listening to the noises of the night wild life. "Soon… soon I'll be away from this god forsaken place and back with my beloved Kikyo," he thought as he quickly drifted back to desired sleep, dreaming of his one true love.

Kagome huddled under the thin blanket as the screams of terror reverberated through the solid walls of their encampment. She shuddered as the screams mirrored her own from earlier in the evening. With the full understanding that Naraku was other wise disposed and that the only other person capable of making those noises was Kikyo, who she vaguely remembered seeing before Naraku took off with her to the hide out, Kagome figured that now was as good a time as any to make her escape.

She slinked toward the make shift cell door, pushing on it to see if it would budge. Even with slight pressure the door swung open, nearly slamming against the opposite wall. Quickly, Kagome grabbed the door, stopping its progress open as she looked around the empty main room. As she looked, releasing the breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding, Kagome thought, "Alls clear. Better move now while he's occupied." Moving shakily to her feet, Kagome moved as quickly as she could toward the entrance, trying to be as quiet as possible.

After a few harrowing moments, with nothing but the sounds of grunting, stifled screams, and the slapping of flesh urging her on, Kagome reached the cool night and quickly made her way across the ancient lava plain toward what she perceived as freedom. With the moon high over head as her guide, Kagome moved as best she could through the broken ground, following the twisting and turning dirt trails of the wild jack rabbits. Unable to see a burrow, hidden amongst the dark stones, Kagome fell forward, twisting her ankle horrible to where she couldn't support her own weight.

As she curled up with the injured appendage, tears streamed down her face as she realized that not only did she go from bad to worse, but that no one knew where she was at. Looking around the darkened plain, she noticed a faint light off in the distance. Gingerly Kagome eased toward the light as she thought, "It couldn't be any worse than where I've already been." Tears streamed down her face once more as she moved toward the light, limping with each step, knowing that she was causing more damage than good as she moved. She bit her lower lip trying not to scream as she edged toward the distant light, hoping that it spelled freedom.


	54. Chapter 54

I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter posted. I was out of state for 'vacation.' Now that I'm back, I'll be able to get this chapter posted for your enjoyment. As for dedications... This chapter came about as a result of a few reviews from some of my favorite reviewers. The first part of this chapter is dedicated to kittyb78 who has done most of my beta work as well as helping me past some writers block. She helped to formulate the first part of this chapter. I'd like to also contribute the first part of this chapter to kattana for giving me the ideas for the first part of this chapter as well. Finally... I'd like to dedicate the dream sequence of the last part of this chapter to XAmberH for inspiring the whole thought behind the dream. I hope that you all enjoy this story as much as I've had fun writing it. Please remember to read, review and enjoy. Thank you.

* * *

Koga tossed and turned as the ticking of the bedside clock marked off the seconds since he'd gone to bed. After polishing off his plate of food, and the proffered beer a wave of exhaustion flooded over Koga with the likes that he'd never known, but then he remembered that some times Jade's cooking had that affect on him. Suikotsu checked him out once more, reiterating that he was okay and to take it easy for a few days to regain his strength, of which Koga scoffed stating, "I'm a fast healer."

Suikotsu laughed at the cockiness of Koga, shaking his head in having heard basically the same thing from his own younger brother in regards to his hand the day before. He'd packed his medical bag and left the cabin shortly after Koga had gone to bed. However, now… now at what appeared to be a little after two in the morning according to the neon hands upon the clock, Koga couldn't sleep. He'd fallen asleep with his nose planted firmly into the pillow Jade had used earlier, her heavenly scent lulling him to sleep. Koga welcomed her scent knowing that soon he'd have her in his arms once more, but he feared that she was being unfaithful yet again, considering the handsome foreman, who just happened to be her ex-boyfriend, was also staying at the cabin.

Because of his thoughts of her faithfulness coursed through his mind, his dreams reflected the same things. The most horrifying one he recalled was watching her practically screwing Ban right in front of him, crushing his heart in so many ways that it wasn't even funny. He'd woke up from that one in a panic induced sweat and now couldn't go back to sleep because of it.

As he glanced at the clock once more, confirming that it was a quarter after two in the morning, Koga thought, "I'll bet that the others are asleep and that I can sneak up to see Jade, just to make sure that she's okay." Koga quickly flipped the blankets off his body as he slipped out of bed. His feet hardly making a sound as he stepped through the kitchen toward the stairs. He looked toward the living room couch where he could make out the form of Ban curled with his back toward the stairs; softly snoring as an indicator that he was in a deep sleep.

With a slight grin across his lips Koga turned his head toward the stairs, taking a whiff of the air, his inner demon was calmed by the soothing scent of Jade but he was still irked by the scent of Jak also upon the air. Despite his obvious choice in the same sex to keep his bed warm at night, Koga didn't like the idea of any male near his 'woman' and it was because of his close proximity to Jade that Koga's inner demon roared it's possessiveness of her, demanding that Koga take and claim her now.

Quickly Koga ascended the stairs, trying to avoid making a sound, thus notifying the others of his approach. The next thing he knew he was at the second floor with two doors of which to choose from. With a tentative sniff, Koga moved toward the left, pushing the door open slightly to cast his gaze upon Jade's face as she'd turned toward the door. His face softened at how serene and angelic she looked curled up on her bed.

"Mi amor," he thought as his azure eyes sparkled with love and devotion. Having calmed his inner demon, seeing that she was alone and asleep, Koga pulled her door shut and turned to head back down stairs. As he turned his eyes widened in shock at the flames of desire in two deep blue eyes as the thick scent of male arousal hit his nose like a ton of bricks.

"My… my… what do we have here but a little morsel that needs to be taught a lesson," Jak purred as his eyes roved hungrily over Koga's body. As they settled upon his waist and groin, Jak licked his lips as he commented, "Never took you for the boxer brief kind… more of the commando style like myself, but no matter. You'll not be wearing them long after my Azote de la Serpiente gets done with you."

Koga moved back from the sadistic Jak as he replied, "I don't think so. You're not my type, now if you'll excuse me; I'd like to go back to bed." Koga tried to push past the sex crazed guy, only to be pushed back hard against the closed door of Jade's room.

"But I'm not done with you yet, sexy wolf," Jak replied as he advanced upon Koga, pressing his body against the hardened abs and chest of the sickened wolf, tracing circles around his slightly darkened nipples.

Koga cringed at the close proximity of Jak as he tried to escape the clutches of the over zealous man. His hand tried to find the knob to Jade's room blindly as Jak moved his head closer to Koga's neck, licking across his collar bone, enjoying the taste of his sweet treat.

Ban grinned as he'd heard Koga ascend the stairs, knowing that Jak would be waiting for him. He'd been sleeping lightly in case the wolf had tried anything stupid, such as seeing Jade, but then he decided that he'd let Jak have his fun. A chuckle escaped his lips as he rolled onto his back, looking toward the upstairs landing as he heard Jak corner the foolish wolf with the thud of a hard body against wood.

Suddenly he realized that it was getting a little to quiet up there, fearing that Jak would follow through with his threats of skinning the wolf, Ban threw back the blankets as he bolted up the stairs. "I'd better go save that idiot wolf or else my brother will have him screaming and wake up Jade. Much as I'd like to see the wolf get his... I don't need them waking Jade..." Ban thought as he rounded the corner to the upstairs landing. His eyes widened in horror as his eyes fell upon the duo; with Koga's horror filled face pulled as far away from Jak as possible as his nympho brother's hands roamed over the tanned and toned physique of the wolf, traveling lower toward the waist of his boxer-briefs.

Seeing that Jak had him cornered and wasn't giving Koga a chance to escape, Ban quickly grabbed his brother's shoulder, pulling him forcefully off of Koga as he seethed, "Jak take the idiot outside for that or his screams will wake up Jade!"

Turning his lust crazed eyes toward his brother, Jak replied, huskily, "You have the right idea, Bro, let's take him out there and have some fun?"

Shaking his head slightly, Ban chuckled as he replied, "Na, you take him he's all yours. Just do it outside… away from the cabin or else you'll have Jade to answer to."

Jak grinned deviously back at his brother as the wheels in his mind as his hand went to the handle of his whip that was casually coiled around his lithe waist. He turned back to his current prey as Koga tried to blend as well as he could into the wooden door of which he was pined. Licking his lips, Jak's mind slowly began to unwind, opening a door that had been locked for a very, very long time, allowing a glimpse of his psychotic side flash briefly in his lust filled eyes.

Koga glared in utter horror at the two obviously sadistic brothers trying harder then ever before to get away as he gulped nervously, "I see that Jade has a good pair of watch dogs. I've learned my lesson; I shouldn't have come up here to make sure she was okay. Just let me go back to my room and we can all forget that this ever happened." His hand searched frantically for the knob to Jade's door, grasping it for a brief second before Jak flicked his wrist, wrapping Koga's arms to his sides with the whip's length.

Despite Koga's great strength, having been sapped from the effects of the lake, he still tried like hell to snap the whip, only to have it wrap tighter around his upper body. Jak laughed slightly as he pulled Koga closer to his own sweat slicked body as he purred, "Now… now… I can't have the party without you, my sexy friend."

As Jak moved back toward the stairs, Koga began to struggle even more, fighting not only the whip but the vicious bastard that controlled it as well. With all his might, Koga called out, yelling despite his desires to keep Jade quiet and asleep only to have Ban slip behind him with his hand over Koga's mouth. "Cut it out," he seethed in Koga's ear as he continued, "We wake her up now and she'll kill us all for sure."

Koga glared daggers at Ban as he took the liberty to bit into the flesh of Ban's palm, causing him to pull it back into his chest, cursing rather loudly. "Serve's you both right if she wakes up for assaulting me you bastard. I thought that you cared about her, but I see that you want her all to your self," Koga shot back as he continued to fight Jak while being practically dragged down the stairs.

"At least I followed her wishes not to disturb her. I thought that you'd have respected that, but apparently all you see her as is a freaking chew toy!" Ban retorted once they had reached the relative safety of the kitchen.

Unable to take much more of Ban's mouth as well as the implications, that he feared him self, Koga lunged at Ban, teeth bared and growling as he pulled against his captor. "How dare you compare that wonderful woman to a piece of raw hide or a knotted rope you walking corpse," Koga seethed as his eyes bleed slightly red, his inner demon demanding to be released to defend his soon-to-be mate.

Jak laughed wickedly as he pulled Koga back toward the kitchen door, "Seems like my little wolf has some bite left to him. We'll have to fix that." His sickening laughter pulled Koga slightly back toward his imminent peril as Ban pushed him hard against his back, forcing him toward the open door.

"You'd best just pay more attention to him than me, friend. Or you're going to be in a bigger world of hurt," Ban replied as he followed closer behind Koga applying slight pressure to his back as Jak pulled him closer toward the barn, knowing that no amount of noise would escape the solid wooden structure.

Jak slid the door open, flicking on a light as he pulled his prey closer toward the center of the barn. His manic need for both blood and sex were beginning to slip the confines of his tightly controlled mind, however the fighting piece of nearly naked wolf flesh behind him egged on his psychotic side sending urges into his system that he'd never experienced like this. Yeah, he'd had occasions that it was overwhelming but he'd been able to resist them, but now… now he couldn't contain them, not like he was trying very hard either.

Looking around the barn, Jak's lust filled eyes widened as he quickly spotted what he'd been looking for. Swiftly, with his other hand, Jak swung a heavy rope over the heavy beam before he wrapped one end around Koga's wrists. He loosened his Azote de la Serpiente to allow it to coil lightly at his feet, while he tied off the other end, pulling Koga roughly off the ground to where only his toes touched the dirt floor of the barn.

Ban leaned against the door as he watched Jak prowl around Koga, eyeing the wolf as if he were a prime piece of meat. He knew that Jak was having his fun, and Ban agreed that Koga needed a lesson; however he was slightly worried about Jak's actions as well as his stance toward the wolf. "I hope that Jak keeps a level head about this before it gets out of hand," Ban thought slightly worried as he saw Jak flick his whip a couple of times, opening shallow wounds along Koga's raised arms and his upper thighs.

Koga glared at Jak as he continued to prowl around his strung up form. "What the hell is your problem?" he growled as the scent of Jak's arousal nearly knocked him out with its powerful musk.

"You look good enough to eat," Jak purred as he stepped closer toward his captive, licking his lips once more as he moved his hands over Koga's strong chest, taking the sweat off with his fingertips before sucking them like some delectable treat.

Koga gripped the rope with his hands as he kicked, lashing out at Jak who stumbled onto the floor of the barn as he shot back, "I've told you before to leave me the hell alone, you sadistic bastard. I'm not into that type of relationship." Koga shot a glance toward Ban at the door as he called out, "Rein him in will you?"

Ban shook his head once more as he replied, arms crossed over his chest, "You broke the rules, wolf. Now you have to pay the price."

Jak wiped the blood from his lips as he looked almost hungrily at Koga. "Tisk… tisk… I see that you need more of a lesson then I thought," Jak replied as he slowly, almost snake like rose from the ground. "You shall not only bleed, but you will welcome my advances with open arms by the time I'm done with you," he cooed, flicking the whip a few times before letting loose with a few savage lashes.

Koga's face twisted into a mask of utter pain but he refused to cry out to fuel the psychotic bastard as three whip marks sliced his skin with near surgical precision across his chest with three more across his back. Once the whip settled back near Jak's feet, he moved toward the wolf's flayed back, licking the blood that spilt down his back from the wounds. "Mmmm… you taste better than I thought," Jak purred as he moved toward Koga's front, his fingers tracing the wounds that his whip had left behind.

Kicking out once more, Koga growled, "Hands off, jackass."

Jak grabbed Koga's leg, anticipating the move as he ran his hands over the muscular appendage. "I think that you're beginning to like this more than you're admitting. Maybe I should take a bite and see what your flesh tastes like," Jak replied as his hands roamed higher up the thigh, brushing the lower edge of his boxer-briefs.

Ban watched as Jak had his little fun, but slowly he saw that Jak was headed toward something that he wanted no part of. It was one thing to show Koga that no one messed with Jade while they were around, but it was another to rape him, which is what was about to happen if he allowed things to continue. He stepped toward Jak as he was about to take a bite out of Koga's thigh.

Ban quickly grabbed his brother's shoulder, pulling him forcefully off of Koga's leg as he seethed, "Hey Jak, he's had enough. Why don't you let him go?"

Turning his lust crazed eyes toward his brother, not really acknowledging what Ban had said, Jak replied, huskily, "So you decided to come join in the fun?"

Reeling from the implications of what Jak was suggesting, Ban shook his head as he balled up his fist. "I'm not into that type of thing, Jak. You should know that by now and nothing you do or say will change my mind," he ground out between clenched teeth.

Ignoring what Ban had said, Jak turned toward his brother, his sights straying from the wounded wolf to more promising prey. He practically pounced on Ban as his raging desires took over all his common sense, seeing just another male in front of him instead of his own flesh and blood brother. Ban slammed onto the dirt floor, landing hard on his back with Jak straddling his chest. Seeing that Jak was practically out of his mind with blood lust and sexual need, Ban flipped Jak off his body, pinning him to the hard wood floor.

Seeing that Ban had Jak firmly in hand, Koga flexed his claws, slicing the rope above his head, which caused him to drop harshly onto the floor. Removing the rope from his wrists, Koga glanced at the wounds upon his chest, then back at the bastard that had given them. "How can Jade stay with people like this?" he thought as he moved away from the struggling brothers and headed toward the door, hoping that these marks would heal before morning.

"So you like it rough?" Jak practically cooed, as he leered at Ban, wiggling and writhing under his brother in a near show of ecstasy.

Ban rolled his eyes as he tried to hold his brother down, not enjoying any of what Jak was trying to pull. He knew that on occasions that Jak would get into a craze like this and the only things for him to do were sleep it off or to have a wild romp with his lover. Knowing that neither he or Koga wanted to indulge in the later, Ban knew that the former would be agreeable to both. Glancing over at Koga, who was headed toward the barn door, still visibly shaken from Jak's advances and subsequent attacks, Ban growled, "Could you help me?"

"I'm not touching that 'thing,' unless it's to kill him," Koga snapped as he pointed toward Jak, who was obviously enjoying his brother's weight upon his chest, his hands pinned above his head.

"I need you to knock him out! It's the only way to get him out of this… this funk that he's in," Ban growled as Jak become even more unmanageable.

Getting agitated at being denied what he truly wanted, Jak flipped Ban off his body, and lunged for Koga as he set his crazed eyes upon the retreating wolf. Seeing this as an opportunity to put Jak out of his misery for a bit, Koga dodged his attack, turning as he brought his arms around the crazed man's neck putting him in a sleeper hold.

"I don't think so jackass," Koga growled as he tightened his grip. With arms like steel, Koga held Jak against his injured chest long enough to get the desired effect of knocking out the nymphomaniac. Once Jak sagged in Koga's embrace, Ban took his brother from Koga's arms and laid him on the ground, contemplating his next move.

As Ban looked at his unconscious brother, he thought, "He's going to have one hell of a headache in the morning. I'd bet he's off his meds again. He'd better thank me for this in the morning." Turning back toward the barn door, Ban saw Koga leaning against the door frame, breathing in the clean mountain air, either deep in thought or trying to shake off the actions of this night, though still clearly pissed about the events of the evening.

As he left his brother's side, Ban moved toward Koga, placing a hand gingerly upon Koga's shoulder as he looked at the wolf gratefully. "Thanks for knocking him out, or we'd have had one hell of a night. When he gets like this, almost nothing that anyone does can get him out of it, save for knocking him out or… you know," as he raised an eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. However, that still doesn't excuse you or him, for that matter, of what you did to me. How could you, Ban, as Jade's friends advocate this," as he waved at the somewhat healed whip marks, "type of behavior toward her other friends? Are you all some sort of sadistic family that craves pain with pleasure?" Koga asked his voice rose as his anger flowed through every word.

"No," Ban explained, "No we're not what you think Koga. Don't get me wrong, some of my brothers have their issues, such as Jak, but we all care for Jade. She's been like a sister to most of my brothers and she was my lover and girlfriend for a while but I'd never hurt her that way. I just…" unable to find the words to show Koga how bad he felt, Ban leaned against the wall delving deep into his heart as he searched for the words.

Kind of knowing where he was coming from, Koga replied as his anger ebbed at the realization of what he was trying to say, "You just wanted to teach me a lesson about how to respect Jade, is that it?"

Ban's head snapped up as the words left Koga's lips. "How did you…"

"How did I know? It's been the source of many fights for me this past week. Trust me when I say that I've learned that Jade is precious to not only me but others as well who she's graced their lives with her presence. I've taken her for granted some times and my jealous nature got the best of me when I should have listened, but that's changed," he replied as he looked Ban hard in the eyes as both began to understand how the other felt.

Both men looked back at the unconscious Jak lying on the dirt floor of the barn as Ban said, "We should get him back to bed or he'll be pissed about sleeping in the barn." Glancing back toward Koga with raised eye brow, "Would you mind helping me?" he asked.

Koga's eyes stayed upon the unmoved form of Jak as he replied, "I'd rather leave him here to rot for all I care."

"I'm of the same opinion, but there'd be hell to pay. Besides that, I'm not up to getting whipped any time soon. He's still not letting me forget that Jade kicked my ass this morning," Ban replied as he took one of Jak's arms around his shoulder, gently lifting him haphazardly from the ground.

Seeing the foreman struggle a little under the weight of his brother, Koga gripped the other arm, dragging it over his shoulders with a bit of a grunt, trying not to reopen the whip marks across his back or chest. Together the two men dragged Jak back into the house, through the kitchen, and then they carried him up the stairs and tossed him into bed. After Ban covered his brother with the sheet, blankets and quilt, he and Koga left the room, stopping at the top of the stairs as they both caught their breath.

Both glanced toward Jade's door as Koga said, "I just hope that with all that commotion outside that it didn't wake up Jade," Koga replied as he headed toward her door once more.

Ban placed a firm hand upon Koga's shoulder as he stated, "You're not going in there!"

"No, I wasn't planning on it," Koga snapped as he moved toward the door. "I just want to make sure that she's still asleep is all," he continued as he slid the door open far enough to where both men could look upon her still sleeping form.

As he quietly shut the door, Koga looked back toward Ban as he said, "I don't know about you, but I could go for some more sleep, once I jump in the shower to get the stench from your brother off me."

With a wide yawn and a stretch of his back where he'd landed on the floor, Ban replied, "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Both men headed down the stairs with the silent understanding that neither would disturb Jade until she woke up the next morning. Ban slid onto the couch, covering his suddenly exhausted body as he thought about how much Koga's love toward Jade showed in his actions. "He must really care for her, to respect her wishes like that," he thought before drifting off to sleep.

Onigumo gazed down at the trio as the noise from their escapades awakened him from a sound sleep from his bed in the hay on the second level of the barn. "Shit… I'd have been better off sleeping with the horse," he thought as he saw Jak hoist the wolf demon he'd followed to the cabin onto a beam.

His eyes widened as Jak lashed Koga a few times, causing minor flesh wounds. As the torture continued, with the sadistic man holding the whip taunting the wolf; Onigumo slunk farther from view but couldn't pull his eyes away from the scene before him. "I'd better get the hell out of here as soon as I grab Naraku's next bitch," he thought as he saw Ban move toward Jak and the subsequent struggle that he had.

Seeing that the fight was about over, he pulled farther back toward his blankets as he thought, "This is getting way out of hand. I've got to get a better class of friends."

Once he found a comfortable spot among the hay and straw, Onigumo pulled his blankets about his shoulders as he thought, "First thing this morning, I'll grab her, subdue her with the chloroform and carry her back to the car, then get the hell off this damn ranch. Then I'll be with my beloved Kikyo and take her away from that bastard Naraku."

He closed his eyes as his final thoughts settled upon his beloved high class bitch and how he'd show her how much better he was than the likes of the sadistic bastard, Naraku.

_Dream sequence, later in the early morning …_

Noise filled the bar as it reached the sensitive ears of the demon as he prowled through the crowd toward the bartender as he dried a glass. "Set 'em up," he said once he got to a vacant spot near the bartender. The gentleman set down his glass that he'd been drying in front of the demon and poured a shot of whiskey which the demon downed in one swallow before paying his tab.

He leaned back against the bar his eyes roving over the crowd searching for his true love. "Where are you?" he said to himself as he continued to look for his missing half. Suddenly his eyes fell upon the one he's been searching for, his beloved was bent over a far pool table, lining up for a trick shot to get sink the 8 ball without scratching the queue ball.

Quickly he downed another shot of whiskey before he headed toward the pool tables. His eye shimmered with love as he watched the pool queue strike, with a resounding thwack sending the white queue ball straight toward the black 8 ball, nudging it in before coming to a hair's breath from toppling into the corner pocket. Before the person had a chance to straighten up from the table, the demon pressed his body solidly into the figure, grinding his hips into the round firm posterior.

"Hey," the person protested, "Not here or I'll be forced to take you here and now." The figure turned their head toward the hungry demon, which had started nipping along the tanned exposed neck line.

Growling in slight irritation, the demon replied, huskily, "You're no fun. But you'd better be prepared for later when I get you home." With a final nip to the exposed neck, leaving a nice purple hickey, he moved away from the leaning figure, giving them enough room to move around.

Jade walked into the bar a short time later, her eyes roving for her blue-eyed, dark haired wolf demon. She looked in all the usual places, the bar, pool tables and dart boards. With a slight huff, exasperated at the fact that she knew he was there because his Bronco was parked outside, Jade moved back toward the bar hoping that either Ginta or Hakkaku had seen him. Quickly she walked past the office door where the musky scents of old worn leather and lodge pole pine lingered.

Her eyes widened as she recognized both scents. "What the hell?" she thought as her hand moved toward the door knob, gripping the golden knob as she tried to calm her racing heart. Jiggling the knob a couple of times, noticing that it's locked. Slightly furious at being unable to get in, Jade pressed an ear toward the door to see if she could hear what was going on.

Seeing as the door was pretty solid, Jade was unable to hear much, other than some muffled noises, which made her even more furious as well as curious at the same time. Unable to stand the suspense any longer, knowing that her beloved wolf was behind the door, Jade move a few steps away, before charging the door, kicking it open with a precise strike. Once the door swung open, Jade was faced with the most unbelievable sight before her.

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Once she was able to find her voice, all she could do was scream as she covered her eyes and ran from the office, not caring that everyone in the bar was gawking between her and the open office door.

"What the hell?" Koga demanded as he looked at Jade as she stood in the door way unable to say a word as he moved his body toward the figure lying over the heavy wooden office desk, his hands gripping the firm chest as he ground against the figure's hips.

As his head rolled toward the open office door, seeing the shocked look upon Jade's face, Ban's blue eyes narrowed as he replied, "She just realized that she's being cheated on, my love. Jade will get over it like I did, now would you hurry up and shut the door so that we can get more acquainted. I told you that if you had continued your advances that I'd take you here and now!"

_End dream sequence…_

Three sets of eyes shot wide open as one. Screams of the horrifying nightmare resounded through out the area, ricocheting off the mountain lake.


	55. Chapter 55

Summary... Summary!! Where could she be? Not under the bed, not in the closet, and she's not hiding behind the sofa. Looks like she split on me again. Let's see... oh yeah more of our favorite two guys, some rather embarressing times for Jade and one hell of a cliffy. Please remember to read, review and enjoy! Thanks for your continued support.

* * *

Jade woke up screaming as the images of her beloved Koga basically dry humping her ex boyfriend raced through her mind. "It was only a dream… it was only a dream… it was only a dream…" Jade muttered to herself like a mantra as she tried to calm her racing heart. She looked out over the lake, taking in the tranquil scene as the affects of the dream began to wear off as the sun peaked over the eastern rim, flooding the valley with light.

After a few minutes, Jade turned her head toward the door, trying to see if the out cry had drawn any attention from the males in the cabin. Not hearing any scrambling of feet, Jade breathed a sigh of relieve as she flipped the blankets off her body. "That would suck if all three of them came up here," she thought as she moved toward her bathroom. After running a brush through her hair, pulling her crimson golden tresses back into a pony tail, Jade changed into a black sports bar, with a gray tank top and matching shorts that fell to mid-thigh.

Jade took one last look over the peaceful mountain lake before she headed down stairs, still slightly shaken from her nightmare. She glanced once at Ban's door, sniffing gingerly to see if he was still in bed. To her surprise the scent of coco butter wafted through the air. "What the hell?" she thought as she pushed the other door open slightly, not wanting to awaken the male in the bed.

As she poked her head around the door, Jade caught sight of Jak sprawled across the bed, wrapped in the sheets as if he'd had a nightmare of his own. With a slight smile, Jade slipped into the room, pulling the tussled quilt over her friend as she kissed him slightly on the forehead.

Quickly she slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her as she moved toward the stairs. As she made it about halfway down the stairs, murmurs of a conversation assaulted her ears. She glanced around the living room to see where the voices were coming from, but saw that it was empty, save for some rumpled blankets on the near by couch.

Slowly she eased her way farther down the stair case, adjusting her senses toward the kitchen and dining area. "Yeah… I remember a time when we were thrown together on a cattle drive," she heard Ban comment. "We were chasing this small herd of angus calves all over the country side. Some how, we were crossing this river and her horse threw her into a river that we were crossing. Once she got out on the other side, spitting nails all I saw was her wet shirt plastered to her breasts and I was hard as a rock, wanting to take her right then and there," he continued.

Jade felt her anger rise as she recalled the incident and how they had shared a bedroll that night, only because hers, along with her saddle and most of her gear ended up in the river due to a broken cinch strap. Easing an eye around the corner, Jade spied Ban and Koga sharing a pot of coffee at the table as they recalled various situations with Jade. From the smell of the horrid brew, Jade could tell that Ban had made it 'camp style' which included at least one if not two horse shoes and was so thick that a spoon would stand up in it. Let's just say that after her first introduction to 'camp' coffee that Jade swore off all forms of coffee, preferring her caffeine in the Pepsi form.

Glaring at Koga's tanned back, Jade took a seat on the steps, curious as to what her current ant ex-boyfriend were going to discuss. If what Ban had said was any indication, she was going to be killing them both shortly.

As she settled in, Jade over heard Koga reply gruffly, "That sounds good. I remember the first time that I saw her all sweaty was when they were doing some hand to hand combat training. She was in just a brown tee shirt and a pair of fatigue pants. She moved with such grace and elegance as she took down a guy twice her size. I remember how much just her toned arms and dainty feet turned me on, just that show of a little skin was enough to provide me with fantasies for a week afterwards." He picked up his coffee cup, wrinkling his nose slightly at the thick tar like liquid, but drank some anyways, seeing as he hadn't slept well after he'd gone back to bed that night. His nightmare earlier didn't help matters either.

Swallowing down the vile liquid Ban quickly scanned his memories for something better to 'one up' Koga. Suddenly a thought came to mind as he put his coffee cup down as he replied, "I've got one better then that. The first time I saw Jade, she'd come up for spring break a few years back. I was kind of new to the ranch and didn't know who she was. When she first stepped out of her silver corvette, I thought that I'd died and gone to heaven, the way that her school uniform barley covered her backside. I'll say that I had enough for at least a month worth of fantasies."

Jade just shook her head in frustration as she listened to the two males as she felt the heat of a blush cross her cheeks. Never had she realized that her school uniform had that type of reaction on guys, save for the fact that most of the guys at her school looked at her as if she had grown two heads because of her uniqueness in not wanting to be like the other girls. "I'm definitely going to be killing these guys if this continues much longer," she thought as she flexed her claws, trying to keep her emotions as well as her arousal at being talked about like that.

The short hairs across the back of Koga's neck bristled as he listened to Ban's raging hormones in regards to his future mate. Swallowing down more of the thick liquid he remembered something that would get under Ban's skin, maybe even a little. "Yeah, I've seen her in the school uniform a time or two as well, so I hear you there. But I've got one even better," Koga replied, looking deeply into his coffee cup as he clearly recalled the images that helped him through those long months away from his beloved. "Every morning, at least during the late spring, summer and early fall on Ft. Riley we have our morning physical training or PT as we called it. I relished those mornings of strength training for just a glimpse of her breasts as her tee shirt hung down during push-ups or her creamy thighs as she did sit ups. I never got to help her during that time, but I wondered every morning what it would feel like to run my hands up her legs as she did those sit ups and crunches. Hell, even thinking about it now, I can feel myself getting hard," Koga continued as he shifted his sweat pants and underwear a little, relieving some pressure on his erection.

With a tentative sniff, Jade confirmed that Koga was indeed aroused, but that Ban was as well. "They keep this up much longer and I'll be headed down to the lake for a cold dip," Jade thought as she leaned back against the stairs, trying her hardest not to be noticed by either of the men.

Suddenly, having had about enough of Koga getting the better of him, Ban blurted out, "Well, I got to see her in a two piece bikini just yesterday. And I'll say that it wasn't the first time either, seeing as I had her teach me to swim in that freezing lake. Getting warmed up was really fun, especially once the ties of her suit came undone… if you catch my drift."

With the meaning not lost on Koga, anger and possessiveness rising as he delved into the bottom of his bag of memories, he replied, "That's nothing… I've seen her…"

Having heard enough, fearing that they were about to delve into her sex life and thus comparing notes, Jade replied gruffly, "You finish that sentence and I'll castrate you both!" as she moved back into the kitchen clearly angry at the two men for talking about her behind her back. Ban and Koga jumped at her voice and turned their heads toward her as she stealthily moved toward the fridge. Both watched her body sway, as her hips moved with each step, knowing the feel of those same hips in their hands, as well as the ever present constriction upon their groins.

"Good morning, Jade," Ban said as he looked down at his coffee cup, knowing that if he continued to watch he'd have more problems than just an irate ex girlfriend if he were to stand up just then. With a look of nearly pure bliss and love upon his face, Koga moved toward her from his seat at the table, trying to wrap her in his embrace.

With a quick whirl, ducking under his outstretched arms, Jade growled, "So what else have the two of you talked about? How a roll in the hay with me felt? Comparing notes while I'm not around is that it?"

"What are you talking about, Jade?" Koga asked, a bit hurt at not being able to embrace her as he'd hoped.

Moving around the masculine wolf once more, grabbing a carton of eggs from the fridge, some bacon and a gallon of milk, Jade replied harshly, "I heard the two of you talking about me, and don't deny it."

Koga glanced at Ban then back at Jade as he replied, "We were just talking about some of the times that we'd seen you is all." He moved toward her once more, wrapping his arms around her waist as he lowered his chin to her shoulder while she started frying up the eggs and bacon. "I'd never talk about intimate details with some one else, honey," he continued softly, brushing his lips against her neck.

As the words sunk in, triggering another conversation that she had with Jak from the day before, Jade turned in Koga's embrace as she glared at Ban. "Yeah, like dip stick over there," she ground out between clenched teeth as she glared daggers at Ban.

Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise, as if he were being started at, Ban looked toward Jade as he asked, "What are you talking about? I'd never do that either."

Shouldering her way out of Koga's arms Jade rounded on the foreman as she growled, "Then what the hell was Jak going on about you, me and the calving grounds? Explain yourself seeing as you and I were the only ones there!"

Ban blinked a couple of times as he recalled the incident. Standing suddenly from his chair at the table, Ban backed away from the irate female who was slowly approaching him. "He wouldn't leave me alone unless I told him something. You know how he is!" Ban replied as he backpedaled into the wall behind him.

"That's no excuse Ban!! You told him about us being… you know what we did. How could there be any excuse for that!" she practically screamed as she nearly pinned him to the wall.

Looking toward Koga for help to pull off the irate female, Ban gulped a couple of times before he replied, "Well he told me about a couple of times where you were pretty wild yourself, Jade."

A look of confusion crossed Jade's features as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Koga told me about some of your more… shall we say wild nights of passion that you enjoyed," Ban replied as he tried to carefully paint a picture of wild abandoned sex.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Jade asked, "Like what?" not really believing that Koga would have said anything like that.

"Well, let's see… there was a time that you surprised him for his birthday lying on his bed in nothing but a bikini made of whipped cream topped with strawberries. And then there was…" Jade whirled from her ex to glare at her fiancé as she saw him quickly look for cover from her flaming eyes.

"You told… HIM about that!!" Jade growled as she moved quickly toward the kitchen stove, to flip the nearly burnt bacon.

From the relative safety of the living room, Koga replied, "I didn't mean to, he told me about a time that you had slid into his bedroll by accident after an exhausting day on the range because you had forgotten where you had been sleeping. Once you realized where you were at, you said basically 'screw it' and that's what you did…"

"Enough… enough already… Koga, Ban, why don't the two of you ass holes take and make your own freaking breakfast while you continue to discuss more of my sex life!" she screamed as she tossed the now burnt bacon into the garbage. Anger rolled off her in waves as she stormed out the back door, to cool off and check on Kami. Ban and Koga looked at one another then back at the door before either of them moved.

Glaring at Koga, Ban grabbed the frying pan from the stove and moved toward the sink as he growled, "Look at what you did!"

"What I did? You had your hand in it as well, pal," Koga replied, grabbing a second frying pan from the cupboard under the stove top and adding some bacon to it.

Turning toward Koga, Ban glared at his tanned and toned back as he retorted, "With your sense of smell, you should have been able to tell that she was down here, that way she wouldn't have left out of here in a huff!"

Turning his ice blue eyes toward Ban, Koga replied, "I just barely got my sense of smell back, ass hole. With her scent all over this cabin, I had a hard time telling the difference. So don't go blaming it on me for your stupidity!"

At that time, Jak came down the stairs, groaning softly as he held his head in one hand. "Damn that is one massive head ache," he whined as he moved toward the kitchen, oblivious to the two men. He picked up the coffee pot and poured himself a cup before turning toward the kitchen table. Once he noticed Ban and Koga glaring toward one another, he asked, "Did I miss something?"

With a shake of his head, Ban asked, "No… How does your head feel?"

"Not well, I've a splitting headache that a few aspirin will cure. What happened last night? All I can remember is telling you that I was sleeping upstairs and then waking up in your bed with the head ache and a sore neck," he replied. As what he said registered, Jak looked toward Ban as he asked, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just glad that you slept well is all," he replied as he moved toward the cupboards for some plates and silverware for the table.

Jak looked toward the duo, slightly confused as he took a seat at the table to drink his cup of coffee. "For being rivals over Jade's affections, they sure act pretty chummy right now," he thought as he sipped the horrid concoction. Forcing himself to swallow the tar like liquid, Jak thought once more as he looked at the thick black stain at the bottom of his coffee cup, "Ban must have made it. You could use it on the roof as thick as he makes it. How the hell can he even drink this shit when it's like this?"

Ban set the stack of plates next to the stove as Koga asked, "Are you going to tell him about what really happened last night?"

"No… when he gets like that… once he's out he wakes up as if nothing ever happened. I won't do that to you, in fact I still feel bad that I didn't stop it sooner," Ban replied as he put some of the fried bacon onto a plate. Koga slid some more bacon into the pan, the sizzling and snapping of the grease covering their conversation from Jak's ears.

"Thanks, I don't want Jade knowing either. She'd never let me live down getting beaten up by your brother," Koga replied as he cracked a couple of eggs, sliding them into another lightly greased frying pan.

Both guys laughed at the comment knowing that Jade would hold that over both their heads if it were to get out. As the eggs and bacon cooked, Ban and Koga talked a little about themselves, getting to know each other a little better as well as some of their non-intimate times together with Jade. Jak watched the two, slightly recalling a dream that he'd had early in the morning with Ban and Koga making out in the office of a bar he wasn't familiar with. "I'd pay to see that," he thought dreamily as his eyes roved over the tanned, toned physique of the wolf demon, as well as his own brother. As his eyes wandered over Koga's turned back, his eyes widened as he saw the barely healed slash marks across his back. "Wonder where those came from?" he mussed.

As she slammed the door shut behind her, Jade's fury ebbed slightly at the guys behind her. They were just trying to see if they could get under the other's skin, instead of hers. "Typical chauvinistic bastards," Jade thought as a smile crossed her lips as she leaned against the barn door, shaking her head at how they kept one upping the other even when they tried to get out of trouble. After a few minutes, she moved toward the nearby corral and dust covered paint.

She leaned against the rail fence, as Kami nudged her slightly with his great head, nuzzling her cheek softly. Reaching to scratch behind his ear, Jade cooed, "Yeah, I've missed you too, Kami. I just wish that those two wouldn't be getting along… Hell I'd even settle for a good ol' fashion knock down, drag out fist fight."

Kami nuzzled her some more as the wind blew his black forelock into his eyes, causing him to shake his head. Jade pulled back until he settled down before she leaned her cheek against the blaze that trailed from his forehead to his nose. "I love them both, Kami… and that's the hard part about this whole mess, but I belong with Koga," she continued, failing to notice the footsteps coming from behind her.

"You belong to Naraku," a husky voice breathed in her ear as a cloth covered her mouth, stifling any screams that would ensue. Breathing in the chloroform filled rag, Jade succumbed to the anesthetic quickly as she slid into the arms of the man who'd done the unthinkable, kidnapped her.

Once Onigumo was sure that Jade was completely under, he quickly tied her wrists together with some thin, pliable strands of leather that he'd found before throwing her roughly over his shoulder. With a grunt, he took off down the road toward his hidden car as he thought, "This is getting to damn hard. Once I get to the hideout and deliver this bitch to Naraku for his pleasure, I'm out of here. Hopefully I'll be able to convince Kikyo to come with me."

A short while later, he found his car right where he'd left it, parked in a bit of a clearing behind some bushes. Once he got the passenger side door open, he got Jade strapped in and then slid in behind the wheel. "Got to get out of here before that crazed wolf finds me," he thought as he turned over the engine a few times before it caught. He eased the car out onto the dirt road and headed back toward the ranch cursing his rotten luck half way down the road when an older pick up truck was creeping toward him.

"Damn it!! I really need to get the hell out of here," he thought as he pulled as far off the side to allow the truck to pass. As the truck passed, Onigumo recognized the elderly wolf demoness driving the beat up truck as well as the stoic dog demon in the passenger seat. Once the truck passed, Onigumo pulled back onto the road as he breathed a sigh of relief, "That was close. I'd have never gotten away with her if he was there. What the hell is it with her that all these men are after her?"

He chanced a glance toward his unconscious passenger, seeing her crimson gold tresses spilled over the tank top and her healthy tanned arms. Being drawn to her, like a moth to the flame, Onigumo reached toward the sleeping captive, running his fingers across her smoothed cheek, he failed to see a huge rock in the middle of the road. With a sickening crunch, the car lurched to one side, as all the 'idiot' lights on the dash began to flash like crazy.

"What the hell?!" he shouted as he pulled the car back onto the road, where the lights finally shut off. Not thinking about any possible damage, he continued on his way down the road, unaware of a slight crack in the transmission that resulted in the loss of transmission fluid.

As Shina and Sesshomaru pulled next to the corrals, they noticed Kami running around along the edge of the corral, closest to the forest, shrieking and calling out as if he'd been calling for a mate or stable buddy. "What is the horse's problem?" Sesshomaru asked as they got out of the truck.

"I'm not sure… he's never acted like that before," Shina replied as she headed toward the back door of the cabin. Sesshomaru watched the horse move, noticing that Kami's eyes focused on the way they had just come.

"I wonder if he's trying to tell us something," he thought before shaking his head and following the elderly woman into the cabin.

After what seemed like forever, Kagome finally reached the area that she'd been drawn to during her flee from captivity. Despite the sun having come up, dispelling the beacon of light that drew her toward safety, Kagome had noticed some of the land features that the light emitted from and headed toward them, hobbling as best she could on her ankle. "I hope that this isn't heading back toward that vile bastard. I'd rather die then let him touch me again," she thought as she cleared the last rise, gazing down into a nearly vacant valley of lava rock, sage and scraggly cedars.

Off in the distance, she heard some the noise of metal hitting rock and a nearly constant string of curses coming from her left. Scanning the area, Kagome noticed a some what tall dark haired man with his back to her hefting what appeared to be a pick ax, oblivious to being watched. "Here goes nothing," she thought as she slipped down the ridge and hobbled toward the man hoping against hope that she was making the right choice in going toward the stranger for help.

Muso cursed once more as the pick ax hit yet another rock. "Go figure," he thought crossly as he hefted the ax again, trying to dig a grave worthy of his beloved Kagura who's blanket covered body lay just a few feet from where he was working. It lay under the relative shade of some sage brush and cedars, down wind from his position considering the heat and flies were beginning to make the body nearly impossible to approach without gagging.

As he swung the ax yet again in the roughly three foot deep hole, a slight gasp caught his attention. Turning to look over his shoulder, the sight before him was not what he'd expected to see. "What the hell are you doing out here?" Muso asked as he turned his full body toward Kagome, noticing her rather haggard, mistreated appearance.

"I… I… I escaped… last night after you were gone," she stuttered, taking in the man before her and realizing that this was the one who'd kidnapped her in the first place.

Muso looked quickly over her shoulder, then off toward the cave in the distance as he cursed once more under his breath. Turning back toward Kagome he seethed, "You'd better get out of sight, girl, or he'll come after you in a heart beat."

Unable to remain much on her feet anyways, Kagome slid into the dirt at her feet, pulling her injured ankle into her lap, Indian style as she looked over Muso's little burial plot. Seeing how much he worked on the hole, Kagome asked quietly, "You loved her, didn't you?"

Taken aback by her question, Muso hesitated before continuing his slow progress on the grave. "She accepted me for who I was and not for what I had," he replied as he continued to dig at the rock, hollowing out another foot of the grave.

Kagome looked toward the blanket covered corpse as she replied, "She used to be my room mate a few years back. I thought the same thing, but just found out that she ruined my life because she wanted my boyfriend. Forgive me if I don't spill tears over her passing."

"No problem, I know that I'm probably not on your hero list either," he replied, as he felt that he'd finally got the grave deep enough to keep her body from being desecrated by the animals. He set the pick ax aside, and eased out of the grave, not wanting to edge any more dirt into the hole before he slipped the body into its final resting place. Once he covered his beloved Kagura with the dirt from the grave as well as the rocks to mark the grave site.

After he paid his final respects to his beloved, Muso turned toward Kagome as he said, "I've seen what that bastard has done to you and I'm sorry to have brought you into this horrific mess. I'll take you back to the nearest town and get you to the authorities." Unable to face Kagome's bruised and battered face, he offered a hand to help her to her feet, but kept his eyes averted to the ground or a distant object.

With a mumbled 'thanks,' Kagome tried to follow Muso as he led the way to where she assumed the vehicles were located but with having taken a break, her twisted ankle refused to support her any longer. Muso moved about another two feet from the grave when he heard an 'eep' as a body fell to the ground with a groan. He turned back and saw that her foot faced an impossible position.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked quietly as he moved back to her side, tenderly probing her ankle.

"Ouch… that hurts," Kagome breathed in sharply as the pain coursed through her leg. "I fell last night in a rabbit hole."

"You're not walking out of here on this bum ankle. And we've got about two miles in rough terrain between here and the truck," Muso replied as took the handle from the shovel that he used and broke it in half and tied the two halves to her leg with some strips of his shirt.

Kagome looked questioning into Muso's eyes as he fixed up her ankle as best he could. "How do you propose that we get out of here then?" she asked once he finished tying the last knot on her make shift brace.

"Do you trust me?" he asked quietly as he turned his attention toward Kagome, taking in her blackened eyes, broken cheek and shattered lip really for the first time.

Searching his eyes, finding a heart broken man who'd just lost the love of his life, Kagome swallowed the bile that rose in her throat as she replied almost to quietly for him to hear, "Yes." Without a word, Muso carefully picked up Kagome, easing her carefully onto his muscular back as she winced with each brush of his hand against various cuts and bruises that she'd acquired over the last 24 hours.

Once she was settled on his back, Muso asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just let's get out of here," Kagome replied, thankful that she was hopefully escaping the clutches of Naraku.

Three sets of eyes shot toward the back door as Shina and Sesshomaru walked in, without even knocking. Seeing the slight look of disappointment cross their faces, Shina asked, "What's the matter? Not expecting use just yet?"

"No Shina… It's not that," Ban replied as he shoveled some fried eggs into his mouth.

"We were hoping that Jade had cooled off and was coming in for some breakfast," Koga continued as he looked toward the steel eyed demoness.

A worried look crossed Shina's face as she said, "I thought that she was here?"

Seeing as Ban and Koga had their faces full of food, Jak replied, "Apparently she over heard those two twits this morning and stormed out before I came down stairs."

"Where did she go?" Sesshomaru growled as he moved slightly past Shina, afraid that he already knew the answer.

Koga and Ban's eyes flew wide open as Jak replied, "Out to the corral to see Kami. She should have been there when you drove up!"

Without a word, Sesshomaru raced back out the door with Koga and Ban right on his heels. The three men searched the area around the barn quickly, but only to find that Jade was no where to be found. After about ten minutes Sesshomaru came out of the barn carrying the blankets that Onigumo had used the previous night from the loft as Koga searched near Kami's corral for Jade's unique scent as Ban tried to calm the clearly upset horse.

"She's gone," Sesshomaru stated as he tossed the blankets onto the fence as Ban moved toward the fence with Kami under restrained control. Koga sniffed at the blankets once, then sniffed deeper as the scent began to register in his mind.

"You've got something, wolf?" Sesshomaru asked, curious as to Koga's actions.

Moving away from the corral, down the road toward the ranch, Koga finally called out, "I've got the scent." In a whirl of dust, Koga disappeared down the road with Sesshomaru following close behind him, barely making a sound as he moved down the road. Ban cursed his luck at not being very fast but then he looked at the horse he calmed only recently from a panic state.

Without thinking, Ban ran into the barn, yanking the door open as he rushed toward the tack room, looking for either some rope or a bridle. Having spotted the bridle, Ban grabbed it, running past a startled Jak as he move back to the horse's side. Within seconds, the bridle was on and he'd swung onto the horse's broad back with nothing to cushion his rear end.

"Where are you going?" Jak asked as he opened the gate for Ban and Kami.

Pointing down the road where Koga and Sesshomaru had disappeared, Ban replied, "I'm going after Jade. Take Shina back to the ranch and get on the horn to the authorities that Jade's gone." Without another word, Ban urged Kami out of the corral, letting him loose to chase after the demon dog and the wolf demon. Kami surged out of the corral, barely letting his feet touch the earth before he was airborne once more. At no time, it seemed to Ban that Kami had all four feet on land as his ground eating strides closed in on his comrades.

"Where are you Jade?" he thought as his azure eyes swept the area in front of him, hoping for some sign that she was there. "Where ever you are, just be safe," played through his mind as he continued to gain on the demons looking for his lost love.

11


	56. Chapter 56

Sorry that it's taken so long to get this chapter posted. I had to work long this past week and get ready to get on to my new job. I deeply thank all of my faithful readers and greatly apologize in advance for the tardiness of the next chapters. With moving and a new job, I'm not sure where I'll be able to get to the library to download the next chapters, or even get a chance to work on the story in general. I will continue working on the story until it is finished. Thank you as well for the reviews and please remember to read, review and enjoy.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at the alarm clock sitting in the nightstand next to his bed. Seeing the red numbers on the face read 6:30am, he reluctantly threw the red and black linens back with a groan as he crawled out of bed and headed toward the bathroom for a long cold shower. As he leaned over the bathroom sink, staring at the reflection of his slightly blood shot eyes and mussed hair which had grown to nearly shoulder length, Inuyasha thought about the conversation that he'd had with Miroku from the night before. The mental images of Kagome, his brother's beloved as well as those of the suspects made his blood boil, but with his responsibilities and doctor's appointment that morning had prevented him from hunting down his brother and helping him find his beloved.

"I want to know what it's like to love like that," he thought as he ran his hand through his hair, thinking of all the hell that Sesshomaru had gone through, but the undying devotion and heartache that he'd dealt with. "Must be nice to find some one who'll but up with all your shit," he said out loud as he turned toward his shower, turning on the cold water tap. Quickly shucking out of his red and black heart boxers, Inuyasha shivered as the cold water hit his warmed skin, shocking him into a more wakeful state as he quickly lathered up his hair with shampoo.

As he closed his eyes, running his claws tenderly through his mane of silver hair, he thought, "Damn this is freaking cold!" Within a few minutes, he emerged from the shower, drying his hair as he moved back toward his bedroom and the lavish closet full of clothes. Quickly he threw on a pair of clean boxers, jeans and tee shirt before he moved swiftly down the stairs toward the kitchen.

After grabbing a quick cup of coffee, Inuyasha headed out to the garage, trying to decide which of the many vehicles he wanted to drive from their vast collection. "Wish that I'd gotten my mustang back," he thought as a bit of sadness crossed his eyes. Since Jade's attack the shop hadn't worked on his car at all, not that they didn't want to that is, it's just she was the only one who worked on those types of cars. His eyes finally settled on his gray Jeep Cherokee Laredo. Quickly he hobbled toward the vehicle, easing into the seat and placing his braced foot near the foot peddles on the floor. After a few minutes he was on the road with only one thing on his mind… finding that certain some one who would be able to put up with him, and still love him with all her heart.

Kikyo lay motionless on her pallet next to the dozing Naraku; her body ached no matter how shallowly she breathed. He'd done a number on her body, every muscle screamed in pain from the exertions that she'd put on it against her will. The swollen cheek and shattered lip were just mere scratches compared to the rest of her body. Ragged claw marks ran from the cheeks of her supple backside to the inside of her thighs, a reminder of his ministrations while he had her on her hands and knees, feeding his every devious pleasure he could imagine. Slight shivers, barely noticeable upon her battered and bruised skin, reminded her that she was still in danger from the monster she'd thought was her one true love.

Carefully she turned her head toward his relaxed form, noticing the steady rise and fall of his sweat glistened chest. He'd finally rolled off her only an hour previous and from the chirping of the birds that she could hear from the entrance to the cave system it was either just dawn or shortly there after. She looked past the door way of their cave, hoping to catch sight of Muso as he came back from burying his dead girlfriend. Silently she swore at herself for not having listened to her brother, especially considering that he knew Naraku more than anyone, considering that his best friend was Onigumo and they were related.

"God how could I have been so stupid?" she thought as a tear slipped down her face, running silently down her cheek to fall onto the pillow. "Why did I have to hookup with this jackass? Was it worth all this to get back and Yash for blatantly flaunting that girl in front of me? All for what… a quick roll in the hay for this bastard and a murder on my hands?" Kikyo thought silently as she closed her eyes as she thought back to her attack on the mechanic that dared take not only her beloved Yash, but his beloved car as well. She'd bought him the car for their first month anniversary, angling the whole time to get him to ask her for her hand in marriage.

With a sigh of resignation Kikyo thought, "That was almost a year ago, and he still hasn't popped the question. And now… now he'll never say those four little words, not after all that I've been through, at the hands of Naraku." More tears slipped down her face as she stifled a sob with the back of her hand, fearing to awaken the demon beside her.

"That's right… a demon in human façade," she thought s she glanced down the body of the 'man' beside her. His tentacles that he'd assaulted her body with had remained extended from his back, lying against his body, moving slightly as if he were dreaming about something or someone running from him. She shivered even more at the sight of the appendages as well as the hour glass mark that adorned the spider like scar upon his back.

She'd heard the rumors of the Viudanegra- Araña clan about how they had some weird things happen such as most males never got very old. In fact, Kikyo had heard that Naraku's own father had died under mysterious circumstances only recently, but she wasn't really sure if she should ask or not, considering the attention that he'd already showered upon her the night before. What she feared the most at this point in time was the other rumor that circulated about Naraku in general and that was his desire for human flesh. Trying to suppress the shivers that crawled over her skin, Kikyo eased partially off her current bed, moving as slowly as she could to prevent the ragged marks from reopening and bleeding some more.

With the familiar weight of the woman having moved off the bed, Naraku cracked an eye open as he saw her back move away from him, toward what remained of her clothes. He smirked at his handy work that he'd laid upon her flawless skin, causing permanent scars upon her body that no amount of dieting or plastic surgery would ever do. "She was worth it, but now… now to await for the final prize," he thought as he closed his eyes once more and drifted off into dream land with devious thoughts of what he'd do with the elegant Jade once she was within his grasp.

"Soon, my pet… soon you will know what humiliation is and you will beg like the whipped bitch that you are for me to pleasure you as I've done to my current bitches," he thought as he smirked.

"What the F…?" he thought for what seemed the thousandth time since hitting the hard road past the ranch as he looked at his gages noticing that a horrific whining was coming from the car. Suddenly the 'check transmission' light came on, flickering before staying on steadily.

He pulled his car to the side of the road, cautiously looking at his subdued passenger who was still unconscious as he exited the car. Raising the hood, he quickly pulled the transmission dip stick, only to realize that no fluid graced the thin strip of metal in his hand. As the realization that something had happened to his precious car finally took its toll, Onigumo put the dip stick back before he slammed the hood shut. Looking around the area, knowing that his head start was probably going to quickly dissipate, he decided to turn the car around and headed back toward the ranch, knowing that he'd seen a few unlocked cars and trucks parked haphazardly all around the area.

As he eased his screeching car through a Y-turn, Onigumo thought, "Better to take my chances at the ranch than try and make it as far out of town as possible. Who knows where in the hell he's set up his camp by now." Quickly he made the five miles back to the ranch, pulling up beside the shiny silver Porsche with the designer plate reading 'FLMNGHM.' With a shake of his head, knowing that this would stick out like a sore thumb, Onigumo quickly moved to the passenger side of his car and took out the unconscious Jade. Once he was able to get her in the passenger seat, he slipped the chloroform rag over her mouth and nose once more, sending her into deeper sleep, hoping that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

After a few more minutes, while fiddling with the wires under the dash, Onigumo was able to turn the engine of the posh sports car over, before it finally caught. Quickly without further ado, he jammed the gears of the manual transmission into drive and headed out the ranch gates at a high rate of speed toward the distant town and his beloved Kikyo. "Soon, my sweet… soon you'll be in my arms again and I'll be able to take you away from all this shit," he thought as the trees blurred slightly as he whirled down the mountain road.

Koga pulled up short about a half mile from the cabin his nose working the area frantically for any trace of Jade's scent or that of her abductor. "Damn it!! Damn it to hell!" he cursed as he moved slowly into ever widening circles.

Sesshomaru arrived about two minutes later, hearing the cursing as he saw Koga move in slightly ever widening circles. "What's wrong, did you lose the scent?" he asked as moved slightly toward the wolf.

"Yeah… it's like there was something here, waiting for them and now the scent's gone," Koga growled between clenched teeth. He looked down the road hoping to either see his beloved come out of the woods as if it were some sick joke or to catch her scent upon the air.

Looking around the area, noticing the slight rut marks off the side of the road, Sesshomaru replied, "It would appear that the kidnapper had his vehicle hiding here and now it's gone." As the words escaped his lips, a light went off above his head as he continued, "Shina and I passed a car coming down from the cabin… I wonder… if it was them."

Koga moved so fast that in a blink of Sesshomaru's eyes he was a mere hair's breath from his face, his face contorted into a mask of barely contained rage as the seethed, "You saw the bastard who took my Jade and didn't say a word when you came to the cabin?"

"I didn't realize who it was until just now," Sesshomaru growled back as Koga flexed his claws, itching to reach out and claw the throat of the great dog demon.

Kami burst through the undergrowth as the two demons faced off. Taking stock of what was about to happen, Ban edged the slightly lathered horse between the two as he ground out between clenched teeth, "Save it for later. This is the only road up here and it leads directly back to the ranch. Once he gets to the road me may loose his trail and never be able to find him again. Now cut the crap and get a move on it."

Koga and Sesshomaru looked at the foreman for a second before turning back to one another. With a swift nod, both demons took off down the road, hot on the heels of the other and Kami bringing up the rear, keeping pace with the two extremely fast demons. Ban gripped Kami's withers with his muscular legs, as his hand wrapped several times through the thick black mane while the horse ran, trying to maintain his seat and not fall off. With the blur of the ground indicating the harrowing speed of the demons and horse, Ban wished slightly that he'd taken the time to throw a saddle upon the horse. All three men's thoughts turned once more to Jade, hoping that she'd be okay once they found her.

Inuyasha pulled the Jeep into the hospital parking lot, hoping that by arriving really early that he'd be able to get his appointment over with sooner, rather than at the 10 o'clock time frame originally set up. As he locked up the Jeep, a red head walking toward her car caught his attention. Looking toward the young woman, Inuyasha saw how her hips swayed, enticing a slight growl from his chest as he moved toward her.

"Aryn," he called out as he tried to catch her attention.

The red headed woman looked toward him as he called her name a second time. Her emerald eyes sparkled as they fell upon his hobbling form. Moving toward the silver haired demon she replied, "I thought that you looked familiar, although I didn't catch your name though before you left the hospital that night."

Inuyasha ducked his head a moment before he replied, "Inuyasha… Inuyasha Taisho. My friend was in a bit of a hurry as well." He looked toward the woman as he saw that she looked slightly tired. Inquiringly he asked, "Are you headed home?"

With a slight nod, Aryn replied, "Yeah, I just got off work and am headed to my wonderful bed for some well needed sleep. Luckily I can catch up since I'm on my weekend."

Looking at his watch, noticing that it was only a little after 7 o'clock, Inuyasha looked toward the woman before him as he asked, "Would you like to catch a hearty breakfast before heading home?"

Whether it was his charming smile, the lack of sleep or her own intentions, Aryn readily agreed to the breakfast. With a charming smile, Inuyasha led her back toward his Jeep, opening the passenger side door for her like a real gentleman. After a few moments of snapping seatbelts and the turning over of the engine, Inuyasha pulled out of the hospital parking lot and headed toward the best place for breakfast that he knew.

Aryn looked at the silver haired hanyou as she thought, "What have I gotten myself into? Oh well… couldn't be any worse than my last boy friend." She eased her eyes closed as he continued to drive toward the restaurant.

Looking over at the angelic face of Aryn, Inuyasha thought, "I won't screw this one up like I did with Kikyo… or even Jade. She means too much to me and I… I just can't take anymore shit like I did with Koga. He really put the hurt on me. Not once but twice and I don't know how much more of that shit that I can take." He glanced at her once more before he turned his attention back to his driving.

About six miles down the road from where Koga lost the scent of the kidnapper, Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, nearly getting plowed over by Koga and Kami as he stopped in the middle of the road. "What the hell Sesshomaru?!" Ban yelled as Kami nearly threw him off when he came to a rigid four legged stop.

"Yeah, mutt, what is your problem?" Koga growled as he removed his face from the dog demons back.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air a few more times before he identified the source of the scent that he stumbled across. His eyes trained to the ground as he spied what appeared to be a greasy substance trailing down the road. "It would seem that our kidnapper hit a rock and cracked something. He's loosing fluids of some sort," Sesshomaru replied as he pointed to the liquid.

Koga knelt by the substance and stuck his fingers into the mysterious liquid. Bringing it to his nose, Koga took a whiff and confirmed what Sesshomaru had said. "Yep… this is transmission fluid. He'll burn out the transmission pretty quickly if he doesn't get it fixed soon and I doubt that he even knows about it right now," he replied as he wiped the fluid on the leg of his sweats.

Having regained his seat, Ban pulled Kami along side the demons as he looked down the road and saw that the trail headed toward the ranch. "I'll bet that he had to abandon his car. If we hurry, I'll bet that we can catch them at the ranch," he replied as he urged Kami down the road. Seeing that Ban had the right idea, Koga and Sesshomaru followed, hot on the heels of the racing horse. Koga's thoughts remained on the hope that Jade was still nearby, and that she was safe. "Hold out for me just a bit longer, honey. I'll be there soon," he thought as he raced with the demon and horse toward the ranch hoping that the kidnapper was stupid and still close by.

After relishing in the after glow of a good romp with his bitch Kikyo yet again, Naraku stretched lazily upon their bed, feeling the sudden urge to take something a little more innocent. With a lick of his lips as he thought of the tender young flesh of his kidnapped victim, Naraku rolled out of bed, moving languidly toward the makeshift cell door, completely nude. "Why cover up when it will just be thrown off any ways?" he thought as he chuckled quietly to himself.

He pushed the door open roughly, calling out to the hapless victim that he was soon to plunder once more, "You'd better be ready for another round or three, bitch. I'm feeling pretty randy right know and I won't hesitate to force you into submission." When no reply came from the darkened room, his eyes flashed open, scouring every darkened nook and cranny.

As they fell upon the discarded pillow and blanket Naraku roared in utter frustration as he stormed out of the cave, trying to catch the scent of his escaped prey. He sniffed the air from the cave entrance as Kikyo came toward him, her blackened eyes and swollen lips in stark contrast to the vivid clear blue sky as Naraku growled out, "She escaped. The Bitch escaped and no one was here to stop here!" Turning on Kikyo in a flash so fast that it caught her off guard, he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her roughly into the nearest wall.

"Where the hell is she?" he demanded as he squeezed her throat, his claws digging into her neck, causing blood to dribble down her neck.

Fear snaked into her eyes as she sputtered, "I… I don't… I don't know!" Her hands clawed at the steel like arm that held her. She suddenly feared for her life as Naraku's eyes bed red and his tentacles quivered in a mixture of rage and anger.

"Not good enough," he spat as he tossed her roughly back into the cave with a sickening crack of breaking bones. He stormed back into his cave, throwing on a pair of pants before venturing out onto the surrounding ancient volcanic plain in search of his missing prey.

Kikyo lay gasping on the rock floor, trying not to breath to hard as the pain in her chest, arms and legs as her mind reeled from the harsh treatment. She glared at the sweat slicked back of Naraku, wishing the proverbial 'if looks could kill' statement would actually work. Once she saw him storm out of the cave, flaring his tentacles out behind him like some sadistic tail, Kikyo eased herself off the floor, cringing as she moved onto her feet. After a quick assessment, she realized that not only did she have some cracked ribs but that she also had either a dislocated shoulder or a broken arm, she wasn't sure.

As she eased back to her room to put on some clothes she thought darkly, "Never again… Never again will he touch me or anyone else like that." With just the use of one arm, and a bit of a challenge, Kikyo slipped on a pair of jeans, noticing for the first time that they hung looser on her then when she'd bought them about three months ago. For the first time, Kikyo looked at her self noticing the haggard appearance that her once flawless appearance had taken. Her one ruby lips were now swollen from the harsh beatings that she'd taken in just the last 24 hours. Bags lay under her eyes, a silent reminder of her sleepless nights over the last few days, ever since they took the girl that Naraku had pined over since that night at the bar.

As she eased into a halter top, trying her best not to injure her shoulder any further that what had already been done, Kikyo thought darkly, "He'll pay for what he's done to me… and nothing he does will save him." She turned her onyx eyes to the one thing that she'd been able to take from her home, prior to her estrangement from civilization with Naraku and Kagura. A slender black and red scabbard leaned against the bottom of her duffle bag of clothes that she'd been able to slip from her home. She grinned wryly as she slipped the scabbard of the elegant katana into the belt at her hip, eager to feel the razor sharp blade as it sliced into her attacker. An evil sadistic laugh echoed out of the cave, startling the wildlife as it reverberated over the plain, foreboding in its own way of things to come.

Inuyasha pulled into the restaurant's parking lot, cutting the engine before nudging the young woman beside him, awakening her from the slight slumber. With a bit of a stretch and a stifled yawn, Aryn looked at the restaurant front and blinked her eyes a few times in shock. "You… you brought me… here?" she stuttered in disbelief, unable to get over the shock of what lay before her.

"I figured that you were hungry," he replied quietly, enjoying watching Aryn squirm as he continued, "and this is the best place in town for pancakes," as he gestured toward the Internationales Haus des Frühstücks which specialized exclusively in breakfasts from around the world. Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, this was Aryn's favorite restaurant.

Aryn nearly bolted from the jeep as Inuyasha exited his ride, heading toward the door and her favorite meal. Upon seeing her enthusiasm, Inuyasha thought, "Seems like I've chosen the right place. Now lets just play it cool… don't want to be over eager after all." He held the door open for her as they entered the restaurant and was greeted by a buxom blond wearing lederhosen and her hair in braids that hung down her back.

"May I help you?" she asked in a thick German accent that would rival any Bavarian barmaid as she flashed a smile at the couple.

Taking the lead, having a sudden ravenous appetite, Aryn replied, "Yes… we'd like a table please." With a knowing smile, Helga, the waitress led the two toward a back table that overlooked a beautiful mountain lake on the outskirts of the city.

Once the two were seated, across from each other with a gorgeous view of the lake and surrounding mountains Inuyasha picked up the menu, looking over the various different items, growling slightly when ramen was not listed on the menu. He looked over the edge of the menu to look at the beauty before him. As the sun shown through the window it highlighted the red in her hair and danced in her emerald eyes.

"Not hungry?" he asked, noticing that she hadn't even taken up her menu.

Looking back toward Inuyasha Aryn replied, "No… I'm actually quite famished, really. I just know what I want is all… huevos rancheros."

"That actually sounds pretty good," Inuyasha replied as he set his menu down, to look once more at the beauty across from him. His eyes lovingly danced over her features, practically burning them into memory as they waited for the buxom waitress to return.

After a while their food arrived, two heaping plates of ranch style eggs with some Spanish rice and refried beans. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the beans, knowing that they would wreak havoc with his body and that was not what he wanted to leave Aryn an impression of. Once they were finished and the plates cleared away, Inuyasha paid the bill as he led Aryn back out to his jeep. They drove back to the hospital in near silence, each wrapped up in the early morning breakfast that they had just shared.

Ban raced down the lane, following as best he could the faint trail of the leaking transmission fluid as Kami practically flew over the ground eating the distance between him and the kidnapper. Without even realizing that Koga and Sesshomaru had stopped suddenly once they reached the main house, Ban continued down the road, completely focused on trying to catch up with the jerk who had taken Jade. "If only I knew what the jackass was driving," he cursed as he urged the horse forward determined to hunt down and kill the man who'd taken his Jade.

Kami flew down the road, feeling the need for speed coursing threw the thighs that gripped his withers as well as the hands that tangled in his unruly mane and held the reins. He'd seen the whole thing and hated the man that had taken his mistress, thus was the reason for his racing along the paddock fence. Now… now that he was free to go after her, nothing short of death would keep him from her.

Koga's nose picked a second transmission trail and pulled to a skidding halt as the road split into two directions. Seeing that the wolf wasn't beside him, Sesshomaru stopped to look at the wolf as he asked, "What is it?"

With his nose pointed toward the main ranch house, Koga replied, "Seems like the kidnapper realized his leak and doubled back to here and get a new vehicle," as he moved toward the vehicles nearby.

Seeing a worn out Trans-am parked near his beloved corvette, Sesshomaru replied, "Yeah, I think I see which one it is. Shouldn't you go after Ban and tell him to come back?"

Koga looked back toward the dog demon with an eye brow raised as he replied, "What, can't you do it?"

"No… as a matter of fact, I've got a few phone calls to make," Sesshomaru replied as he flicked his long silvery locks over his shoulder as he moved past the mildly perturbed wolf toward the abandoned vehicle. He moved toward the black Trans-am and quickly pilfered the glove box for the registration. Flipping it open, Sesshomaru quickly scanned the documents, as his brows furrowed slightly.

"I knew it," he huffed slightly as he moved quickly to the main house and the phone, leaving Koga to go after Ban in his hunt for the elusive driver.

Koga watched Sesshomaru go toward the car before shaking his head. "Damn mutt thinks that just because he's a Taisho that gives him the right to give orders," Koga thought as he looked down the road in the direction that Ban had gone in. Knowing that Ban needed to be brought back to the ranch and updated on the situation, Koga took off after the foreman, creating his signature tornado as he ran. Within about five minutes, Koga had caught up to Kami who'd slowed of his own accord, having ran himself nearly into the ground a good ten miles down the road Ban had thought that the kidnappers had gone.

Ban scanned the ground as Kami slowed to a walk. "Damn it… Damn it to Hell!" he cursed as he failed to find the transmission fluid on the ground. He circled Kami around on the road, searching for the fluid as the wind picked up suddenly.

Kami shied as Koga raced up to the duo, stopping in front of the colt as he reared back slightly, nearly unseating Ban in the process. "Hey!" he yelled as he regained his seat upon the bare back of the horse.

"He ditched the car, and now we don't know where he went," Koga said as he quickly gripped Kami's bridle.

Ban shook in pent up rage, trying to keeping his temper as under wraps as possible he replied, "We've got to find her."

"The cars back at the ranch, and Sesshomaru is making some calls. I think that once we've figured out who's behind this we'll be able to get her back," Koga replied as he began walking Kami back toward the ranch.

"Well then, let's get moving then," Ban replied as he offered Koga a hand up on to Kami's back.

Taking the hand, considering that his legs were still a little fatigued from his run, Koga swung up behind the foreman as he thought, "When this is done… I'd never let her out of my sight again."

10


	57. Chapter 57

I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter posted. I've been having one really bad month as some of you may know with a botched new job moving to a new city. Luckily I didn't leave my old home just yet and was able to retain employment at my old job. Any ways, as this chapter has been at the back of my mind, I've been able to finish it and post it for your viewing pleasure. I'd like to thank Black Banryu and Kittyb78 for this chapter. Please remember to read, review and enjoy.

* * *

Sesshomaru grabbed up the phone as soon as he entered the main house. Quickly he dialed Miroku's number knowing that the information he held in his hand was an important clue to Kagome's kidnappers. "Come on… come on and answer the phone you jerk," Sesshomaru growled between clenched teeth as the phone seemed to ring for the thousandth time.

"Watch who you call a jerk," an answering growl sounded through the phone.

Slightly taken aback by the lawyer's reply, Sesshomaru huffed as he said, "We've got a problem. Jade's gone."

Sitting bolt upright in bed, much to Sango's protests, Miroku swung his legs over the edge as he asked, "When?"

"Just within the last half hour, or so, from what I can tell. We lost the trail once the kidnapper ditched his car at the ranch," Sesshomaru replied as he moved into the spacious kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Moving toward his own kitchen, Miroku grabbed up a bottle of water as he moved toward the completely covered kitchen table where his files and laptop had stayed over night. "I think that she was taken by the same guy as Kagome," Miroku replied.

"We'll I've got the registration from the car originally used in her abduction. It's registered to an Onigumo Demonioarana. He left it behind seeing as he cracked the transmission and it was leaking fluid," Sesshomaru commented as he brought his cup to his lips.

With a look of slight shock upon his face, Miroku began to frantically look through his files, easing the phone between his ear and shoulder as he mumbled, "Where is it? I know that it's here."

After swallowing some of his coffee, growing a little irate at the lawyer's mutterings of nonsense, Sesshomaru growled, "Just spit it out already."

Finally finding the wayward file, Miroku flipped through it quickly as he replied, "I was looking for the file on Naraku Viudanegra- Araña."

Slightly confused, Sesshomaru wrinkled his brow as he asked, "What the hell does he have to do with the kidnappings?"

With a sigh of frustration, Miroku replied, "If you'd have called me last night like I'd asked you to on the message that I'd left you would know that Naraku is behind Kagome's kidnapping, as well as Jade's apparent abduction."

"You'd asked me to call last night? I don't recall that request," Sesshomaru retorted as he continued to drink his coffee, looking over the registration once more as he listened to the lawyer.

In slight frustration at the dog demon, Miroku retorted, "Yes, I'd left a message on your cell last night. Anyways, Naraku was Kagura's ex boyfriend. Onigumo is Naraku's cousin and Muso ran with him during high school. From what I've been able to discern from the authorities a few unsolved cases of sexual assault had taken place a few years back where the girls were so messed up that they couldn't clearly identify their attacker but all of them said that it was a huge spider with an hour glass on his back."

Sesshomaru's eyes shot wide as he thought back to some of Inuyasha's supposed friends from high school. "He was mixed up in that shit?" he thought as he slammed the coffee cup down onto the counter top, nearly cracking it in his frustration.

Turning his attention back to the conversation, Sesshomaru growled slightly, "Get on the horn to the authorities that Jade's been taken as well as our suspicions as to who's behind the kidnappings. I'll be getting a hold of my precious brother and see if I can strangle some answers out of his scrawny neck."

Hearing the dripping venom in the demon lord's voice, knowing the rocky relationship that the two brothers had, Miroku commented, "I'm sure that Inuyasha didn't have anything to do with this, Sesshomaru. If he did, I'm sure that he would have told you by know."

"That's immaterial, he was friends of both Muso and Onigumo in high school, and I'm almost positive that he still hangs with them on occasion," the demon lord practically growled.

With a shake of his head, Miroku replied, "Then you don't know him at all, Sesshomaru. He hasn't spoken to either of them since that night after graduation. Once they saw him get the ever living shit beaten out of him, their opinion of him changed and they avoid him like the plague. They'd rather deal with bad ass goons than some one who could get beaten by a mere wolf. You should talk to him, yes, but not attack him for whom he considered his friends once upon a time."

Sesshomaru sighed, knowing that Miroku was probably right, since he never saw the two goons after that night either. "I'll talk with him, but until we figure out which of the vehicles Onigumo took, we'd better just report that Jade had been kidnapped," Sesshomaru replied.

"Will do," Miroku replied before hanging up the phone to make various other phone calls to get the authorities the information that they'd been able to glean.

Sesshomaru looked over the rim of his coffee cup, contemplating what Miroku had said. He knew that the lawyer was right; after all he'd been Inuyasha's best friend since kindergarten. Pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to ease the tension headache that was about to erupt, Sesshomaru quickly dialed the number to Inuyasha's cell phone. "Better to get this over with now, rather than later," he thought as he heard the phone ring.

Inuyasha had just pulled his Jeep Cherokee Laredo into the hospital's parking lot when his phone rang. Cursing slightly under his breath, he pulled out the croaking phone and looked at the caller ID. A look of surprise crossed his eyes, his voice a little gruff as he answered the phone, "What do you want, Sesshomaru? Need me to pick up your laundry while you're gone?"

"No, that won't be necessary, little brother," Sesshomaru retorted. "I've called because I wanted to let you know that Jade has been kidnapped as well. I'd like for you to stop at the house on your way up to the ranch and grab my swords. I believe the bandits are between town and the ranch."

"I'll be there as fast as I can," Inuyasha replied before hanging up the phone, failing to hear a slight protest from Sesshomaru before he hung up. He looked over at Aryn and saw the worried look upon her face. He pulled into a vacant parking spot before turning and taking her hands in his.

"You're going after her, aren't you?" she asked her emerald eyes full of concern as he grasped her hands, rubbing them gently between his own.

Not wanting to hurt her, like he knew that he was going to, Inuyasha turned his eyes away from her as he replied, "It's because of me that she's in this situation. I've got to make things right or else this will be on my head." He looked once more into her emerald green eyes as he continued, "I've greatly enjoyed your company this morning and hope to be able to do this again some time." Quickly he pulled her toward him, covering her lips with his in a searing kiss.

Once the kiss was broken, as Aryn pulled away from him, Inuyasha locked his amber orbs with her emerald ones as he said from the bottom of his heart, "Know that I love you Aryn and that I will come back to you."

Unable to believe what she had just heard, kind of in a daze, she exited the Jeep and moved toward her own vehicle tears coursing down her cheeks as she thought of the silver haired hanyou that she'd just eaten with. She glanced back toward his parking spot, only to see that he'd already left, off to save a woman that she'd only recently heard about as if she'd been some hot shot celebrity. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Aryn entered her car and quickly drove home, hoping that Inuyasha would keep his word and come back to her once this crisis was over.

Naraku practically flew over the volcanic plain in his rage. "Where the hell is she?" he thought as he searched in ever widening circles around the surrounding area. Through the use of his demonic powers, Naraku flew over the cedar and sage chocked gullies, his eyes scrutinizing every crack and crevice in his search for Kagome. About half way to the parked vehicles, his cell phone began to ring. Growling in slight anger, yet glad that he'd grabbed it before leaving the caves he glanced at the caller ID.

Seeing that it was his cousin, Naraku growled as he answered, "You'd better have some pretty damn good news Onigumo or your life will be forfeit!"

Onigumo swallowed hard as he looked over at the still unconscious Jade as he replied, "I've got your present. I just need to know where you're at so that I can drop her off."

"So, you're bringing me the wolf bitch. Damn near about time. I'd have thought with all your surveillance training that you'd have had her in hand shortly after you found her. What was the hold up?" Naraku asked as he headed back toward his hide out, to get things ready for his new prisoner's arrival.

"She was practically surrounded by body guards, Naraku. If it hadn't been for my stealth I'd have been captured and possibly tortured by the brutes," Onigumo replied, embellishing the story as best he could. The fact that he was practically a coward didn't sit well with Naraku, and Onigumo knew it, but the fact that he was family after all as well as having helped him out in the past, made Naraku trust him more than the others.

With a shake of his head, Naraku replied, "Well get your ass here." After giving his cowardly cousin directions to their new hide out, Naraku moved stealthily back toward their caves, eagerly looking forward to 'breaking in' his latest prisoner.

Liking his lips in anticipation as his engorged member twitched painfully in his pants. "I've got plenty of ideas as to how to break her and I will delight in every last minute of her torture," he thought sadistically as he moved back toward the cave eager to get the preparations ready for his new arrival.

Koga swayed with the rhythm of Kami as he trotted back toward the ranch. His thoughts drifted toward Jade as he hoped that she was okay all the while flexing his claws, cracking his knuckles in anticipation of killing her kidnapper. With a growl of frustration at the slow pace of the horse, Koga poked Ban in the shoulder as he ground out, "Can't this flea bag go any faster? I could walk to the ranch faster than he can."

Ban glared back at Koga as he gruffly replied, "He's as spent as you are wolf. If I get him to go any faster it will kill him and you know it." Turning his attention back to the road ahead Ban sighed as his thoughts flew to past events.

"What's your problem?" Koga asked as he picked up on the tense nature of his riding companion. Unfazed by the question Ban continued to stare between the pointed ears of Kami as he continued to think, his brow slightly furrowed. With a second nudge to his back, Koga growled, "What is your problem?"

Jarred from the events of the past, Ban looked back at Koga as he asked, "Did you say something?"

With a shake of his head, Koga replied, "You seemed lost in thought is all. What's on your mind?"

Ban looked back toward Kami's ears as he replied, "I was just thinking about Jade, hoping that she's okay."

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" Koga asked as he picked up on Ban's nervousness once more.

A sly smile crossed Ban's lips as he replied, "You could say that. About four years ago, after her senior prom she had been assaulted by some guy from her school. That was before she knew self defense. Anyways, I came across her after he'd beaten her pretty badly. Some how, I'm not sure if it was a defense mechanism or not, she'd gone feral. Her eyes had changed to a vibrant green as her fangs and claws elongated…" Ban bowed his head, trying to keep his voice from cracking as the memories flooded through his mind.

Eager to hear the rest of the story, Koga asked, "What happened? Did the guy get away?"

Shaking his head, Ban replied, "Yeah, he'd gotten away, but I'm sure that the amount of damage that she did to him deterred him from ever screwing with a wolf demoness. I followed her howls of pain when I couldn't find her after the movie we'd gone to see. When I saw her bruised and battered body, all I wanted to do was take her into my self to ease her pain." With a slight smirk he continued, "In her feral state, however, she had other thoughts. When I'd apparently gotten close enough to her, she turned on me, seeing me as the guy that had hurt her. Jade jumped toward me, claws extended, like a tiger, only that I'd sensed that something was wrong. I countered her move and some how flipped her onto her back, pinning her arms beneath my knees."

Knowing how much Jade hated getting pinned like that Koga grinned slightly as he commented, "I'll bet that didn't go over too well."

"Nope, in fact it only enraged her more. She sank her fangs into my shoulder, leaving a pretty nasty scar," he replied as he pointed toward the half moon shaped scar on his right shoulder.

Koga glanced at the shoulder, seeing the indentations of Jade's fangs in the half moon shaped scar. His inner demon roared in anger at the markings, knowing that despite his human appearance, that Ban had been 'mated' by his beloved Jade. Slipping off the broad back of Kami, Koga moved back toward the ranch, under his own power as Ban looked after him, completely confused as to what had just happened.

Nudging Kami to keep up with the jog that Koga had set up, Ban called out, "What's the matter?"

Turning back toward Ban, his eyes a stormy blue of uncertainty, confusion and pain, Koga ground out, "She's made her decision and from what it looks like you're it. I should have known that something was up when you were talking about her in the bar!" Balling up his fists in frustration, digging his claws into his palms, Koga looked back down the road as he said more to himself than Ban, "I should just get the hell out of here and leave her alone. First it was that mutt, Taisho and now you…" Bowing his head in near submission he asked, "Where in her heart will there be room for me?"

With a shake of his head, knowing that the wolf was reading more into the scar than Ban thought necessary, he pulled abreast of Koga and knocked him swiftly up side the head. "What the hell is wrong with you, Koga?" Ban snapped, pulling Kami in front of Koga, effectively blocking his path back to the ranch.

His eyes snapped wide at the assault upon his head. Koga glared openly at the foreman, as he rubbed the small lump that began to rise upon his skull. "What the hell was that for?" he growled.

"Some one needed to knock some sense into you, and Jade isn't here to do it," Ban replied, as he moved Kami a bit closer to Koga. "She loves you with her whole heart, buddy. Why else do you think that she pulled you out of that freezing lake? Just so that she can say, 'I don't want you any more?' Is that it?"

"She… She saved me?" Koga thought as he looked toward Ban, his eyes softened slightly as he recalled vaguely the creature that had came into his vision before blacking out.

Seeing the look of slight confusion cross his face, Ban replied, "Yeah, she saved your sorry ass, nearly killing herself in the process. If I hadn't come down from the cabin, fearing that you were the kidnapper, both of you would probably have died down there. As it was, I was forced to bring your sorry ass back to the cabin at Jade's behest because she couldn't do it herself."

Koga just stared at Ban as he continued, "You owe her more than you can imagine, Koga. She lay with you while you fought for your life due to hypothermia and didn't ask for anything in return. And yet here you are, second guessing her intentions as to the matters of her heart. You're pathetic, making a bigger deal out of a little scar than I thought you'd be." Ban shook his head in disgust as he swung Kami back around toward the ranch, leaving Koga to stand in the middle of the road, deep in thought as to what he'd said.

His mind turned the information over in his mind as he saw the back end of Kami move away from him, a flick of his black and white tail bringing Koga back to reality. Seeing the horse moving away from him, Koga yelled, "Wait up a second." He jogged toward the retreating horse, as Ban pulled the horse to a halt.

Ban glanced back over his shoulder, seeing Koga moving toward him, he asked, "What is it this time? Wanting another knock up side the head?"

With a spring a few feet from the back of Kami, Koga landed upon the horses back in a crouch before settling in behind Ban once more. "Nothing like that, Ban, I've had enough of a reality check. I just got upset over the scar is all, and how to my kind it means essentially that you're mated to Jade, that she has basically chosen you," Koga explained.

Ban laughed as he shook his head. "Wolf demons and their beliefs," he replied. "You know if I believed a lick of that then Jade never would have left my side all those years ago. I knew that she wasn't in her right mind when she bit me, which was out of self defense, mind you."

"Yeah, but if a female demon were to see that mark, she'd avoid you like the plague," Koga replied as they continued back toward the ranch.

"I've not even told Jade that she's the one who gave it to me, in all honesty. She asked me once, after that night about a month or so later, she asked me about the mark and I lied, telling her that a horse had bitten me. Luckily she's never asked me about it again, I didn't want her to feel obliged to live by that part of her culture when it was an accident," Ban continued reaching the fork in the road that led back toward the mountain ranch.

Koga thought about what Ban had said as they continued back toward the ranch, knowing that by all rights, Ban had a bigger claim on her than he did. "When the time comes for her to choose… whom will it be? Her first love or me?" he thought, hoping beyond all else that she would chose himself over the human foreman, not that he had anything against humans, mind you, it was that he loved her almost as much as life itself.

As he continued moving the paint toward the ranch, reflecting on that night so many years ago, Ban thought of his beloved Jade and how much she'd changed since that night. "She's stronger now both mentally and physically but if she's pushed, what will happen? Will she revert back to her wild nature or worse… destroying not only herself but everyone else in the process," he thought. A shiver moved quickly down his back as he thought of the consequences of her feral state and it literally scared him, considering the results of the last time he'd tried to knock her out. "With Koga along for the hunt, I'm sure that if something like that should happen, he'll be able to take care of her, more so that I can," he thought with a slight sigh, knowing that he was losing her and that there was nothing he could do about it.

Deep in her chloroform induced sleep, Jade ran blindly down a dark and narrow ally, tears streaming down her face as she ran for what she feared was her life. Heavy male steps ran behind her, spurring her to run faster. Suddenly, turning a blind corner, she tripped on some broken bricks, falling hard on her side, scraping her palms raw and bruising her knees. In near panic, Jade looked back over her shoulder and saw the dark shadow of her worst nightmare coming toward her.

Crab crawling backwards, Jade tried to retreat from the looming form of the wolf demon, which'd harassed her all through out junior high and high school. "Don't… don't hurt… don't hurt me, Chad," she stammered as the hulking wolf demon stalked closer to her supine form.

A raspy chuckle escaped his lips as he continued his advance upon the frighten girl, "You're right exactly where I want you, bitch. You've flaunted your high and mightiness around the school so fucking much that I want to bring you down a notch or two." He cracked his knuckles as he moved toward the demoness; lust clouded his hazel eyes as the wind blew his dirty dishwater blond hair from his face.

Jade whimpered as she scrambled backwards as fast as she could, trying to escape the demented wolf. She flipped from her back onto her knees, before getting her feet back under her. As she was about to sprint, his heavy fist crashed into the side of her skull with a sickening crunch, sending her flying into a chain link fence that had blocked part of the alley. "I said that you weren't going any where, bitch. You will submit to me as you've done with that bastard you were at prom with," he growled in her ear, once he'd crushed her body beneath his weight.

Screaming, Jade clawed at the demon, raking her claws across his cheek, leaving four marks to scar his face. He grabbed her arms, nearly crushing the wrists in his massive hands as he roughly pulled her back onto her feet, slamming her once more into the fence. Once he transferred both wrists into one hand, high above her head, Chad moved his twisted face closer to hers as he breathed heavily upon her unmarred cheek. His dry, swollen tongue licked his lips in anticipation before darting out to her cheek, licking the trail of tears that ran down her face.

Jade's eyes widened in fear as his other massive hand suddenly moved to the front of her jeans, quickly slicing them from her body before he did the same to her shirt. Suddenly, as if it hadn't already dawned on her, her fear turned into out right terror as she realized that he was about to force himself on her. Not only did the fear spike in her scent, nearly causing Chad to explode in his own confining clothes, but her screams of terror nearly deafened him before he struck her once more, silencing her for a moment.

He looked at her nearly naked body, the supple breasts as they heaved against the confines of the lace bra, the curve of her rump beneath the hipster style black underwear. His eyes bled red as he loosened his inner demon in his need to break her to his will. As he approached the seemingly unconscious woman, Chad licked his lips in anticipation of the rut he was about to have, whether by force or consent, it didn't matter to him. He leaned down, gripping a hold of one of her arms, wrenching her harshly off the ground, as he pulled her to him. As one hand lowered to the zipper of his jeans, movement caught the corner of his eye, before he saw the fist knock him on his ass in a blinding move.

Jade's vivid green eyes glared at the man that dared to touch her that was not her mate. Her inner demon roared, letting out a long mournful howl that reverberated off the surrounding brick buildings. She moved a bit away from the demon who'd hurt her, licking at the wounds upon the palms of her hands, cleansing them as her ancestors had done for centuries turning her back upon the one who'd meant to hurt her.

Chad moved sluggishly from the pavement, holding a hand tenderly toward the side of his head. He looked around the alley, his eyes full of hate as he sought out the wolf bitch that dared to defy him. When his eyes settled upon Jade, then failed to register the change in her demeanor, her stance, or the elongation of her fangs and claws. With a near war cry, Chad charged only to be thrown back into the pavement with a second crushing blow. Having heard the scraping of pavement as Chad approached her, Jade whirled, putting the full force of her body into a punch that sent him flying a good ways down the ally. Unable to see that he was nearly broken from his fall, the now feral Jade rushed the demon, kicking and clawing at his nearly defenseless body.

Finding one last ounce of quickly depleted energy at fighting off the feral wolf demoness, Chad kicked at her bare stomach, slashing her deep causing her to roar out in pain as she moved away from his supine figure. Seeing her back away in pain, Chad struggled to his feet and ran out of the alley headed as fast as he could as far away from Jade as possible, afraid that she'd set her claws once more into his flesh, stripping the meat from his bones.

Jade curled into a fetal position, suppressing the blood from the wounds to her stomach as tears of pain streamed down her face. She'd heard the heavy male footsteps retreating down the alley, leaving her to fend for herself. Though in her feral state, all she felt was the feeling of being utterly alone. As she cried out in pain, howling for someone, anyone from her perceived pack, she failed to hear the lighter almost frantic footsteps of Ban as he raced down the alley toward her.

"Jade… Jade… JADE!!" he called out frantically, searching every nook and cranny of the alley, behind oversized dumpsters, card board boxes. A mournful howl drew him further into the alley, leading him to his heart's desire. As his eyes settled on her near naked form, a startled gasp escaped his lips, "What happened?"

Jade's eyes flashed open as the musky scent of the male who'd approached assaulted her nose. She turned her vivid sea green eyes to the intruder, failing to recognize him as her friend as she rolled from her side onto her feet, covering the wounds upon her stomach with one arm while she splayed out the claws on the other. Seeing the male stalk toward her, in a predatory fashion enraged her blood, causing her to see red as he moved closer.

Ban saw the wounds upon her stomach, his gut in his throat as to what had happened to cause such damage. Tears welled into his eyes as he moved toward her, as he heart broke at her feral, damage appearance. With a hand raised out, to move a few stray hairs from her face, Ban said in a mere whisper, "What has he done to you?" He'd seen the injured wolf demon crawl from the alley in his frantic search of Jade, but he'd never expected to see her like that.

With a shake of her head, not really understanding what he'd said, or who he was, Jade growled deep in her throat, warning the intruder to 'back off.' Either ignoring the warning, or didn't hear it, the stranger moved closer to her, his arms spread wide as if to attack. Enraged at being attacked again so soon after her fight with Chad, Jade launched an attack of her own, one clawed hand stretched out, scratching at his chest, slicing through his tee shirt as if it were tissue paper.

Jumping back, out of her striking Ban turned his concern filled eyes toward Jade's noticing for the first time her sea green eyes showed no signs of recognition in them. They were however filled with anger and pain. Once more, he'd asked almost to himself than to the feral woman before him, "What did he do to you?"

Jade growled menacingly, circling the male, calculating her next move as Ban tried to get through to her. "Jade… Jade, it's me, Bankotsu… your date from prom last night," he called out to her. With her eyes focused on his throat, Jade leap for him once more, only to be thrown onto her back, Ban pinning her beneath him as she struggled to break free. She struggled under him, writhing like a wounded animal as the wounds upon her stomach reopened, the bruises upon her arms and legs aching as his knees dug into them, holding her to the ground.

Glaring at the male who had her pinned, Jade growled and roared in anger. Leaning forward, trying to get her to see him for who he was, Ban gave her the perfect opportunity. Seeing as the only weapons that she had left were her fangs, Jade lurched forward, ignoring the blinding pain in her stomach as she latched onto his shoulder, locking her jaws into his hard flesh. Ban screeched in pain, trying to loosen her hold upon his shoulder but to no avail.

With the use of only one hand, he turned toward Jade, as he whispered, "Know that I love you, Jade." He kissed her as he pressed upon the pressure points on her throat, knocking her out as humanely as possible.

Jade watched the scene as if she'd been at some horrific movie. Her eyes watched every move that not only Chad and herself had made, but that of the dark haired stranger as well. She couldn't figure out who he was for at the time she was in her wild, feral state. In her mind, she knew who it was, but even it was having problems deciphering exactly who the stranger appeared to be. At one point, it was Bankotsu while at others it was Koga. Tears flowed from her eyes as she continued to replay that same nightmare over and over, on some horrific replay of her life except that it was one that she wasn't allowed to awaken from.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *


	58. Chapter 58

Sorry for the really long delay in getting this latest chapter posted. I've had a lot going on recently as well as a major case of writer's block. I'd like to thank Kittyb78 for all her help and continued support in getting me going to finish this story. Here's to you Kitty!!

Still don't own Inuyasha or the characters, other than Jade and the plot of this story.

* * *

Naraku studied his handy work as he looked at the eye hooks that he'd twisted with brute force into the lava rock ceiling. Lengths of chain hung down, a manacle attached to each one. They moved slightly in a slight breeze that wafted through the cave, clicking ominously as Naraku turned back toward his room, to await the arrival of his present.

"She will know humiliation and pain," he thought darkly as his eyes hazed over in anticipation. He stretched each of his muscles, warming up his body for the 'fun' that he was about to have.

Kikyo spied the monster as he used his arachnid legs to attach the bolts to the ceiling, a good twenty feet in the air. Fear encompassed her as she saw the manacles hanging down. She'd heard his plans for the wolf demoness, but never imagined that he would actually go through with them. Shivers wracked her body as the memories of her own sexual assault replayed in her mind.

"He'll never get that far," she promised as her good hand slipped to the comforting grip of her katana. "I swear it." Quickly, she turned back toward the cave entrance, not wanting to remain in the cave with that monster until the time was right. She needed some time to think and make her plan on how to be rid of the vile demon.

Deep in thought as to what the other had said, Ban and Koga rode back to the ranch in silence, swaying slightly with the easy gait of Kami's walk when all of a sudden a horrific scream of terror shattered the quiet of the valley. Ban growled between clenched teeth, "Hang on!!" as he spurred Kami into a faster gait. Sensing the urgency in his riders, Kami took off at a dead run, stretching out as if he were flying. Within a few minutes, the duo and horse skidded to a halt near a small group of people who'd surrounded a hysterical man in a lavender shirt.

Ban and Koga slid off Kami's back pushing their way through the small congregation to see Jak on his knees in the dirt of the driveway, crying hysterically, mumbling something incoherent. Shina hugged the young man, pulling him to her chest as if he were one of her own kids who'd lost a favorite toy. Seeing his distraught brother, Ban demanded, "What's wrong?"

Looking back over her shoulder, seeing the even more haggard look of Koga and Ban she replied, "Seems that the kidnapper took his car."

"But his Porsche has a GPS tracking device," he thought as a smile cracked Ban's lips. "That's great!!" he shouted as he practically tackled his brother in eagerness, grabbing the distraught man by the shirt, shaking him in his excitement, trying to get through to Jak, "Pull your self together, Jak!! We can find it. We just need the tracking number!!"

Stepping out of his brother's grasp, staggering a bit as his sense of balance returned, Jak looked into his brother's blue eyes as he wiped the tears off with the back of his hand. A slight look of appreciation on his face as he replied, "Are you sure that we'll find it!"

With a sly smile across his face, Ban answered, "I'm positive that we'll find it and that you'll be able to beat the crap out of the guy who took it."

A nearly sadistic smile crossed Jak's lips as he replied, "He'll pay in more ways than one for what he's done." A shiver ran down Koga's back as he saw the manic look cross Jak's eyes, a remembrance of his actions from the previous night.

After a few moments of silence, Sesshomaru cleared his throat, bringing the party back to their senses as he asked, "So where do we get this number?"

"It's on my cell phone," Jak replied as he moved toward the house, quickly followed by the others.

"Good, then let's get this over with for I fear that both Jade and Kagome are in grave danger," Sesshomaru commented staying as near the feminine male, but not to close.

Inuyasha had driven as fast as he could from the hospital to his home, grabbing Sesshomaru's swords, as well as his own before heading back out toward the mountain ranch. With the odometer reaching nearly 100 miles per hour, the Jeep Cherokee practically flew over an ancient volcanic plain about three hours after he'd received his brother's call.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" he growled, his clawed fingers flexing impatiently around the steering wheel as he continued down the road.

Suddenly, a silver Porsche that hadn't been there a moment ago cut across the highway in front of him, causing him to swerve madly before regaining control of his vehicle avoiding the horrific rollover that was sure to ensue. "Damn idiot," he cursed to himself as he continued down the road when an image flashed quickly before his eyes.

With the recognition of the image, Inuyasha slammed on his breaks, skidding the Jeep into a four wheeled stop a good two miles down the road. "No… that couldn't have been… Onigumo?" he puzzled for a moment. Unable to clear the image of one of his high school friends from his mind Inuyasha turned his Jeep around, searching the side of the road for the silver Porsche.

As he searched, a cloud of dust arose of to his left, signifying some one traveling cross country. "Got you," he thought vilely as he moved his own Jeep on to the dirt road, being careful as to not raise as much dust as the guy in front of him, thus giving away his position.

With the slow creep that he took his Jeep down the dirt road, Inuyasha grabbed up his cell phone, dialing his brother's with just one hand as he watched the road. After a few rings, his brother's gruff voice came on the line. "This had better be good new," Sesshomaru growled.

"I think that I've found your missing car," Inuyasha replied, trying to ignore the tone of his brother's voice.

An ecstatic scream sounded through the phone, nearly deafening the hanyou as he continued down the road, catching the occasional sight of the fleeing vehicle in the distance. Gaining some control over his cell phone once more, Sesshomaru asked, "Are you sure that it's the Porsche we're looking for?"

Remembering the brief flash of the vehicle that nearly caused a fatal accident, Inuyasha growled, "Yeah, and the guy was driving like a maniac."

After a few moments of just background noise, Sesshomaru continued, "Follow the car, but don't do anything stupid. Just watch them until we get there. I've got a lock on your location from the GPS in the stolen car. We'll be there in about an hour if not sooner."

"I'll follow them as you ask, but I can't guarantee that I won't try and save them if it comes down to it," Inuyasha growled, clearly upset at being told what to do as if he were a mere pup. Jade was his friend as well and the thought of her getting hurt yet again because of him ate at his heart. With a brief 'good-bye' Inuyasha slammed his phone down, clearly watching the dust cloud ahead of him, not wanting to waste the element of surprise. "I'll make this up to you… one way or another," he thought as he continued creeping his way across the volcanic plain, unsure of what he was getting himself into.

Muso grunted slightly under the additional weight of Kagome as he trudged across the uneven rocky terrain. Sweat glistened upon his brow as the mid afternoon sun beat down upon them, causing his already aching body to quickly overheat with the exertion of just staying upright. Feeling his trembling body through her tenuous grip upon his shoulder, Kagome asked, "Are you okay?"

"Well considering that I've dug a grave in hard rock most of the night and I've been carrying you for over an hour in the blazing heat without much to drink, I'm doing pretty good," he smiled back toward her weakly, trying to show her that all would be fine.

Seeing through his façade, Kagome suggested, "Let's take a break. I know that you could use it."

Knowing that to move another 10 feet would be akin to torture, Muso silently agreed with her. He gazed out over the volcanic plain looking for any amount of shade that he could find. Shortly he found what he was looking for, some scraggily looking cedars that had grown to hang over a slight bluff. With what strength he had left, Muso moved toward the cedar haven, hoping that it would provide them with enough shade to get them through the hardest part of the day.

Ten minutes later he eased Kagome safely to the ground, making sure to take care not to bump her twisted ankle any more than was necessary. She grunted slightly as she moved her leg into a more comfortable position, trying her hardest not to cry out as the pain from her ankle streaked up her leg. Seeing the unshed tears shimmering in her chocolate eyes, Muso's heart nearly broke. He'd not wanted any part of Naraku's plan in hurting this girl, nor anyone else for that matter, but now that his beloved Kagura was gone, he saw that the only option left was to save Kagome and maybe redeem him self in the process.

He moved to sit next to her, leaning back in the shade of the gnarled cedars. She looked out over the sage brush dotted lava rock, seeing the hazy shimmer of heat off in the distance as well as a few scattered wisps of clouds. Slightly startled by the overhead call of a red-tailed Hawk circling for its next meal, Kagome gasped slightly.

Hearing her startled gasp, Muso laughed as he laid back into the sand, his arms crossed behind his head as he relaxed, hoping to catch some sleep. Kagome glared at him before she turned back to the vast plain enjoying for the moment the slight cooling breeze. Within minutes, Muso was softly sawing logs as Kagome continued to look out over the area, until she heard the unmistakable sound of an engine off in the distance.

Unable to believe her ears, Kagome looked frantically around her line of sight and saw that nothing had changed, but she wasn't able to see behind her. Slightly panicked at being found by Naraku once more, Kagome quickly reached over and shook Muso until he groaned in frustration.

Slightly opening on eye, he saw the panicked look upon her face. Feeling her urgency in the hand upon his leg that she had used to awaken him he sat up quickly, pulling her into his chest as he asked, "What is it… What's wrong?"

"I'm scared that it's Naraku," she mumbled into his chest, shaking in fear as the sound of the vehicle came closer.

Realizing what he was hearing, Muso furrowed his brow in frustration for he knew that they were still quite a ways from where the vehicles had been parked. He pushed her further into the shade of the slight bank, trying to hide her as best he could before he moved out from their cover. Looking behind their position nearly made his blood run cold for not more than ten feet from where he stood a dusty silver colored Porsche pulled to a stop.

Quickly he pulled his head back from the edge of the bank as he cursed his rotten luck. He looked at the near frantic face of Kagome Muso dropped down beside her, pulling her into his chest as he murmured, "It's just some sightseers. We'll take the car once they've left, and we'll get as far away from here as possible."

Kagome nodded as she buried deeper into his chest, knowing that he was her only form of safety from Naraku. Tears rimmed her eyes as the fear of the unknown quickly enveloped her. Buried deep into his chest, she heard the unmistakable sound of the car door opening and shoes crunching against the rocks of the ground. Her eyes widened in fear as the noise that drifted toward her ears made her blood run cold.

"Where the hell is he?" Onigumo groused as he shaded his eyes from the midday sun as it beat down upon his head. His eyes scoured the volcanic rocks, scraggly cedars and splotchy patches of sage brush in search of Naraku.

Turning back to the car to retrieve his cell phone, Onigumo's eyes landed upon the still unconscious form of Jade. They softened slightly as he gazed for the first time upon her serene looking face, taking in the natural beauty that she possessed with her full kissable lips, lithe frame and supple breasts. Sighing at the sight of the wolf demoness, he moved back out of the car, flipped open his cell phone as he punched in Naraku's phone number.

After a few rings, the vile monster answered, "This had better be good or you're a dead man."

Gulping nervously, Onigumo replied, "I'm here like you asked, about a half mile from the caves, since the road I'm on kind of dead ends here."

"Good… is she still out of it?" Naraku enquired as his eyes flashed open. He'd moved swiftly from his bed, storming toward the cave entrance as he listened to Onigumo.

"Yeah… she's been out since I picked her up. She should be coming out of it within a half hour or so. Sorry to have drugged her for so long, but it was the only way to keep her sedate," the cowered replied.

A sneer crossed Naraku's lips as he took flight upon the wind stretching out toward the west where he'd spied the road that had looped closer toward the caves, than the one he'd come in on originally. "I'm on my way," he replied before hanging up on his henchman. "Finally… finally all the pieces are in place and I'll have my well deserved revenge upon that bitch. She'll finally know what humiliation is," he thought as he moved swiftly toward his prize.

Inuyasha stopped his jeep a good hundred feet from the silver Porsche, hidden behind a slight hill. He'd seen the vehicle pulled along side a slight bluff that looked out over the ancient volcanic plain. Once he was sure that the car wasn't moving any further, he slipped out of the jeep, removing the brace upon his leg and arm, knowing that both were quite unnecessary since his body healed faster than the normal hanyou's. He flexed his grip a few times before he grabbed up his sword, sheathing it at his side.

Quickly he moved stealthily over the rocky terrain toward the parked Porsche. Wisps of conversation blew toward his ears, where he only caught a couple of words, but they made no sense. Within a few minutes of his arrival, he crouched behind a small patch of sage brush, watching the kidnapper pace near the car.

"Onigumo… you bastard, how could you have done such a thing?!" Inuyasha thought as he glared at his former friend. He growled as his eyes searched the area for who ever it was that his previous friend was waiting for. Suddenly a huge black shape descended upon the area that Inuyasha had failed to see approaching.

His eyes widened in astonishment as he saw the huge arachnid form of Naraku land near the car before they hardened into rocks of amber. "So he's been behind this whole mess?" Inuyasha thought as he saw Naraku move toward the car. His hand moved toward the hilt of his sword, itching to pull his Tetsusaiga from its sheath and use it upon the demon spider. Content for the moment to just watch, not wanting to give away his position, nor the element of surprise, Inuyasha watched as the events unfolded.

Naraku moved swiftly toward the Porsche, practically ripping the passenger side door from its hinges. He sliced the confining seatbelt from Jade's unconscious form before he pulled her from the car, holding her in his arms. Gently he breathed in her scent, marking it to his memory as he turned his attention to the exposed flesh of her neck. Oblivious to the presence of Onigumo, Naraku dipped his head toward the exposed throat, licking it as his hands roamed over her covered breasts.

Unable to contain his disgust much longer, Onigumo cleared his throat, reminding Naraku of his presence. Turning his blood laced eyes toward the intrusion, Onigumo asked, "Now that you have your prize, may I take the lovely Kikyo from this place before the cops figure out where you're hiding out at?"

Taking care to lay down his beloved prize gently, as not to bruise her to badly, at this point anyways, Naraku turned toward his faithful henchman as he in turn asked, "What makes you think that I'd just let you and that whore walk away from here?"

Seeing the manic look in his employer's eyes and realizing a little to late his predicament, Onigumo turned to run, only to be struck from behind by one of Naraku's legs. His body slowly tumbled down the embankment, devoid of his head that had rolled back toward the parked car. Naraku looked over the edge of the bank, confirming that the body was slightly hidden so as not to attract unwanted attention. As he turned back toward his latest victim, a horrifying scream stopped him dead in his tracks.

Muso held Kagome as close to his body as he could once he'd seen Naraku land at the top of the bluff. He knew what was happening once he'd heard the startled death rattle of Onigumo before his body tumbled down the bank. Looking over his shoulder, he confirmed that his former friend had met his fate.

With a slight shake of his head, Muso thought, "I guess that even blood couldn't save him from his own fate. Damn that Naraku… we'll all be dead by the end of this."

Curiosity peaked Kagome as she heard the noise of something tumbling down the embankment. She turned her head slightly, searching the immediate area of where the sound came from. When here chocolate eyes landed upon the dead body, blood flowing from where the head should have been, an ear shattering scream broke from her lips.

Muso clamped his hand over her mouth as he heard the scuffing of rocks from above. He looked into Kagome's frantic ones, trying to reassure her as he pulled her closer to his body.

Suddenly, without warning a huge black shadow descended upon their safe haven and grabbed Muso by the neck. With her protector being ripped out of her arms, Kagome screamed once more before a heavy hand struck her, causing her world to spiral into black oblivion.

"Nooo!!" Muso yelled out as he struggled against the vice like grip of Naraku's arms upon his chest. His eyes followed Kagome as she tumbled down the slight bank to come to rest against the rapidly cooling body of Onigumo. With a little more effort, fueled by his passion to save the young woman who had entrusted her safety to him despite his wrong doing against her, he twisted out of Naraku's grasp, striking him in the solar plexus.

Feigning to regain his breath, Naraku doubled over slightly as he watched Muso race toward Kagome, to kneel beside her in the blood soaked dirt. A wicked grin crossed his lips as he looked upon his former henchman's face seeing the look of near panic in his face. Pulling himself to his full height, Naraku chuckled wickedly as he advanced toward Muso.

Hearing the crunch of stones, Muso looked into Naraku's red glazed eyes, as he moved closer toward Kagome, covering her body with his own as a shield. "Do with me as you want, Naraku, but leave her be!" he yelled, "You've put her through hell already!"

Naraku chuckled wickedly as he gazed upon the prone form of his hostage once more. "You are mistaken, Muso. I will do with you as I see fit as well as her, for you see I'm the only one out here that matters and I could careless about what happens to you," he replied with a smirk before back handing the man with all his force, sending him flying into a nearby patch of lava rocks. The force of the landing alone was enough to knock the wind out of Muso's lungs, but the strike to his head upon the rocks caused him to black out, slipping into unconsciousness. With a wicked look upon his face yet again, Naraku picked up the limp body of Kagome before he climbed out of the slight gully, to retrieve the unconscious Jade.

"Now this… this is going to be very exciting," Naraku thought to himself as he moved quickly away from the abandoned Porsche and his littered destruction.

About an hour later, Koga's eyes followed the speeding corvette as it flew along the long and lonely two lane road. He glanced toward the foreman sitting beside him, noticing the stern look upon his face, knowing that his probably looked the same. Returning his attention back to the road his thoughts turned toward his beloved Jade. "Hang in there, Jade… I'll be there as soon as I can," he thought as he saw the car suddenly apply its breaks, screeching to a halt near the edge of the road.

"What the hell?" Bankotsu cursed as he braced himself as Koga slammed on the brakes, brining his Bronco to a halt near the corvette.

Looking around the area, Koga replied, "I think that this is where Inuyasha saw your brother's car." He searched the road side and saw the dirt road off to the left side of the road. "There," he said as he pointed toward the winding dirt road, "that appears to be the road that we're looking for."

Within a few minutes, Sesshomaru and Jak walked up to the Bronco as Koga rolled down his window. With his arms crossed, Sesshomaru looked toward the road as he said, "This would appear to be the place. Inuyasha followed the car and he said it's about another 10 miles down this road. Unfortunately I doubt that my car would make it in there, so that leaves us with your Bronco."

Moving out of the way, Koga replied, "Get in and we'll get there as soon as we can." Once Jak and Sesshomaru were seated in the back, though Sesshomaru was not really impressed with Jak's close proximity to his person, Koga pulled his Bronco back onto the road, long enough to pass Sesshomaru's car, before he nosed it down the dirt road. Seeing as the dirt road was little more than a couple of cow trails, the drive was slow going, much to the disgust of all inhabitants of the vehicle. All thoughts turned toward the battle ahead, each hoping that the two kidnapped girls were okay and unharmed.

Jade groaned slightly as the sounds of flesh being slapped repeatedly reverberated through her head, nearly deafening her as she slowly awoke from her chloroform induced sleep slowly began to ware off. She groaned once more as she tried to move her hands toward her ears, only to realize that they were painfully being held above her, causing her shoulders to ache with the weight of her body being held up by her arms alone. Cracking open one blue eye she looked above her and noticed that both her wrists were securely chained above her head in manacles. Frantically she opened her other eye and began to look around her prison, landing them on a hunched over figure who appeared to be slamming himself repeatedly into a body of some sort. Slowly, almost as if in instant replay Jade realized that the figure was a demonic spider and that it was a human female with whom he was pleasuring himself with.

"No…." she cried out, fighting against the chains that held her in place, drawing his attention from the girl before him.

Turning his blood red eyes to his newest victim, Naraku removed Kagome's bruised and battered body from his member as he moved toward the fresh meat. "I see that you've finally awoken my dear," he sneered as he rose to his full height upon his spider legs, easily reaching Jade's face, caressing her face with a hand as he ran a couple of tentacles down her body, paying attention to her breasts and thighs.

Twisting out of his grasp, Jade spat out, "You'll never touch me like that you monster. I'd kill you first!" She pulled her legs into her chest before driving them straight into his chest, pushing him into the ground with such a force that he never saw it coming. Swinging back away from his body she flipped only to be struck from behind, painfully wrenching her shoulders nearly out of their sockets.

Naraku backhanded her once more as she struggled against him, splitting her lip and slicing her cheek open. Growling he ripped her shorts from her body, leaving her in just her sports bra and panties. Jade struck at him once more, aiming for his sternum with the heel of her foot, only to be grabbed by one of his tentacles. Another gripped her other leg, pulling her nearly into the splits as his torso leaned into the juncture of her thighs.

"Ah… you smell so ripe," he purred, oblivious to the struggling she continued to display as he moved his mouth closer to the heart of her core. His tongue shot out, teasing the cloth covered mound before sinking his teeth into the firm muscles of her thigh. With a howl of pain, Jade threw her head back loosening the bounds upon her inner demon that growled out in rage at being molested in such a fashion. Rapidly, nearly in the flash of an eye the claws upon her hands lengthened as did her fangs. With a flash of her vivid green eyes she turned them back upon her assailant before she let lose with another howl of pure animalistic pain that reverberated through the cave and out into the surrounding area.

As their eyes fell upon the abandoned silver Porsche, a dark gray Jeep Cherokee and a small fire with two men beside it, Ban screamed out in pain, griping at the scar upon his shoulder. All eyes turned toward the foreman before the sound of a wolf in pain assaulted their ears. Koga looked frantically at Ban before he took jumped out of the Bronco speeding for all his worth toward the sound of the howl, knowing that his Jade was in pain. Without a word, Sesshomaru followed the wolf demon after he retrieved his swords from his brother's Jeep. Ban and Jak followed as best they could, leaving Inuyasha behind with the still unconscious Muso, each deep in thought as to what they were about to find, hoping that it wasn't as they had feared.

10


	59. Chapter 59

I'm truly sorry that this chapter is so long in the waiting. I've had some issues going on this past few months and have not really felt like writing. Thanks to Black-Banryu for all of his help, including giving me the push I needed to finish this chapter, as well as my talented co-author Kittyb78. We finally see What happens when Ban, Koga, and the others find Naraku.

* * *

Chapter 59

Inuyasha's head snapped up from the fire as he heard gravel crunch under the approaching tires. "Damn near 'bout time," he growled, as his eyes landed upon the blue Bronco. Before he'd even had a chance to move from the fire where he'd dragged the unconscious Muso, the mournful howls of pain assaulted his ears. Looking toward where the sound came from, Inuyasha thought, darkly, "_That bastard will pay for what he's done_," as he also took off, following his brother and the wolf easily over the unleveled ground.

In the cave, completely consumed by her feral side, Jade wrapped her legs in a crushing vice-like grip around Naraku's head, his teeth still firmly sunk into the flesh of her thigh. With a powerful toss, she whipped his body savagely against the rock hard wall. Naraku crashed heavily against the walls of the cavern with a sickening crunch. Her claws worked at the thick leathery manacles, the prickly black thorns poking into her flesh, as she attacked with the red hot fury of a thousand rabid wolves flowing radiantly through her body, Jade roared in anger at being restrained.

She gnawed at his thick tentacles, her teeth sinking in further as the unfettered streams of his blood rolled across her tongue, and her mouth tingled with sensation as she puckered her gums, thoroughly enjoying the bitter taste of it. Naraku held her down, having trouble keeping a firm grip because of the slipperiness of his own blood flowing slowly from him, but he managed to grab her and toss her aside, frighteningly looking at his torn and damaged body. He cringed in anger.

"How dare you... ..you dirty blooded cunt." Jade simply growled at the comment as she cracked her claws and licks the blood off, giving Naraku a cold leer.

Naraku shook his head in distress as he regained his breath. "_What the hell_?" he thought, as he stared back, his crimson eyes glaring towards his prey. Lurching to his feet and storming over to the enraged girl Naraku snarled, "What the hell are you doing?! You're supposed to play the helpless victim… Not fight back!" He grabbed her face with his claw like hands, roughly bringing her to his level as he ground out between clenched teeth, "You will submit to me in EVERY way. Understand… bitch?"

Jade glared at the monster, her mind only understanding that her body was writhing in pain and hurting her. Her limbs twitched as oxygen was cut off from different parts of her body, and she shook violently trying to free herself from the agonizing feeling in her limbs. Jerking her head back from the vile beast's hand, Jade roared in defiance as she delivered a round house kick to his head as another sickening crunching noise echoed throughout the dense cavern walls. He slammed into the rock wall, and the manacles tore free, dropping Jade roughly to the solid floor. Her eyes wandered briefly around the confined space, landing for a second on the beaten and barely breathing body of Kagome. Jade moved tentatively towards the woman, recognizing her for a brief second before she was tossed back into the air by tentacles that had driven through her arms.

"You've defied me for the last time… Die!" Naraku said with creases forming in his face from losing so much energy. He shot out his tentacles and they undulated from his body, whipping tiny cuts into Jade's already wrecked flesh, as blood rained out in hundreds of drops from her body.

Furious at his actions Jade roared as her claws slashed at the tentacles that held her to his body, as all sense of reason escaped her as she lunged for the monster. With claws extended she reached for his throat, slashing at every surface of his body, yearning to have the blood from his neck on her hands, and taste more of the bastards red life draining down, through every bite she inflicted on him. Her claws left horrible trails of ragged claw marks from his hips to his chest, cutting him deeply, leaving gaping wounds in their wake, blood dripping down as he panted for life, clinging to the world as long as he was able.

Seeing that this bitch was not as obedient and fragile as he had thought, Naraku tossed her as far from his body as he could, trying to rework his plan, only to have her launch another vicious round of attacks onto him, biting into his skin.

Koga made it to the cave system a good distance ahead of the dog demon, following the howls of pain, anger and scent of blood. "Please be safe Jade," he thought as he ran, his feet barely touching the ground in his race to the cave. As he entered, the gruesome sight before him nearly crushed him. His beloved Jade was completely enwrapped in Naraku's tentacles, literally fighting for her life as he constricted the appendages around her lithe frame. Blood seeped through the tentacles, though he couldn't say for certain whose blood it was. Naraku was just as injured and tainted with wounds as Jade was.

He dashed out in anger toward the demon, slicing his claws through the tentacles that were wrapping tighter and tighter around his beloved Jade. As his hand reached toward Jade to pull her from the spider demon's grasp, she ran her own claws down his arm, leaving a quintet of blood trails in their wake. Roaring out in pain and confusion, Koga grabbed her harshly and pulled her from Naraku's grasp, trying to ignore the pain that she inflicted upon himself as he tried to save her.

Once he got a grip on her arms, holding them behind her back, his blue eyes looked into hers, only to find that she'd gone completely feral. "What happened to you?" he whispered as he gently turned her head to face him.

Jade glared at the new threat, fighting the vice grip of his hand upon her arms as she jerked her head away from his gentle and caring touch. Images of her last assault that had caused her going feral flashed through her mind, especially the male at the end who she'd attacked. As the images once more raced through her now impure mind, Jade growled, as she quickly fought once more with the only weapon she had left, her legs. She'd hit him square in the groin, before bringing her knee into his face with a sickening crunch.

In a howl of pain, Koga released his hand from upon her arms to cover his sensitive nose for what was again broken. Jade quickly backed away from the wolf demon, her inner turmoil still raging as she decided which demon to attack. Suddenly her eyes widened as once more as Naraku's arms stabbed through her body, the tiny prickles of the tentacle tearing bits of flesh, attaching to the arm, drawing her back toward the hideous spider demon. She glanced down at her leg and saw the wriggling black appendage piercing the flesh, before she lopped it off in one swipe of her razor sharp claws. Her eyes locked onto the demonic spider with a green fire burning behind them, and wrath, hatred, and ferocity burning inside her heart as she launched her final attack on him.

Ban writhed in pain while dragging his body to the caves, screaming out with every cut, stab, and claw mark that Jade received. His face was blue with lack of oxygen as his body suddenly appeared as if it were being constricted by some python. Jak stood nearby, nearly in hysterics as his brother went through the torture of his connection to Jade. "What can I do?" he kept asking himself when he saw Inuyasha running toward them.

Waving down the hanyou, Jak showed him his pain wracked brother. "What is causing this?" he asked, clearly concerned.

Kneeling next to the writhing man, Inuyasha quickly moved the neck of his shirt as he replied, "That is your problem," as he pointed toward the inflamed bite mark on his shoulder. "Where did he get that?" Inuyasha demanded as he looked back toward the effeminate man.

"I don't know… he never said," Jak replied in hysteria.

Inuyasha growled in frustration as he threw Ban over his shoulder, grunting slightly under the weight as he replied, "That mark is connected to Jade and unless we can get him to her, he's going to die!" With eyes widened in fear for his brother, Jak quickly followed the hanyou as he took off once more toward the caves, following the scent of the wolf, his brother and a cavern, filled with the all too familiar scent of blood.

Sesshomaru arrived at the cave, just as Koga had been attacked by Jade. He pulled the wolf from the cave as he calmly said, "She doesn't recognize you. Can you not see that she has gone feral?"

Koga looked at the demon lord in shock before he looked once more toward Jade, once more fighting for her life at the tentacles of the demonic spider. "I… I didn't even think that was possible," he stammered before his inner demon once more roared to be loosened upon the vile monster.

"It's a rather common occurrence among half-breeds, though I've never seen one like this before." Sesshomaru commented as he saw the wolf demoness once more turn the attack on the demon spider.

Looking over the cave, Sesshomaru's eye landed upon the crumpled form of Kagome, up against the far wall. In a flash, oblivious of the spider demon behind him, Sesshomaru was by her side, pulling her into his chest before going past the battle once more. Running his clawed hands through her tangled, blood stained hair as he looked upon her battered and broken body.

Koga's eyes never left the battle that raged between his beloved Jade and the demon Naraku. A sense of helplessness struck his heart as he saw her battling for her life against the stronger demon. "How can I stop her from self destruction?" he asked with a whimper.

Turning toward the wolf demon, Sesshomaru saw the concerned look and love in his eyes. "To stop her would be to claim her," he replied, turning back to the unconscious Kagome.

Furrowing his brow, Koga looked at Jade as she continued to fight for her life. Thinking over what Sesshomaru had said, he thought back as well to what Ban had said. "She bit him when she wasn't in her right mind," he mumbled. His eyes turned once more toward Sesshomaru as he asked suddenly, "You mean like the mating mark?"

"Yes," he replied. "Exactly like the mating mark. Only her mate would be able to keep her from killing herself," he continued. Looking once more toward the battle he commented, "And from the looks of it you'd better hurry or there won't be much of her left."

Whirling around, he saw that Jade was nearly covered in blood, though he wasn't sure if it was hers alone. The hackles at the back of his neck raised once more as his inner demon roared for its mate. In a matter of seconds, Koga entered the fray once more, claws inflicting more damage to the already injured spider demon.

Turning back to his beloved Kagome, Sesshomaru looked more fully over her bruised and broken body. His eyes narrowed as he traced lightly the bite and claw marks that the bastard had left upon her flawless skin. As the air drifted slightly past his nose a scent so faint assaulted his senses. With a quirked eyebrow, he sniffed at his intended once more, confirming that she'd endured the most unspeakable torture imaginable. As the knowledge of her horrific nightmare seated itself into his mind his own demon roared to life.

Anger, tragedy, broken romance, and the fine scent of blood overwhelmed the cavern, as the dog demon lost his calm demeanor, and his apathetic nature vanished.

His love, his Kagome, had been harmed. Now...

Revenge was all that mattered.

At the moment Sesshomaru loosened the bindings of his inner demon, changing rapidly into his horrific dog demon form, Inuyasha entered the cavern, dropping Ban nonchalantly on the floor. He turned his eyes from the writhing, contorted man on the floor toward the woman lying near the entrance. His eyes softened as they took in the wound littered body of his future sister-in-law. Looking toward the oversized Great Pyrenees dog demon, currently savaging a huge demon spider as if it were just a mere chew toy, Inuyasha thought, "No wonder Sesshomaru has released his inner demon," as his eyes quickly roved over the battle.

When his eyes landed on the wolf demons locked in combat with each other and the occasional stray tentacle he roared out, "Get her out of there you damn wolf!" He charged out toward the couple hoping to be able to save the woman who'd he'd fallen for, if only to save her from the pain that she was currently in.

"Stay back," Koga said, spitting between clenched teeth, trying to conceal the pain in his voice as he locked his hands once more around her blood slicked arms. "She's gone feral you damn mutt!"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Inuyasha stared wide eyed at the fighting wolf demons as he processed the information. Looking back over at the convulsing foreman he thought, "_He's in no condition to do what's needed to calm her_." He looked toward the horrified Jak as he yelled out, "Help Koga subdue that bitch before she kills him!"

Shocked form his stupor at the amount of violence that was going on around him by the harsh words of the silver haired hanyou before him, Jak snapped, "Just because you're cute doesn't mean you can call my friend a 'bitch'!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he pointed out the facts, "If you don't help Koga subdue Jade shortly, she'll bleed to death, kill him and go after us or your brother will die a horrific death by her own claws! Now get your prissy ass out there and help him or stay here and watch your brother die!"

With a smirk upon his pouting lips, Jak thought, "_So he did notice my ass_," before snapping him self to action. Quickly unwrapping his serpent skin whip from around his waist sighing, "I normally save this for the really cute guys," he winked toward Inuyasha before his eyes turned hard, continuing, "But I'll make an exception." Jak sprinted into the fray, his whip lashing out now and then to deflect the twitching tentacles of the struggling spider as he moved closer toward the death locked wolf demons.

Koga looked over his shoulder, having caught the sound of Jak's whip connecting with each body part that it struck. A shiver ran down his spine at the fleeting memory of his night at the hands of the psychotic man before he turned back toward his current problem. Grinding his teeth in an effort to fight the pain raging through his body, Koga's inner demon cried out in frustration that his perceived mate was fighting them in such a fashion. "Why is she doing this?" he thought as he dodged another attack thrown at him, narrowly missing her razor sharp claws.

Jade roared in rage as Koga slipped around her defenses once more to twist her arm painfully behind her back while he held the other tightly across her chest. She kicked with all her might at his legs, hoping to catch a break as her body continued to writhe in his grasp. Koga moved his nose close to her ear, shushing in a soothing fashion to try and reach her buried conscious. "I know that you're in their Jade… my true love," he soothed, trying to lull the feral demon into a sense of familiarity.

A wicked grin crossed Jade's crazed lips as she threw her head back, connecting solidly with Koga's skull, knocking them both a little from the assault. Koga growled deep in his chest as he glared once more toward his feisty mate-to-be. "That wasn't nice," he glowered as he nipped at her neck lightly.

"Ug… you two should get a room," Jak blanched as he moved closer toward the couple as he saw Koga nipping her neck.

Glaring at the psychotic man, Koga snapped, "You mean like that little escapade that you tried with me last night?"

"What the…" Jak called back clearly confused as to what the wolf demon was talking about. "I don't remember anything after going to bed last night," he cried out. "Besides, this isn't about me right now, but her and I'm here to help you!"

Seeing what Jak had in mind, Koga loosened his grip on Jade to allow Jak a chance to entrap her in his whip. Feeling the grip on her arms loosen, Jade twisted in Koga's encircled arms before dropping to the blood covered ground. As she was about to sprint back into the fight between Naraku and the transformed Sesshomaru, Jade slipped on the slick rocky floor, just as Jak flicked out his whip, wrapping both of her legs in a binding that would never break. Giving a little shout of joy, Jak quickly pulled Jade back toward the safety of the entrance, as Koga quickly followed.

Once they'd reached the entrance Inuyasha looked from Jade to Koga then to Ban who had finally come to some form of his senses. Jade tried to claw her way through the thick snake skin whip that had been wrapped around her ankles only to be subdued even more by Koga who had straddled her waist, his hands wrapped around her wrists as he held them above her head.

"What now smart ass?" Koga ground out as Jade continued to fight against him.

Ban turned his worried eyes toward his friend, sadness evident as he took in her feral condition. Sighing he said, "Take her… Koga. Make her your mate for I'm not strong enough to stop her this time," looking away from his battered love.

"But how do you know that I'm the one who can do this?!" he blurted back, afraid that Ban would lay claim to her based on the mark at his neck that she'd previously given him.

Turning his now burning blue eyes back toward Koga he practically yelled, "She's already said as much that she's yours, Koga. I told you that I won't claim her as is your custom because of this," gesturing to the still enflamed bit mark on his neck. "I want her to be happy and she is when she's with you." he finished, before moving closer to the struggling couple. Getting right up to his ear, Ban seethed, "If you don't do something fast, she could die and you and I both know it!"

Koga looked into the foreman's blazing eyes, seeing the determination there as well as the love and sadness in knowing that he was about to loose his woman, he nodded once before turning his attention toward the woman writhing beneath him. With Jade subdued as much as possible, by Jak's whip around her legs and her wrists held firmly in Koga's strong grip, he looked at her angry vivid green eyes.

His worried blue gems searched for even a hint of recognition in her face as he said softly, "I know that some where in you're mind that you know me and you know how much you mean to me. I've done a lot of things that I shouldn't have… and not trusting you was one of them." Looking away toward where the battle raged on between Sesshomaru and Naraku, he continued, "I nearly lost you… more times than I can count. And I don't plan on loosing you again." A smirk crossed his lips as he thought of all the times that he'd have to make up for what he was about to do. A low rumbling growl resounded through his chest as he felt his fangs elongate. In a flash he turned from the fight to the juncture of Jade's shoulder, piercing her flesh with his teeth.

Reeling at the excruciating pain of her shoulder, Jade roared out, writhing against her bindings even more to get away from the perceived attack. With her only weapons left to her, she sunk her fangs as well into Koga's exposed shoulder, locking her jaw to the thick muscle. As the blood of Koga's wounds flowed over her tongue a new sensation took over her body. With that taste of the scarlet elixir of Koga's blood, her entire world turned, as all knowledge turned to instinct, and murder turned into survival.

Lapping at the flood of warm blood that flowed over his tongue, Koga loosened his inner demon upon that of Jade. A smirk crossed his lips as he felt her own inner demon fight with his. He looked into her eyes, watching them change rapidly from green to blue then back again, never taking his fangs from the juncture of her neck. "We're going to have to finish this at a later time," he thought with a sly grin, knowing that he'd enjoy that more than what was going on now.

As Koga's fangs slipped into Jade's flesh Ban screamed out in pain once more, gripping the angry bite mark that he'd received from Jade all those years ago. Through his connection to her, Ban felt the struggle between the inner demons. As the demonic fight continued, Ban's muscles twitched, contracted, and contorted into horrific configurations. Seeing that he was right, Inuyasha quickly slammed Ban's body into the rock floor, knocking out the foreman so as to spare him from the affects of the mating that was taking place.

Jak looked at the silver haired hanyou as he asked, "What did you do that for?"

"Their demonic blood fight would have killed him. By knocking him out, he won't feel the full affects of the mating. Hopefully once they're joined, his mark will either vanish or just remain as a scar… reminding him of what he had," Inuyasha explained as he moved away from the unconscious foreman, though not really wanting to watch the mating fight between the two wolf demons either.

After a few minutes the power of wills finally surpassed, with Jade's inner demon submitting to the overpowering essence of Koga's. She whimpered after a bit, her eyes once more the stormy blue that he'd come to love. Slowly, almost hesitating to remove her fangs from his shoulder, Jade pulled back from her life source, averting her eyes from his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly once he'd released her shoulder, nuzzling her neck slightly before lapping at his mark, trying to stem the flow of blood.

Turning her head toward the disheveled Kagome, whom was being taken care of by Jak, she just nodded in response, refusing to look at her mate. Seeing her submitting to his will, Koga released her hands, as he slowly moved to a sitting position across her hips. He gently turned her head to his direction as he said, "I'm sorry for what I've done to you in the past, Jade. Know that I've never meant you any harm."

When here eyes landed upon his loving ones, tears sprung to her eyes as she quickly glommed onto his chest, crying into the remnants of his shirt. Slowly, compassionately he enwrapped her into a loving embrace, holding her to his heart as she cried, knowing that this is what she needed.

Slipping unseen into the raging battle between Sesshomaru and Naraku, Kikyo sneered as she pulled her katana from its sheath at her waist. Moving faster than anyone thought possible, she launched her own deadly attack on the spider demon. She slashed at the tentacles that sought her flesh, cleaving them to where they would not regenerate as they previously had.

Naraku roared in pain as Kikyo's blade glowed a faint pink color, denoting her priestess powers that negated his demonic aura. Sesshomaru's giant red eyes widened slightly at the small lithe woman moving quickly toward the heart of the demonic spider. He sneered as he assisted in clawing open the chest cavity of the hanyou spider, exposing his entrails to the seeking blade. A cry of rage mixed with pain and remorse sounded through the cavern as Kikyo shoved her glowing blade into the beating heart of the demon.

"I hope it was as good for you as it was for me," she sneered before pulling out her blade from the blackened organ.

Sesshomaru reverted back to his human looking form as Kikyo finished off the vile beast. He moved swiftly toward his intended, scarcely noticing the wolf demons or the others as he pulled Kagome's unconscious body to his chest. Without a word he carried her from the cave, moving to fast for even the Koga's eyes to follow him as he sought out help for his beloved.

Turning back toward the ashen body of the infamous Naraku, Koga said, "It's finished."

Sirens rang through the air, drowning out the sound of foot falls on sand and rock as the cavalry arrived. Miroku shot through the cave entrance with Sango hot on his heals. Looking around at the blood bedewed rock cavern, Miroku let out a low whistle before asking, "Is everyone all right?"

Looking down at Jade who had snuggled deep into hiss chest, Koga's replied softly, "I think that we'll be fine, though we should have the medics look over our wounds first."

"I'm glad to see that you two managed to work things out," Miroku commented as Koga moved to envelope Jade once more into his arms, carrying her to the waiting ambulance.

"_Yeah… that we did_," Koga thought slyly, knowing that the best was yet to come.


	60. Chapter 60

This is the one year anniversary of the beginning of this story. And so, as a gift to all those who have read this story from beginning to end, I give you an epilogue. I'd like to thank my fellow co-author Kittyb78 for all her assistance and headaches that this story has caused. I would also like to send out a special thank you to 'Black-Banryu' who gave me a swift kick in the back side a few months ago to finish up this story. Hope that you enjoy. Please remember to read and review.

As with all stories... Disclaimer: I own my OCs and the plot... I do not own 'Inuyasha' or the songs peppered through out this story, they belong to their respectful owners. Again I'd like to thank my reviewers for they are the ones who made this story possible.

(update) Due to some reviewers pointing out a few loose ends, I have added these additions and hope that you enjoy them as much as I do. Thanks again for reading this story.

* * *

Chapter- 60

Her blue eyes gazed at the stained-glass window of the little "out-of the-way" chapel that her friends had chosen for their wedding. Dusty, abandoned spider webs clung to the corners of the room, being washed away by the early spring breeze that flooded through the open church doors. A shiver ran down her bare back despite the warmth of the chapel, causing Jade to rub her hands up and down her equally bare arms. Suddenly she was enveloped in a warm embrace as Koga's powerful arms wrapped around her shoulders and upper arms, warming her considerably.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a mere whisper, his lips brushing the outer shell of her ear as he spoke

Leaning her head back against his warm body, Jade replied, "Just reflecting on the past is all. How much has changed in the last year and how it's affected most of the people here today." Turning into the wolf demon's arms, bringing her own bright blue eyes to his icy ones, causing his hands to slip down to her satin covered waist she continued, "How I never thought that you'd claim me in such a way or that I'd ever have that feeling of complete wildness tamed in such a fashion," a slight mischievous smile playing across her lips.

Koga pulled back from her embrace taking a good look at his radiant wife. His eyes moved from the dark blood red halter top style dress that flared slightly at her hips to the faint scars along her arms from the final battle with Naraku. Quickly they moved to the curve of her neck as a knowing grin crossed his lips. His fingers barely touched the mark he'd made on her that day so long ago, brought a quick hiss of pleasure from his mate.

"Not now!" she practically screeched in his ear as she fought to contain a surge of pleasure running through her body.

"You know you want it," he replied huskily pressing her firmly into his body, showing that he wouldn't complain about complying.

With a shake of her head, Jade retorted, "I've got to go check on the bride. This is a wedding after all Koga and you're supposed to play the part of the best man! Fooling around with the maid of honor is kind of frowned upon right now."

In a heated kiss, Koga's lips descended upon his mate's as he inquired, "Later then?"

"As if I could deny you, my love," she purred before brushing past him, giving him a wonderful view of her back end as it swayed slightly as she walked.

Feeling the demon within him swell with pride, Koga let out a low whistle as he thought, "_Mine… forever and always_."

Sango wrung the fingers of her gloved hands for the umpteenth time as she stared at the clock. "Where in the hell is she?" she ground out between clenched teeth. Her pure white dress rustled as she continued to pace around the room, clearly upset about something.

Sensing the trouble brewing in her normally level headed friend, Jade asked, "What's wrong Sango?"

"My sister was supposed to be here over an hour ago. She knew how much this day meant to me," she cried out, near tears at the thought of her older sister standing her up on her wedding day.

"Hey… no crying or you'll ruin your makeup," Jade commanded as she moved toward the lone window in the room, looking down the street hoping to catch the red head's arrival. "I'm sure that she has a reason for being late. Could be traffic…"

"No, Sonja is always on time!" Sango retorted, cutting her friend off as she continued, "She was even early for her own birth by a good two weeks. I remember mother commenting on it almost every time that I was late for something. I'm sure that she'd forgotten about the wedding and decided to go gallivanting across Africa like some marauder taking pictures of everything that moves while on Safari."

As Sango vented Jade watched a red corvette pull into a parking space across the street with a vibrant red head stepping out in an identical blood red bride's maids dress. A sweet smile crossed her lips as she said, "I think your sister has arrived… now can we go to the chapel before Miroku has a complete nervous breakdown?"

Moving toward the window, Sango replied, "Yeah… just make sure that she's where she belongs in five minutes."

As Jade moved to intercept the wayward sister, Sonja moved quickly across the quiet street, growling under her breath about the lack of common courtesy. "Damn men can't even stop and help a woman with a flat tire!" she mumbled as she stormed up the stairs, only to crash heavily into a solid body.

Stumbling back, out of shock of the impact as a strong masculine hand gripped her upper arm, Sonja's emerald eyes flamed as she glared at the man she'd ran smack into. "Do you mind?" she groused as she pulled her arm from the stunned man's grasp.

Blue eyes quickly looked over the woman who'd ran into him, causing a quick intake in breath that was not lost on the woman before him. "I said do you mind? I'm in a bit of a hurry and need to get into that chapel before my sister kills me!" she ground out between clenched teeth.

Unable to move from his spot on the stairs, effectively blocking the door to the chapel the male stood, transfixed by the beauty before him. The tight fit of the halter style dress across her chest and back side, sent ripples of animalistic pleasure through his loins as the fiery glare spurred the flames even higher. Licking his lips, he reached toward the clearly irritate woman, pulling her boldly to his body, locking her red luscious lips into a kiss that heated him to the core.

Sonja's eyes widened in shock at the boldness of the man before her, as the searing kiss trailed throughout her body. Seeing that he wasn't letting her go in a timely fashion, she quickly took matters into her own hands, jabbing her three inch heal into the top of his foot, before driving her knee into his groin. "Let me go you bastard!" she shrieked as she pulled back from the writhing man.

"I'm… sorry…" he gasped, clutching his aching groin as Jade quickly pushed open the door, hitting him squarely in the shoulder with the steel and glass object.

Jade looked from the furious look on Sonja's face to the writhing form of her former lover as she demanded, "What in the hell is going on here?! Sango is about ready to call out the cavalry if you don't get in here!"

Sonja motioned toward the body on the steps as she replied heatedly, "I had to fix a flat, which is why I'm late only to be accosted by this… this… MAN before I could get inside."

Jade looked at the man in question as she commented softly, "I didn't know that you were invited, Ban." Quickly she knelt down and helped him to his feet, noticing how nicely he cleaned up in the dark blue pinstripe suit and tie.

"Miroku felt that I should be here… he said something about having news for us after the wedding. Figured that since I was going to be in town for that I may as well sit in on the wedding as well," he replied as he looked over the gorgeous woman before him.

Looking back toward Sonja, Jade said, "I'll be in there in a moment, the chapel is straight ahead." Sonja quickly moved past the couple on the steps, Ban's eyes firmly planted upon her firm posterior as it swayed in time with her stride. Turning back to the foreman, Jade helped him to his feet and led him as well into the chapel, walking slowly considering his injury.

"Who was that?" he asked, still dazed by Sonja's striking beauty.

Smiling slightly, Jade replied, "That would be Sonja, Sango's sister. I wouldn't cross her again Ban or you may not be so lucky next time," a slight smile across her lips as she led him to a row of chairs near the center of the aisle.

"No… I don't think that will be a problem," he replied, his eyes still transfixed to the beautiful form of the feisty girl. "Though I hope that you don't have the same problem as I have… when you think that you're all alone and suddenly this wave of unexplainable pleasure coursing through your veins…" Jade suddenly turned a brilliant shade of red that ran from her face down the valley of her breasts as she realized that the link between them was still very much intact.

Turning on her heal before he could say anything more, Jade took her place beside Sonja at the podium. She looked across the podium at her beloved husband, noticing a strange look that could only be described as reined in jealousy. With a knowing smile, she sent an air kiss to Koga, calming his disturbed demon side until they could genuinely talk about what Ban had revealed. As Miroku and his other groomsman, Inuyasha moved into place the music of the 'Wedding March' rang through the chapel.

On the arm of Sesshomaru, Sango moved smoothly down the isle. Since the death of her parents during her teenage years, she'd asked the stoic demon for the honor, knowing that Kagome wouldn't mind. With a slight smile, he walked beside Sango, handing her to the man of her dreams only before he placed a small kiss on her cheek with a few words of encouragement. Sango looked into the violet eyes of her husband-to-be, seeing all the hopes and dreams that flourished there, knowing that she was making the right choice for herself and him as well.

Sesshomaru moved swiftly to the front row, sitting in the vacant seat beside his obviously pregnant wife. Kagome leaned against her strong husband, as he wrapped his arm around her lithe shoulders, resting his long fingers lightly against hers on her swollen belly. As the preacher began the ceremony, tears flowed slightly from every eye in the chapel, whether it be male or female, not an eye was dry at the end with the words, and "You may kiss the bride." Cheers rose to astounding heights as the newly weds filed out of the chapel to the waiting limousine.

A half hour later, once the wedding party had arrived at the reception area of the Wolf's Den Bar and Grill, Koga rose for a toast. With plenty of the 'good stuff' passed around the various tables, and others opting for 'virgin' sparkling apple cider, he cleared his throat, drawing attention once more to his person. "We are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of these two love birds… were it not for my wife's vision of an auto shop that catered to everyone, they would probably never have met," he said. Looking at Miroku he continued, "I've known you for a while and though you always seemed to be smacked senseless due to your 'cursed hand' I'm glad to see you finally settling down and joining the rest of us in holy matrimony." Continuing, he turned his attention to Sango, "As for you, Sango. Through great tragedy you've been made stronger than others realize and for that I'm grateful that you and my wife have become great friends."

A resounding 'Here, here' followed as Koga downed his glass of beer, smirking slightly at Miroku's stuck up parents who had insisted on the best and most expensive wine be shipped in from France. Jade placed her hand gently upon Koga's arm as he sat down, whispering slightly as Miroku stood up for his own announcements.

Turning toward his best man, he said, "Thank you for that speech Koga… I wonder though if you were the one who wrote it," winking slightly to Jade as he continued, "As you all know, this is a day of celebration for not only am I married to the most wonderful woman in the world, but I also found out recently that the events of this past summer are going to be fully behind us. Tragically Kikyo Arcilla-Perraton died last night of self inflicted wounds while she was staying at State Hospital West for the criminally insane. With her tragic death a final chapter has been closed on that part of our lives." A round of stilted applause sounded as he continued, "Though from tragedy does come life and we eagerly await the birth of Sesshomaru and his lovely wife, Kagome's bouncing babies in the next few months as well as I heard rumor that Jade and Koga were expecting as well."

Jade flushed bright red once more as she turned her livid blue eyes toward her husband. "What???" he asked feigning innocence.

"You didn't even tell me!" she seethed as she leaned into his ear, lightly nipping at his ear. "We'll deal with this at home," she growled as she pulled back, slightly irritated that her husband was keeping things from her.

A smirk crossed Miroku's face as his eyes sparkled at the mischief he'd caused. Looking around the room he searched for his best friend. "I see that all couldn't attend the reception," he commented slightly disappointed. "I've never known Inuyasha to bail out of an open bar…"

"He had another engagement," a voice from a nearby table cut in.

Focusing his attention to the blue-eyed foreman, Miroku replied, "Thanks for the information Bankotsu. I'll have to catch up with him later." He turned to his lovely wife as he thought, "_Probably got him self hitched or something like that… though Aryn's here…"_

Shaking off the feeling that something was wrong, he turned back to his audience as he said, "Without further ado, I hope that you enjoy the food, drink and festivities this evening. Let's make this a night to remember." As if on queue, Ginta, Hakkaku and a few other friends came out of the kitchen carrying trays laden down with plates of their famous stakes, potatoes and foods of all sorts.

As the food was passed out, Ban looked to his right, seeing that he was sitting next to Sango's sister. Pulling his nerve into one moment, he cleared his throat, catching her attention as he said, "I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"I'll bet you were," she snapped, as she cut into the mouth watering steak. Glaring at the man next to her over a juicy morsel, she continued, "You took advantage of the situation was all."

Cutting into his own dinner, Ban replied, after a bite of potatoes, "I couldn't help myself… your lips were just asking to be kissed," his eyes roaming over her figure, taking in the fullness of her chest that begged to be released from the white silky bra that strained against the overly tight see through white sleeveless button down shirt, fully appreciating the clothing change from the brides maid's dress.

Focusing her apparent attention on the plate in front of her, Sonja felt the intense blue eyed stare from the man seated next to her. With a slight shake of her head at the audacity of the man she barely knew, Sonja moved her right hand moved so fast that even the fast eyes of the wolf demons couldn't see the movement. Ban jumped suddenly, tipping his chair over in his haste to get away from the searing pain that suddenly griped his inner thigh. "Shit… that fucking hurt!" he griped as he rubbed the soreness from his leg, glaring at Sonja who continued to eat her food as if nothing happened.

As the rest of the wedding party turned to see what the commotion was about, Sonja commented quickly, "Sit down you fool, you're making a spectacle of yourself," before taking another bite of the tender prime rib. Ban continued to glare at the woman as he slid his chair next to her once more.

"That really hurt," he fumed as he delved once more into his meal.

A sly smile crossed Sonja's lips as she replied slyly, "Payback's a bitch!" savoring the wonderful taste of revenge on the handsome male.

Dinner continued, much to the disgust of Miroku's self-important parents, with more local cuisine for the dessert. Instead of the elegant Tiramisu that they had specifically requested as well as the imported wine for the occasion, the Solobo brothers at the behest of Sango, were serving peach cobbler ala' mode instead with cheap white Zinfandel from the local market. "_Such heathens_," his mother thought as she sipped the only imported bottle of wine, "_How can they be happy with such frivolity_?"

Miroku lifted his glass of Zinfandel to his mother in a slight toast, noticing her scrutiny of the affair. "It will only be a matter of time before she blows a gasket," he murmured into Sango's ear, playfully nipping it in the process.

"I know," she replied, just as quietly, "But I had to put my foot down when it came to the food. These are our friends and I wanted to make sure that they went home well fed instead of with upset stomachs. Besides, it does them a bit of good to drag them down to my level for a change. Next time she decides to control my life, she'll think twice!"

"That's why I love you Sango, unafraid to stand up to my mother," he crooned as he nuzzled her neck. "Though I look forward to taking you to the honey moon suite later on and peel you out of the confines of that dress you're currently wearing."

With a playful smile crossing her lips, Sango replied, "I hope that you plan on staying a day or three, for I fear that I'll wear you out tonight!" **A blush crossed Miroku's face as a mischievous smile broke across Sango's lips as devious thoughts raced through her mind.**

The night progressed without misshape. Jade and Koga had left first, both eager to discuss the newest addition to the Solobo house hold. Miroku's parents practically fled in a terrified panic, clearly afraid that another moment with 'commoners' would affect them in horrific ways. With the departure of more attendants, Sonja quickly moved toward her sister and brother-in-law on her way out the door.

Quickly she embraced her sister as she commented, "I'm glad to have been able to get away from the drudges of work to be here Sis!"

"I'm glad as well that you were able to be here. I just wish that mom and dad could have been here as well as Kohaku," Sango replied, tears rimming her chocolate eyes.

Pulling back from her sister, Sonja replied, "I'm sure that they were here, in spirit anyways," glancing about as if she might see the apparitions of her dearly departed family members. "I'll be here for a few more days before my next assignment," she continued as she looked back over her shoulder at the rugged figure seated near her chair.

Spying what Sonja was looking at, Sango commented, "I'm sure that you'll enjoy the locals while you're here. You deserve a vacation after all, gallivanting across the world for National Geographic and all."

With a slight smile, Sonja replied, "I might just do that." Giving Miroku a quick peck on the cheek before she moved toward the exit, Sonja thought back to the kiss that the stranger had given her earlier. "_Damn… I never even got his name_," she though harshly as she moved toward her car, digging out the keys from her clutch purse. As she moved the keys to the door, her eyes focused on another flattened tire.

"Damn it!" she practically screamed as she kicked the deflated tire. "_Why me_?" she thought crossly as she moved once more to the trunk of her car, only to realize that she never got a chance to get her spare replaced.

As she sat on the front seat of her car, feeling that nothing could get worse, foot steps sounded on the gravel parking lot. Turning her attention to the foot steps, her eyes followed the slightly worn cowboy boots up the black jean clad legs to a loose looking tee-shirt that hid what she perceived was a well toned chest. Once her eyes landed upon the smug smile and vibrant blue eyes, she let out a slight groan as she thought, "_Why me_?" once more.

"Looks like you could use some help," Ban commented as he saw the obviously flat tire.

Glaring at the traitorous tire, Sonja replied, "It was because of my passenger side one that I was late to my sister's wedding. You wouldn't happen to have a tire store open this late that I could get a new one at?"

Shaking his head Ban replied, "Most of them have been closed for a few hours. I'm sure that the guys will keep an eye on you're car for the night. How about I give you a ride home?"

Taken aback by his kindness, Sonja looked at him suspiciously, "Whose home are you referring too… my hotel room or your bed?"

"You wound me," he mocked with a smile as he continued, "I happen to also be staying in a hotel, but I'd drop you off at yours and give you a ride back in the morning if you'd like." Though his mind and body had other plans entirely and if she would comply with them then he'd be a really happy man.

"Sure… I could use a ride, since my car isn't going anywhere tonight," Sonja replied, suddenly feeling a bit flushed as the Zinfandel rushed to her head.

Ban lead her to his truck, making sure that she was seated comfortably before moving to the driver side door. As he pulled out onto the road, he looked over at the sultry vixen whom he'd fallen head over heals in love with. "So… where are you staying?" he asked as he continued down the road, heading toward the higher end hotel district.

"Oh… I'm at the Marriott," she replied as she snuggled closer to the passenger side door, unaware of exactly how tired she actually was.

With a smirk, Ban replied, "That's where I happen to be staying as well. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"That's nice," she purred, content at the warmth of the truck and the relaxing comfort of the cloth bucket seats.

After about ten minutes, Ban pulled into the parking lot of the luxurious hotel. He looked over at his sleeping minx with a sly smile across his lips. Shaking her slightly, he said, "Hey… we're here!"

"Oh…" she replied not really focusing on what he'd said as she tried desperately to crawl back into the wonderful warmth of the erotic dream she was having.

Seeing as he wasn't going to get a coherent response from his passenger, he slipped her purse from her hands and quickly found the key card to her room. Pocketing the card, he stepped from his truck and moved to the passenger door. Once Sonja was unfastened from her seat, he quickly picked her up, noticing the light weight of her body in his arms as he carried her to her room.

Carefully he opened her hotel room door, depositing the key on the counter by the sink before he moved toward the large queen sized bed in the center of the suite. "Here we go," he said more to himself than to the sleeping woman as he pulled back the covers and slipped her in between the sheets after he'd removed her shoes.

As he covered her up he thought, "She _is a sight. Wonder if she'd ever consider some one like me?_" with a shake of his head he grabbed up the complimentary pen and paper, writing down his room number with instructions to call him when she woke up. He left it with her key card before turning out the lights. Taking one last look at the red headed vixen, Ban said, "Good night, sweet princess." With the lights out, he closed the door behind him wondering if he'd ever find some one to replace his beloved Jade. Smirking as he remembered the feisty woman he'd just met, he wondered if maybe he just had.

Back at the Taisho garage, pounding could be heard as muffled screams of help sounded from the trunk of a silver corvette. "Bankotsu!!! Koga!!! Let me out of here!!!" Inuyasha yelled hoarsely. He'd been trying for well over three hours to get a response to his pleas of release, but they'd fallen on deaf ears. He remembered walking out of the chapel with his lovely bride to be, Aryn, on his arm, only to be called away for an important phone call. The only thing was that he never made it to the phone before Koga and Bankotsu flanked him, steering him toward the back parking lot where the silver corvette had been parked.

"Um… what are you guys doing?" he asked nervously as he saw the looks on both of their faces.

Looking back toward their partner in crime, a sinister look in their blue eyes, Ban replied, "This," before hitting Inuyasha in the gut with a sucker punch. Doubling over in pain, following the force of the punch, Inuyasha leaned heavily into Koga, who gripped his upper arms as Ban grabbed up the injured man's legs. With little effort the duo quickly stuffed him in the trunk of his brother's car.

With a slam of the trunk, both men wiped their hands onto their pants as they looked toward one another. "That should suffice until after the reception," Koga replied as he gripped Ban's shoulder. "I don't want him anywhere near my wife if I can help it."

Grinning, with a knowing smile, Ban replied, "Yeah… I can tell," before they headed back into the chapel to change before the reception, leaving Inuyasha to struggle in the confines of the trunk.

Back at the shop, suspended on the maintenance rack for its annual inspection, waited the cherry red 1965 Ford Mustang. Jade and Koga had finished the tune up a week or so after the final battle with Naraku, once their honeymoon was over. With regular maintenance the car never suffered under the ill treatment of its owner again… except for the occasional speeding, drag racing, and other unmentionables that Inuyasha put it through.

The End!!!!!


End file.
